The Shinobi Transmigrant
by Anduil
Summary: Some believe in a form or reincarnation and others don't. However in this vast universe anything is possible, especially in a world of Angels,Devils,Dragons, Deities and other mythical creatures.
1. Beginning of the end of peaceful days

A/N: Here I am, again. I am not dead or anything...although maybe I am and this is some kind of ghost or zombie typing these things. Just joking of course.

I have not updated anything in forever which I am quite a bit sorry about as I'm plagued by problems in my life that have cut a lot of my motivation,ability and inspiration of continuing my other two stories short.

I still however am plagued by the occasional ravenous plot bunny and decided to write them out. Maybe I'll even continue this if the resonance for any such story seems to be particularily good. Or maybe I'll let someone adopt this story who knows.

Anyway...this first story is a NarutoxHighschool DxD Crossover dealing with Naruto being his transmigrated self in this world. In the same sense that he used to be Asura's transmigrant in his old world.

* * *

><p>Reincarnation, the concept or believe that the soul or spirit of a living being will be born into a new vessel after its death.<p>

It exists in many cultures and believe systems and comes in a multitude of ways. Some believe the form one gets reincarnated into depends on their deeds in life. A person that commited various misdeeds and blackened their soul would get reincarnated as a less human form like an animal. Others believe that the same behaviour can influence your luck in a future life like a kind of debt in one way or the other.

Others believe everyone gets reincarnated in the same form as their previous life, a human always as a human.

Some think the experiences of previous lifes get wiped and the soul gets a completely fresh start and others believe that the memories of a previous life were merely locked away and could be acessed provided the time was right.

Some assumed the personality was always similar or that power could be bequeathed in such a way.

It was impossible hard to confirm or prove that such a pehnomenon did indeed exist but it did exist and this is the story of one such reincarnated person.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto was a fairly average seventeen year old boy...well not quite. Despite both of his parents being japanese he looked more like someone from scandinavia or america. His hair was a golden blond that was fairly unique and attention grabbing color. More than once he had to listen to people insulting his hair, saying how he must have dyed it like some kind of punk or delinquent. In his youth his hair was spiky and unruly reinforcing the image of him having tampered with is hair using hair products even more. Thus he had ended up growing it out until it fell to his shoulders. Usually however he tied his hair in a ponytail, while two bangs fell down to both sides of his face. His hair still had somewhat of an unruly and spiky look to it but it was far more managable than when he had short hair.<p>

The three scars,which resembled whiskers, on both sides of his face reinforced that believe of him being a delinquent. Rumors spread that he must have gotten them in some kind of fight or they were part of some secret Yakuza training he went through.

Him skipping class or getting fights did nohing to dispell that image of him, in fact it only reinforced it in the minds everyone.

Of course, in Naruto's mind at least, it wasn't his fault. Classes failed to capture his interest and even with him skipping class he maintained the ability to maintain a passing grade with being slightly above the average, so it wasn't that he was stupid or didn't understand the material, they simply failed to grab his attention. All the subjects utterly failed in that regard. As for the fights...well all the real punks,thugs and scum of the earth believed that he was some kind of upstart kid that had to be taught a lesson, in other words he should be beaten up before getting all his valuables taken. Only all the guys that thought him to be easy picking were sorely disappointed when he beat them so thoroughly that they landed in the hospital so they learned never to mess with him. In fact he had always been a bit stronger, a bit faster, a bit more agile when it mattered. When it came down to physical things he truly excelled in that regard.

Which only served to spark rumors that he was some kind of Yakuza trained hitman who violently lashed out at anybody that annoyed him or would assassinate anyone for the right price.

These factors kind of catapulted him close to the bottom of the social pecking order, the only ones that dared to associate with him were the pervert trio, Matsuda,Motohama and Hyoudou Issei, who were probably the only ones that were stigmatized even worse than him.

Matsuda was a former sports star and jock with a buzzcut that was a self-proclaimed lolicon. He was otherwise known as 'Sexual Harassment Papparazzi' or 'Perverted Baldy'.

Motohama was a glasses wearing pervert with the ability to measure a girls three sizes with a simple look earning him the monikers of 'Perverted Glasses' and 'Three Sizes Scouter'.

And lastly Issei. He was an otherwise unremarkable brown haired boy if not for his obsession for breasts that surpassed anything Naruto had ever and probably would ever see making him known as the 'Oppai Baka' or breast idiot, as his brain seemed to shut down and he lost all reason when he saw an exposed pair.

Also he would often garner looks of outright fury and scorn by the female population for voicing his outrageous claim of being a future 'Harem King'. Although Matsuda's claim that he would rape all the females in his head was probably even more outrageous and stupid than the Harem King thing and of course it was infinitely more creepy. The guy hadn't been able to walk around for a month without fearing to be on the receiving end of female fury.

While in Issei's case it was an understandable dream many males of his age would share but leave unvoiced it seemed also quite far fetched that he or anybody for that matter would or could achieve this dream. Beyond that Issei was actually a very loyal friend who stuck to those he considered close to him. Some of that was probably because he had known Issei since his middleschool days and bailed him out of situations that his, even back then, huge obsession with girls breasts had gotten him into.

* * *

><p>Naruto turned under his blanket and cracked one eye open, taking a glance at the red glowing digital display of his alarm clock. He sighed as he realized that soon the dastardly thing would fulfill its purpose and try to wake him with its infernal beeping.<p>

He opened his eyes and rested his head on his hands as he stared at his ceiling.

Sometimes Naruto wondered if there, maybe, was more to the world. It seemed so bland and restrictive. Go to school, study hard, get a degree, get a job. These weren't things that held a great appeal to Naruto. He craved adventure and excitement things that weren't all too abundant in this world. At times he felt the only times he felt alive was when he beat up those punks. Fighting, danger those things got his blood pumping but that wasn't a normal occurence. He really felt out of place at times.

Sometimes Naruto felt like there was a hidden side of the world that he did not know about or had yet to explore.

'Probably nothing more than wishful thinking' the blond teen thought to himself and, without looking at it, hit the alarm clock, turning it off the moment it started beeping. He tore himself out of his bed a yawn escaping his lips. He took his pyjamas off and threw them on a pile of his dirty clothes to be washed. Picking a pair of fresh underwear he threw it next to his school uniform, a black blazer with white accents over a white button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon(which he never wore), matching black pants and brown dress shoes. This was the uniform of his school, Kuoh Gakuen.

Naruto took a shower as he heard his mother start preparing breakfast.

Were things always going to stay this way? Day in and day out? Waking up, showering, breakfast, going to school, coming home, dinner? Was there nothing that could break the monotony of his stale and boring life?

Naruto turned the water off, the stream of warm water stopping as he broke out of the contemplations about his life.

He took a towel and dried himself off, while brushing his teeth. After finishing with his morning preparations he got clothed in his school uniform, before taking the steps downstairs where breakfast was waiting for him.

Sitting down at the kitchen table his mother, Uzumaki Kushina who many would regard as a drop dead gorgeous milf, placed a plate with pancakes in front of him, which she occasionally prepared for him.

"Thanks, mom." he smiled brightly at her, receiving a smile back from her

Kushina had red hair, not the same crimson that the schools resident idols, well one of them at any rate, Rias Gremory had, but a much softer shade. Her body was shapely and slim and it was quite obvious that her chest was quite sizeable too, much to Naruto's chagrin as Issei always had to mention it when he visited and she wasn't there to hear him praise the god of breasts or some other nonsense.

Many males would have been quite happy to have her as a wife and yet she had refused to see or date anyone after his father had died hours after he was born.

It had devestated her but she didn't break down and managed to raise Naruto all on her own.

As he devoured the last of his mothers delicious pancakes and downed the last bit of orange juice in his glass he put the dirty dishes into the sink to be cleaned and picked his school bag up.

He gave his mother a short hug"I'm off, mom. See you this evening."

"Do not get into any fights or trouble, okay?" she reminded him with a stern gaze that promised certain pain if he defied her "And I hope I wont have to hear from any of your teachers that you have been skipping class again."

"Of course..." Naruto stammered out in reply, fidgeting under her stare as her features softened and she replied in a sweet voice "Alright, I hope you will keep your word...this time."

While Naruto knew that his mother loved him dearly he also knew that she could be incredible strict and get quite angry when you pushed her buttons, which Naruto somehow always managed to do.

* * *

><p>As he made his way to Kuoh he got a few dark stares and annoyed looks in passing but Naruto was used to it by now and didn't let himself be bothered by it.<p>

"Oy, Naruto!" he heard a familiar voice call out to him as he saw the brown haired pervert, who many knew as Hyoudou Issei, wave to him a big grin plastered on his face his two pervert brethren next to him with twin looks of annoyance on their face

"Yo, Issei and hello you two perverts." he greeted his friend and his two associates

"Why do you have to be so mean, Naruto!" Motohama cried out in fake horror at being so blatantly insulted"Can't you at least call us by our names like Issei?"

"Unlike you I know him much longer than either of you." Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes at having to go through this spiel again 'Again another part of my monotonous life.' he thought feeling a wave of boredom wash over him

"But he is just as much of a pervert as we are!" Matsuda cried out indignantly and pointed at Issei with a frown on his bald face

"Yes, that may be true," Naruto conceded to them "but it is something I can overlook in somebody that I've known since middle school." Naruto hated having to reiterate on this again and again, they knew the answers and responses by heart, it was nothing more than a play

"Hey, Naruto guess what?" Issei suddenly asked wearing a smug grin, full of satisfaction, on his face

"You got another one of those magazines you hide under the floorboard under your bed?" Naruto guessed with a raised eyebrow at his friends antics

"Yes and it's one of the best..." Issei called out before rapidly shaking his head at his derailed train of though"I mean no. I've got a girlfriend and we agreed to meet up for a date after school! And how do you even know about where I hide those? Not even my mom knows they are there, after the first time she found my stache and burned them in front of me..."

Issei shuddered in rememberance the talking to he had received after that still made him cry on the inside.

"I know you Issei. You are not the most ingenious person with your hiding places, also you bragged about that to me like a week long back in the last year of middle school, remember?" Naruto reminded his friend with an amused smirk on his face

"Oh yeah. Hehehe." Issei seemed to remember and rubbed his head in embarassment

"Now what's that you said about girlfriend and date?" Naruto inquired with interest as with Issei's stigma he would have never thought that he would find a girl that would approach him, much less one willing to go out with him

"Don't listen to that guy, Naruto." Matsuda interjected and shook his head in disbelief"He already told us as well. I say he fell asleep last night while fapping or something and imagined that in some kind of wet dream."

"I did not!" Issei cried out in indignation and Motohama placed a placating hand on his fellow perverts shoulder

"Now,now just spend some time with us today after school I have some new goodies." the glasses wearing boy said pushing those upwards reflecting the sunlight causing a lense flare

Naruto of course knew that goodies in this case referred to new porn and or hentai movies and that they would spent the afternoon watching them while... placating their sex drive not that it put any dent in those perverts sexual appetite.

"No, I'm telling the truth." Issei said once more with conviction"Yuuma-chan is such a sweet and cute girl and I am going on a date with her today. You believe me, don't you, Naruto?"

While Issei was many things amongst them a boob obsessed pervert he had never known the boy to be a lier or intentionally deceptive or manipulative. He had always been a rather naive,honest and straightforward boy so Naruto highly doubted that Issei would now suddenly start lying about anything.

"Of course I do, Issei." Naruto responded with a small grin and the frantic boy slung his arms around his midsection crying tears of joy into his uniform

"Thank you, Naruto! You are a true friend." he cried out in exuberance before training a small glare at Matsuda and Motohama"Not like you two."

The two perverts just shook their head"Just keep believing it Issei but don't come crying to us when your 'Yuuma-chan' doesn't show up." Motohama said and the four boys heard the school bell sound which made them aware that the first period would be starting soon.

* * *

><p>During a particularily boring physics lecture Naruto had snuck out and made his way to the schools rooftop, a place hardly anyone ever visited or thought to look for some reason and thus perfect for Naruto to slack off.<p>

The blonde could feel that something was off about today, that something wasn't quite right. He felt a soft cold breeze wash over him despite the weather being much too warm for something like that.

"It is as if the winds of change are blowing." he muttered to himself as another soft breeze caressed his skin "Maybe today, maybe today is the day something will break this boring life of mine."

* * *

><p>After school had ended he once again met up with Issei and his two associates for some parting words until tomorrow, however a fourth person was amongst them and it was a girl.<p>

The girl had long black hair that went down to her hips and violet eyes. She appeared to be about their age. She wore a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top.

She had linked herself on one of Issei's arms in a sign of affection, which caused the brown haired pervert to don a shit eating grin as in a gesture of 'I told you so.'

Motohama and Matsuda were gaping like fishes out of water.

"See I told you Yuuma-chan was my girlfriend but you wouldn't believe me." Issei replied in a smug tone

"You...you...you traitor!" Matsuda finally shouted as he regained his bearing"How could you get a girlfriend before us! You broke the perverts code!"

Naruto felt a bead of sweat forming at the declaration of something ridiculous like a perverts code 'Really those guys have no sense at all...' but strangely enough Yuuma giggled at Matsuda's antics

"Is your friend always this funny?" she asked her voice seeming to flow and coil around everyone like sweet honey

"Ah don't mind him Yuuma-chan, those two just wouldn't believe me when I told them what a wonderful and cute girl I had for a girlfriend." Issei's words caused the raven haired girl to break out in a faint blush

"You, flatterer." she said in playful voice and snuggled into the boys arm

"Yo, Issei mind introducing me to your ladyfriend." Naruto called and made everyone attentive to his presence

"Hey, Naruto!" Issei greeted him his free arm raised in a short wave "This," he gestured to the violet eyed girl "is Amano Yuma." he introduced her and then gestured to Naruto "Yuuma-chan that is Uzumaki Naruto, my best friend. Only he wanted to believe me when I said you were my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Amano-san." the blonde greeted her with as much politeness as he could muster

"Nice to meet you as well, Naruto-kun" she returned his greeting much more openly "and just call me Yuuma. After all you are a friend of my cute boyfriend Issei-kun."

Naruto released a slight chuckle has Issei's cheeks heated up in a blush "Alright then, Yuuma." he acquiesced to her request, elicting a small smile from the girl "Well then stop wasting time on us here and have fun on your date." he gave Issei a heavy pat on his back knocking the air out of him and bringing him back from lala land

"Of course! We will see eachother tomorrow Naruto,Matsuda,Motohama." Issei left with Yuuma still clinging to his arm, radiating happiness

"Why! Why him and not us?" Matsuda and Motohama cried out lamenting the unfairness of it all

"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you two perverts tomorrow." Naruto said and was about to leave the two sulking boys behind when they grabbed onto his uniform "L-let go." Naruto said in surprise trying to pry the two perverts off of him with little success so far

"Please, Naruto wont you spend the afternoon with us in place of that traitor Issei?" Matsuda spat the name out like it was a vile poison

"Yeah, we guys without girlfriends have to keep together." Motohama added and Naruto felt repulsed by the mere though

He...he didn't want to spend the rest of his day with these two perverts, watch third rate erotic movies and be in the presence of them as they...relieved themselves.

"No, leave me alone you two rejects!" Naruto cried out in panick and took long striding steps thinking that would make the two let go of him but they kept ahold of him pretty strongly and were simply dragged behind him, like a pair of unruly puppies

"Let go!" Naruto shouted and tried to sprint away but didn't get very far as the two pieces of baggage slowed him down "P-people are staring you two." Naruto noted with a hint of nervosity lacing his voice as passersby stared with wide eyes at the blond boy being hugged by two crying boys that sobbed about having to make a tribute to the ero god to cleanse the treason of the heretic Issei.

Eventually Naruto had enough and grabbed the two by the scruff of their necks and threw them off of him and sprinted as far as he could two quiet voices shouting after him in the distance "No, Naruto we need your manliness to appease the ero god!"

Eventually he had left the two perverts far behind him.

* * *

><p>'Just because I said I wanted not to be bored didnt mean I wanted this.' Naruto released a deep breath 'Those two are really idiots.' Naruto thought to himself in annoyance taking a deep breath against the tiny bit of exhaustion that had formed inside of him 'I don't know how Issei can stand them for any prolonged amount of time...' he began wandering the twilight shrouded streets of the city which soon would be veiled in the darkness of the night 'Probably because he is such a die hard pervert himself but unlike those two Issei actually has redeeming qualities.'<p>

It wasn't that Naruto couldn't appreciate the beauty of the female body, had no love for cute girls or anything of that sort but it's not like he had any desire to spent his time with two perverts who had nothing better to do than spend their afternoons watching hentai and masturbating while they were doing that.

Naruto like basically every red blooded male had done something similar but those two just went too far with it in fact Naruto even contemplated at one point that those two were in reality gay and just used their open perverseness and lusting after the female body as a front to hide their true desire behind.

The blonde shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and thought back to that Yuuma girl who according to Issei was his girlfriend.

Again he believed his friend was no lier or was deceiving anyone but the same couldn't be said about this Amano girl. Sure she acted sweet and lovey dovey but she laid a bit thick on.

Naruto thought of himself a pretty good judge of character and to him Yuuma just oozed the feelings of being a manipulative,cold hearted and cruel bitch.

Issei in his naivety,lust for the female body and desire for female affection would no doubt trust and believe every honeycoated word that rolled off her tongue.

Perhaps he didn't want to ruin his friends shot at a happy relationship or maybe he was just being too paranoid and thus didn't dare to say anything to Issei but he was sure the guy would end up with his heart broken.

Yuuma was obviously not from Kuoh otherwise one of the two perverts would have doubtlessly recognized her and she likely wouldn't have approached Issei if she was, what with his reputation of having peeped on the Kendo club, Tennis club, Basketball club and pretty much every other club that was filled to the brim with beautyful females.

Naruto was certain that Yuuma would let the date play out like any other date and then dump him, maybe in front of some people she knew. Revealing it all to be some cruel joke, how she had never loved him and how much of a pathetic boy he was to get his hopes up like that. Were she from Kuoh he wouldn't have ever considered this. While many females indeed harbored a great deal of hatred and animosity for his perverted friend they also wisely ignored him and tried to keep any interaction with him to a minimal level so investing time and effort to interact on such a personal level with the 'Oppai Baka' just to inflict some emotional damage was beneath them.

Naruto didn't know it at that time but his guess as to how the events that would later this night transpire between Hyoudou Issei and Amano Yuuma came dangerously close to the 'real' truth.

For now he was cut out of his musings as he heard an angry and snobbish voice bothering someone"C'mon babe, we'll show you a good time."

"How often do I have to say no before you get it into your thick skull." a second decidely female voice replied with large amounts of annoyance dripping from it

Naruto turned his attention to the scene. Surrounded by a large group of men was a woman or rather girl with blonde hair. She was fairly short compared to other girls but Naruto could still tell that she wasn't a small kid but somewhere around his age or maybe even older.

She wore a black gothic lolita dress which fit her quite well and accented quite a bit of her inherent cuteness, which no doubt attracted the attention of the scum she was surrounded by.

At the head of the mob was a pug faced guy with short, slicked back hair. He wore a pristine white suit and held himself with the air of someone that owned the place. In his hand was a half filled bottle of beer from which he took a generous swig. At his sides were half a dozen similar clothed guys all with equally ugly mugs that looked as if they had been bashed in a few times or been bulldozed. All held equally predatory grins that didn't veil their intentions in the slightest.

"Just come with us or you'll make us angry." the apparent leader of the gang said in a dangerously low voice "You'll regret it if we are angry."

The blond just stared boredly at him and rolled her eyes at his poor attempts at intimidation. Naruto had to give it to the girl, she was brave but at least outwardly she didn't seem to be the type that could handle those guys once they would get a bit more rough.

'Well, I guess this is a much better change than what happened with those two perverts.' Naruto thought to himself inwardly an animalistic grin forming at being able to feel the thrill of a fight 'Sorry, mom but looks like I will be getting into a fight after all...at least it will be for a good reason.' he apologized to Kushina who would no doubt be disappointed for starting a fight but be proud nonetheless that he had helped someone in need

He casually strolled up to the group of people and absentmindedly bumped into the leader guy, spilling his golden beverage over his white clothes staining them instantly.

"Oh, oh sorry I didn't notice you there." Naruto fake apologized to the scum who glared at him with narrowed his making him seem even more ugly than he already was

"Do you have any idea how much this suit costs brat?" the guy roared in anger "More than you could ever pay off you measly rat."

"Well good thing I am not planning on buying such an ugly piece of shit suit then, isn't it?" Naruto snarked a smirk on his face'Just a bit more...'

"I mean what kind of message do you want to send with that thing?" Naruto asked himself with a shake of his head "You look as if you straight up escaped from some kind of seventies disco party, ojii-san." he grinned at the guy mirthfully and the girl the guy had previously threatened released a small giggle

The pug faced guys face redenned in anger'Hook, line and sinker.' Naruto thought feeling elation at his success

"Do you have any idea who we are?" he asked dangerously

Naruto didn't find him even a fraction as threatening as he was ugly.

"No, should I?" the blonde asked with boredom evident in his voice

"I am Yuui Inume, the district chief of the White Suits gang here in Kuoh!" the man snarled in barely constrained anger "Now, apologize and grovel at my feet and maybe, just mabye, I will decide not to put you in the hospital."

"Sorry but you don't seem very magnificent to me, except magnificently ugly." Naruto smirked and the guy finally lost it

"Get him and don't hold back." he ordered his underlings who responded in unison with a "Yes, boss."

Naruto was now surrounded by the six minions of pug face who wore a satisfied smirk on his face "Not so tough now, are you punk?"

Naruto didn't respond verbally instead he let a right hook blur forward catching one mook by surprise and sending him sprawling on the hard ground, knocked out with a single punch.

The other five seemed wary of him "What are you looking so dumbfounded, just attack him you morons." Inume shrieked and his underlings roared out a battlecry and swarmed Naruto

Deflecting the punch of a first one he retaliated with a quick hit to the solarplexus before ducking underneath a high swing and sweeping the guy from his legs. Pulling the last two of them by their suits he had them headbutt eachother, leaving them lying in a heap ontop of eachother in no small amount of pain.

'Small fry.' Naruto thought with disappointment

"Fucking useless pieces of shit." Inume swore and spat on top of his incapacitated underlings "Everything you got to do by yourself."

He took out a small object out of his pocket and with a click a small knife lay in his hands. He rushed with the blade pointed at the blond. Naruto clicked his tongue, this guy was making it too easy. He grabbed the outstreched wrist with one hand, stopping the incoming blade before a swift stomp to one of the mans kneecaps made him buckle down to his knees,as he twisted the mans wrist causing him to drop his weapon, finally a simple fist to the mans face sent him into the land of the unconscious.

While not a particularily intense fight it served as a good counterweight to his otherwise dull day.

Mittelt had observed the scene before her with curious interest, at first she had been bothered by some useless guy with the ugliest face she had ever seen and then this blond haired guy had bumped into him and made short work of him and his friends.

Truth be told she would have probably dealt with them herself, scaring them a bit and then wiping their mind or something, nothing that would endager Raynare's plans.

She had just stuck around this part of the town because Raynare had sent all of them out scouting the city to know how much they would have to deal with any interference from the Devils as their plans would progress.

She had seen a few familiars hand out those contracts and well she could sent Freed to deal with any of those devil fraternizing humans, that would keep the annoying fuck out of her presence, giving her some peace and quiet and keeping the insane idiots bloodlust sated. It was truly horrible to have to work together with that guy, but Raynare insisted that he was one of the best.

Well now that her initial fun was unavailable maybe she could have some fun with the blond guy, with her cute looks she would surely wrap him around her finger and for some reason he struck her as a lolicon so that was a double bonus for her.

She giggled silently to herself. Humans were such simple creatures, she never got why the Lord had favored them but at least the guy in front of her seemed like he would make for a good fuck before she would mindwipe him.

She hugged the taller blonde in fake happiness"Thank you for helping, Mittelt. How can Mittelt ever thank you?"

Naruto blinked at the blonde loli. Was she talking about herself in the third person?

'Well, maybe it's some kind of cosplay thing?'he thought to himself with a mental shrug 'She certainly looks the part for it.'

However the sudden change in personality seemed a bit strange, she had seemed cold and callous mere minutes ago when insulting that Inume guy and now she was a bubbly little girl?

That struck Naruto as quite odd but left it aside for now as he chalked it up to it being merely how she chose to defend herself against being ganged up upon or it being some kind of cosplay roleplay thing.

"Well, Mittelt right?" he began asking her for confirmation and the blond girl nodded eagerly her eyes shining at hearing her name "You don't need to thank me. I just beat those guys up cause they were scum and I wanted to. No gratitude needed for that."

"B-but, Mittelt wants to thank her savior!" she said and inwardly was agape, a human refusing her?

"Mittelt will do anything, she will do absolutely anything for..."

"My name is Naruto." he responded not telling her more than that and she nodded eagerly

"Mittelt will do anything at all for Naruto, after all Naruto saved Mittelt." she spoke in the most sickeningly sweet voice she could muster "So Mittelt will do asbolutely _anything_ for Naruto." she once again offered stressing the anything part hoping that this stupid human males libido would finally get the better of him

Naruto knew that she was offering sexual intercourse as a reward. He was neither stupid or dense and while his libido screamed at him to rip those clothes off her cute body and take her then and there, this whole thing was suspect.

She behaved like she desperately wanted nothing more than for him to fuck her.

He couldn't exactly fathom the reason for it but wasn't exactly keen on finding out in the worst way possible after the whole Yuuma thing he was just a bit sceptical of cute girls throwing themself at boys they just met and this strange feeling that had been hanging in the air all day long didn't make it better.

"I really appreciate the offer, Mittelt but you don't have to do this. Just go home and get some sleep, okay?" Naruto told her and turned around "I'll be going home myself, so see ya, Mittelt."

Mittelt stood agape as this human had refused her quite obvious advances and turned his back on her. This stupid, moronic, fuckwit dared to walk away like some good samaritan when she was willing to spread her legs for him and let him get a taste of her wonderfully tight fallen angel pussy? Not that he neccessarily would be aware of that last tidbit of information.

This human had acted like one of those prude, goody two shoes angels that refused to enjoy any sort of pleasure. It was vexing for her to be rejected like that and she would love nothing more than to reveal herself pick him up, rape him in the most painful way possible before ending his short, insignificant life like the insect he was but that would risk exposure and alerting the devils of their presence so she couldn't do that.

Humans were supposed to be selfish and greedy, not selfless.

She grumbled angrily now bereft of both the ability to torment those lowlife cockroaches that had dared to think they could rape her or fucking the brains out of that blonde humans body she had only the option of playing with herself until she was satisfied.

She just hoped that Dohnaseek and Freed were still out. She didn't want either of those disgusting tiny dicks to peep on her.

Naruto sighed as he stood in front of his house. He was late, really late. He had missed dinner without any notification for his mother as to where he had been and was home long after he was supposed to get back.

* * *

><p>The blonde just knew he was going to get into trouble with his mother.<p>

He inserted his key into the lock and turned it with a click that in his mind was much too loud. Closing the door behind him he began preparing for the inevitable.

In front of him stood his mother a deep frown marring her face, arms crossed under her sizeable chest and a steady but deeply angry tapping of her right foot against the floor.

"So where were you when I expected you for dinner?" Kushina spoke in deliberately slow voice to infuse every bit of her current anger into the syllables of her words

"I was in the city?" Naruto said carefully although it wasn't a question he had said it in a way that implied as if she should have known

"And pray tell what were you doing in the city?" Kushina asked even though she could already guess what it exactly was he did there

"Errr, I may or may not have gotten into a fight with a gang..." the blonde spoke tentatively and gulped audibly in expectation of his mothers fury

"Even though I expressly told you not to get into anymore fights?" Kushina spoke as she slowly started to get louder as she clearly started losing control

"I know, kaa-san but I had a good reason to..." he started arguing and his mothers red hair whipped wildly around her

"IT BETTER BE A GOOD REASON FOR YOU TO GO AGAINST WHAT I TOLD YOU TTEBANE!" as she released her anger her old verbal tick resurfaced

"Well you see there was this blonde girl in cosplay and she was being harassed by these guys that called themself the White Suit gang?" Naruto tried to remember if that was the exact name but those guys were already incredible insignificant to waste his precious memory on.

He released a snort "More like white trash gang." he muttered to himself before picking off his tale "And they wanted to...rape her." he knew that his mother had somewhat of a sore spot with that topic after having nearly been raped when she was younger, if his father had not rescued her.

That seemed to calm Kushina down.

She of course had heard of the White Suit Gang. Outwardly they kept their suit 'clean', like the white they wore, through bribes, blackmail, extortion the whole package. But deeper than that they were involved in stuff like drug trafficking, murder but worst of all she had heard rumors that they picked young girls off the street, raped and conditioned them and then sold them like broken toys as sex slaves.

She hugged her son"I don't like that you went against my wishes but I guess this time you are excused." she told him her voice much softer than before "But you'll still be washing the dishes the next few days for coming back this late."

"Sure, no problem Kaa-san." he said with a smile on his face at having dodged the most dangerous part of that particular bullet

Suddenly his stomach rumbled as he had not eaten dinner yet.

A chuckle escaped Kushina's lips "Leftovers are in the refrigerator." she told him mirthfully

He gave her a quick peck on her cheek "Thanks, mom." he opened the refrigerator door and took out the leftover curry and began reheating it.

Smiling at her son's antics she simply said "You'll still have to do the dishes."

"I am not going to forget." he commented and began to shovel the curry into himself

She giggled slightly when he cried out "HOT! HOT!"

* * *

><p>Later that night Naruto was tossing and turning in his bed in obvious discomfort. He woke up sweating from every pore of his body and burning like a raging fire.<p>

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned out in pain as he made his way to the bathroomm

Holding his hands under the cold water he splashed himself with a handful to no avail. The heat that was permeating his body didn't subside or lessen.

"How could I get sick like this?" he muttered as his head began throbbing with a dull but constant ache

Grabbing an aspirin he filled a glass with water and downed the pill, hoping to relieve himself of the symptoms.

Only they seemed to get worse, much worse. His head hurt like it was going to split open any second, a vice like pressure clamped down on his head and sent his world spinning in nausea.

Naruto felt sick, very sick and could feel bile rising in his throat.

'Good thing I am in the bathroom.' he thought sardonically and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet, the pill hadn't even fully dissolved inside of him in the short time since he had ingested it.

'Well that was useless.' he smiled grimly and hurled another wave of bile and stomach acids out of himself and into the toilet.

He knew that he probably should call his mother but after having disobeyed her earlier he didn't want to be anymore of a nuisance to her.

It was a stupid reason but Naruto knew that sometimes he could behave quite idiotic.

After half an hour of feeling like he had come down with the worst disease ever he rapidly started feeling better.

The vomiting stopped, his head only lightly throbbed in dull pain, the fever had lessened considerably and he was no longer sweating.

'Well seems like whatever nasty bugger was in my system was fought off.' the blonde thought and switched out of his sleeping clothes into new ones, if he kept on the old ones he would just freeze horribly as the wet cloth dried.

* * *

><p>The next morning was just like the one before that. Naruto contemplated and bemoaned his boring and static life, showered, got dressed, had breakfast, was reminded by his mother to no start a fight today and went to school.<p>

As he stood infront of the school gate ha had half expected Issei to already be there either completely down and heartbroken or with the biggest grin and feeling of satisfaction ever.

But the teenage pervert had yet to be seen for some reason or another, so he waited.

'Probably just overslept.' Naruto thought with a snort of amusement 'He must've stayed up too late after the date drunk off the feeling of having a girlfriend or something like that.'

Briefly Naruto had entertained the thought if Issei had infact had sexual intercourse with Yuuma and that's why he overslept. That did indeed sound like something Issei would do and no doubt like but the boy was too nice to force anything of the issue, the simple fact that a cute girl like Yuuma had shown him affection and paid him attention beyond the usual namecalling and insults Issei was used to, fried his brain completely.

The brown haired pervert had been much more concerned to make the one girl that seemed to like him happy to even remotely consider fulfilling his lusty and perverted desires.

Even so Naruto couldn't shake off the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

'Hm, Motohama and Matsuda are just as late, how unusual.' the blonde thought as the two usually arrived early in the morning to get a peek at all the beautiful girls that came to school 'Althought with how they behaved yesterday...'

Naruto guessed the two must've overbinged on their porn consumption, distressed over the fact that Issei had apparently 'betrayed' them.

After a while of waiting for any of the three he saw them walking together, Issei agape, completely distressed and confused, whereas the two perverted idiots seemed amused and snickered.

'He must've been dumped after all.' Naruto reasoned with a sad sigh, he really didn't like seeing his only friend down like this, he would have to cheer him up with some wise words of profound wisdom. Which of course meant that Naruto would appeal to the boys perverted side and remind him of his dream to become a Harem King and his lust for mammaries. That would snap him out of his funk and get him right back to his cheerfull and idiotic pervert ways.

As the three got closer he could overhear their conversation "W-what do you mean you don't know Yuuma-chan? I introduced her yesterday to you two and Naruto. You saw her! You must know her?!" Issei cried out in apparent confusion

"No, sorry Amano Yuuma doesn't ring a bell." Motohama confessed, if there was such a girl at Kuoh as Issei had described her he would remember her and have her three sized memorized with his ability of Three Size Scouting.

"Are you sure you didn't just imagine things?" Matsuda snickered amusedly at his friends confusion

"Of course, I'm sure you two idiots." he almost screamed anger and confusion clearly to be heard in his voice "You are just jealous because I had a date before any of you two!"

The three then spotted Naruto and the two perverts greeted him with twin calls of "Hey, Naruto!"

And Issei's eyes lit positively up with what seemed like all the hope in the world.

The brown haired boy rushed towards him "N-naruto, my best friend!" he cried, almost breaking out in tears"You still remember Amano Yuuma, the girl I had a date with, right? Black hair, violet eyes, really cute? Tell me that she exists and I am not going crazy?" The boys pleading brown looked up into this azure ones.

Matsuda clasped a hand on Naruto's shoulder and tried to look sagely, with his buzz cut and all.

"Don't pay attention to this idiot." Matsuda interjected "This idiot really believes he had a date with a super cute girl but we know every cute girl at Kuoh from first year to college and even from the other schools in the area and there is no such girl as Amano Yuuma or anyone with features like her."

"Yeah, Issei must've fallen asleep watching hentai or something and fantasized the whole thing." Motohama voiced his own thoughts on the matter before the two perverted idiots left him and Issei behind.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the bald guy and glasses guy, wondering what their game was.

Were they part of the cruel prank that had been played on Issei and they just pretended to be friends? Did they pretend not to remember in some sort of demented revenge act for leaving them behind and breaking this so called perverts code? Or, which seemed much, much more absurd than the previous two, did they really not remember for some reason?

If either of the first was the case then he would hurt the two dearly, even if he would get expelled for it. They would pay for such a cruel prank if that was the case.

Issei seemed now very close to spilling tears "P-please, Naruto." he pleaded and seemed absolutely beside himself "Please tell me I didn't imagine Yuuma. I have no idea what's going on. My parents acted like I didn't go on a date yesterday even though they were so proud and happy when I told them the day before yesterday. Matsuda and Motohama act like they didn't meet Yuuma yesterday. Those two I could understand with how they must've felt yesterday, but not my mum and dad, they wouldn't do anything like this." Issei forced the words out of himself "Even the cellphone number and the pictures I took of her with mine are gone. I-I feel like I am going insane, Naruto." Issei admitted with the whisper of a voice and panick stricken eyes "Tell me I am not going insane."

He agreed with Issei's sentiment Motohama and Matsuda could easily be acting and faking it but the boys parents were both very nice and pleasant people, they would never do anything so curel and deliberate to hurt their son. Additionally numbers and photos don't vanish like that. It was very strange and seemed to go to the elaborate lengths of a thorough mindfuck if it weren't for Issei's parents being affected too.

Naruto placed a placating hand on the boys shoulder and gave him smile "Don't worry, Issei. I remember Yuuma."

Issei smiled back at Naruto wider than he had ever seen before except maybe after the first time Issei had peeped on some girls in middle school.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Issei hugged his friend in absolute gratitude"At least one person remembers and believes me." That lifted a huge burden of the perverts shoulders.

"Tell me what happened yesterday after you went on your date with, Yuuma." Naruto demanded with as much seriousness in his voice as Issei had ever heard

"Uh...ah well just regular stuff. We walked around the city, talked, had fun. Went to an ice cream palor, shared this huge ice cream parfait. Like all the things I imagined I would do with a girlfriend." Issei explained from memory but it wasn't very detailed much to Naruto's chagrin

"And after that how did it end?" Naruto inquired prodding further for the truth of the matter

Issei had a blank look of his face before his face scrounged up in confusion"We went to the park and then...Somehow things are fuzzy... I can't really remember. The last thing I know is waking up in my bed this morning."

'Maybe drugs...' Naruto reasoned to himself for the apparent loss of memory in Issei but not in his parents or his two pervert friends 'Really strange...' Naruto felt some excitement at having his monotonous life broken by this, even if it was a horrible occurence for Issei although he was sure he couldn't solve it as it was, there were too many things that didn't add up for Naruto.

He patted the distraught boy on his back "It's alright. How about we spend some time after school together, make you forget about all this stuff."

Issei perked up slightly replying slowly"Yeah, I guess that would be for the best."

* * *

><p>It had been quite some time since Naruto had spent time with Issei. Despite being friends for quite some time after the breast obsessed boy had met Matsuda and Motohama in their first year at Kuoh he had spent a lot of time with his fellow two perverts.<p>

Despite inviting him often enough Naruto always had declined to participate in their perverted antics. Nevermind that if he showed any open perversion his reputation would sink even further than rockbottom, what with him being rumored to be some kind of Yakuza assassin slash delinquent slash thug.

So hitting some arcades among other things was a welcome thing for both of the boys. He even abstained from openly admonishing the boy for his perverse shenanigans.

At the end of the day Issei had cheered up again the problem surrounding Amano Yuuma's mysterious wipe from existence completely forgotten.

The two boys parted ways and without yesterdays occurence weighing him down and causing him to brood Issei didn't stray into the park where he had last seen Yuuma causing him to avoid the fallen angel stationed in that area which would have spelled certain death for him not that either of the two boys knew about that.

Meanwhile Naruto failed to wrap his head around the mystery Issei had presented him with.

He knew there was something very strange about it all but without any of the details he could hardly solve this riddle. All he was certain of was that things had changed. Naruto just didn't know how much things had changed and would change.

* * *

><p>You may have noticed that Naruto didn't behave exactly like his old self, which comes down to varying factors.<p>

Most of all he is no orphan and has his mother to raise him and show him affection which is a lot what he lacked back when he was a kid. As he was more concerned with pranking and getting people to notice him coupled having people actively discourage others from interacting with him made him place less importance on his studies, thus lacking a lot of the basics. With Kushina raising him she would have made sure that he doesn't fail even with harsh punishments should she have to.

Lacking the basics of course made Naruto often look like a fool as without them he would not be able to properly understand any of the advance concepts, most importantly evident when he was presented with the explanation for Senjutsu Gamakichi had to purposely dumb it down with an analogy for Naruto to understand.

That's why he is also much better at learning hands on stuff he is shown, as he then can simply emulate and go by trial and error instead of having to figure it out himself from the theory.

With this factor mitigated he of course is much more intelligent than his old self was.

In fact most importantly he is not going to turn out as an 1:1 copy of his old self, just like neither Hashirama or Naruto ended up as an exact 1:1 copy of Asura despite there being similarities.


	2. A whole lot of suspicions

A/N: Well, guys, good job. You have convinced me to add another chapter to this. ('.')b

* * *

><p>After a mostly uneventful day of going to school, boring lectures and spending his day with his friend Issei Naruto had not gotten into fights of any sort, much to his mothers happiness, which in turn made Naruto happy as well as he knew that he caused her to worry about him more than often enough resulting in him getting more than enough punishments, not that those ever seemed to deter him but that was just because he considered the reasons of why he got into fights with those punks, gangs and other scum either justified for him taking the first action in other words when somebody else needed help or the idiots attacked him first, either in revenge for him beating them at a previous point in time, which resulted in Naruto beating them even harder than before or because they thought Naruto was easy picking, which he still couldn't fathom why.<p>

He took off his school uniform for a simple tight black shirt and some more loose pants.

"How long until dinner is ready, kaa-san?" Naruto asked his red headed mother whose cooking was some of the best food you could ever taste, although Naruto was largely biased in that regard since he loved his mother dearly

"About half an hour." she called from the kitchen over the soft simmering of the food which already emitted quite a nice smell causing Naruto's mouth to water in anticipation

"Call me when it's ready, I will be in the garden." Naruto informed her and opened the door to their garden, which was well tended to by both his mother and him

Perhaps the only other person that knew of his occasional gardening was Issei but the guy never told anyone about it, not that anyone in their right mind would believe that he the Yakuza brute was interested in anything calming and non-violent like gardening.

But that was not why he was out in the garden at the moment.

Many years back when he was a really unruly child and had gotten into a lot of trouble for getting into even more fights back then, than today, since he was much more prone to outbursts of anger and needed some place for his uncontrolled energy to go, his mother had bought him a sturdy training log to beat on and take his anger out on.

This served him very well in terms of anger management making him much more calm than he otherwise had been. Of course every now and then he had to switch the old one out for a new one as the old one was too beat up to be continued to be used.

He used it when he either had to burn off excess anger or needed to think about something. Somehow the rhythmic clashing of his fists and legs against the wooden object helped him focus his thoughts. That isn't to say he didn't use it for normal training as well but that was much more rarely these days as all the scum in Kuoh seemed to do enough of a good job on that front.

Naruto took a deep breath before the sound of his fists hitting the wood echoed in short succession in the garden. Soon he began mixing in his legs as he worked the offending object hard with his assault.

While Issei in his carefree and simple minded self had, seemingly, quite easily forgotten about Yuuma, Naruto was still bothered by the thought of that girl.

'People don't simply disappear as if they are wiped off of the face of the earth.' Low Kick, high kick, spinning kick. He landed the combo on the wooden object the wood straining against the force applied to it.

'There are so many contradictions. Motohama and Matsuda completely forgot about her. If they were part of some sick prank to one up Issei, that could easily have been part of it. The two are perverts first and foremost.' Naruto noted to himself

He had already witnissed quite a few events where the two boys perversion superceded their friendship to Issei 'Bloody bastards.' considering that Issei was one of the only people he could consider a friend, Naruto really valued the guy even if he was a giant pervert and he had no doubt when the two of the pervert trio were presented with the right incentive they would turn on him. He had already seen it a few times. The first instance that came to their minds is when the pervert trio had been caught peeping on the basketball team during their first year. While Matsuda and Motohama had been caught Issei had quickly gotten into a hiding spot that the other two perverts knew about. Since it was a well known fact that those three always did perverted things together as a group, the girls of the basketball club had of course grown suspicious that they only had caught those two. They had at first simply demanded that the two should tell them where Issei was but they had refused. The club captain then said she would show them her boobs if they told her where Issei was. The two had acquiesced immediately and told on their fellow pervert and were then 'cheated' out of their reward. The captain had said that she had already fulfilled her part of her bargain claiming she never said she would show them her naked breasts.

'Without a doubt they would betray Issei to serve their own desires first and foremost. They probably could have been easily enticed by the promises of some nude photos, blowjob, handjob, pretty much anything of the sort.' Naruto contemplated the matter. It was not particularily difficult to entice them like that.

'And they wouldn't even have to be given any of that. They would agree at the mere prospect of it and then could easily be cheated out of it. Afterall it would be the word of two no name pathetic perverts against that of a cute and innocent little girl. People would have easily believed they had tried to force her into any of it and thus dismissed any of their claims.'

As Naruto continued battering and beating on the log he continued his musings 'But they would have never gotten either me or Issei's parents to cooperate. So some kind of huge mindfuck where suddenly everything would have pointed to Issei having imagined things and such a person not existing and him being shoved to the brink of insanity...while it seems like a possibility it is not likely.'

Naruto's blood boiled at the mere thought of such a cruel and emotionally and mentally scaring prank and his next hit caused some of the wood to splinter off after a particularily forcefull attack 'This would of course have taken some considerable effort on everybodies part. Motohama and Matsuda of course would have to be bribed which as I noted wouldn't be particularily difficult. The next thing would be the memory loss of Issei himself. With the right substances it is easy for someone to not be able to remember exact specifics of a certain span of time, especially if they are flat out unconscious, although that wouldn't account for how Issei found himself back in his own bed if he really had been laying in the park totally knocked out. In either of those cases it would have been very easy to just take Issei's cellphone out of his pockets and delete the number and the photos.' Naruto grumbled in annoyance and pounded away at the piece of wood 'But again that iteration is out. Neither Issei's parent or me could be convinced to partake in this. If it was simply both of the two perverted idiots not remembering or at least claiming not to remember that would be easily explained by their bout of jealousy. But in this case the thing with Issei's parents AND the cellphone wouldn't be explainable. So this is out too.' the blonde haired boy kept on trying to think of a solution to the conundrum

'Next option would be that both Issei and I had hallucinated, imagined or dreamt the whole occurence... Again unlikely as he and I would have to have the exact identical, without difference, hallucination or dream. That is something close to the level of impossibility.' Naruto was at his wits end as he sat down on the soft grass of the garden, panting in exhaustion.

His last theory was even more absurd than the one before that and he had already deemed an absolute identical sensory hallucination to be the most farfetched thing with even the slimmest and absolute lowest amount of actual possibility' The last option is the involvement of something supernatural, magic or whatever else I could call it.' Naruto smiled wrily and released a short laugh' I don't even know why I am considering this. Magic is stuff of fairytales and stories. The most 'magic' there is, is sleight of hand tricks, smoke and mirrors.' Naruto snorted at the mere ludicrosity of it. Wiping any records of a person from the minds of everyone that had not simply met her but also just been told of her along with every physical proof of her existence, except for two people who seemed to be utterly unaffected by it bordered on sheer insanity.

Naruto released a huge sigh and fell back into the soft grass. This mystery, problem, conundrum whatever you wanted to call it seemed impossible to solve for Naruto, everything seemed to point in contradictory directions.

"Naruto, dinner is ready." his mother said, standing in the door to their garden. Naruto stood up and a white towel was thrown in his face "Wipe off that sweat and wash your hands before you start eating."

He pulled the towel off of his head and began wiping away the pearls of sweat clinging to his skin "Of course, Kaa-san." he replied unwilling to make his mother angry

* * *

><p>Sitting down at the kitchen table his mother presented him with another of her fantastically cooked meals, which he began to devour with much gusto, having worked up a huge appetite after nearly demolishing his training log.<p>

"Delicious as always, kaa-san." he praised her in between bites of his food

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." she replied with a smile "So how is Issei doing? He hasn't been here in some time and you haven't said about him recently either."

"Ah, well he is doing okay I would say." the blonde haired high school student answered awkwardly. How did one explain heartbreak by vanishing girls?

"Just okay?" Kushina inquired with quite some curiosity "That doesn't sound quite reassuring. I hope you didn't stop inviting him over just because he makes all those perverted comments about me."

"Y-you know about those?" Naruto asked in bewilderment and a slight amount of fear, his mother didn't hold the greatest love for perverts at least open perverts. One particular incident remained in his head when she had beat up his grandfather Jiraiya when he declared he wanted to release a series of erotic literature called Icha Icha and let it slip that his inspiration came from him peeping on various females, including his mother which she hadn't found great at all.

After she had inflicted her punishment on Jiraiya she had a stern talking to with the man and forbade him from publishing anything of the sort. Deterred by his daughter in laws threats he had shifted his literary focus on other avenues.

He had wrote such titles as 'Tale of the Gutsy Knight', 'Adventures of the Legendary Three', 'The Vampire King', 'Magic Musketeers' and many others.

His books were much more action focused but he never left a good romance out of his books with many implied and non-overt mentionings of acts of eroticism and people seemed to love his books for his enrapturing ability to spin a story and leaving his readers on the edge of their seats.

Kushina giggled at her son's surprise "Of course, I know a lot of what's going on in this house." she admitted with a smug smile "Nevermind that Issei isn't exactly inconspicious or subtle in his...appeciation of the female form."

Naruto laughed, his mother had tried to avoid saying that Issei had been peeping and ogling. Before his face drained of all color 'The way she said she knows about Issei... I just hope she never noticed anything of what I did.'

"Of course, I also know about the things you did." she seemed to say, almost as if she had read his mind

"How do you know what I was thinking about?" he asked with his mouth agape, before gulping in fear of whatever punishment she could, no, would give him.

"Please it was practically written on your face." she explained as if it was the easiest thing ever "Also a mother has ways of knowing these things about her child."

"I-I'm sorry, please don't punish me." Naruto stammered out like a child that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar

"I know I can somtimes be very strict with you, Naruto but I would never think about punishing you for something like that." Kushina told her son, she knew if she started doing that it was just inviting trouble for him to potentially end up with a repressed sex drive or a dysfunctional view of intimacy, she didn't want him to end up asexual or a rapist or anything of the sort.

"B-but what you did to Jiraiya-jiisan." the blonde reminded her and heard his mother release a derisive snort.

"Please that was mostly for having peeped on me and just a very small part of it for writing erotic literature. He has experienced quite a lot in his life. So as a good rolemodel he should know how to reign in his libido." She huffed lightly as small blush formed on her face "I also know of your interest in red haired girls." she admitted after once stumbling upon his computer still running and I guess she couldn't fault him she had afterall told him as a small boy to find a girl like her, who knew he would take it quite that seriously?

"Also I would like it if you stopped using my underwear when you are...relieving yourself." She saw Naruto's face burning bright red as if he had just ingested the spiciest food on earth.

"How...?" his voice was meek and barely above a whisper

"You thought I wouldn't notice some of my underwear disappearing and then reappearing later in the laundry basket with certain stains?" she stared at him with a questioning expression of incredulity on her face

"Err...I..." Naruto tried to form some form of coherent sentence before he hung his head in shame and mumbled "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry too much about it, Naruto-kun." Kushina replied easing his worries with a serene smile "It's not entirely unexpected but I understand that a boy your age has certain urges, especially when perpetually surrounded by a whole slew of beauties at school. Also it is deeply flattering that you consider your mother attractive enough to use her underwear like that."

"Well you are really hot." Naruto blurted out without thinking before he realized what he had said and clamped his hands over his mouth, as the large blush of embarassment again spread over his face. His mother simply laughed at his embarassment.

"Thank you, but you should better get a girlfriend to help you with that." Kushina advised her son with a playfull stare 'Or maybe a more than one...' while most mothers would never encourage or wish for their son to be double booking girls and to have him treat women with respect she also knew that her son would most likely tire whatever girlfriend out if he had just a single one.

As she mentioned that Naruto seemed visibly depressed 'Oh right I forgot...' she thought a little embarassed that she had forgotten that her son wasn't quite popular with the ladies on grounds of his reputation something which his looks alone couldn't solve.

"Don't worry, eventually you'll find a girl that wont be scared of your reputation." she scrambled for a save, hoping it would cheer him up a bit

"I hope you are right, kaa-san because it certainly doesn't seem like it." he replied dejectedly

"A-anyway what was that about Issei being sorta okay?" she hastely changed the topic of their conversation

"Oh yeah, right." Naruto got pulled back out of his sulking "Well he kinda got himself a girlfriend..."

"That's wonderful!" his mother beamed, happy for her sons friend, before she noticed her sons strange look "Something wrong with her?" her face adopted a sly and pointed look "Wait are you jealous that she will take your best friend from you?"

"No, no that's not it..." Naruto sighed and tried to focus his thoughts, still unable to make heads or tails of the whole situation "It's just really strange."

"What about it is strange? It's completely normal when a boy and a girl like eachother to consider starting a relationship." Kushina stated as if he was a little kid that had to be explained the intricacies of relationships

"I know that, geez. Be a bit more serious, kaa-san." Naruto admonished her quite a bit frustrated " It's just from the way Issei told me about it, he and his _girlfriend_," Kushina noted the strange tone her sons voice adopted at that word "went on their first date just yesterday. And they in fact had met just the day before that for the first time."

"Well..." his mother adopted a thinking pose, resting her head on her right hand while placing her left hand under the right arms elbow "Maybe it was love at first sight? Unusual but it is said to happen."

"I know but her whole attitude and reactions were just like that of someone that had been in love for more than the whole of a day. It felt like a huge staged play." Naruto elaborated as his brow furrowed in thought

"So you think she is just stringing him along to break his heart?" she guessed where his train of thought went. Her son was fiercely protective of the people that were closest to him so he of course wouldn't like it if someone,anyone came along to hurt those people intentionally.

"Oh no I know that she did." Naruto muttered darkly in parts angry at himself that he had no idea how she had done it and the other part simply angry that she had hurt his friend

"How?" his mother simply asked, her curiosity getting the better of her

"I don't know, that is the vexing thing about it all." Naruto growled out in barely constrained anger "This morning Issei arrived late at our usual meeting spot, with both Motohama and Matsuda in tow. As they got closer I could overhear the rest of their conversation. The both of them acted as if Issei's girlfriend had never existed and as if they had not been introduced to her yesterday. Considering how the two behaved it could have been nothing more than acting but then Issei told me that his parents had apparently forgotten all about her as well and even her cellphone number and the pictures Issei had taken of her disappeared completely. As if every record of her existence had been wiped from the face of this world."

Kushina frowned at her sons explanation, that did indeed sound quite peculiar and strange "It is very strange, thing like this don't just happen like that." she agreed with him but just like her son she was unable to make any logical sense of it

After a few minutes of silence and mulling her over she snapped out of her thoughts and decided to lay it off for now "Now that's enough of heavy topics like that." she stated and pointed at his food "Go eat your food before it gets completely cold."

"Yes, maam." he said with a mocking salute before devouring the rest of his dinner

Kushina was quite happy that her son that this detective work to occupy his mind with, it would definitely serve to keep him occupied and from starting any more fights... at least for some time.

* * *

><p>The next day had dawned and nothing had broken Naruto's daily boring routine.<p>

After a delicious breakfast and saying goodbye to his mother he made his way to Kuoh Gakuen.

Issei and his two pervert friends were already waiting for him like always. They went through their usual greeting, yesterdays events and Amano Yuuma completely forgotten.

It almost seemed like things had returned to normal, except that they had not.

During breaktime something happaned that nobody expected.

The door to their classroom opened and everyone's attention turned towards the origin of the sound.

Instantly the room was filled with the cacophony of multiples girls screaming and squealing.

"Kyaaa!"

"What is Kiba-kun, doing here?"

"Kiba-kun, over here look at me!"

"Why should he look at you when he can look at me?"

"Will you go on a date with me, Kiba-kun?"

Yuuto Kiba or as the female populace called him 'The Prince of Kuoh Gakuen'. He was the same age as both Naruto and Issei but Kiba was not in the same class as them.

Kiba had blonde hair but a much softer shade compared to Naruto. In fact one could say what Rias haircolor was to Kushina's, Naruto's was to Kiba's.

He had grey eyes and wore the school uniform. However what drew the girls in the most were his slightly effeminate looks and his impeccable polite behaviour.

Issei, Motohama and Matsuda had of course noticed Kiba's presence as well and muttered darkly amongst eachother.

"Tch, what is the pretty boy doing here?" Motohama and Matsuda complained darkly, clearly peeved by the boys presence

"Yeah, stupid casanova should just go away." Issei agreed with a deep frown "I bet he just wants to lord over us how popular he is with the girls...stupid casanova."

Naruto had a blank look on his face and felt the urge to introduce his face to his palm 'Sometimes Issei, sometimes...' Naruto thought with a great deal of annoyance 'You are such a hypocrite. If it were you that was this popular with the girls you would enjoy it to no end.'

Kiba meanwhile scanned the classroom room for the person he was looking for until he found the one in question.

He walked over to Issei's desk, elicting gasps from the girls.

"What does Kiba-kun want with that pervert?"

"Yeah, why does he care about that no good, rotten pervert and not us?"

"Hyoudou Issei?" Kiba asked for confirmation. He knew that this was Issei but he wanted to be polite.

Issei stared with his brown his full of defiance and annoyance into Kiba's grey ones "Yeah, what do you want?" his voice was rough and filled to the brim with animosity causing the females in class to growl in anger

"How dare you talk like that to Kiba-kun!"

"Give him a good thrashing, Kiba-kun!"

"Would you be so kind as to follow me? Rias-senpai wishes to talk to you." the popular blonde haired boy explained causing gasps to echo through the room

Not only had the Prince of Kuoh talked to the resident pervert known as the Oppai Baka but apparently Rias Gremory who was regarded as one of the, if not the, most beautiful women at Kuoh and was revered by all the girls as one of the two ladies of Kuoh.

This caused even more dismay than just simply Kiba talking to the brown haired pervert.

Since all the boys were of course jealous that this opportunity presented itself to Issei and of course said boy himself was completely floored.

"WHAT?!" everyone in class sans the three obvious ones, Naruto,Issei and Kiba shouted

"What business does Rias-oneesama have with this dirty lech."

"What is it about you stupid pervert that you get to talk to our goddess Rias?!"

Issei was about to reply when Kiba grabbed the boys arm and pulled him along.

However the angry screams of his classmates followed Issei "If you corrupt Rias-sama/oneesama, look at her, touch her or even think about her dirty we will kill you, you hear us Hyoudou Issei!"

Normally Naruto let these insults slide especially if they were spoken with Issei present since he didn't want to cause any further problems for the guy but this time they went too far in villifying him.

Naruto closed his eyes for a short moment and then put on the most frightening and dangerous look he could muster.

"Mind repeating that?" he spoke in a low, but dangerous voice that, irregardless of the low volume, completely captured the attention of everyone left in the room. All his classmates instantly clamped their mouths shut too afraid to say anything "Thought so."

This wouldn't do anything great for his reputation but, with a feeling of satisfaction suffusing through his body, he thought to himself that it was worth it.

* * *

><p>Close to the end of the break Issei had returned from his chat with Rias Gremory, the crimson haired beauty.<p>

Issei seemed deep and lost in his thoughts, as he opened the classroom door and sat down at his desk.

"Issei." No response "Hey, Issei!" Again no response. Naruto snapped his fingers in front of the perverts face and waved his hand, again elicting no response.

"Tch." Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance but knew how to pull the boy back to reality "Issei, big exposed boobs at seven o'clock."

"What, where!" the boob obsessed pervert turned with rapt attention and enthusiasm only to find nothing there "Hey, you tricked me."

"Duh, what'd you expect?" Naruto asked rhetorically "Now, spill. What was the whole thing with Rias about?"

Issei froze as he was about to say something, before he realized that he couldn't tell Naruto, he couldn't tell him that he was a reincarnated devil or that Amano Yuuma a fallen angel had killed him. Naruto was just a normal human, he couldn't involve him.

"Ah, I was just asked to join the Occult Research Club." Issei replied a bit offhandedly as if it was nothing surprising "And I was asked to come to their meetings,starting today, after school. You will have to go without me from now on. You too Mastuda, Motoha." The two perverts however were sulking againt muttering about the unfrainess of it all. How Issei got to spend time with Koneko-chan and the 'Two Ladies'. Again they were declaring Issei a traitor to the perverts code.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up and if they could have, they would have ripped out straight from his face and shot towards the ceiling.

"You. Join the Occult Research Club?" Naruto asked with no small amount of uncertainty, this seemed highly suspect.

The Occult Research Club was probably the most acclaimed club at the school, precisely because of the students it consisted of.

There was Rias Gremory, the red haired beauty of Kuoh and 'Great lady' number one.

Himejima Akeno, a girl that had perfected the Yamato Nadeshiko look and 'Lady' number two. Both of the two were third years and thus one year ahead of Naruto and Issei.

The beauty of both of these made them adored not just by men but women as well.

Then there was Kiba the 'Prince of Kuoh' who drew the attention of all the females with his polite demeanor and good looks. He was in the same grade as Naruto and Issei.

And finally there was the first year Toujou Koneko. With her white hair, golden eyes and cute loli looks she was adored as the schools mascot.

Considering that the participants in the club were all handpicked by Rias Gremory and were all in some form super popular and good looking some people joked that the club should be renamed to 'Idol club' or 'Club of the Beautiful'.

In other words Issei didn't fit into it in the slightest. Issei's grades were rockbottom, his reputation and popularity was down the drain and unrecoverable and his looks were certainly not on the level of a Kiba.

It made no discernable sense for Issei to be invited.

Naruto's eyes narrowed for a single instant 'What are they playing at?' he thought to himself but didn't deign to comment outwardly about it. Instead he put a smile on his face and patted the brown haired pervert on the back "Good for you, Issei."

Naruto was insanely suspicious of this developement. A mere two days after Issei had been dumped, well more like she had been completely erased, by a mysterious girl that had acted like the most cute and in love girl ever, he gets recruited to the most exclusive, popular and revered club at Kuoh? Yeah that didn't sound suspicious at all. Maybe they were behind it or maybe they knew about it, but then again what did they stand to gain from something like that?

They were already at the very top of the social totempole so to speak, as far as he knew they weren't hurting for money either and from the lack of similar occurences surrounding the members, as far as he knew anyway, they had never pulled pranks on anyone.

Had Issei perhaps peeped on one of the girls or otherwise acrued their wrath?

'But then why make him join' he internally argued and was ready to pull his hair out in frustration. Again a new piece of the puzzle that didn't fit in with anything.

'Well, I guess I will have to engage in some espionage.' Naruto thought to himself with a wry smile

While he could be silent and sneaky to some degree, at least when he wanted to, it wasn't really his forte.

After school when Issei was supposed to go to his new 'Club' he silently followed him from a safe distance. Across the schoolgrounds to the old school building. It looked its part with all the ivy growing over it, giving it a bit of a creepy vibe to it but Naruto suppposed that, that was a perfect fit for a club that called itself 'Occult Research Club'.

He saw Issei enter the building and Naruto closed more and more of the distance between him and the club house.

Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him "Ara, ara what are you doing here Uzumaki-kun?"

He quickly spun around to come face to face with the buxom, black haired Vice-President of the Occult Research Club. She wore a pleasant smile on her face and yet behind that he could feel some of her intent to make sure he stayed away, further increasing his suspicions about this club.

"Oh just interested in why Issei was asked to join the club. I mean he is my best friend, you know?" the blonde said with a straight face "Who knows, maybe I could join as well? It would certainly help, Issei if he had a familar face to help him adjust."

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki-kun, but all members are chosen by Rias-buchou." Akeno responded completely unperturbed by his passive agressiveness "Suffice to say Buchou has her reasons for recruiting, Issei-kun. Now I will have to ask you to leave the premise, Uzumaki-kun as you are not part of the Occult Research Club."

"Of course. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Akeno-senpai. I am just concerned for my friend." Naruto spoke without a hint of hesitation so as to make his lie not too obvious, even if it was just the part about being sorry to have been a bother

"Ufufufu." Akeno giggled in amusment "An admirable trait for you to look out for your friends. But don't worry we will take good care of Issei."

Naruto turned on his heel and left the area knowing that anything further would be futile.

Akeno had snuck up on him without his noticing. He didn't know whether it was because of his sloppiness or because she was that good, but he knew that they would have no problem keeping him from finding anything out... for now at least.

Akeno watched the blonde leave the area and waited until she couldn't sense his presence anymore before turning around and entering the clubhouse.

"Ah, Akeno. Who was it that was sneaking around?" Rias asked her second in command

"It was just dear Uzumaki-kun, concerned for his friend Isse." she reported to her King causing the red haired girl to look surprised for a brief moment.

She had of course scouted possible members on the student body for her peerage, as had Sona Sitri with who she had to compete for anybody she wanted to add to her peerage.

Since Sona had most of her peerage collected, the only positions left were a Bishop, a Rook and three Pawns. Rias had almost free reign in her choice for who she could recruit, except that she didn't just go around nilly-willy recruiting anybody. She preferred to wait until the perfect person would become available in most cases those seemed to fall straight into her lap. Just like her newest acquisition, Issei. He had summoned her as he was on the brink of death, pierced by the spear of a fallen angel. She had known about the Sacred Gear inside of his body for quite a while now and at first had to contend with Sona about who would get him for their peerage before she acquiesced saying that Rias had already let her get quite a few promising pieces. Considering that Rias had spent seven whole pawns to ressurect Issei she doubted Sona would have been interested in reincarnating the boy and getting him for her peerage nevermind that she couldn't have been able to reincarnate him anyway. For one Sona hated inefficency.

The evil pieces did give someone a nice boost, along with the standard strength and weaknesses of being reincarnated as a devil, but a Piece was still limited by the person being reincarnated.

You couldn't just use a Queen for every single person unless the person already possessed exceptionally high base specs the transformation from one underpowered state into one that would accomodate all the powers of a queen would tear their body apart and kill the newly reincarnated person on the spot even with a devils higher constitution.

Similarily you couldn't revive a being with high base stats with an underpowered piece as they would not receive enough power to turn said body into a devil.

So there were few if any circumstances where Sona would trade more than a single piece to reincarnate someone. She had done it for Genshirou Saji but even then Rias could tell that it had annoyed Sona a great deal.

Needing four or seven points was just the worst number to reincarnate a devil as it could only be done by using the apropriate number of pawns. Using other pieces resulted in a bad trade value, as one essentially 'over-reincarnated' said being and could risk them being too weak to handle the stress of the overflow of power.

The second reason was that Sona couldn't have reincarnated Issei anyway with just three pawns, a rook and a bishop as different pieces could not be used in conjunction with eachother, just pawns with pawns, bishops with bishops and so forth. So a seven point reincarnation was out of question for the heir of the Sitri clan.

In terms of potential devils for her peerage she had of course stumbled upon Uzumaki Naruto, if at first only for his reputation. Having her familiar observe him she saw that he was quite battle adept if only against various armed and unarmed thugs and other scum that had no experience in battle. But with the ease and confidence he had always dispatched them, never receiving a scratch or hit spoke volumes of his strength which had initially piqued her curiosity.

As she observed him further her interest had faded. Naruto seemed to literally have no aptitude for magic. Every human hat least a miniscule amount of magic inside of their body, which could then be cultivated were they to learn various form of Magecraft. Some people had slightly more and others less. The amount a person had could be an indicative what kind of piece would be needed to reincarnate them without factoring any sort of sacred gear into the equation.

As a persons Sacred Gear was equivocably tied to a persons life and soul the evil pieces had to account for them when reincarnating someone.

While Issei had measured slightly below average in terms of raw magic talent the fact that he had a Longinus-type Sacred Gear stuck inside of him made the price for his reincarnation rise many fold. Otherwise a simple pawn would have sufficed for the reincarnation. However Rias knew that with enough training, the promotion ability and the Longinus Issei would be a force to be reckoned with.

In Naruto's case she doubted she could even spend a single pawn without rupturing the boys body, forcing him to adapt to the intake of magic. It was truly an anomaly to have a human with literally zero magic flowing through his body.

'A shame.' Rias thought to herself 'Otherwise he would have made an excellent Rook.'

"Naruto was here?" Issei asked and a heavy feeling of guilt filled his body as he felt horrible to leave his best friend, who had stood by him at all times, so out of the loop "Are you sure I can not tell him about me being a devil, Buchou?"

"Yes, Issei. It is just too dangerous." Rias reminded him as she had already told him so during their first talk "You are now a devil and you have been targeted by the Fallen Angels for you Sacred Gear. But even they have to abide by the agreement to leave innocent humans, that have no idea about this part of the world, alone. If you tell him he is connected to you and involved in this world. He could easily be used against you by holding him hostage or causing you emotional pain by killing him. Keeping him out of the loop is for the best because then not even Grigori can touch him."

No pure Angel would ever hurt an innocent doing so would mean their fall from heaven. Devils valued humans if simply for the fact that they could be reincarnated as devils or to give them jobs through the use of a summoning contract.

Fallen Angels however cared little for most Humans. While some fell because they had lain with a human many had fallen because they were jealous that the weak humans were the Lords Chosen people and thus weren't above killing them just to prove their superiority.

However with the need for humans of two of the participants of the 'Great War' the Fallen Angels could not simply start killing them indiscriminately as that would mean incurring the wrath of the other two factions and with their vast numerical disadvantage they could easily be wiped out then.

Even so the attack for Fallen Angels on a simple human, even if he was a sacred gear holder, was already an oddity to Rias.

It was not something that Azazel would seemingly do. Even if a Longinus bearer could be an incredible threat the Leader of Grigori should have known that he could be reincarnated and setting him from the get go against Fallen Angels seemed strange if not downright stupid.

"Alright, I understand, Buchou." the brown haired devil hung his head in defeat

"Very good." Rias praised her newest Pawn "Now, normally I would send you out on your first task but it is already quite late and todays was no doubt a lot to take in. So just go home for today and rest, you can start your work tomorrow."

* * *

><p>After having left the Occult Research Club behind him, he was visibly disgruntled as he strolled through the city.<p>

He doubted he could get Issei to talk about anything going on in there, they would no doubt have sworn him to secrecy. People often times had asked any of the four other members what they did in their club but they always declined to answer so no doubt Issei would not say anything either.

'Especially if a girl like Rias requested it of him.' Naruto thought grimly, while Issei was incredible loyal he was also just as easily manipulated by his lust

Furthermore, he didn't know how but Akeno had caught him sneaking around even when he gave his very best to remain unnoticed which no doubt meant they had some sort of alarm system around their club house, so sneaking in to find out anything would likely remain out of the question as well.

"Great." Naruto groaned in annoyance "Again I'm stuck and getting nowhere at all."

As focused on his thoughts as he was Naruto didn't notice as he bumped into something or rather someone, knocking them over as he felt just mild discomfort.

"Pay atten..." Mittelt was about to say as she picked herself off the ground from having been knocked over by some buffoon of a human when she saw who it was. It was the blond haired ass with the ponytail that had refused her very generous and open offer for sex.

'Well, lets see you refuse this time...' she thought darkly, having been hurt in her pride by this lowly human, but this time she would wrap him around her finger and then have her way with him and then discard him like a used condom

She suddenly slung herself around the taller blonde's midsection "Naruto-kun! Mittelt is so happy to see you." she said with fake elation

Naruto sweatdropped at her behaviour 'She was just about to insult me, I know it...' before prying the affectionate loli of his midsection "Er, yes. Nice to see you again, Mittelt." he didn't think he would see her again

"Will Naruto-kun take Mittelt up on her offer now?" she asked him with glinting eyes full of hope

"Look. Mittelt you are a nice girl but I already told you, you do not need to thank me in any form. I helped because I wanted to not because I was expecting any reward." he hated having to tell her again as he thought he had made it abundantly clear the first time around

Mittelt clenched her teeth and forced herself to smile and hugged his arm into her small cleavage.

"Please Naruto-kun do it for Mittelt." she tried to convince him with a bit of physical coercion

Naruto pulled his arm away. Mind you he did enjoy the soft feeling, even if a lot of fabric was between him and the soft skin not to mention her breasts weren't very big not that he was biased against that but this girl freaked him out with the way she wanted to get into his pants.

'Where does this fucker have his breaking point?' she inwardly screamed 'I bet it's just cause he has a fetish for cow tits like Raynare's'  
>Her feelings of inadequacy about her smaller breasts coming to the front<p>

"Look, I am sure you are a nice girl and all but you really don't need to do this..." he repeated himself again, he really hated doing that but Mittelt just didn't seem to accept a no

She had to resort to some more drastic measures, if she wanted him to comply.

She released some soft but fake sobs and a few fake tears glistened in her eyes "I-is, M-mittelt too ugly? Do you not like Mittelt? P-please, Mittelt just wants to be Naruto-kun's friend." she added slight stuttering for better effect

Naruto started panicking as he saw some passersby look darkly at him muttering under their breath.

"What a rude boy."

"He should be nicer to his cute sister."

"Why if he was my son I would teach him a lesson for that."

'At least they are thinking she is my sister.' Naruto released a small breath in relief, he didn't want rumors about him being some lolicon deviant to spread on top whatever ridiculous other rumors were already floating around.

After scaring the people in his class over badmouthing Issei he had already heard some new ones when school had ended.

Either Issei had hired him for protection, Issei had been inducted into the same Yakuza training he had been or Issei was the relative of his Oyabun. All completely far fetched nonsense but those students had a really overarching imagination.

But for now he had to placate the distressed loli girl.

"Please calm down, Mittelt. You are not ugly at all you are a really cute girl." he saw her beam at him

'Bingo!' she inwardly grinned like a cheshire cat "S-so, will you accept Mittelts offer?"

Naruto groaned again with the bloody offer"I'm sorry, Mittelt but..." he was about to say when he saw her breath deeply in as she was about to release a shout of"R-mhmpff..." the rest was muffled as Naruto pressed his hand over her mouth

'How can a little girl be this manipulative?' he asked himself inwardly as he felt the urgy to bash his head against the closest wall, he really would not have survived it if she had openly accused him of rape like that. What with his sucky reputation few would believe him anyway and considering how he was quite a deal taller than her it would cement her position even further.

"Alright, alright..." Naruto finally relented and she grinned happily at him

'Now, I've got him.' she thought in apparent victory

"I'll spend the rest of the day with you, buy you some ice cream and what not. That alright with you?" he asked her slightly annoyed that he had to give in to her demands but the way things were there were little to no things he could have done

"Okay, that is fine by Mittelt." she told him with a nod 'Not quite what I want but this gives me enough time to seduce him.'

* * *

><p>Naruto and Mittelt went to the nearest café and sat down opposite of eachother.<p>

He called the waitress over so they could order, hoping he could somehow appease the ravenous girl with sweets instead of his body.

Mittelt smirked inwardly as she slipped off her right shoe and began to rub her, in white socks clothed, foot against the blondes crotch.

Naruto surpressed a groan of pleasure as he felt the loli administer a footjob through his pants, a small blush forming on his face even as a sizeable amount of blood rushed downward causing the appendage in question to swell up and grow hard.

'This, sneaky bitch.' Naruto thought even while experiencing the pleasure of the girls soft feet

"Hello, what can I get you." the waitress asked, a courteous smile on her face, when she didn't get a response she took note of the boys red face "Is everything allright?" she asked concerned

"Yes, everything is alright." Naruto got out with as little of a quiver in his voice as possible, he could not tell her that he was currently experiencing a forced footjob from the girl sitting opposite of him, could he?

"I will be having just a water and please add ice cubes, lots of ice cubes." He hoped that the cold ice cubes would help him cool off

The waitress blinked a few times at the odd requested but wrote it down on her notepad.

"And what would you like to have, Mittelt?" Naruto asked with a forced smile and the blonde girl seemed in thought for a short while before responding "I'll be having a large Chocolate Caramel Parfait."

The waitress jotted the order down and went to grab it, returning just a short while later.

She had made the parfait extra large for the nice brother who was treating his cute sister to some ice. Naruto had straight up paid for both things so he didn't have to do so later.

Mittelt ate her chocolate parfait with pleasure 'At least these useless humans make great sweets.' she was loath to admit but angels had no idea how to make good sweets

Naruto sipped his drink as he tried to endure the sensual torture this loli was inflicting on him with her feet.

He tried to divert his attention by striking up a conversation "So Mittelt where do you come from?" he asked her

"Mittelt comes from Italy." she responded rather quickly, as if it was rehearsed

She couldn't tell him that she was from the High Heavens and now a Fallen Angel living on earth, could she?

"What's it like in Italy?" he prodded hoping he could somehow make her trip up

"It's nice, occasionally a bit hot. Mittelt doesn't like it hot." she answered while adding internally 'Except steamy hot sex, I like that very much.'

"So what brings you to Kuoh?" he inquired further

"I'm on vacation here with my family." she responded and technically that wasn't a lie. Cow tits Raynare, tiny dick Dohnaseek and the klutz Kalawarner could somehow be considered her family on some level but Naruto was asking entirely too many questions for her taste.

So she upped her ministration hoping to send him over the edge pretty soon.

Naruto nearly released a moan as her skillfull feet would soon be sending him over the edge. He seriously couldn't risk having an orgasm in public, jizzing in his pants and give this sex obsessed loli the satisfaction of having made him cum.

He quickly downed the rest of his cold water and crunched the ice cubes when he had an idea.

He stood up, relieved that she couldn't continue what she was doing.

"Where are you going, Naruto-kun?" Mittelt asked him entirely too sensual for his liking "Don't leave, Mittelt." she added and held onto his arm

"Sorry, but I have to use the bathroom, Mittelt." he excused himself and gave himself a mental pat on the back, that would give him some time to think "I'll be back soon, okay."

"Okay, Naruto-kun." she replied huskily and saw him enter the mens restroom

Mittelt smiled, soon she would have him. She had felt his iron hard errection through his pants and couldn't wait to see the full thing, simply by feeling it up with her foot she had already been given an inkling how big it must be. After they would leave this building and with pretty much all other humans from the streets she would drag him somewhere secluded, maybe errect a tiiiiny barrier to make sure nobody accidently stumbled upon them.

Then she would rip his clothes off and rape him. She would enjoy his cries of pain and his pleads to stop as she would repeatedly impale herself on his hot rod.

She would be pushing his cock inside until it hit her core and hit it again and again and again until he would spill his hot seed inside her and then...

Well she could mindwipe him like she originally intended but that was too good for him after he had already made her work this much for what was supposed to be a quick fuck.

She would probably kill him, painfully or maybe if his cock proved to adequately satisfy her she would drag him back to their church and hold him as her sex slave until she grew bored of him and then she would kill him.

She shuddered at the mere thought of todays night, a mini orgasm filling her with some pleasure.

Meanwhile some of the other customers were looking strangely at the small blonde haired girl that looked as if she had just experienced an orgasm and then wisely decided to ignore her afterall that couldn't be.

Naruo had locked the door to his stall behind him as he dropped his pants and stared as his painfully errect and throbbing cock. A mere touch even from his own hand served to nearly sent him completely over the edge. With a few quick strokes he groaned loudly, releasing sounds of pleasure as his cum spewed out of him like it never had before.

He had just experienced the biggest orgasm he ever had. Sure he had watched porn and used other forms of erotica during his attempts at relieving himself but having a cute blonde loli girl giving him a footjob in public was on an entire different level to begin with.

One person stood with a look of sympathy in the doorway of the entrance to the mens restroom, mistaking Naruto's sounds of pleasure for pain.

'Poor guy. That sounds like a really nasty stomach ache.' the man thought in sympathy as he walked out of toilet as to not disturb the person that was obviously in pain

If Naruto had less self control over himself and let his instincts run his body he would charge out there slam Mittelt on the table, rip her black gothic loli dress off of her body and fuck her silly in the middle of all the people watching until her tight pussy would be overflowing with his cum.

But that's why he didn't let his Id rule him.

He had to somehow get away from that strange girl. The way she behaved was too suspicious, like Yuuma squared plus a whole lot more sexual desire.

'And the way she lied about those questions I asked her.' he scoffed

He had never been to Italy but even Naruto could tell something generic like how Italy as a mediterranean region could be quite hot.

He needed to escape, somehow.

'But she is going to notice if I leave the bathroom through the door.' he realized and looked around, when, to his luck, he noticed a window.

It was small but Naruto knew that with a bit squeezing he would make it out of the window.

So squeezing through the tight opening he left the café and Mittelt behind him running straight home.

Mittelt waited patiently and after he didn't come back out after fifteen minutes she went in under the guise of seeing if 'her brother' was feeling okay. Only to finde the whole bathroom completely empty.

Mittelt could not believe it. This filthy human had dared to reject her advances yet again and leave her behind. He would pay dearly for that the next time she saw him, that she would gurantee.

Maybe she would even send Freed to his home...no, no that would take all the satisfaction out of breaking him herself. And the guy would need to have one of those stupid devil contracts anyway for them to properly track him to his home.

Indeed she did not take well to being scorned like this and you know what they say about a scorned woman...

* * *

><p>Leave a review,follow,favorite etc.<p>

I'll try to answer any questions you'll be coming up with.


	3. Investigations and Insanity

Enjoy Chapter 3. Read,Review and all that jazz but most importantly enjoy.

* * *

><p>Naruto had finally gotten home after a relatively exhausting, emotionally speaking, day.<p>

At first Issei had been deigned good enough to join the Occult Research Club, whatever quality or thing Rias Gremory was looking for in her members to begin with Naruto didn't know. Apparently perverted, breast obsessed Issei had it though.

Then he had been caught in his attempt at snooping around by Akeno Himejima, which would no doubt alert them to his interest in their goings on.

And then had met the most sex obsessed loli, ever, again and he got molested by her. Well that maybe wasn't the right word as it would imply that he didn't like what she had done.

He had enjoyed it very much, even as unconsenting as he was in that situation. There was no doubt that if there wasn't the whole thing with this Yuuma girl vanishing from the face of the earth which the situation with Mittelt bore eerily much similarity to he would no doubt have let his raging teenage hormones free reign and taken her up on the offer.

He shuddered as he remembered how her soft feet had caressed his member, it was definitely the most pleasurable thing he had felt to that point.

'...I definitely need to take a cold show...very cold...arctic.' the blonde thought to himself as he felt himself get aroused at the memere memory of it, especially as fresh in his mind as it was.

He unlocked the door to his house, gave a quick call that he was back and that he would be taking a shower before dinner before going upstairs to do just that.

Naruto felt the icy water run down his body. It was cold and put Naruto in quite a bit of discomfort but it served to focus and sharpen his otherwise occupied mind.

A shiver went down his spine whether from the cold water or his running imagination he couldn't say.

'Focus, Naruto, focus.' he reminded himself sternly 'You have more important things to worry about at the moment than fucking someone senseless.'

He still had to find out the secret behind the disappearing girl Yuuma and the connection that event had to the Occult Research Club.

He had already hypothesized that Yuuma was in fact part of the Occult Research Club but had thrown that quickly out of the window as too many things did not add up.

So instead of trying to solve the initial mystery he decided to go about it in a roundabout way.

Naruto was almost absolutely positive, about ninetynine point nine repeating percent, that Issei's induction into the Occult Research Club and his meeting and the subsequent disappearance of Amano Yuuma were connected since those two unlikely and improbable events were so close together.

Secondly Rias Gremory handpicked the members of her club, this meant that there had to be some common attribute that connected all of them. Since Issei had not been asked to join the Occult Research Club at an earlier point in time he had to have acquired this attribute, the required quality in relative recent history.

Which of course meant that the only out of the ordinary event that fell into that timeframe was Issei dating Amano Yuuma for a whole of one and a half day before her disappearance.

'Now how does this tie in with the Occult Research Club...?' Naruto thought to himself in confusion

Rias Germory and Himejima Akeno were both third years, Yuuto Kiba and Hyoudou Issei second years and Toujou Koneko a first year.

'Since members of the Occult Research Club are from three different grades it is not an isolated event of always hitting second years. Toujou Koneko's presence in the club speaks against it.' Naruto started to logically eliminated all the factors he could come up with' It's not an event tied to a specific date.'

Koneko had been part of the Occult Research Club as soon as the new school term had begun. Kiba was part of it once his first term had begun 'One whole year apart from Issei.'

And Rias and Akeno were part of it from the inception of the club during their first year.

'If they always took a person upon their entry in Kuoh Gakuen then Issei's membership contradicts that theory as well. Furthermore there is no date that connects all five members of the Occult Research Club, like a common birthday for example.'

Naruto was sure he could rule out any connection specific to certain calendar dates or anything in the vein of popularity, looks or academics, since Issei didn't fit into any of the parameters the other four did.

'Next theory. All the members of the Occult Research Club had dated someone in the past that was then mysteriously wiped from the face of the earth as well.' he grimaced this all was starting to give him a headache 'Again nonsensical. How would they even know about that if pretty much everyone that had been involved would lose their memory? It would be like arranging a meeting for people that had an invisible unicorn but nobody knew of the other that they had it.' Naruto turned the water off and stepped out of the shower 'Maybe they are picked because of their ability to retain their memories?' the blonde dried himself on mere muscle memory while lost deep in thought 'But then how would they determine who could keep their memories and who couldn't? And if they had such a methode they, logically speaking, should have realized I had kept my memory of the vanished person as well which would end up with me being asked to join the club as well.' Naruto sighed as he realized that he had already arrived again at the more crazy explanations 'Why am I even considering the last one as if it was somehow serious?' he shook his head questioning his own sanity.

Naruto's last theory had been that the Occult Research Club was just a front for something else. Like some kind of secret society for certain people.

'Yeah. Those five are going around as masked vigilantes and save the earth from perternatural havoc.' he snorted derisively at his own thoughts 'What am I thinking... this is not Super Sentai or anything... I must be watching too much anime.'

He clothed himself in a set of fresh clothes before joining his mother at the dinner table to get his fill of her delicious food.

* * *

><p>"So how was your day? Did you get any closer to solving your mystery, Sherlock?" his mother teased him with a sly grin and Naruto simply shook his head<p>

"Not in the slightest." he admitted with a heavy sigh "Things are not progressing at all. No matter from which angle I am approaching things. And to top it off even more mysteries are piling up?"

"What? Did another girl disappear from the face of the earth?" Kushina inquired interested in the developement of Naruto's little 'case'

"No, not quite, but Issei has joined the Occult Research Club." Naruto informed his mother

"Occult Research Club?" she raised an eybrow at that name "What's so bad about that?"

"Well Issei just doesn't fit into it." the blonde swallowed a piece of meat before continuing his explanation "The Occult Research Club, for whatever reason, is comprised of the most popular students and the Club President, Rias Gremory, handpicks each person herself. Considering the whole thing with the disappearance of Amano Yuuma that is too much to write of as a mere coincidence."

Kushina nodded her head in agreement to that "So what kind of things does the Occult Research Club actually do?"

Occult Research was a pretty strange topic. The Occult was something very few people actually considered to be something real or to exist at all.

Stuff like Card readings, Psychics were largely regarded as mere tricks. Cold reading, vague statements and seeming sympathetic those were all you needed to get the unaware to tell you all about them instead of having them tell you about yourself. Using this knowledge they then could be exploited for easy profit, even worse were mediums, faith healers and the like who actively preyed on other people's distress and weakness, shamelessly exploiting their quest for closure over a relatives death or their hope of curing a disease.

On the other hand it could also mean researching obscure but mostly useless things like Vodoo, Rituals things connected to 'Magic' that were usually regarded as mere fantasy and superstition.

In a much broader sense it could also refer to the study into lesser known legends and myths, like the Apocrypha of Christianity or Judaism for example.

Or maybe they simply studied myths and legends as a whole. Overall it was an interest Kushina somewhat shared.

Kushina had studied various languages, many of them without any practical use safe for translating texts for museums, to gain a greater understanding of history.

This had gotten her to research a bit occultism if only to gain a greater understanding of the fascination the people of old had with it.

"To be honest. Nobody knows what they are doing in that Club." Naruto answered with a shrug of his shoulders as he picked up another piece of meat

"What? How can't anybody know?" Kushina asked completely bewildered

"Well they don't tell anyone about it, no matter who is asking them." the blonde elaborated "The Club currently doesn't even have a teacher appointed as a liason in case something goes bad."

"I'm sure that is against the school charter." the red headed mother claimed

"That's what most people think but since Rias daddy is the school's administrator he allows her Club to function without one until Rias has decided that she found the right one." he informed her, causing the red head to frown

'This just isn't right.' she thought to herself

"What about getting into... sneaking into the club room and spying on a meeting of theirs?" Kushina felt slightly guilty that she actually suggested that to her son but I guess sometimes rules were meant to be broken

"Already tried that." Naruto admitted and hoped she wouldn't be too angry with him "They have a whole club house, it being the old school building and they noticed me sneaking around. The whole thing has probably a security system installed so that, that doesn't happen. Nothing I can do about it."

Kushina frowned, she really wanted to help her son but didn't know how.

Both mother and son kept eating in silence lost in their respective thoughts.

* * *

><p>Just before Naruto went to bed he had an epiphany, albeit a small one. He would stake out the club house from a distance with a pair of binoculars, maybe he could stay away far enough not to be noticed and still learn something.<p>

Going through his morning routine he packed the pair of binoculars to be used later this day.

Later that day he discreetly followed Issei staying even further away from him in the hopes of circumventing whatever security measures Rias had installed around the large club house.

He stalked around the perimeter, trying to pay attention to any hidden cameras or what else could be hidden around the Clubhouse.

'Considering the length they go to make sure nobody finds out what they are doing inside of there it must be something of note.'

However as he walked one full time around the building he noted that there were many large windows however all of them seemed to have their curtains drawn to a full close.

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance at being foiled this easily. Maybe he could wait until they all left the building and then follow someone, preferably Rias, to gain some inkling as to what they usually did.

"Ara ara, Uzumaki-kun again." a surprised voice sounded from behind him, he already knew that the voice belonged to Himejima Akeno

'How the hell did she sneak up on me now?' he asked himself disgruntled, the security system seemed to stretch farther than he initially thought

"What might you be doing here again, Uzumaki-kun?" she asked rather pleasantly, much too pleasantly for his liking "If it is about, Issei-kun then I already assured you we were going to take good care of him." she then noted the pair of binoculars in his hands "Ara ara, whatever are those for, Uzumaki-kun?" she asked in feigned ignorance

"I was observing birds." Naruto cursed inwardly, he had answered much too quickly for it to be believable

The black haired Yamato Nadeshiko seemed to take a look around "Ara ara, I fear there are no birds here." she stated playfully smirking at him, as her eyes locked with his "Maybe Uzumaki-kun was watching 'birds' of a different kind?" she asked rhetorically a coy smile spreading across herself "Perhaps you were peeping on dear Buchou,Koneko-chan and me?" she deduced and Naruto gulped what she had said, while not fully correct, was, at least, not completely wrong either "I'm sure little Issei-kun would be proud that his best friend embraced the 'Way of the Pervert.'" She leaned her face into her right hand in thought "Although what would all the other students say if they knew the scary Yakuza Naruto was a pervert and peeping on the 'Two Great Ladies' and cute Koneko-chan?"

Naruto groaned, if she spread that around he would never have a quiet day in school anymore, maybe even outside of it as well "Alright, alright. I'm going." he grumbled something inaudible about manipulative girls under his breath but had to acquiesc to her implied demand

"Good that we could come to an understanding, Uzumaki-kun." she said with a smile which turned into a sensual smirk "Although if you just wanted a peak...all you had to is ask and I would have shown you." Even if Rias didn't consider Naruto for her peerage, he was still a cute boy and Akeno enjoyed the cute looks of embarassment on the faces of those innocent boys.

Naruto both disgruntled by his failure, annoyance at once again being manipulated like that and because a fucking sex obsessed loli had given him a footjob in the middle of a cafe, he was completely unperturbed by this.

'Two can play this game.' he thought with a smirk "I hope you can follow up on that offer, Akeno-chan." he replied boldly momentarily stumping the raven haired girl who quickly went back on the offensive

She cupped her breasts in her hands "You want to see those?" she asked teasingly and made way to unbutton her shirt

Naruto blinked before his drive not to lose this game they were playing kicked in "Stop!" he said perhaps a bit forceful and a smug smirk of victory graced Akeno's lips for a mere instant, before her eyes widened slightly as she heard him say "Why don't you let me do that?"

She felt mildly impressed with Uzumaki Naruto. He had not been reduced to a sputtering and blushing mess by her teasing as most boys at school would have done in her presence.

She would have liked to go further and tease him until he was a moldable piece of putty in her hands and had him on his hands and knees muttering thanks to his 'mistress' Akeno-sama as she whipped him with her favourite Cat-o-ninetails and dropped hot wax on his body.

She shivered at the thought of it and it would have cause her S side to announce itself with a look of pure unadulterated pleasure on her face if she had not controlled herself better and Rias had not reminded her to hurry things up and return to the Club House for this evenings preparations.

"Well it seems I will have to cut things short, Naruto-kun." she spoke his name sensually causing a small shiver to go down his spine "Now please leave, I'm a bit late and Rias-buchou is expecting me."

He saw her turn around and sashay with a teasing sway of her hips into the building.

Naruto punched a nearby tree before he left, never noticing how his fist had a large indentation in the thick stump.

Even with the two teasing women that had enticed him in the recent days, foremostly Mittelt, his Id had somehow been much harder to restrain. As if somehow even more energy was bottled up inside of him than before. He had always been a bundle of energy and especially during a childhood it had been a bitch to focus all of it but he had managed.

But now he felt like he was a small boy again with the way he felt only this time instead of a bad attention span, as his focus had switched between countless of occurences at the same time, he had to deal with his libido fueled instict screaming at him to sate his sexual hunger.

For obvious reasons he couldn't go around tearing the clothes off of girls and raping them in broad daylight even if that sounded damn pleasurable.

* * *

><p>Akeno meanwhile was back in the confines of her club room.<p>

"Who was it this time?" Rias asked her queen who only giggled in response "Uzumaki, again?"

"He is a persistent one, Buchou." Akeno admitted "Perhaps we should alter his memories so he stays away if it bothers you that much?" Although she would miss getting to tease him.

The red headed girl shook her head "No, we can't fault him for being concerned for his friend." she explained, the mere thought of messing with a person for that little left a bad taste in her mouth "Besides he is not going to find out anything anyway and he is no danger to anyone."

She turned back to Issei who had blanched a bit at the talk about messing with his friends mind.

"Don't worry, Issei we aren't going to do anything to him." Rias assured her pawn who responded with a small smile

Issei then looked confused around "Where are Koneko and Kiba?" he asked his King

"The two of them are running a special errand for me in preparation for this evening." she responded cryptically before pulling out a large stack of papers and handed them to Issei "This will be your first job as a devil, Issei."

"Ehhh, what am I going to do with those?" he exclaimed in confusiong

"Because the number of humans that know how to create a summoning circle has drastically dwindled and we still need humans to make contracts with we have created these simplified versions of a summoning circle." she handed him one of the papers to elaborate as she went into lecture mode "A human can summon a devil and make a deal with a him or her to grant him a wish in exchange for..."

"Their soul? Their firstborn? Their virginity?" Issei supplemented remembering all the stories about devils

Rias giggled and Issei thought it was the most melodious and wonderful sound ever "No, we have long abstained from these archaic and barbaric terms. Nowadays we exchange our services for things like money or other objects of value."

"So basically we are doing odd jobs to earn money like someone might be delivering newspapers?" the perverted boy asked in surprise, that seemed so...mundane

"Oh yes for the most part, however there are some more reasons to this than simply earning more money." Rias elaborated and Issei wondered where she had gotten the glasses from "The other reason is that the more clients, regular clients, you have and the better you are able to fulfill their desire the more your reputation amongst Devils will grow. This gives you a better standing and more likely to get advanced to a Middle-Class Devil once you are strong enough to take part in the promotion test." this fired Issei up the closer he got to being a middle class devil the closer he got to being a high class devil the closer he was to being a harem king "The third reason why this is important is that devils when fulfilling a desire siphon a tiny bit of the released energy off to bolster their own reserves. It's not a big boost and it takes quite a lot of contracts for any noticeable increase in power. For example you would have to fulfill about one hundred contracts to boost your current magic reserves by 75 percent. Eventually the effect is almost negligible but most devils, especially low ranking ones, keep making contracts just to keep their clientele and to make some money."

However Issei had long since drowned out the last parts of Rias' explanation caught in his daydreams of being a Haremking, adored and loved by all the cute girls.

He picked up the stack of papers a fierce fire of perversion burning in his eyes "YOSH!" he screamed and for a single instant Issei had the urge to wear green spandex and scream about the power of youth however he quickly shook that urge off "I will hand out these fliers no problem, Rias-buchou!"

"Alright, but don't stress yourself out too much and try to be back here at the club house around seven o'clock. Today you will be undergoing special instructions." the red haired King stated

Briefly Issei wondered what she meant by that but was quickly pulled back to his dreams of building a harem. The brown haired boy picked up the large stacks with the summoning circles and ran out of the club house a few of the papers flying out of his grasp as a result of the speed he was moving at.

Rias sighed, Issei was a good person and very loyal to boot nothing to complain about there but for how easy it was to use his lust to motivate him he could stand to focus a bit more and listen instead of drifting off into daydreams.

* * *

><p>Naruto trodded along the streets wondering how he should progress from here on out, robbed of all his possible options when suddenly a person rushed past him.<p>

He recognized this person as Issei. Why had he already left the club? Why was he running?

Naruto saw his chance at getting to find out more and decided to grasp it. He followed after the running pervert until said boy had stopped completely exhausted from running in the middle of the shopping district.

He noted how Issei had a large stack of papers under his arms, wondering what those were for.

He then saw Issei try to hand them out to people only to be ignored or to be shot dirty looks. A few more polite people accepted the fliers but most of them quickly threw them into the trash after taking a look at them.

Why was he handing those fliers out? What purpose did they serve? A myriad of thoughts raced throught the blondes head.

He walked up to his friend "Hey, Issei what are you doing here? I thought you had a club meeting?" the blonde questioned and Issei felt a slight wave of panic hit him

Issei needed to keep Naruto out of this whole Devil, Angel, supernatural business so he couldn't even give him one of the summoning contracts.

"Ah just handing out some fliers for the Club. It's my first task." Naruto noticed how Issei's eyes shifted, trying to think of some sort of excuse no doubt

"Well what are those for? Maybe I can take one off of you and be a, you know, good friend." Naruto noticed Issei growing even more uncomfortable und his probing looks

"No, no, no." he shook his head quickly to deny Naruto "You see Buchou said not to hand out any to students of Kuoh because that would be just unfair, you know?"

Naruto knew it was a lie and a very bad one at that. He could tell from Issei's defensive posture, shifty eyes and the miniscule drops of sweat on his body.

Before Naruto could press his friend more on the matter he checked and imaginary watch on his wrist "Oh look at the time. Buchou told me not to stay out too long!" he ran past Naruto throwing him a hurried shout of "See you tomorrow."

Naruto frowned. He had not gotten anything out of Issei after all.

'Well, it's not like I wont be gaining anything from this.' he thought to himself with a smirk and walked up to nearby trashcan picking up one of the discarded fliers

Printed on it was a large circle, it took up most of the paper and there were things written around it in a language Naruto could not decipher.

'Some sort of Pentagram maybe?' the blonde tilted his head in confusion, shrugging to himself he pocketed the paper. Maybe he could find out something about it once he was home 'At least the Occult Research Club does its name justice.'

* * *

><p>Issei had finally arrived back at the Club Room, slightly out of breath even with his enhanced devil body.<p>

"Back so soon, Issei-kun?" Rias asked her pawn with quite a hint of surprise in her voice, before she noted his exhausted state "Why are you so out of breath?" Her thoughts raced thinking something bad happened "Were you attacked? Are you alright?" she was highly concerned for the newest member of her peerage

Issei raised his hand as he gasped for air "No, no. I wasn't attacked." he eventually spoke, putting Rias at ease

"Then what made you rush back here?" she inquired of her pawn, who looked slightly embarassed

"Err, I met Naruto in town and he asked stuff about those summoning contracts and I remembered you didn't want him to know about things, so I had to tell him a lie but it wasn't a very good one, so I ran back here to make sure I didn't accidentally let anything slip." Issei explained his reasoning to his King

She took a look at Issei's stack of papers which was still considerably big "Well you didn't hand out very many..." she noted with a hint of disappointment "But it is still good that you came back in such a case." suddenly the summoning circle in the room glowed and the white haired loli, Koneko and the blonde haired pretty boy, Kiba, stepped out of it.

"We have confirmed the location of stray devil Viser, Buchou." Kiba reported swiftly "She is holed up in a broken down house on the outskirts of the city."

"Stray Devil?" Issei asked with confusion plastered on his face "What's that?"

If he had been a bit more observant he could have noticed the minor frown on Koneko's face at the mentioning of the word Stray Devil.

"I will explain that momentarily." Rias replied standing up and walking over to the circle, Kiba and Koneko followed suit. She then motioned for Issei to follow up and said brown haired boy joined his two fellow peer members.

"Where is Akeno-senpai?" the perverted boy inquired

"Already on-site. Her first job requires a bit preparation." the red haired devil told her pawn. The transportation circle activated and in a flash of bright light they were standing in front of a large rundown mansion on the outskirt of the city.

The large building had a dark, forboding feeling around it. Non supernatural aware people would likely equate it to somebody having been murdered there, which wasn't far off from the truth but most of it came from the power of the rampant devil that went out of control. It had been permeating the area in a feeling of dread.

"While Akeno is putting up a barrier I will give you an explanation what stray devils are." Rias stated "As you know Devils reincarnate humans and other beings into devils, adding them to their peerage. These devils are in most cases loyal but in some cases their desire for power overcomes their reasoning and they turn on their masters. These devils are what we refer to as Stray Devils. Since this one has taken residence in my territory it falls to my peerage and me to dispose of it. This particular stray isn't very strong but it will serve well for you to learn about what to be expecting fighting as a devil and fighting against them."

Issei nodded soaking up the knowledge as he felt determined to finally get a chance to prove himself.

"The Barrier is standing, Buchou." Akeno stated, suddenly appearing at the side of her King

"Very good, let's go inside now." she took the first steps into the devils den and her peerage followed her

* * *

><p>Once inside the building the red head called confidently into the dark of the building "Stray devil Viser, show yourself. You will not escape with your life today."<p>

At first there was rumbling and some of the ground shook and then Issei heard a very feminine voice "I smell something I also smell something delicious.I wonder if it is sweet of if it is sour?"

Suddenly the source of the voice was illuminated as she got closer to the devil peerage.

Issei gaped as he saw the incredible nude breasts even if the lower part of the woman's body belonged more to a large, hairy, four legged beast. She had large, wonderfully formed, human breasts and that was all it took to fry his brain.

"Die and let me devour your flesh!" Viser shouted and rubbed her breasts causing them to suddenly shoot out a stream of some liquid at Issei, who was still too captivated by her boobs to get out of the way.

Suddenly the liquid impacted with a translucent object in front of the boy but the liquid still managed to get through, albeit much weaker. Where previously it would have likely dissolved Issei to his bones it now merely ate away at his clothes.

Akeno looked a bit embarassed"Sorry Issei but Barriers like that are not my strong suit." that got him back into reality as he realized that he was almost naked, which caused him to blush heavily in embarassment

"Pay more attention Issei." Rias admonished her pawn sternly "You can't afford to get distracted that easily in battle by a pair of breasts."

"I'm sorry buchou." Issei apologized in deep shame at his action or rather inaction

"Now pay good attention Issei." she told him and the small Koneko charged towards the hulking stray

"Koneko is a rook..." Rias began to explain and was interrupted by a shout of "I will crush you." from the Stray Devil, which stomped down on the cute loli who was completely unfazed and caught the offending limb with absolute ease much to Issei's surprise "A rooks strong attributes are Power and Defense."

The small white haired devil threw the much larger stray onto her back.

"Next is Kiba." A gleaming blade of metal grasped tightly in the boys hands, briefly Issei wondered where Kiba pulled the sword from when his musings were interrupted by a shrill cry of pain. In a single slice and many spurts of blood Kiba had cut of multiple of her legs.

"Kiba is a knight. Knights excell in agility."

The next thing that happened was a lightning bolt strike the stray out of nowhere elicting another cry of pain from it.

"Akeno is my Queen." again and again and again bolts of lightning struck the devil without killing it but inflicting the most amount of pain "A Queen has all the strengths of a Bishop,Knight and Rook."

"Ufufufu." Akeno laughed and shivered as her face showed her in pure pleasure"Cry more for me in pain cute little devil." As the stray was shocked again and again.

"And Akeno is also the 'Ultimate Sadist.'" Rias told the newest member of her peerage

Issei gaped. Gone was the polite Himejima Akeno he knew, the beautiful 'Lady' and instead there was a monster of a sadist. For a single instant Issei feared for his life.

"P-please, kill me." the stray devil begged Rias and with a single blast of her Power of Destruction she wiped the Stray out

"What piece am I?" Issei managed to finally ask

"You are a pawn, Issei." she answered him and the boy seemed visibly deflated at being the 'weakest' of all pieces

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Naruto was sitting inside of his room, trying to find out the purpose behind the piece of paper.<p>

"Maybe it has some sort of activation phrase?" he asked himself and began to tentatively try things out, even if it seemed nonsensical to him

"By the Power of Greyskull?"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good?"

"Open sesame?"

"Abracadabra?"

"I invoke you Shenlong to grant my wish?"

"Infury frostaris sedaa?"

Again no reaction at all. Naruto sighed "At least it was worth a try." he fell back on his bed not that he had great hope on it working but recently the things that seemed to be the most illogical seemed to at least make the most sense, so he had decided to start there.

"Wait, maybe kaa-san can translate whatever language this is!"

He had decided to ask her over dinner. As the mother and son were enjoying their meal Naruto pulled out the slip of paper.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Kushina asked suspiciously as she eyed the piece of paper in her sons hands. She glared slightly at him "Is that a note from your teachers? Did you get in trouble at school again? That better not be the case, young man!"<p>

"No, not at all, kaa-san." he tried to calm her down and handed her the piece of paper "It's some kind of flier Issei handed out for the Occult Research Club in the city and I can't read whats written on it. It's some kind of strange language maybe you are able to translate it."

Kushina's eyes perked up as they shone with curiosity. She took a look at the summoning contract her eyes shifting from curiosity to confusion and finally settled on determination.

"Don't worry let your mother take care of that." the red haired mother said with confidence that she could translate this alien text "I'll be glad to help you solve your little mystery."

Her son gave her a quick thank you along with a smile and she would make sure not to disappoint him.

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto had decided to follow Issei again should he be outside of the club house as that seemed to be the most effective way to gain more information.<p>

When he had met Issei at the gate the boy had seemed like he had not caught even an ounce of sleep last night. His shoulders were slumped, large rings hung beneath his eyes and every few moments Issei released large yawns.

"Hello, Issei." Naruto greeted his friend energetically "You look like you did not sleep well."

Issei snorted "Yeah you can say that again." he muttered tiredly and seemed to almost fall asleep on the spot

"Any particular reason why?" Naruto interrogated the wielder of the Longinus gear hoping he would slip up in his sleep deprived state.

Issei knew he couldn't tell Naruto the actual reason so he told him something that came very close "Bad Dream." he stated flatly hoping that would appease the blondes curiosity

"Like what kind of bad?" Naruto asked before deciding to tease the perverted boy "Were you beaten up by girls you were caught peeping on?"

"No, I almost died by boobs." Issei shook his head at the thought. That was not what boobs were meant for! He inwardly cried at the heresy. Boobs were meant to be ogled, fondled, groped and sucked on! They weren't meant to shoot dangerous boob acid that dissolved stuff. He had to thank Akeno if she had not put up a barrier to shield him from the worst effects more than just his pride would have been wounded and he would have lost more than merely his clothes.

"I thought suffocating in breasts was one of your favorite dreams?" Naruto mocked the pervert laughing at the boys mild misery

"I wish, man, I wish it was that!" Issei almost screamed despite his tiredness and Naruto saw some kind of desperation and fear(?) in Issei's eyes "It was nothing like that. There was this naked chick and suddenly her boobs start shooting acid at me that almost dissolved me!"

Naruto was stumped. He certainly had not expected that and he was certain that he was making a good impression of a fish as he gaped at Issei's story with a look on his face that told onlookers that he really doubted what he had heard.

"What kind of drugs were you on Issei?" the blonde commented completely bewildered "You really need to cut down on the hentai before you go to sleep."

Issei groaned at that comment "Don't even start with those comments."

The reason he had been awake so long after the fight was that he had spent all his time looking at proper, non acid shooting boobs to cleanse his mind of the memory.

He had half a mind to file a complaint to the Erogami for the misuse of boobs.

Naruto shook his head at his perverted friend and tried not to think too hard about whatever strange dreams he had.

"Come on and lets get inside." Naruto motioned for Issei to follow him" At least then you can fall asleep at your desk instead of out here on the street."

Issei accepted that reasoning gratefully however he of course had been admonished by multiple teachers to not be sleeping during class.

* * *

><p>After school Naruto hid outside of the school gates lying in wait to see if Issei would leave for another task.<p>

It didn't take long for Naruto to spot the brown haired boy on a bicycle pedalling to who knows where.

Issei wasn't the most physical fit person but even Naruto was surprised with, which ease he had been able to follow the bike riding boy. He didn't know whether to feel disappointed in Issei's physical capabilities or to be impressed with his own.

Issei had entered an apartment of a guy Naruto didn't know and he didn't know what kind of connection he had to Issei or the Occult Research Club.

From the shouts he soon heard coming out of the building he could gather that the other guy had been a huge Dragonball fan. As the two had been arguing, rather loudly, about the best fight, best character, best villain, best attack and many things more.

But considering their similar interest their meeting had ended on a good note as both were laughing at the end of it.

The second person Issei had visited Naruto found to be beyond creepy. It was a huge man, Naruto was very sure that he was a bodybuilder of some kind, but the man referred to himself as Mil-tan and ended his sentences on Nyo. He wore a pink frillish magical girl outfit and a pair of Nekomimi ears.

He was demanding from Issei to turn him into a real magical girl.

'My god what kind of nutjob is that guy?' Naruto thought in abject horror and decided, for the sake of his sanity, to go home.

'The closest way home is through the park.' Naruto realized he really didn't want to go through there considering that is where Amano Yuuma had disappeared but if he didn't want to invoke his mothers wrath for coming too late home he would have to hurry through the park

* * *

><p>The park was pretty devoid of anyone there. For some reason during nights even bums and hobos steered clear of it, nobody knew why. Perhaps it was the large number of eerie trees planted all around, or the way the moonlight reflected off the fountain in the centre.<p>

Nobody could fathom why but at least it served to be distraction free.

He was quite certain that if Mittelt was still somewhere in the city, although he hadn't seen her yesterday for which he was thankful, she wouldn't be here...and she wasn't but somebody else was.

"Hey, you, shithead!" somebody called from behind him and Naruto turned around to see a white haired boy in clerical clothing

'What's with the cosplay getup?' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop, ignoring the insult for now "What do you want cosplay freak?" the blonde retorted in annoyance

"Hahahahaha..." the white haired boy seemed to laugh as if Naruto had told the funniest joke he had ever heard before the laughter became deranged and insane "Please die you shitty devil lover!" A shining bright blade shone in his hand as the white haired cosplayer had closed the distance between him and Naruto in a few mere instaces.

Naruto's eyes widened as the weapon came downward in a high arc and he jumped back in a reflex to avoid being killed.

'He's fast.' Naruto realized 'Faster than anyone I've ever seen...if I wasn't fast myself he would have cut me in half.'

"Why wouldn't you stand still you shitty devil lover?" the white haired boy asked him as if Naruto shouldn't have done that "Dying is fun, I promise! I wouldn't know though, you'd have to ask all the shitty devils and devil lovers I've killed."

'This guy is entirely insane.' Naruto cursed under his breath as he kept dodging the wild swings 'At least he only seems to care about spilling my blood because his attacks haven't been very accurate.'

But Naruto had to be very careful. The lightsaber, for it resembled very much the weapon of the star wars franchise as all it had was a hilt from which emerged a non metallic beam of energy, would likely cut him into pieces very, very easily.

Also, unlike all of the thugs and scum that had tried to use weapons on him before, this guy at least somewhat seemed to know what he was doing and Naruto suspected that if the guy fought for real and not with his blood lust he would be even more of formidable foe.

Naruto breathed steadily in and out as the priest cosplayer charged once again towards him. Naruto settled for a tightly guarded stance offering the smallest ammount of contact surface possible.

The jedi imitator once again swung his light saber down on Naruto from top right to down left. Naruto dodged, counter to the swords arc to the right and would have given the boy a few well placed jabs to his right side had the sword wielder not jumped away, creating a abit of space between them.

Freed grinned. At first he had just taken a stroll because those shitty fallen angels, mostly that bitch Mittelt and Raynare, wanted him out of the church for this evening. He decided that if he came across any shitty devils or devil lovers he would kill them, even if he was a bit annoyed they had taken his exorcist gun, some bullshit about attracting too much attention.

Fucking bitches just wanted to ruin his fun.

It had been a dull evening as he did not encounter a single person but then his luck turned. Some blonde haired shit head had come close to him and he could feel the faint presence of devil on him, it was very, very faint. And would have likely faded in a matter of hours, lucky for Freed he been close enough to rat this filthy devil lover out. He would serve well to sate his blood lust but then this shitty devil lover fought back! It was wonderful! He would savour this fight to the very end.

Naruto waited patiently as going on the offense as a hand to hand user against a weapon user, considering both of their respective skill levels, was stupid.

The insane priest pretender charged once more towards him and this time Naruto noted that he was just a bit faster than before.

He still managed to dodge the flurry of slashes until he saw his opening and grabbed the other boys wrist mid slash. The full strength of the arm came down on Naruto and he strained to keep the wrist in place. While not fast, he put multiple slow but powerful punches straight into the priest midsection however his adversary seemed to be completely unaffected by it and the grip on his wrist seemed to weaken. So Naruto let go and in the same instant gave the guy a swift and hard kick sending him staggering back.

"Yes, yes. Let us keep going you shitty devil lover!" the cosplay fanatic roared out in mad pleasure "Make me savour every bit of this fight, so that I can enjoy cutting you down to the fullest."

Freed got ever faster as he attacked Naruto. With each combination of strikes the priest seemed to get faster and Naruto had been sure he would not be able to keep this up in the long run.

However for some reason he had been able to keep up with the priest. He could clearly differentiate each of his individual attacks where previously it seemed like mere blurs, his speed seemed to match the guys own.

Despite every now and then being able to land a quick counter attack the cosplay freak was insanely tough or maybe his insanity just made him not care about the injuries and pain he sustained.

At any rate Naruto was not sure who would first reach his limit... he hoped it wasn't him.

Finally Freed had enough. He had not been able to spill a single drop of blood from that shitty devil lovers body. It had been infuriating that the guy had been a much more skilled fighter than many of the shitty devils he killed.

"I don't know how you've been able to keep up with me you little fuck but I will cut you down." the insane priest threatened the glint of insanity in his eyes intensifying

Once more Naruto saw him charge for an attack and he felt that if he kept attacking like that it would only get easier to dodge and retaliate the only thing he was not sure of was how long he could keep this going.

This was the first time since, forever basically, that Naruto had to fight this hard for what was his life.

The white haired priest came closer and closer and suddenly completely unexpected he had thrown a small pellet with his free hand.

Naruto tried to swat it away but upon contact with his skin the pellet burst open releasing white smoke into the air.

Naruto coughed heavily as he breathed the unexpected substance in and his eyes watered from the sudden influx of particles.

'Fuck a smokebomb.' Naruto cursed inwardly he had been so focused on the fight and dodging the swordsman that he had not considered if he had any other type of weapon or paraphernalia on him.

Much to his own detriment he realized. He heard the soft humming of the energy sword come closer and he could see the blade come down upon him, much too late to dodge.

'I need to get out of the way. I really need to get out of the way of this somehow.' Naruto thought with pure desperation and something inside of him cracked, he felt some kind of energy well up inside of him and fill him with a strange serene warmth, almost as if it was meant to be, as if it was a missing piece that had been missing from him.

In the wake of the sudden influx of energy he felt a pull on his body, a sudden rush of movement and then he found himself staring at the cloud of smoke from outside of it.

He didn't know how he had done it but suddenly he heard the sword cut through something followed by a crash and clattering wood.

As the smoke cleared Naruto saw that the thing the other boy had cut in half was a parkbench, much to both of their surprise and Naruto realized that he stood in the same spot the bench had previously stood in.

'Did I switch places with it?' he asked himself in mild confusion but decided not to dwell on it for now, he had a fight to win

"What kind of bullshit are you pulling you cocksucking shitstain?" the white haired boy shouted curses at him

Freed was sure that the guy he had fought was no devil. He had no trace of devil magic in him just, on him. He was also confident that he wasn't a human mage as he wouldn't have kept his magic for this long into the fight.

Freed thought that it was maybe a sacred gear but he didn't notice any special item on his opponent either.

"No matter. This was a one time save. Prepare to die!" the white haired boy shouted with renewed vigor and tried to carve the blonde into pieces.

Naruto dodged and for some reason he overshot the dodge by quite a margin.

He somehow felt stronger than he ever had. Flexing his fingers he felt the strength surge through him.

'Time for some pacback!' with increased speed Naruto found himself weaving around the flurry of blade strikes with almost complete ease. He delivered a jab to the maniacs midsection, sending the guys keeling forward in pain. He added a slew of hits on top of that for good measure and enjoyed seeing his enemy in pain. Then he gave the white haired boy an uppercut sending him flying a good distance.

Freed growled as his felt blood flowing from his nose and into his mouth. He spat out a glob of blood.

'Shit that hurt...' he cursed and hated that it wasn't the devil lover's blood that was spilled but his own 'Well it's nothing that fucking nun can't fix once she gets here tomorrow.'

He saw the blond stalking towards him, coiled and ready to dodge, to strike, to attack.

Freed grimaced. He would have to retreat for now, no matter how little he liked that but it was better than getting beaten.

"See ya later, fuckface." Freed growned out and threw two pellets on the ground

One exploded in blinding white light that hurt Naruto's eyes while the other one covered the white haired boys escape with smoke.

Naruto supposed he could hunt the guy down if he wanted, hurt as he was but what reason was there to? If the guy fought him again he would lose, much worse than now.

Besides he should really be getting home, he didn't know how much time he had wasted fighting that guy.

Also there was the matter of the strange power that now filled his body to the brim.

It felt like a natural part of him, like it always belonged there. He had felt it suffuse his whole body during the fight. It made him stronger, faster, tougher. He also guessed that it was this power that had allowed him to switch places with the park bench and he desired to know how it had done that and what else it could do.

'Suddenly...' he thought 'Stuff like Magic doesn't seem so far fetched after all.'

* * *

><p>He had gotten home much later than he should have and knew he was going to get another talking to.<p>

As he opened his door his mother stood already waiting in front of it some anger rolling off of her.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" she called him even though he stood right in front of her "Where have you been?"

"I er ummm..." he faltered under her stern gaze and eventually hung his head in defeat "I was in the park...fighting."

She growled in anger "Didn't I tell you to no longer get into any fights?" she asked him knowing what the answer was "So tell me who was it this time?"

"Err it was some kind of insane guy in priest cosplay and he had this sword..." Naruto tried to explain but his mother frowned at him

"That doesn't seem very believable." she spoke in irritation has some of her red tresses whipped around her in fury "I believed you last time because I know about that gang you mentioned but this time...For lying to me you will go straight to your room."

Naruto knew better than to argue with that "Yes, kaa-san."

He walked the stairs up to his room and laid down on his bed. Tomorrow he would take his time to see what this power of his would be able to do.


	4. Nuns and Experiments

Here is Chapter Number 4. A bit different from what I initially envisioned but I am still quite satisfied with how it turned out.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes snapped open as the dawning sun rose on the horizon. No light had fallen into his room but he was still awake. A quick glance to the side revealed that it was barely past five in the morning and yet he felt as awake and rested as if he had slept many hours more.<p>

'That's right!' Naruto began remembering the events of last night, how he had fought against that light saber wielding cosplay freak. It had been an exhausting battle by Naruto's usual standards, since all he usually fought were chumps and scum that were all about intimidating people instead of actually physically overpowering and beating them.

After the priest had landed a cheap shot 'No, not a cheap shot.' Naruto thought to himself with a frown 'There are no cheap shots in a fight.' he reminded himself

In a battle for survival everything could be used for ones own advantage and if Naruto so foolishly believed that an insane jedi cosplayer that attacked him out of the blue would just use his little glowstick and nothing else...well then to put it bluntly that was Naruto's own fault and nobody else's. He wouldn't allow something foolishly and naive as battle honor to serve as an excuse. Honor in a fight had its place but not in fights like the one with the priest.

Real world fights were not like the ones out of his grandfathers book 'Tale of a Gutsy Knight', where all it took the main character to do was be determined and never give up, charging into every situation without a moments thought. 'Squire Marco' as he had been known in the beginning had fallen into many traps and ambushes during his adventures because of his recklessness but it had always worked out for him and in the end he had been knighted as 'Sir Marco the Immortal' for no matter the severity of the situation he had always come out of it alive where ordinary men would have died.

'But enough of remeniscing.' Naruto reminded himself. He would have certainly died last night had this...this power, inside of him not burst forth and rescued him. He didn't know how it had made him trade places with a park bench of all things but he would find out. That was not the only thing it had done for him though. He currently could feel unbridled power brimming inside of him waiting to burst forth, to be used and molded by him.

'Well it's not like I'm going to fall asleep again.' he reasoned with himself and felt a wave of excitement wash over him, a big grin spreading across his face 'Might as well get a head start on this.'

Almost jumping out of his bed he put on some of his training clothes and with fleet of foot he snuck downstairs, so as to not disturb his mothers sleep. He opened the door to the garden, the chilly air of the dawning day caressing him softly

'Now, lets see if I can get a feeling of this energy.' he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on his own center, clearing his mind of all thoughts. There before his minds eye was a bright blue flame, it was warm, it gave off a feeling of life. He could feel the hidden untamed power as he 'floated' closer to it. He touched the bright flame and felt it envelope him, granting him its warmth, its power. It shrouded him like a protective cloak, before he was forcefully snapped out of his inner place.

He opened his eyes and the whole world was so...clear for a lack of better word. His eyes could easily make out the small droplets of morning dew on the grass, he could hear birds chirping in the far away distance, he could smell nature all around him.

It was as if his senses had been magnified by many times of what a normal human was used to using.

'Interesting.' Naruto thought with a small smile of anticipation 'If it can enhance my senses by already this much, I wonder what it does to my strength?'

He focused for a moment and willed this energy to enter his muscles, suffusing them with energy. He flexed his hand in anticipation and his muscles tensed and coiled for the first strike with this power.

He took aim and swung a straight fist at the training log. As it impacted a loud crack resounded in the yard of his garden. Many cracks had formed along the body of the wood and it splintered and strained against the force inflicted on it. Naruto was sure a bit more and the wooden object would have cleanly snapped in half, which spoke volumes of his power. He was sure with a bit more experience he would have destroyed the thing for sure in one hit. But it still served as an adequate test for his newfound power. However he would have to find a more secluded place to keep training later this day, somewhere where a bit of collateral damage wouldn't grab any attention.

'Now lets see what this can do for my leg strength.' he let his power flow down his body and strengthen his leg muscles. His muscles tensed and released their power with his jump.

Naruto noted that he must've jumped around three meters high from just a standing jump.

The feeling of being in the air gave Naruto a thrill which quickly shifted into a feeling of dread when he realized he had to come down again.

'Shit!' he swore as his body was dragged back down to the earth. He would be hurting quite a bit if he landed unprotected.

'Maybe...' he hoped that it worked

Naruto let his energy flow through every part of his body, willing it to protect and toughen him. He landed, not quite softly, on the grassy ground, hurting quite a bit but otherwise he was not hurt. Little more than the dull ache of a few bruises to show from his uncomfortable landing.

'At least nothing is sprained.' he nursed his bruises as he picked himself up from the hard ground he had wanted to test his speed next but knew that the garden was a bit unsuited for that so he kept that for later.

But maybe he could try out that switching trick from yesterday. He called forth his power and willed it outside of his body, a light blue sheen surrounded his limbs.

'Now for something to switch places with.' he thought of the broken piece of training equipment he had accidentally destroyed without a way to control his power or knowing how strong he had been. He willed his power to spread out and eveloped the piece of wood, noting how hard it was to direct the power outside of his body with mere will alone. The focus it took to shape and move the energy in certain ways required a huge amount of focus.

But after long ardous minutes of willing and shaping the energy he had managed to enveloped the object completely.

'Now, I need to somehow make it switch with me.' Naruto thought and focused on communicating his intent to his power 'Switch, Switch, Switch the log with me, Switch the log with me!' he repeated like a mantra inside of his head and suddenly a plume of smoke errupted at Naruto's position and he found himself staring at the destroyed object hanging in the air for mere moments before falling down to the ground.

If someone had somehow watched the whole thing in slow motion they would have seen Naruto and the log rubberbanding, as they shot towards eachother pulled along an invisible line, not crashing into but passing eachother until they eventually reached eachothers positions.

'That worked well.' he commented to himself with a satisfied nod and a smile plastered on his face 'It took a bit of time to get the whole thing working though. I need to work on the speed of that technique.' Naruto then chuckled to himself 'Well now that I have some mystical technique to call my own I need to name it.'

He mulled over multiple names before nodding his had as he had arrived at a satisfactory one 'Why not keep it simple. It's going to be Kawarimi.'

He then noted how bright it was now. Gone was the slight red tinted light of dawn and replaced with a much brighter light that told him he had spent quite a bit of time outside.

He snuck back inside, took a quick shower to get rid of the small amounts of sweat that had covered his body and changed his clothes to his trusty school uniform.

Naruto walked downstairs breakfast already waiting for him. His mother must have prepared it when he had taken a shower and he was glad she did as he noticed how much of an appetite he had worked up with his stomach growling like a starved monster.

"I guess someone is hungry." his mother noted in amusement as she released a bright laugh "Come, sit down, there's enough to sate that monster you call a stomach."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" with a bright grin on his face he quickly sat down at the table and began to enjoy the breakfast his mother had cooked up.

"So did you make any progress translating that language?" Naruto finally decided to ask in between swallowing his food and his mother just shook her head.

"I'm afraid not much of a progress. At first at thought it might be some variant of ancient greek but that seemed to be an entirely wrong direction to take it in. It's definitely not easy to decipher at all but I'm confident I can solve it." she replied burning with determination, not to be brought down by some flimsy piece of paper

Naruto listened to his mothers explanation and absentmindedly grabbed his glass of juice, only to have it suddenly crack and splinter in his hand elicting a sharp yelp of pain from Naruto.

"Are you alright?" his mother inquired, instantly standing at the side of her son, as the juice spilled from the table down "How did this happen?"

Naruto grimaced slightly in pain as some pieces of glass had bored into the palm of his hand, drawing slight amount of blood "I guess I must've gotten stronger." Naruto laughed sheepishly as his mother shook her head at his reply

"You need to be more careful." she chided him and pulled out the pieces of glass stuck in her sons hand, she got some bandages and disinfection spray. Spraying the alcoholic solution on the wounds to clean the of bacteria she noticed his short wince of discomfort "Suck it up you wimp." she teased him as she wrapped the bandage around his hand "Be more careful when picking those glasses up, I don't want to have to replace all of our glass with extra sturdy ones just because you couldn't control your strength." she mock glared at him, knowing that she didn't mean it as a threat that had to be followed up with punishment "Now go to school, I take care of the rest here."

She felt her son give her a hug and she felt the warmth of happiness suffuse her body as he told her that he loved her.

She smiled "Honestly that boy." she complained jokingly to herself "Allways getting in all sorts of trouble."

* * *

><p>In front of the school Issei had already been waiting at his side the two perverts that usually hung out with him.<p>

"Good morning Issei, good morning perverts." he greeted them mirthfully knowing that it would serve to annoy the perverts, waving with his right hand

"Why don't you use our names you stupid Yakuza!" Matsuda complained half-heartedly "Can't you at least show us a little respect."

"Can you stop being a pervert?" he retorted with a smirk knowing the answer

"Are you insane?" Motohama exclaimed as if it was the most outrageous thing he had ever heard in his life "The way of the pervert is not to be abandoned so lightly. It is a harsh and difficult path but we know that in the end the Erogami will reward us for our loyalty to him and his teachings."

The bespectacled boy almost seemed to shine in an ethereal light as he said that but Naruto was sure he had just imagined that.

"Yeah, well unless you can stop being a pervert I'm going to keep calling you such." Naruto stuck his tongue out at them in a childish gesture

"But you call Issei by his name even though he is a pervert!" Matsuda whined about the unfairness of this treatment

"And you know my answer to that, now quit it." he said sternly throwing him an annoyed look

Issei finally decided to interrupt the spiel between his friends"Good morning, Naruto." he greeted his blonde friend with a smile a brief look of concern washing over his face as he saw Naruto's bandaged hand "What happened to your hand?"

"Ah nothing wild." Naruto waved his hand in a gesture that told Issei it was nothing to worry about "Just broke a glass at breakfast and some if it cut my hand."

Issei imagined that it must have felt quite uncomfortable and winced in sympathy "That blows."

"Yeah but nothing to fuss about, really." the blonde put his friend at ease

"Say want to hang out after school Naruto?" Issei decided to ask his friend

Naruto looked briefly surprised "Sure, but don't you have club duties or something?"

"Actually Buchou..." Issei was about to start saying when he was interrupted by the pervert duo

"We don't want to hear what kind of depraved thins you are doing to the godesses Rias and Akeno!" Motohama shouted angrily, glaring at Issei in the process

"Yeah, I don't want to imagine what kind of depraved things you are doing to corrupt poor, little Koneko-chan!" Matsuda cried with fake tears flowing from his eyes before the two spoke together "We don't want to spend any more time in the presence of a traitor to the perverts code!" the two said and rushed off to school and Issei looked quite disgruntled

"Don't worry about them too much, they are just jealous." Naruto patted the brown haired boy on the shoulder and Issei released a slight sigh "I know but still I expected them to be more...positive, I guess."

"Don't worry too much. Eventually they come around and if they don't... well you have still other friends with me and those guys from your club." Naruto spoke sagely and Issei nodded in agreement "Say are they treating you well over in the Occult Research Club?"

Issei nodded, smiling brightly"Yeah, Buchou, Rias I mean, can be a bit strict but she is really nice and concerned about everyone. She is a great President." Issei explained, thinking that as long as he wasn't mentioning anything about Devils or the like it was okay "You can really depend on Akeno-senpai, if someone has a problem she has no trouble trying to help with it and she makes great tea sometimes though..." Issei shuddered slightly "Sometimes she is a bit scary and not what you would expect."

Naruto internally affirmed that from his own interactions with Akeno.

'Damn teasing and manipulative woman.' he cursed her and the black haired, pony-tailed woman sneezed

She guessed that someone had been talking or thinking about her.

"Then there is Kiba. He is nice I guess, too polite and still a good damn pretty boy. But he will lend you a hand when you need it." Issei admitted begrudingly his mood having shifting slightly before he shook himself out of it "And then there is Koneko. She is a bit quiet but really tough and you can absolutely depend on her."

'At least Akeno told the truth when she said they would take good care of him.' the blonde smiled "Seems like you have made some great friends in your club."

"Yeah, definitely!" Issei agreed happily "Anyway Buchou has given everyone the day off so we can hang out today."

"Sure, sounds like a great plan." the blonde told his friend and the two rushed to class when they heard the bell ring otherwise they would risk coming too late.

* * *

><p>Toujou Koneko was happy, while outwardly her stoic facade had not changed in the slightest she was indeed very much anticipating her free day. Her King, Rias, had given everyone a free day for today and Koneko knew how she would spend it. She would be visiting her favourite candy store and stock up on some sweets. Maybe some sweet and succulent chocolate, fresh and crunchy cookies, some tasty toffee or maybe some lollipops.<p>

Yes, that would be a great day. Suddenly however she froze in place as she sensed something.

She sensed a type of energy that was eerily familiar to her. She let her eyes wander to find the source of the energy until her eyes were trained on a blonde haired boy who had tied his hair in a ponytail. He was walking at the side of Hyoudou Issei the giant pervert that was her King's pawn and the newest member of her peerage. The two were laughing and having a good time.

She knew that this was Uzumaki Naruto, a boy with a rather bad reputation but she wasn't going to judge him based on that.

She knew that her King had at one time considered him for the other Rook position in her peerage but had abstained from that on the grounds that he seemed to not have a sliver of power inside of him.

However Koneko wasn't sure that was the case at all. While she wasn't the best at sensing magical energies for the most part but she could feel the familiar devils magic inside of Issei and next to him in the blonde was the thrum of a familiar power, a power that she knew, that her body was familiar with.

Koneko was absolutely positive that the energy she sensed, that soft thrum of power inside of the blonde, was chakra.

And it was not a small amount at all he had quite a decent amount of the energy inside of him.

How had a human this much chakra inside of him? It took devils a torturous and gruelling amount of harsh training to unlock the ability to make use of their chakra that is if they didn't want to risk going out of control trying to learn Senjutsu, just like...

Koneko pushed those memories to the far back of her mind as she observed the blonde with narrowed eyes.

If the blonde really had Chakra then she needed to know how he had gotten it.

On the other hand she would need to inform her King about this unusual developement first before she took any action.

However today she had the day off, so for today she would get to enjoy her sweets.

* * *

><p>"So what should we do?" Naruto asked his friend who seemed to be contemplating that question<p>

"Well we could be grabbing some food first been a while since we ate together." Issei suggested and Naruto's grumbling stomach agreed with getting some food.

They went to some burger joint and enjoyed their fast food meal.

Naruto had really been eating a lot a fact which Issei caught on too.

"Wow, you must have been really hungry." he commented in awe as he saw the burger wrappers pile up

Naruto swallowed the piece of food in his mouth "Yeah, I've really needed more food lately. I've been excersing a lot more lately, might come from that." he lied since he knew that it had to do with the power he had unlocked

That made actually very much sense to Issei.

The two finished eating and decided to hit the arcades.

As the two boys left the building they heard a cry of pain. They turned towards the source and saw a small boy, he couldn't have been much older than five or six, crying, clutching a bruised knee.

This was followed by someone dropping a heavy case on the ground and a cry of "Scusi!" a young blonde haired girl in nun's clothes rushed to the kids side

"Do you have any sisters I don't know about?" Issei joked because of the similar hair color of the nun and Naruto but at the same time he couldn't hide his lecherous grin at her cute looks

"No, none that I know of." the blonde shook his head in response and rolled his eyes at Issei's antics

Naruto could hear her talking in accented japanese "Don't worry, I can help."

Suddenly a pair of rings appeared on her hands and they were enveloped in a green light.

Soon the bruise on the boys knee disappeared and he stopped crying.

The young boy smiled at the blonde haired nun "Thank you, Onee-san." causing said girl to beam happily at him, suddenly the boys mother rushed to the scene and pulled his son away from the strange girl.

"Stay away from my son." she spoke harshly, who knew what this foreigner had done to him

"But kaa-san..." the kid wanted to explain to her mother that the cute onee-san had helped him but she wouldn't listen and quickly dragged him away, leaving the nun slightly dejected but still smiling

Issei was sure that Naruto had seen the girl use those rings to heal the kid and he knew he wouldn't be able to play it off as some kind of hallucination. Issei was sure that the rings had been some kind of Sacred Gear.

Lost in thought he just now noticed that his friend had walked up to the blonde nun.

"That was nice of you to help the boy like that." Naruto spoke to the nun causing her to look at him in surprise "Even if the mother was rather rude to you."

The blonde haired nun seemed a bit embarassed "I'm sorry, I don't speak your language very well." she finally admitted with a light blush

"No, need to apologize." Naruto told her with a grin that eased some of the girls worries "_Is this alright_?" he asked in his accented italian and the girls eyes lit up

"_You, speak italian_?" she asked with hopeful eyes, hoping that she could get some directions to the place she had to go to

Issei seemed just as wide eyed "You can speak her language?" he asked in surprise, never having know that bit about his friend

And Naruto nodded switching back to japanese "It never came up. But my mom is a language wiz, as you shoudl know, mostly for more obscure things like latin, ancient greek, egyptian hieroglyphs and stuff like that though." he explained to his friend "My italian isn't incredible good though since I never got to use it for anything. But I can still understand what she is saying with little problems."

Asia looked as the blonde turned to a smaller brown haired boy, who was likely his friend and they had a short conversation where the blonde seemed to explain something about him talking italian but most of it was too fast for Asia's inexperienced japanese to catch.

The brown haired boy had a grin on his face as he turned towards her and she felt happy that the people here were so nice and open to her.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei." he introduced himself, something she easily understood

"My name is Asia Argento. Nice to meet you, Issei-san." the nun introduced herself bowing politely

And Naruto laughed out loud causing the two to look at him in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" Issei wanted to know, frowning, as he was confused as to why his friend was laughing at the cute girls name

"Her name Argento means silver. With her hair they should have rather named her gold." Naruto explained with an amused expression on his face and Issei chortled slightly at the comment causing Asia to look even more confused

"Ano..." she began hoping someone would explain it to her. She had caught her name and then something about gin and kin. So silver and gold? She didn't know what that was about.

"_Sorry about that._" the tall blonde responded to her in her native tongue "_My name is Uzumaki Naruto. As to why I was laughing. Your name Argento means silver so I said that they rather should have named you Aureo because that's what your hair looks like._" he explained to her and then laughed "_Although considering my own haircolor..._" he held up the end of his blonde ponytail and she realized that their haircolors were nearly identical

Asia giggled slightly at that "You both are really nice."

"That was a nice trick how you were healing the boy." Issei praised her and the blonde nun smiled back at the words of appreciation

"It's the power given to me by god it lets me heal all sorts of people." she explained with a hint of pride and Issei instantly realized that it indeed was a Sacred Gear that she had used

'I wonder if my power could be used to heal people as well?' Naruto thought to himself, as that could be quite useful to have. He hit the palm of his left hand with his right fist, that reminded him. He took of the bandage from his right hand, revealing the cuts on his hands "_Could you heal this for me, Asia-chan?_" he asked the blonde haired nun and held out his palm  
>While not a debilitating wound by any means it did annoy him slightly.<p>

"_Of course, _Naruto-san." she held her hands over his injured hand the cuts slowly shrinking until they had completely vanished from sight

"_Awesome!_" he exclaimed excitedly and gave the smaller blonde a short hug "_Thanks a lot, Asia-chan._"

The italian Nun blushed and smiled at the praise she had received. Nobody had called her a witch so far. It felt great to have met two such nice people in this town.

For some reason Issei felt a surge of jealousy well up inside of him as he saw Naruto give the cute girl a hug and decided to quickly get her attention for himself "So what are you doing here, Asia-chan?" Issei inquired of the cute girl

She didn't know how to explain it in japanese so she hoped that the other blonde would understand what she meant "_I got transfered to the church in this town and I kinda lost my way and nobody really could understand what I wanted when I asked them._"

"What did she say?" Issei looked expectantly at Naruto for him to translate what Asia had said

"As far as I understood it she had to move here because she was assigned to the church in this town but so far nobody could show her the way to it." the blonde boy responded and Issei nodded his face wearing a determined expression as he grinned at the blonde haired nun.

"Don't worry, Asia-chan. I know where the church is." Issei exclaimed and picked up Asia's heavy case and the small nun looked up at Naruto "_He is going to show you the way._" Naruto explained and the small girl smiled in understanding

"Thank you, Issei-san you are a really good person." she told the brown haired boy whose determination increased at the praise he received from the cute nun

After quite a while the trio had arrived at the large church. Issei put down the heavy case, which held Asia's belongings, sweating heavily.

As Issei got closer to the large building he felt a strange feeling welling up inside of his body as if he entered a place where he wasn't supposed to be.

'Huh, I didn't know the christian community in Kuoh was big enough to warrant a church like that.' Naruto thought as he examined the large building, having never been close to or inside of it in his life 'But then again with people like that insane priest, I wouldn't blame them if people ever came at all.'

"Thank you for your help, Issei-san, Naruto-san." Asia bowed and she took her luggage back into her own hand sounding positively elated "I'm glad I met two nice people like you."

"No, problem Asia-chan!" Naruto exclaimed mirthfully" I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you, I have to be home soon or my mom is going to be angry."

"I need to be home soon too." Issei said rather quickly, the feeling being this close to the curch really put him at unrest and he quickly wanted to leave this place. He would have loved to spend more time with the cute girl but for whatever reason he was filled with an imminent sense of doom the longer he stayed in the presence of the church.

"No, it's quite allright." Asia said with a smile, simply happy that she had met two such nice people already "I hope I will get to see you two again soon."

The three waved eachother a last time in goodbye and parted ways for today.

The large gates of the church opened by itself. Asia walked inside, dragging her luggage with her into the building.

* * *

><p>The black winged, black haired form of the Fallen Angel Raynare stood in front of her. Her clothes skimpy, provocative,distracting. Exactly what one could expect from an Angel that fell from the heavens.<p>

"Finally you are here, stupid girl." Raynare spoke, her voice cold, harsh and unforgiving "I thought I would have to come and personally pick you up as long as it took you to find your way here." cold violet eyes bore down on Asia causing the cold feeling of fear to well up in the pit of her stomach "I hope it wasn't because you thought of running away, you know I don't like when people go against my orders..." the Fallen Angel left the threat hanging in the air

'Please, Lord, give me strength.' Asia sent a silent prayer to her God before she faced down Raynare trying to appear as courageous as she could "Of course, Raynare-same. I'm sorry, Raynare-sama." Asia quickly apologized to the leader of their group "I just got lost on the way here, my japanese is not that good."

The violet eyed angel sneered at her contemptively "See to it that it doesn't happen again." she then sighed in exasperation"Now go fix up that moron Freed. He got himself beat up and is being a huge pain in the ass. After that you can rest up."

"Yes, Raynare-sama. Thank you, Raynare-sama." the blonde haired nun replied subserviently and went to her task of healing the Exorcist

'Soon, Raynare, all your plans will come together, just two more days.' she reminded herself to keep going until then. In a two days the ritual to remove the Twilight Healing from that useless nun would be useable. She would take the Sacred Gear for herself and become unstoppable. She was sure when Lord Azazel heard that she had gone the extra mile to already eleminate the useless Twice Critical user he would praise her for her foresight and if she told him that she had acquired a useful Sacred Gear like Twilight Healing he just had to be smitten with her. She could already hear his voice inside her ears.

'Oh, Raynare. I never had anyone as beautiful and competent as you under my command.' she imagined him to say 'You will become my Queen and together Grigori will rise above all the other pesky races.'

Yes, that would be how things would unfold. She no longer would have to contend with the insane Freed, the lusty Mittelt, battelcrazy Dohnaseek or arrogant Kalawarner.

* * *

><p>"Are you absolutely positive that, that is what you sensed, Koneko?" Rias asked her Rook with a sense of intrigue<p>

"Yes, Buchou." Koneko affirmed, holding a large bag filled with sweets she had bought today close to her chest "He has Chakra, a lot of it."

Rias seemed deep in thought at that revelation "That bears some investigation..." Rias stated to no one in particular "I never thought to look for something like chakra in a mere human...considering how few Devils and Youkai are able to use it and the general risk involved with it."

Koneko's impassive face hardened slightly as a fleeting thought about her sister passed her mind.

"But if he really has Chakra like you said then he might be a good addition to our peerage." Rias concluded throwing a glance at the chessboard on her desk. However instead of two times sixteen pieces being on top of it there were only four left. A Rook, a Knight, a Bishop and a Pawn. These pieces were not black or white but a glowing red. These were the Evil Pieces used to reincarnate non Devils into Devils.

"Could you try to keep an eye on him tomorrow? You are the best at sensing chakra and with it being weekend that is quite invaluable in tracking him." the red head inquired of the white haired nekoshou, devil hybrid. As she couldn't have a familiar follow him when he wouldn't be coming to school.

"I could." Koneko stated her facial expression unwavering but there was a slight inflection in her voice that she wasn't the most happy, but for Rias she would do it, even if it meant getting into contact with Chakra "But I have a contract scheduled for tomorrow night."

"Just ask Issei to cover for you." Rias told the white haired Rook "He could use the extra experience anyway."

"Hai, Buchou." Koneko responded to her King and left the red haired girl to her musings. She decided that she had deserved indulging in her sweettooth now.

* * *

><p>He had not gotten in much training in at all today but Naruto thought it was well worth it after getting to spend some time with his friend Issei and making a new friend in the cute blonde Nun.<p>

Tomorrow was saturday though. He would have no school and could take a whole lot more time to spend trying to figure out his power. Coming back home he enjoyed dinner with his mother who told him that she slowly was making progress translating the language on the piece of paper.

* * *

><p>The next day after breakfast he told his mother he would be out for the day and exited the house.<p>

He rushed towards the edge of the city, a creepy part close to an old run down house that nobody ever wanted to buy, rumor had it that people going inside vanished under mysterious circumstances.

Nobody would be bothering or observing him around these parts which was the whole reason for coming here.

He streched himself and did a light warm up. He then called upon his power feeling the familiar warmth flow through him.

The first thing he did was let the energy circulate throughout his body. Shifting different loads of energy from differing parts of his bodies around. Learning to quickly shift his power from one part to another part of his body.

He began smashing his fists and legs against the nearby trees, breaking and splintering the bark. More and more he began to boost his strength,speed of toughness. Blurring between trees he began causing slight amounts of collateral damage.

Soon enough he had to stop himself, panting heavily from exhaustion. It seemed that boosting his strength and speed this much drained his stamina quite quickly.

Naruto sat down on the hard ground resting to regain his breath.

Meanwhile he was thinking what else he could do with his newfound power.

'I can become even stronger and faster if I use it but that can't be anything.' he reasoned himself 'I used it to switch places with another object. I enveloped the object and myself in this power causing a kind of pathway to be built between both points and then the object and myself were travelling at high speed to eachothers position while the leftover energy dissipated into smoke to cover the movement.'

Drumming his fingers against the ground he tried thinking of ways to make use of that principle.

'Maybe if I tried grabbing something like earth with it, I could throw it at someone at high speeds...' He pressed the palm of his hand to the ground and send his energy into it.

He tried pulling the ground up but it was sturdy, stubborn and completely unmoving. The ground didn't want to budge even a little bit.

'Maybe I shouldn't be trying to force the earth out.' he thought as the ground beneath him didn't even want to budge for a little bit 'Maybe if my energy was a bit more like the ground, I could use it to get the earth to move.'

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on his energy. He felt it in the ground, trapped and completely seperate from the earth he wanted to move.

'Try to be like the earth, to be like stone...' he concentrated hard on what he wanted his energy to be like 'Be sturdy, be unwavering...'

He didn't know if it was because he was in contact with the ground or because his energy had a mold to form itself against, to copy the properties but slowly his energy took on a different feel.

Gone was the warmth of life and replaced by the feeling of cold, hard, unflinching stone. The earth, instead of straining and rejecting this energy, embraced it, soaked it up and he could feel the ground being filled by his 'earth energy'.

'Now, rise. Rise from the ground.' he commanded the energy, pulling first softly and then harsh, as if he was trying to move a mountain. He heard the ground beneath him rumble as he felt it moving upwards. As he used every bit of his concentration on his attempt at moving the earth he didn't notice the slab of stone rising from the ground until he did notice that something was blocking the sun and covering him in shadows.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the large stone slab that had risen in front of himself protectively, ready to stop any projectiles coming his way. The blonde's concentration wavered for a single instant and his energy defaulted back to the 'blue' energy of life.

Suddenly he could feel a wave of exhaustion hit him, he didn't realize how much energy simply raising this single slab of stone had cost him.

And it had taken him more than just a few minutes to accomplish exactly that.

'If I were to try and use this in a fight, I would die long before I could even get a single pebble to move.' the blonde realized, frowning at first before he felt a sense of accomplishment wash over him. He had figured something like this out all by himself, no one to teach him, hell he wouldn't even know if there was anyone else that had this strange power of his.

At first he had thought the rings of Asia had operated on the same principle but they just didn't have the same feel to it as his power had.

He was sure that with prolonged amounts of training he would be able to cut the energy cost down and reduce the time to use his techniques.

'Also now I know that I can change the properties of my energy to match other things.' the blonde gave himself a mental pat on the back for that 'Maybe...what if I strengthen my body using the 'earth energy'?' he asked himself

He concentrated on trying to change his energy again but found that it was unwilling this time, he just couldn't focus on it. Even though he had done it mere moments ago the ability to change it seemed lost to him.

He cursed touched the ground, with his palm, again. He could feel the cold ground beneath his hand and the process of changing his energy to match the earth seemed, once again, in his grasp.

He focused and molded his energy until it once again had taken on the properties of the earth and stone.

He pulled his hand away from the ground and stood up. Instantly he found himself having difficulty of holding on to his 'earth energy'. It took an insane amount of focus and will to keep it from simply changing back to its original form but he held on to the feeling and the energy he had created.

His 'earth energy' flowed through his body, he could feel the toughness of earth and stone covering him.

He took a look at his arms and they were a black color, as if they had become the earth themself. His limbs felt heavy. They felt like someone had tied heavy blocks of cement to his arms.

The blonde gritted his teeth and forced himself to lift his right arm up, straining to keep it from falling back down. He used all of his strength to throw a punch at a nearby tree with his stone arm.

As the the fist hit the tree Naruto barely felt any of the usual force rebounding onto him when he usually hit any, wooden or otherwise, object.

The counterforce had felt like a soft breeze washing over his skin. He had not felt much of the impact of his fist against the tree whereas before he exactly knew when he had struck something.

He marveled at the sturdiness of his reinforced skin when heard something crack and creak. He noticed the the large piece of forestry falling slowly towards him.

"Shit." Naruto cursed out loud and quickly jumped to the side before he would be buried beneath the offending piece of nature "Death by tree... not something I am strivinng for." he muttered to himself, having dodged the deadly piece of wood

His skin had returned to its normal coloration and it even felt much less sturdy than during the 'stone mode'.

'The only draw back is that it's fucking difficult to move any part of my body if it is as heavy as that.' the blonde thought to himself with a frown 'Excellent for defensive purposes so far but much less useful for offensive attacks.' he reasoned to himself 'That is unless I manage to increase my strength some more.'

Feeling another wave of exhaustion wash over him he sat down on the ground rested against one of the still standing trees.

Maybe he should grab a soda and some food to regain a bit more of his energy...yes that seemed like a good idea to Naruto.

He had time and there was no need to rush anything.

* * *

><p>After waking up early in the morning Koneko had spread out her senses locking on the largest chakra signature in town was an easy task considering there was only one that could even be identified as such. She quickly found Uzumaki Naruto and had followed him stealthily across the town to the abandoned house on the outskirts which, until a few days ago, had housed the Stray Devil Viser.<p>

She saw the blonde stretch himself, loosening his muscles as he had warmed himself up.

Afterwards she noticed a look of concentration on his face and then she could feel him call forth the familiar energy from within him.

It was a bright,warm and happy energy. It reminded her of the sun and her Nekoshou side felt like it wanted nothing more than to bask in it, take in the warmth, doing nothing but enjoy the glow of the power.

She quickly surpressed that part of her again. No, Chakra was dangerous. After what her sister had done... she had sworn to herself to never make use of Chakra or Senjutsu. Never would she touch those two arts, ever. Not even if her life depended on it. She would rather die than be consumed by the power and...

Koneko shook herself out of the unpleasant thoughts she was experiencing. Her King, Rias Gremory, had trusted her with a task and she would not betray that trust because of something like her memories or feelings.

She observed how the blonde zoomed through the nearby surroundings and smashed and attacked parts of the forest area.

She was a little bit impressed with the human. She could tell with his Chakra enhancements that he was about Kiba's level of speed and her level of strength.

Which was quite impressive considering that both of those base attributes had been heavily strengthened by the Knight and Rook Evil Piece respectively.

Soon she could tell he was slowing down as he must have undoubtly felt exhausted by his usage of the power.

She estimated that he had held that type of strength and speed for around five minutes. Which in a fight could be a considerable length but only if he fought close combat, Power types.

Against Wizard types he would undoubtly be struggling especially if they could fly, like most Devils,Angels and Fallen Angels were able to.

Koneko kept observing him impassively when she saw him place his palm on the ground.

'What is he doing?' she asked herself tilting her head slightly and felt him push his Chakra into the ground 'What's that supposed to do?'

It couldn't be Senjutsu. That required one to take the energy of nature IN and not push ones own power OUT into nature.

Was he trying to use his Chakra like Magic? Did he not know what his energy was? Did he confuse it?

"Baka." Koneko muttered in barely a whisper at the boys futile attempt at trying to use Chakra in a similar manner to Magic

But suddenly she could feel a shift in Naruto's chakra. It lost the warm, radiant, sun like quality and took on a more cold, heavy and resilent feeling. Like stone or earth.

Her golden eyes widened slightly 'H-how?' she asked herself in shock

Something like this should not be possible. One was not supposed to be able to change ones Chakra, ones life force just like that.

And yet this boy, this human had done something no Youkai or Devil had done before him.

He had changed the make up of his Chakra.

She felt his 'Earth Chakra' meld with the ground like it had always been a part of it. She could see the focus and concentration on the whiskered blonde's face. Suddenly she felt the ground shake lightly as it gave a lurch and a large stone slab had risen defensively in front of the young teen.

Koneko could feel herself stare in awe at Naruto.

Had Chakra always been able to do this? Were there ways to use and utilize it in that had yet to be discovered? And if so, how had a mere human, who barely a week ago seemed powerless and weak, who had no involvement with the supernatural world, how had he done exactly something like that.

Koneko extended her senses again to be sure...Yes, what she felt had indeed been Chakra. She did not feel even a shred of Magic being used by Naruto.

After the object of her observations had rested up for a bit she saw him stand up, again the Earth Chakra formed inside his body.

The changed Chakra circulated throughout his body, specifically his skin. The white haired devil saw how the blonde's skin had changed color. It was dark, resembling the earth itself.

He seemed to have problems moving and had been exerting a lot of effort to simply raise his arm.

Koneko assumed that with his Earth Chakra he had changed his skin into the very element itself, explaining the problems in lifting his arms, unused to the amount of added mass.

He had punched a tree, causing it to snap and nearly fall on him a fate for which she was thankful that he had averted it.

Koneko saw the blonde rest against a tree, before he stood up and began to move back towards the city, causing her to follow in secret.

She saw him visit a ramen stand, order a drink and food. She watched him have lunch and took out a pair of her favourite cookies, munching them happily herself.

Her curiosity was definitely piqued because she knew that she no longer was observing Naruto just for the interest of her King but for her own interest in this strange way of using Chakra as well. Maybe there was a way of using it without resorting to Senjutsu?

Koneko kept observing him for the rest of the day. How he had mock fights with the forestry and kept training and experimenting in the use of his 'Earth Chakra'.

Soon enough the sun was beginning to set and the blonde was leaving the area he had occupied for one half of this day.

She decided that she had gathered enough information, so far, about him and decided to return back to the Club House to report to Rias.

With the raw talent Naruto had her King likely would be adamant about him joining her peerage.

As Koneko approached the door of the club house the blonde form of Kiba rushed past her "Quick, Koneko!" he shouted to her "There is an emergency. Issei is in danger."

And the white haired Rook increased her speed as well. Even if Issei was a huge pervert he was still part of the same peerage she was part of and she would not abandon anyone.

* * *

><p>Kushina felt that she was close to a breakthrough with translating whatever was written on the paper. She was so very close to the solution, almost as if there was someone giving her tips but not the answers.<p>

However she also felt that the closer she got to solving the mystery the more she could feel some kind of presence, someone watching and observing her.


	5. Consequence of a foolish decision

As some guest reviewers pointed out Issei should have been able to understand Asia. That is of course is a mistake on my part. It completely slipped my mind that he should have been but at the same time its not like that, that has any far reaching consequences.

Lets just say for the sake of convenience that Issei in his inexperience and ignorance didn't know that he should be able to understand her and his intent affected that ability.

Anyway enjoy this next chapter. I'm just going to say that it turned out rather...interesting

* * *

><p>It was pitch black night outside as a bright light illuminated the old school building of Kuoh Gakuen from within. The light flared for a brief instant and then died down just as quickly as it had appeared.<p>

"Place him down on the couch, Kiba." Rias ordered her blonde Knight who followed the order immediatley

Kiba was slowly making his way towards the couch inside of the rather spacious and well staffed club room of the Occult Research Club.

The Knight had supported his injured peer member, Hyoudou Issei. The brown haired boy had been a devil for barely a week and gotten into a fight with an Exorcist.

Completely unprepared and unable to match the white haired Exorcists skill he had been wounded, thankfully not fatally.

He had been shot multiple times with a light based Exorcist gun and large burning gashes had been inflicted upon him with a light sword.

Kiba placed the hurt Issei on the couch of their club room, hearing the boy groan in pain.

Kiba had to admit that the Exorcist was well versed in sword fighting and even kept up with his own speed although he was sure if they didn't have to retreat as a result of multiple Fallen Angels converging on their position he could have beaten the guy.

His 'Sword Birth' Sacred Gear would have been easily capable of creating a sword that would nullify the Exorcists light based weaponry.

Issei released another pitiful moan of pain and the Knight felt sympathetic for his comerade. Getting hit by light always hurt an incredible lot. The perverted boy had never in his life been involved in a fight, nor had he been trained or instructed how to get stronger or improve himself.

Something he felt was an oversight on his King's side 'Although,' he thought 'nobody could have guessed that Issei would face an opponent as dangerous as that exorcist in his first week as a devil.'

That was truly an unfortunate coincidence on his part.

Kiba gritted his teeth as he remembered when they had arrived at the scene. Issei wounded and the client he had visited, dead.

This was the zealotry, callousness and close minded behaviour he had come to hate of the Church.

He could understand them targeting Devils, for obvious reasons, but killing an innocent human whose only 'crime' was asking a Devil to do some miscellaneous tasks for him just went too far, much too far.

"Kiba-kun, Kiba-kun." a voice called for him and saw his King looking concernedly at him "Yes, Buchou?" he asked the red head

"I said you may catch some sleep now, I'll take care of the rest." Rias told him obviously concerned for the injured pawn "You had a rather long day after all."

"Alright, thank you, Buchou." he lowered his head slightly in gratitude and turned on his heel, leaving the room

Rias gathered her magic energy in her palms. A soft reddish glow emanated from her hands as she moved them over the brown haired perverts wounds, neutralizing the burning agony the light caused Issei and slowly closing the wounds. A much slower rate than what would have been the case had she laid naked next to him. With a greater surface area of contact between their bodies her energies would have been able to flow in much greater quantities and thus heal her pawn much faster but she still needed to talk to Koneko about what her Rook had discovered.

Had the more pressing issue of Issei getting attacked not gotten in the way she would already have done so.

'Then there is the matter with the nun...' Rias thoughts went back to ten minutes ago when she had just arrived with Akeno,Kiba and Koneko in tow. The Exorcist had been taunting and insulting her Pawn to make him rage and to make him attack the Exorcist in anger.

She had to praise Issei for not snapping like that, that is until a blonde haired nun had begged the white haired exorcist to leave her Pawn alone.

An action that had served to more than just surprise her a little.

Nuns and Devils were enemies, enemies weren't supposed to ask their comerades to spare another enemy.

But then again the shy and demure girl had not seemed like she was in any way shape or form like the battle crazy Exorcist that seemed to enjoy throwing around vulgarities and promises of bloodshed and murder.

The Exorcist had pushed her away angrily and threatened to rape her and if Issei had not been a more pressing concern at that moment she would have likely blasted the stupid blockhead to kingdom come for even insinuating something like that.

However the rape threat seemed to be what finally ticked Issei off as he rushed at the Exorcist completely enraged, despite having been in relative safety prior to that.

This recklessness is what resulted in most of Issei's wounds.

'The question is. How does Issei know that nun and why had he practically begged me to safe her and even tried to stay behind so he could protect her?' Rias asked herself and frowned coming up with no satisfactory answer.

She gave a soft sigh. She would have to have a stern talking to with her Pawn first thing in the morning.

Rias knew that she had not explained very much to Issei yet, hoping to ease him into the whole Devil thing. The boy had already been rather perplexed and confused when she had tried to explain the whole reason behind the animosity between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. She didn't want to pile on to it by explaining all of the intricacies of the system the Biblical God had created to keep the Devils in check and give those of his faith a protection against them.

After fifteen minutes of consecutive healing of his wounds she had managed to heal him almost completely. The wounds were largely superficial and the gun shots had missed any vital organ. The most he would feel would be some soreness in the morning.

"Would you like me to drop him off at his house, Buchou?" her trusted friend Akeno asked and Rias shook her head in negative

"No, I need to talk to him as soon as possible. If he stays here for the night I can take care of it first thing in the morning." the Gremory Clan Heiress explained

"Alright, I will catch some sleep myself then." the lightning priestess announced and Rias confirmed it with an absentminded nod of acceptance "Try not to work too hard anymore, Buchou."

"I'll try not to, Akeno." she responded with a slight smile towards her Queen and then turned to the white haired, golden eyed Rook that had been patiently waiting for her turn to speak to her King

"What did you find out observing him?" her blue eyes met the golden ones of Koneko, the hybrid devils face impassive and her stare unwavering

"I could confirm that he indeed can use Chakra." Koneko stated as a matter of fact "He had spent at least half a day training by himself on the outskirts of the city, close to the building that housed the Stray Devil, Viser, before we eleminated her."

"What can you tell me about his skill level?" Rias kept an inquisitive gaze trained upon her informant

"He is...quite strong." Koneko admitted not knowing how to put in apropriate words what she had witnissed "Physically his base attributes are far above human norm, I would say even above the perverts current level of strength even with his Devil body."

"Hmm..." that was indeed an interesting piece of information for Rias, usually a new born Devil's body was already far above the level of what an average peak body human was capable of. There were exceptions of course, Exorcist were trained to well exceed beyond the limits of what was considered the peak of a humans body and thus were able to keep up in a physical fight with devils. The second type of human able to do so were Sacred Gear useres. The items granted by the Biblical God saw to it that their wielder would not be constrained by the limits of a normal human, especially if such a person were to possess a Longinus gear. The third and final type of human capable of keeping up with supernatural beings were trained Mages. Although they did so by means of their magic rather than their body.

Snapping out of her musings Rias realized that Koneko had stopped talking so that Rias thought process was not disturbed.

"Continue, please, Koneko." the busty red head asked of her Rook

"If he uses Chakra to enhance himself physically his speed is at Kiba's level and his strength is able to rival mine." Koneko reported taking note of the slight look of surprise on her Kings face "He is not able to keep this up for a lengthy amount of time. However I believe that were he to focus on strengthening a single aspect he would be able to use that enhancement for longer."

Rias marvelled at that fact. If Naruto's base attributes and skills already allowed him to keep up with the enhanced power of a Knight and Rook Evil Piece then either of those attributes would be magnified by a considerable margain.

She was absolutely positive that she was going to add him to her peerage. With him maybe she could stand a chance at defeating Riser. While the marriage between him and her seemed to be fixed she knew that if she forced the issue she could bet the outcome of the marriage on a Rating Game.

Now the question was, which piece should she use to reincarnate him? The Bishop seemed out of question. From what Koneko had told her he didn't seem like either a Wizard or a Support type.

'So either a Power or Technique type.' Rias could not decide between the two 'If his attributes are as well rounded as Koneko said he could go in either direction...' She was sure that the single Pawn she still possessed would hardly be considered adequate enough to even attempt to create a body for his incarnation it would simply not generate enough power.

A human with the ability to use Chakra would probably be up on the upper end of the cost spectrum 'So probably a Rook then.' Rias decided and noticed that Koneko had not yet left the building to catch some rest

"Why are you still here Koneko-chan?" Rias inquired her voice conveying her confusion "I thought you would like to catch some rest as well."

"Because that was not everything I saw." Koneko told her and for some reason the white haired Rook seemed a bit nervous and beside herself, something that was very untypical for her. Normally Koneko liked to answer in as little words as possible, unless she had to say more and she kept her emotions buried beneath her stoic exterior. For her to show emotions like that it most be something that had shook her quite deeply.

Was Naruto a spy for the Fallen Angels or even Angels? Had he sensed and attacked Koneko?

She hoped and believed something like that not to be the case but her peerage was her family and she could not help but feel concerned.

"What else did you see, Koneko?" the Gremory Clan Heiress inquired a sense of urgency in her voice, she needed to know what had shaken her Rook

"He used Chakra in a way that I have never seen or heard of." the devil hybrid responded and from her voice Rias knew that she had been deeply perturbed by this

"What do you mean?" the red head asked, she too being confused, she knew precious little of Chakra or what it could do

She had heard rumors that her cousin Sairaorg Bael had apparently unlocked this power after hours and days of pushing his body to the limit and going even further.

"Chakra can make you stronger and faster." Koneko elaborated "That is the most use of it anyone has ever gotten out of that, Devils know of this as Touki. When using S-senjutsu in conjunction..." Rias noted that Koneko was uncomfortable mentioning that particular topic but her Rook continued anyway "Senjutsu..." Koneko steeled herself as she retold what her _sister_ had explained to her back when she was a child "Can help you pick out individual Auras, sense them over long, long distances. Even something like attacking a persons life force directly would be possible. But both of those are not anything like magic." the white haired hybrid devil continued her explanation "Magic is destructive and used to project ones energy outwards in Spells. Chakra can't do that or I thought that it couldn't."

Rias focused intently on what Koneko had told her "What do you mean, you thought it couldn't behave like Magic?"

She could feel the frustration Koneko was feeling "Chakra is projected inward to strengthen the body. Senjutsu allows to effect the lifeforces of beings. But Naruto he used Chakra like Magic. He raised the ground beneath him and turned his skin to stone."

While Rias had limited knowledge on Chakra and Senjutsu she trusted Koneko implicitly with what her Rook had told her. The way she had said it left no doubt that what Naruto had done was a feat of absurdity.

She took a look at her distressed Rook, feeling slightly guilty for forcing Koneko to tell her about something she desperately tried to forget.

"Koneko?" Rias inquired tentatively receiving a soft "Yes, Buchou?" in return

"Get some rest, Koneko. Good job..." she praised the white haired loli

"Thank you, Buchou." Koneko responded her expression once more one of stoic indifference

"No, thank you." Rias replied a sad smile on her lips "And I'm sorry about dragging those memories back up..."

The red head noticed that her Rook froze for not even one second "It's okay, Buchou." Koneko tried to reassure her as she left the room

'I hope that one day you will be able to leave the past behind you.'

Rias knew she wasn't the only one with problems in her life. All members of her peerage, so far, had some emotional scars on their soul. It was something that made them such a close knit group, more than that, it made them family and one day she was sure each of them would overcome their problems.

She hoped that she could set a good example and be the first one...

Rias sighed wearily. With Naruto having such a unique set of skills she somehow feared that not even a Rook would be enough to reincarnate him and the Queen spot was already taken by Akeno.

'I'll just approach him on monday and I'll hope that the rook is enough to reincarnate him...' she released a loud yawn, apparently she too should be catching some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned and woke Rias up. Her whole body felt stiff as she tried to stretch herself.<p>

Blinking a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes she realized that she had slept at her office desk in the Occult Reseach Club.

'That's why I feel so stiff.' she noted with a hint of annoyance and relieved herself of the ache with her magic. The events of last night came rushing back to her 'That's right, Issei had been attacked and the talk with Koneko.' she remembered and saw the brown haired boy still sleeping on the couch, covered by a simple blanket.

Issei stirred groggily as he awoke from his slumber. He noticed he was not in his own room at home but not in an unfamiliar place either. It was the room the Occult Research Club used for their meetings. He noticed his body throbbing with a dull ache and that he was covered with a simple blanket.

'What am I doing here...' Issei strained to remember and then it hit him like a bolt of lightning. The client he was supposed to visit in Koneko's stead had been killed by this crazy white haired bastard and Asia had been with him.

He didn't understand how a sweet, gentle and cute girl could work or even be affiliated with a crazy guy like that.

He had been wounded and Buchou had been unable to take her with them, she had refused to let him stay back so he could safe her. Issei gritted his teeth 'If that bastard so much as hurt a hair on her head or...' angered seeped from every pore of his body, if that Freed guy had raped Asia he would make sure to kill the Exorcist in the most excrutiating and painful way possible.

He was shaken out of his angry thoughts by the familiar voice of his King, Rias Gremory.

"Good Morning, Issei." she greeted him cheerfully but there was a darker undertone to her voice "Now that you are awake, mind explaining to me how you know that nun?"

Issei gulped. He had a feeling that Rias was not pleased at all and he was sure that lying to her would only make things worse so he settled for the truth.

"Two days ago when you gave us a day off I spent the day with Naruto." he began his tale and Rias motioned for him to continue "And well she was kind of lost because she barely spoke Japanese and could not find her way to the local church. Good thing that Naruto was there to translate what she had said or I would have no idea what she was saying, Issei grinned slightly in embarassment

"You didn't understand what she was saying?" he saw Rias blink as she seemed quite baffled by what he had said

"Yeah, it is not like I can speak Italian." Issei admitted with a shrug as if it was not worth mentioning "I don't see how I should have been able to understand her."

Rias felt the urge to mash her face into her palm. She had forgotten to mention something basic like that and his ignorance had affected one of the most basic and instinctual abilities of a Devil.

"Issei." she grabbed his attention "Devils like all other supernatural races have an instinctual understanding of every language. Whatever she said should have sounded to you like your mother tongue."

"What?" Issei shrieked in surprise why had nobody told him that? He would have seemed so much cooler and could have impressed Asia-chan even more if he didn't need Naruto for him to translate

"I would have never thought that your own ignorance would affect your abilities that much." Rias admitted with a slight blush, that was entirely her fault, before she fixed a stern gaze back on Issei "Now continue with your tale."

The brown haired boy shrunk under her gaze "We had noticed her healing a boy with a Sacred Gear and she seemed like a really nice girl so we talked for a while and then led her to the church."

Issei saw Rias eyes widen as he could feel her radiate high amounts of displeasure "ARE YOU INSANE?" she shouted at him, completely livid "A Church is holy ground! THE ENEMIES GROUND!" she stated angrily "If you had entered it you could have been smited by any of the beings there. Angel, Fallen Angel or Exorcist. No matter. And just like yesterday you should not have attacked the exorcist Freed, even if he had provoked you." the red head ranted "If an Exorcist kills a Devil,like you, you are dead, no reincarnation...just gone."

Issei's gaze fell to the ground in shame. That was not a pleasant thought but he couldn't just let that bastard treat Asia like that.

"Issei, I care about my peerage a great deal." she explained to him causing him to perk up "We, of the Gremory Clan, we are always very close to our peerage. Instead of mere servants we consider them a part of our family and I don't want to lose a part of that family."

A strange heavy feeling spread inside of Issei, he knew what that felt like, he would feel the same for his friends which the Occult Research Club was but Asia was also a part of those he considered to be his friends.

"This is why, even if it pains you, I forbid you from interacting with the Nun ever again." the red haired King told her pawn

And Issei felt angry, furious even "But why? Asia is a nice girl, she wouldn't hurt anyone. And I can't stand the her being with that bastard Freed and those Fallen Angels."

Rias slapped him, leaving a red imprint and a stinging feeling behind as she looked at him with both anger and concern "You don't know that, Issei! What if she is just pretending? She works together with the Fallen Angel that killed you! What if she wants to finish the job and uses the girl to lure you in? As a nun she is our enemy and that is why, for your safety, you have to stay away." Issei balled his fists in anger and frustration and felt like he would burst at the seams in anger "Promise me, Issei. Promise me you wont go and set foot anywhere near the Church. At least promise me that much."

Issei still felt anger coursing through his body but relented, knowing there was no arguing with Rias "Alright...I promise." he finally spoke his voice soft and almost without any emotion "I'm going to catch some fresh air."

Rias felt bad for reacting like that. She was just concerned. However she also knew that she had acted much more in her own interest than Issei's. The boy was not one to abandon people he considered close no matter who they were. A trait she considered invaluable for members of her peerage. However it seemed that this time it was going to cause quite a bit of strife.

* * *

><p>Naruto wiped some sweat off his brow. He had spent his morning training, working on trying to shift his energy to the earth type as well. It was going considerably faster than yesterday but he still needed to be in contact with the ground to do so. Without it his focus did not suffice to incite the change.<p>

On the other hand he also had tried using a variant of his 'raw' energy in a new type of physical attack.

He had gathered the energy in his fists and then tried to release it at the exact point of impact. But the pinpoint precision and control he needed for that were currently beyond him.

Either he released the energy too early, causing it to dissipate harmlessly into the air making Naruto lose all the bonus power or he did it too late causing the energy to merely blast his limb away like a jackhammer.

'Well time to go home.' he thought as he noticed the sun beginning to set

He mused over what his mother would have prepared for dinner as he walked through the city and suddenly came across Issei 'Well it is sunday. I guess he is free today to do whatever he wants.'

He then noticed the state his friend was in. He looked frustrated... no much more than that. He looked angry beyond measure, desperate beyond believe and absolute guilty. As if someone had been hurt or died and he had to watch, completely powerless, as it happened.

He called his friend but he didn't respond. Quickly he rushed to the perverts side shaking him out of his unresponsive state "Issei, what happened? Why do you look so...broken?"

Issei blinked blankly as he stared at his best friend. Could he tell him, should he tell him? Issei knew Naruto would do everything in his power to help but that might get him in a lot of danger...

"I don't know what you are talking about, Naruto..." he replied forcing a smile on his face "I am perfectly fine."

Naruto scowled and punched Issei square in his face "Don't try such pathetic lies with me." Naruto snarled, angry that Issei would try to blatantly lie like that to him "I know you are not fine. You look as if nothings going to be alright, Issei. Don't try to tell me otherwise." Naruto calmed down and released a deep breathe to get rid of his excess anger "I am your best friend. You know you can come to me with anything if you need help then I will help you...except with your peeping. In that case you'll have to rely on Matsuda and Motohama." the blonde joked and Issei brightened slightly

"Yes, you are right. I'm sorry." Issei apologized and he looked at Naruto, his expression serious. Really serious. Not the playful one he used when speaking about his perversion. But absolute, cold, seriousness that told Naruto something had gone absolutely wrong.

"I met, Asia again. Right here, she was here until moments ago and then she got taken away." Issei explained

"Taken? What? Like kidnapped?" Naruto pressed his friend for more information on the situation and he saw Issei nod. Gripping Issei's shoulder tightly, the brown haired boy winced slightly at the pressure applied to his shoulders "Tell me now. Where has she been taken?"

"The Church." Issei got out and he could feel a low rumbling growl emenate from Naruto and for a single second he was actually frightened how fierce he seemed

Naruto should have known there was something shady about that church, especially with that insane priest guy running around. Maybe he really believed himself to be a priest and occupied the church as some kind headquarter?

Or maybe he was even some kind of strange hitman/kidnapped on the payrole of the White Suit gang. His mother had told him they picked girls up and turned them into sex slaves. He didn't dare imagine something like that happen to a girl like Asia.

"Don't worry about it Issei, I'll get her out of there." Naruto promised and his eyes shone with burning determination and Issei paled slightly, he would be sending Naruto in a nest of Fallen Angels and a deranged Exorcist.

"No, Naruto it's too dangerous there are-" Issei tried to explain but was cut off, his friend didn't want to listen

"Don't worry about me Issei. Whatever scum is bumbling around there, I'll get rid of them and make sure they are never going to do anything like it again." Naruto finished before he started sprinting towards the church at a speed Issei didn't know Naruto possessed

Issei's mouth dried up and he felt sick. He had just inadvertently sent his friend on a suicide mission.

He needed to get to the Occult Research Club and fast at that. If Rias would not consider helping him free Asia then maybe she would help him rescue Naruto, someone that was not involved with this at all.

And if things got really bad she could just revive Naruto...Issei really hoped that it didn't come to that.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the large gate of the church and ominous feeling hanging in the air.<p>

'No time to get cold feet. There are more important things at stake.' he reminded himself gathered some energy in his leg and with a loud resounding sound he kicked the gate open, revealing the interior of the church to him.

There was a sound it was low and slowly it got louder.

"HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" someone was laughing like a mad man and Naruto could already guess who it was that did so "I thought I was getting to kill some little shitty devil but who thought that I would get the chance to pay you back for dislocating my fucking JAW!" the white haired guy roared out a mad grin plastered on his face as he drew his little glowstick. Then he drew a gun and trained it on Naruto.

He stood at the end of the aisle in front of the altar, on both sides of the church stood long rows of wooden benches.

Naruto didn't have time to play around. The guy was dangerous and if there were any more like him running around then he could not afford to contend with him for any long time.

'This will likely hurt like hell but I need him out of the way.' Naruto thought and began pumping energy into his legs, far more than he usually used. It gave him one heck of a speed boost but his muscles couldn't take much of it and he was sure if he used it for any prolonged amount of time they would completely rupture.

"Please let me spill your blood you shitty devil lover." the white haired guy almost begged him as he licked his lips in anticipation. The Exorcist trained his gun on Naruto and just before he had pulled the trigger he looked down in surprise to see a fist deeply imbedded into his stomach. Hunching over he clutched his abdomen, the air knocked out of him as a sudden kick to the face swept him off his feet and sent him flying against the stone altar behind him.

Dazed by the surprise attack his weapons had dropped out his hands.

'I can't believe the blonde shit got the drop on me again.' Freed thought deeply frowning as his prey had kicked his weapons to the side

Suddenly he felt pressure applied to his throat as he was pinned to the cold stone altar with one arm. One of the guys feet pressed on his left hand. He wouldn't be able to get him off of him with just one hand and no way to generate enough momentum.

"What you going to do now? Kill me?" Freed laughed mockingly as the pressure on his throat tightened"Urkk...Do it! Come on. You don't have the guts."

"Tell me now where she is! Tell me where you hid Asia!" Naruto growled out and the guy, who he had pretty much pinned, had the audacity to laugh at him "You are here for her? You are here just for that silly little whore?" his next laugh was cut short as Naruto applied more pressure but he continued talking "That is so rich. Who do you think you are? Some white knight? Knight in shining armor, that has come to rescue and sweep the virgin maiden off her feet?" Naruto growled angrily "See all bark and no bite. You can't kill me cause then you never find that stupid girl."

Freed continued to mock Naruto but Naruto knew he was right currently the insane Priest was the only one that could tell him where the Nun was.

Suddenly Naruto felt danger incoming and he jumped away from his current spot a long glowing spear made from the same material the priests glowstick was made of sticking out of the ground.

"And here I wondered what that ruckus was about only to find you beaten, again, by a trashy little human." a male voiced mocked, obviously directed at the downed priest "Perhaps you should consider a different occupation."

Naruto turned to the source of the voice and saw a trenchcoat wearing male with a fedora hat on his head. In his hands he twirled another one of those spears on his back a pair of black wings, something which only mildly surprised Naruto.

After discovering his power and saw those Rings of Asia he knew there was more to the world than he had known.

"I will take care of this trash for you, Freed. Since you seem to be unable to do so." the winged man said, his voice as smug as it could be, causing the white haired guy, Freed, to curse in anger

"Fuck you too old man." he spat angrily and pulled himself up from the ground quickly rushing to pick up his two weapons "This guy is mine."

"I was always bad at sharing. So simply the first to kill him shall reap the rewards of this battle." Trenchcoat Guy turned towards Naruto "Let it be known that the person to slay you was me, Dohnaseek."

"As if fuck face. It will be me who will spill this shit devil lovers lovely blood."

Despite the situation Naruto felt highly annoyed 'Isn't there anyone here that is not a battle crazy maniac.' he asked himself exasperated, slipping into a tightly guarded stance

He didn't feel confident fighting two opponents of such strength at the moment but he would do it.

'And if the guy can actually fly with those wings, I've got a buttload of problems.'

He didn't have any longrange attacks nor would he be able to maneuvre in the air should he decide to jump at him. The church was unfortunately large enough that flying high up would be no problem and a guy that could chuck dangerous, pointy objects at him with a height advantage was just asking for problems.

"What are you two idiots making such a ruckus for?" a third voice, this one female, spoke her voice cold and filled with contempt and annoyance and Naruto knew this voice, he had heard it on two different occasions as a sense of dread filled him up.

He glanced towards the direction of the tird voice and it was the small blonde gothic loli, Mittelt. He saw a large grin spread across her face as she took a look at him.

"Well, well, well. If it is not good samaritan Naruto the prude." she drawled sounding absolutely delighted to see him again before her voice switched to her cute and bubbly persona "Or maybe you would prefer Mittelt like this?"

"I should have known." Naruto muttered and he thought nobody heard it but Mittelts cold and cruel laugh rang in his ears

"So you knew about me? Is that why you acted that way even though I was so generous to you!" she screamed, fury and scorn seeping into her every word

"I didn't know but I suspected that there was something up with you." he retorted in a flat voice

She laughed hysterically "Merely suspected? Suspected?" her face contorted into a visage of unbridled rage "I would have given you the ride of a lifetime and you reject me on mere suspicion?" For a second Naruto thought that the small blonde would snap but then she calmed down and seemed almost completely back to normal

"You know this kid, Mittelt?" Dohnaseek asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah. I met him while I was running reconnaissance for Raynare." she stated before a frown marred her face and she spat the next part with anger "I thought he would make for a good fuck but goody two shoes over there decided to reject me." her face held a look that definitely promised payback

Dohnaseeks boisterous laugh rumbled through the church "You rejected by a human? That is the funniest thing I heard in centuries."

"Shut up tiny dick, you couldn't even get a woman if she wanted it." Mittelt spat venomously and returned back to glaring daggers at the blonde teen

'I didn't like the odds against two, but three is even worse...' Naruto thought and relized that he would be failing his friend, both of his friends 'Both Issei and Asia, I'm sorry.' he apologized knowing he would not get Asia out of here, he would not get to see Issei again and certainly not his beloved mother 'I'm sorry, kaa-san.'

Maybe I can at least make them hurt as much as possible before I go down. Energy coursed once more through his body and while the three were still more or less preoccupied bickering with eachother Naruto shot forward and sent Mittelt flying with a punch.

"You little shit." her black wings spread out and she stabilized herself in mid air forming a spear of light in her hands

Gun shots rang through the air and Naruto started weaving in between the bullets of light and did his best to dodge the spears of light raining down from up above. A few times he felt the energy constructs graze him, tearing his clothes. His black shirt was nearly completely in tatters, revealing his bare upper body to the world.

With the three inadvertently covering eachother with their ranged attacks he had massive problems getting close to anyone.

All he was doing was running around like a fox during a fox hunt. It was getting him nowhere.

Maybe if he actually tried learning any ranged attacks using his power but then again he doubted he would have gotten any of them combat ready at this point.

He pumped more energy into his legs, forcing himself to go even faster, even as his legs began to hurt.

It was frustrating. They had not been able to hit him so far, but it would not take much longer for his legs to give out on him.

He tried getting close to Freed, but this time the Exorcist was prepared for his speed and slashed his sword down as he got in range, forcing him back again.

Freed began laughing, finding the whole thing to be hilarious "How pathetic you are you little devil lover." his laugh high and mocking echoed around them "Getting chased and tired out like a pig before slaughter. I heard it makes the flesh extra tender."

"If you keep wasting time like that you will be giving me the kill." Dohnaseek commented as he threw another light spear which Naruto, to Dohnaseeks disappointment, dodged.

The ground was starting to get swamped with the spears and even with his speed Naruto had less and less space to dodge.

* * *

><p>"Kalawarner?"<p>

"Yes, Raynare-sama." a female Fallen Angel with dark blue hair asked

"Those idiots are making too much noise up there. It's disturbing the preparations for the ritual. See to it that they stop." the leader of the Fallen Angel group ordered, her focus on the ritual unwavering

"Of course Raynare-sama." the second Fallen Angel responded

* * *

><p>Naruto panted heavily, using his energy for this long and in such quantities made him exhausted. His back was pressed against the cold stone of the altar and he knew that even if he had more space his body would no longer permit him to dodge.<p>

As his three adversaries readied their attacks the altar slid aside to reveal a fourth figure making their way up.

"Raynare-sama is complaining about too much noise." the female voice stated "See to it that you cease it this instant..."

Her gaze fell upon Naruto and instantly she had a light spear in her hands and Naruto could feel the soft power of the weapon radiating close to his back.

'This is absolute game over.' Naruto realized absolutely dismayed 'If there were five of these guys here I would have never made it in and out with Asia, especially with either of us being alive.'

He thought with his new power there was nothing that could stand in his was, that there was no obstacle he could not overcome. He had literally felt invincible. It was a very humbling experience and one he would have gladly paid for to have learned before this.

'What an idiot I was. I rushed straight into things without even thinking over it. Exactly what I thought I would never do.' he chided himself a wry smirk gracing his face 'I guess this is it.'

The weapon of the second woman edged closer and he felt the prickling and hot power of light on his skin, as the tip was just about to plunge into his back.

"Stop!" Mittelt shouted causing all attention to turn on her

"Why stop?" Dohnaseek asked with a sour expression knowing that his kill would be denied by that dastardly Kalwarner

"Because..." Mittelt walked up to the blonde who had stopped resisting and buried her fist deep in his stomach. Naruto's knees buckled under him as the small girls deceptive strength brought him down, kneeling on the floor "This little asshole needs to suffer." a kick of her sent him sprawling across the floor, blood dripping from his nose

"At least he tried to fight." Dohnaseek growled "Grant him a swift warriors death."

"See that's why you'll never find a woman." Mittelt gave Naruto a swift kick to his ribs and he thought that might have broken some of them from the way they hurt "Sometimes you just need to fulfill a Ladies wish."

Freed snorted "You aren't a lady, bitch." the white haired exorcist said mockingly "The way I heard you moan and cry when you played with yourself certainly didn't make you sound like one." a smirk spread across his face "Now I know why you were doing that. It was because this guy didn't want to fuck you right? Maybe you should have just let me taken care of it." he grinned lecherously as he eyes the blonde loli

A spear of light appeared in Mittelts hands.

"Stop this squabbling at once." Kalawarner stated them "It is not becoming of Fallen Angels even if you are the lowest of the low. Raynare doesn't wish for any further disturbances."

"Go and fuck your beloved Raynare then if you adore her so much." Mittelt responded scathingly, she would not be denied her revenge, by no one "She promised us that we would be able to cut loose, not having to abide by Grigori rules did she not?" annoyance and frustration evident in her voice "But we haven't been allowed to do any of that so far, have we? It's entirely her fault we are itching to get it out of our system like that."

"Whatever can we finally get on with this?" Freed asked growing bored of this "I don't even care about being the one to kill him anymore just fucking make him bleed and spill his blood." he stepped on Naruto's hand without remorse, elicting a sharp wince "Just make him bleed like a gutted pig."

"You lot have no honor as warriors. He fought bravely even as outmatched as he was." Dohnaseek stated once more

'Honestly these guys have no appreciation for battle.'

"Do you even hear yourself talking?" Mittelt interrupted his thoughts with a haughty laugh "You sound like one of those white winged goody two shoes."

"Don't ever compare me to those cowards!" Dohnaseek snarled in barely constrained rage and Mittelt ignored him as he walked over to the downed Naruto.

It baffled Naruto. These guys were comerades and yet they insulted and treated eachother like the worst kind of enemies.

His legs burned, his body sore and bruised. His hand was likely broken as were his ribs. Blood dripped down his face, soiling the church floor with the crimson substance.

In the fight his ponytail had come loose and his long blonde hair hung loosely down.

The angry loli grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look into her eyes.

His blue ones into her blue ones. Defiance against anger.

"Say, have you ever heard the saying: Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, hell no fury like a woman scorned?" she asked him with a fake smile plastered on her face "It certainly was no love I felt for you, merely lust but I think it comes pretty close, don't you think."

A spear of light appeared in her hands and she stabbed straight through his right hand with it causing Naruto to clench his teeth, not giving the blonde Fallen Angel the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain.

"Nothing?" she asked with a heavy frown and stabbed him again this time she pierced his other hand.

His two hands were pinned to the floor by bright glowing weapons of light. The constructs of energy burning his hands, as they kept him locked to the ground.

Another went through his right shoe and pinned his right foot to the ground. Shortly after his left one found itself pierced and stuck to the ground as well.

"You know, you almost resemble Christ like that." she commented rather off-handedly but he could taste the anger in every of her syllables at not yet having caused him to cry out in pain "Maybe if I had more of a sense of irony and artistry I would have nailed you to a cross, but this will suffice."

"Can you finally get to the end of this, Mittelt?" Kalawarner commented with a pointed look annoyed at the dragged out scene of torture

Freed had wandered around the hall devoid of interest in it all as the fucking bitch didn't draw any blood.

And Dohnaseek observed it all rather impassively knowing there was no dissuading Mittelt to give the boy a warriors death.

"I don't have very much experience with it but it's not like you are going to run away?" she asked him with a mocking smirk followed by a kick to his side. Light began to form in her hand. It took a while to shape and form, but instead of the usual spear it resembled a long whip "Let's see how long you can keep silent."

She drew her arm back and the light whip whizzed through the air, impacting painfully against Naruto's back.

The blonde kept his mouth shut but still released a silent and muffled scream.

Mittelt giggled in amusement "That's a bit better, but I know you will be able to release an even more magnificent scream than that!"

The whip flew a second time through the air and red hot, burning pain coursed through Naruto's body. His back being the epicenter of it before it spread throughout all of his body.

He kept holding back loud screams as tears welled up in his eyes. He would keep denying Mittelt her satisfaction until the very end. This he swore to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" a feminine voice range out into the church, careful and tentative to get a read on the situation and Naruto recognized the voice instantly.<p>

It was a voice he had heard every day of his life.

It was the voice of his mother, Kushina.

'Nooooo, Kaa-san!' he cried internally, hoping that she would somehow be able to read his thoughts or intent 'You have to run. You need to run...' Naruto thought to himself in desperation as despair flooded him

He could bear himself getting killed and tortured but his mother...he would not bear to see her get hurt.

"Who is she?" Kalawarners arrogant voice rang out in question and Dohnaseek shrugged "Another interloped."

"Finally!" Freed shrieked frantically and a gunshot rang through the empty hall

In the same moment that Naruto saw the bullet impact, another strike of the whip came down on Naruto's back.

The bullet had lodged itself straight into her head. Uzumaki Kushina fell over, killed.

"NoooooooAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto cried out no longer able to contain his scream. He was sure he would go insane not from the physical pain but at the emotional.

And then the whole world bled into crimson for Naruto.

* * *

><p>Well, I'm sure a lot of people wont be happy with this but...not all is lost.<p> 


	6. Revenge and Revelations

And here you go with Chapter 6. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>'I am so close, just one piece of the puzzle is missing.' the red haired Uzumaki Kushina thought to herself leafing through a large book, quick reading the contents of the thick piece of knowledge.<p>

The room she in was a mess. Everywhere there were papers lying, some scribbled full of notes others bunched up in useless balls of scrap paper.

And in the center of it all a small piece of paper a mere pamphlet. Printed on it was some kind of occult circle with words written on it in a strange language.

Occultists usually adhered to older languages that were mostly used for scholastic reasons these days. Latin, Ancient Greek, Hebrew were probably the most common used languages in these things a few used the Celctic language for druidic rites and rituals. And of course there the more exotics tribal languages used in shamanism.

But that was besides the point. These last few days she had spent her afternoons trying to decipher the strange language. Those who truly believed in occultism would never use some kind of joke language, that essentially meant nothing, there had to be a methode to this language that was written on it. Some underlying reason for their believe in it having some sort of power.

She was determined to solve the problem for her son. After he had told her about the strange occurences surrounding Issei like for example that of a disappearing girl she promised to help him solve it however she could.

He depended on her to solve this riddle which was outside of his ability or expertise.

Another part of her was happy to have been presented with such a challenge as it had been quite some time since she had to work this hard to solve and translate something.

At first she had made no progress at all but the more she worked on it the more she seemed to grasp and get an idea what kind of secret was hidden between the strange symbols.

She felt almost as if someone was giving her subtle hints, pointing her in the direction she should be looking in.

At first she had tried looking if the languages were the offspring of any language she knew.

She had consulted book upon book, encyclopedia upon encyclopedia only to come out empty handed.

And yet for some reason she had the feeling that there was a connection between all of it.

"Come on you stupid thing." she said in annoyance, there was just one piece of the puzzle that was eluding her

Glancing once more over the books that laid in front of her a small sigh escaped her lips.

Would she be unable to find the missing link after all?

Her eyes shifted around the room. There was it again, that strange presence. After she had started translating this strange writing she had felt as if someone observed her.

Someone invisble person taking note of her attempts and judging her.

However for some reason she also thought that whoever it was, had helped her.

Sometimes there were subtle nudges and pushes into a certain direction that seemed to help her progress and yet not solve anything.

"Alright, whoever you are. If you at least take so much time observing me, help me solve this." Kushina spoke in anger, feeling a bit stupid to talk to a room that, other than a few books, held nothing

For a split second she thought that she could feel surprise emanating from the presence but she couldn't feel exactly where it was coming from, this was frustrating her to no end.

Then she could hear a voice. Kushina couldn't tell if the voice spoke out loud or merely projected it inside her head.

'Am I going insane?' she asked herself for a split second, thinking that all of this had slowly gotten to her

'No, your mental health is definitely not in any peril and has not in any other way taken damage. Your sanity is in pristine condition.' the voice spoke in an informative tone, almost as if she had consulted some form of artificial intelligence

Kushina's eyes widned slighty. Had the voice read her thoughts?

'You could call it such, but you were projecting your thoughts rather strongly. Only the most unschooled of novices wouldn't have picked up on that considering your lack of mental defenses.' the voice informed her once more

If what she was experiencing didn't convince her of more supernatural things being part of the world then nothing would and so she accepted that there apparently was an invisible mind reader in her house or at least somewhere close by.

'You are rather accepting of this for someone that not a mere minute ago decided to question her sanity.' the voice commented with a hint of amusement

"It's not like I have choice in the matter." she replied a bit disgruntled it felt weird talking to some disembodied voice "I take it, it has been you that has been giving me these...flashes of insight, epiphanies, right?"

'You are correct in that assumption.' the voice affirmed

Kushina wanted to ask why but that could be taken care of later "So why don't you tell me what I need to know? If it is so important that you have been giving me these hints." she asked in frustration "Nothing adds up with this language. It doesn't seem related to any language and yet...it kind of does seem like that."

The voice stayed silent for a short while before it seemed to relent 'I can't tell you what you want to know but I can tell you that it does _add _up, _everything_ adds up perfectly.'

Kushina blinked momentarily as she processed what the voice had told her.

Had everything been this easy? Had the answer always been in front of her and she just failed to put it together.

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it. At first it looked like the hackjob of some artist but then the writings got smoother and she compared her own writings with some of the letters on the pamphlet. Finally they seemed to match.

This language wasn't related to any of the languages she had been referencing not in the sense that it was a sibling or offspring language. No it seemed to be a, maybe, the, progenitor of the languages. It literally combined significant aspects of the letters and symbols of all languages into one.

There was no doubt that this was a primordial language.

Now that she knew what she was dealing with it was far easier to decipher the words and symbols.

The voice observed the crimson haired woman with rapt interested. It had given her hints to help her solve the riddle she wanted to solve but it didn't think that the woman would solve things this quickly.

Deciphering, as a human, the language of devils in mere days with no experience in the supernatural, no actual reference point to use and just the vague hints it had dropped was more than just a little impressive. It was a testimony to what she was capable of with her unfaltering determination.

Also her pure love for her son, her family, drove her and fueled her at every step. It was something the voice rarely saw in humans.

The letters spelled mere words, no full sentences just five words were repeated over and over again.

Gremory, Devil, Summoning, Desire, Contract. Gremory, Devil, Summoning, Desire, Contract.

Over and over and over again.

'But what does it mean?' Kushina frowned in confusion

Did one summon a Gremory Devil to make a contract for the fulfillment with ones desire?

Was it a Devil called Gremory that was summoned for a contract about ones desires?

'No... didn't Naruto mention that the President of the Occult Research Club was called Rias _Gremory_?'

Was this Rias girl a devil? Would she be summoned to fulfill ones desires? Maybe she was a succubus?

'That could actually not be far off.' Kushina hypothesized considering Succubi tended to be beautiful women that fed off of men's desire, specifically sexual desire.

'And who would have more sexual energy than my sons best friend who is infamous as one of the most notorious perverts.' it certainly made sense in Kushina's mind 'And maybe those fliers are to gather more energy from whoever else summons her.'

Succubi even had the ability to completely enrapture men and make them her thralls.

Was her son in danger from such a being? If he was could she even help him? And even if she could how would she help him?

However currently all of this was based on nothing more than assumptions and the five words she had managed to translate. It certainly didn't tell her very much. If only there was a way to learn the truth, to gain more information.

She needed some way to no longer stay in the dark, she needed to know the truth so she could protect her son and keep him safe from these dangers.

'The truth is a powerful and dangerous thing. It can cut men worse than any blade ever could.' the voice mentioned to her, having once more read her thoughts

"But I can't simply leave my son to possibly fall prey to whatever supernatural dangers lie out there in this world, not when he has as little idea as I do." Kushina argued her voice desperate and full of concern for her only son

'Your unconditional love for your son is truly impressive.' the voice noted almost praising 'Very well there is a way for you to learn the truth.'

"What is it? How will I be able to learn more?" Kushina pressed and urged the incorporeal voice to tell her more

'I want you to listen to what I have to say to the very end. So that you do not end up making a rash decision.' the voice advised her and Kushina nodded steeling herself 'If you want to learn the truth, the truth about this world, about your son, about the Gremory and everything involved with the supernatural, then go to the abandoned church on the outskirts of the city. There you will find those answers but nothing will ever be the same after this.' the voice spoke warning her and Kushina briefly asked herself what the voice meant with the 'truth about her son.'

After a moments pause the voice continued to speak to her 'The second option you have is to remain here. You will not be involved in the going ons this night, you will likely remain ignorant of everything. You will live an almost completely normal life and stay unaware of the supernatural.'

Kushina processed these two option and it seemed obvious which choice to take if she wanted to help her son.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter." Kushina said with a tone of finality and prepared to make her way towards the abandoned church

'You always have a choice.' the voice informed her 'Sometimes they are just not equal.'

That was something Kushina definitely could agree with.

She made her way towards the abadoned church. The dark night had fallen over Kuoh and the church was no exception to that. It was a large building, shrouded in the darkness of the night.

The large wooden doors stood ominously ajar. She tried to peer in but the dark made her incapable of making out very much.

A strange feeling hung in the air, creeping through her veins, like she should run but she was determined to find out the truth.

"Hello?" she called out tentatively she didn't know what she hoped for, to find someone or to find no one

She got close and was able to make out the outlines of multiple people, one on the ground and three standing close to the one on the ground and the last one off to the side.

She could hear some unaudible muttering between some of the occupants of the large hall.

Suddenly a loud and shrill cry of "FINALLY!" rang out and a sudden gun shot range through the air

'What...?' Kushina had barely been able to think as white hot pain surged through her head in the small instant that the bullet had pierced through her forehead and through her skull. After that everything went black for her

* * *

><p>Tears streamed from Naruto's face. His mother...his mother was dead? Dead?! DEAD!<p>

Why? Why had it hit her? Why was she here? Why had he not been able to at least save her somehow?

"Aww look at you pathetic fuck crying?" Mittelt taunted him pouring salt on the fresh wound "Who was that bitch? You grilfriend or something?"

'They attacked you, they attacked your family. They killed your family. They killed what was yours. They took yours. They need to pay. You need to make them pay. Make them pay. Make them suffer. Kill them. KILL THEM. REND THEIR FLESH FROM THEIR BONES!'

His instincts, his Id, screamed at him and for the very first time he decided to give into his absolute base desires and instincts

He delved deep inside of himself. Maybe more of his power would be able to accomplish what he needed.

Hot red fury surged through his whole body. Hate consumed his every thought. Made him lose reason and rationality, stripped him of everything except for the single desire to kill every single one of them.

There! Beneath all of his blue power, there was something buried. Something alien,something foreign. It was but a sliver and yet Naruto could feel an unimaginable amount of power throbbing as he approached the strand of power.

Yes. If he used that he was sure no one could stand against him, nobody would hurt what was his. Those that dared to raise a hand against him would pile up like a mountain of corpses.

He pulled at the sliver of power, he tugged and grabbed it and at first it seemed to try resisting him. Unresponsive to give him the power he needed. After relentlessly trying to take it the power eventually budged and he could feel the red power fill him up, surge through every part of his body and give him never felt before strength.

* * *

><p>Outside of Naruto's mind Mittelt was just about to land another hit on the blonde when red energy bubbled forth from him and encased him in a protective layer.<p>

"What the fuck is that?" Mittelt screamed in confusion and the two other fallen angels readied spears of light, wary of the strange spectacle.

The spears she had used to pin Naruto to the ground were forced out of him. The wounds steamed slightly before they closed up completely. And the gashes on his back closed in the same manner. White steam hissed from the wounds and mended them. The broken bones in his body righted themselves and were mended together perfectly. His bloody nose fixed and the bleeding was stopped.

A horrible spectacle presented itself to them. The downed body of the human errected itself up, pulled along some invisible strings, like a puppeteer would make a puppet stand up.

"Are you sure he is just a normal human and doesn't have Yokai blood in him?" Dohnaseek asked Mittelt as he observed the human, or that's what he thought him to be, stood up, completely unscathed and visibly furious.

"Of course I am sure you moron. That's no Yokai energy." Mittelt spat in anger just as confused as her colleagues

"Shut up and let's get rid of him quickly." Kalawarner stated and readied her weapon

The blonde boy was shrouded in a blood red cloak of energy. It had formed two tails of energy, which lazily swished behind the boy.

They noted that the blonde looked positively more feral. The whiskers on his face, which previously had resembled little more than scars, were now thick black marks. His nails had turned to large claws, his canines had turned into large fangs that protruded over his lip. His long blonde hair looked shaggy like fur. And his eyes were a bloody crimson that seemed to eye them up and down like a beast its prey.

Each of them suddenly saw themselves die in a gruesome way before their mindseye.

As Fallen Angels they had fought strange beasts and monsters over the course of their lifes but never something like this.

The alien energy surrounding him felt like malice and hatred in pure concentrated form. As if someone had extracted all this from the worst of the worst and forged it into some kind of armor.

The boy growled at them like a beast just before an attack. His breath seemed to steam when it hit the interior of the cloak turning the droplets of water inside of it to steam.

"Come on then boy and let me feel the thrill of battle!" Dohnaseek challenged and threw his first spear. The trenchcoat wearing mans allies had unwittingly attacked at the same time, throwing their light based weapons as well.

More gunshots rang out and multiple bullets of light shot, faster than the spears, towards Naruto and impacted.

The impact was absorbed by the red cloak, the light inside of it getting completely evaborated.

"Come on you shitty beast!" Freed taunted the boy turned beast with a look of glee on his facem"Now that I've finally gotten to spill some blood I'm feeling much better! Fucking whore could have bled a whole lot more but that's what you are here for now!"

Naruto released a roar, the resulting shockwave knocked the three incoming spears completely off course and nearly knocked down the other four standing occupants in the room.

"What monstrous power." Kalawarner commented with a mutter as she trained to not fall drown from the severity of the shockwave

Had the boy some kind of Sacred Gear with a Beast Spirit that had activated?

No, matter she would eliminate him.

She lifted herself up into the air and was joined by her two fallen angel brethren.

And the trio readied another barrage of light spears, ready to be thrown from a safe distance.

The crimson eyes scanned the room. Four pieces of prey he had to kill.

Three flying pests and then his eyes fell upon Freed 'THE MURDERER! THE TAKER! KILL HIM! LEAVE HIM IN PIECES!'

Naruto roared once more his anger fueled power flaring and he disappeared as the four could not follow him with their eyes, he was much faster than even before.

Freed's demented smile left his face as the blond,suddenly, had a tight, clawed grip on his throat constricting his air supply.

He gurgled helplessly as the grip tightened, the red hot energy burned his skin. His eyes rolled slowly back inside of his head.

Naruto gave no indication of being hit or feeling pain as the three constructs of light pierced his red cloak and embedded into his body. They were simply pushed out and the slight puncture wounds they had caused, closed, healed in less than a second.

The feral Naruto kept up the grip until the white haired exorcist went slack.

Sneering he tossed the body aside like it was nothing, sending it crashing into the hard stone wall, the force of the throw causing a small cracks to form on the wall as the body slid uselessly to the ground.

'KILL MORE! KILL THE REST! SPILL THEIR BLOOD!' his thoughts ran rampant filled with hate

"Why isn't anything working?" Mittelt screamed in desperation as their attacks bounced off uselessly. The red cloak shielding the boy from every of their attacks.

"How should I know?" Kalawarner said with clenched teeth, angry and annoyed that Mittelts stupid torture had let it come to this

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dohnaseek laughed and threw spear after spear, rapidly firing one after another, as if trying to achieve the world record for his speed "Just enjoy the battle! I didn't feel alive like this since the Great War!"

They thought they had the upper hand with the boy unable to reach them from down there as suddenly the red energy around the boys hand shot forward, elongating like a rubberband.

And then stretching out further until it resembled the hand of giant and it was going to swat them like three overgrown flies.

The red energy slowly came down, air pressure veering them off course as Kalawarner had been unable to escape the outer edges and was dragged to the ground. Kalawarner had been sent barreling into the church benches which were broken when confronted with the force of her falling body and the large hand coming down on them, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere.

"Urgh..." the Fallen Angel groaned out in pain as the red energy arm, now much smaller, grabbed her leg and dragged her in like some kind of fishing hook.

In fear and desperation she tried attacking the boy, the energy itself, but the boy swatted her attacks aside like it was nothing and her light spears could not cut the energy.

For the first time in centuries Kalawarner could feel fear "No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no..." she repeated like a mantra as the bestial teen had dragged her in front of him.

His red shrouded hand grabbed her head and applied heavy pressure, causing her to cry out in pain all the while burning her skin with blistering heat.

He pulled her head back and then slammed it into the hard, cold ground. Her vision grew blurred from the harsh impact and her hearing seemed impared just as much, when she felt him pull back again and much more forcefully slam her into the ground.

Again and again and again her head slammed down on the ground until her skull gave way sending blood and brain matter seeping out of the open skull onto the ground.

Mittelt didn't even care anymore. The taller blonde had brutally murdered Kalawarner and Freed would likely be dead as well. She didn't care anymore for Raynares stupid plans, she just had to get away. Maybe return to Grigori and beg them for fogiveness?

She flapped her wings and turned around, trying to fly away when she heard a fierce roar and felt a displacement of air. She turned her head back and saw the blonde flying through the air in a large leap. She felt his much larger, heavier body impact on her as she was dragged down to the ground, landing harshly on her back and wings.

Naruto had pinned her to the ground his hateful crimson eyes staring straight into her fearful blue ones.

He growled once and roared straight into her face, droplets of scalding spit landing on her face.

"P-please N-naruto..." she stuttered trying to beg for her life to be spared a misereable death "You wouldn't hurt Mittelt right?"

A large snarl formed on the blondes face as if he seemed to realize what she had said. His clawed hand dragged across her face in large gashes, bleeding and burning from the strange energy.

"ARRRRGHHHH!" Mittelt cried out clutching her bleeding face as suddenly a splatter of blood landed on her black dress

Dohnaseek had impaled the boy directly with a spear, using it as a melee weapon.

"Normally I don't like doing this." he commented dryly letting the weapon stick in the boy "But I don't quite fancy dying just yet, either."

Naruto growled and snarled, and grasped the spear in one hand, pulling the offending object straight out of him.

The bleeding wound hissing and steaming, flesh repairing and knitting together. At first a raw red before it left no indication that any wound had been there at all.

"Shit." Dohnaseek brought out before a large clawed hand pierced his skin and entered his chest. He watched with a sense of horror as the blondes muscles tensed and grabbed around something.

A sharp pain went through his chest and the blonde pulled his clawed hand back and Dohnaseek stared in surprise at his own heart in the bloodied, clawed hands of the enraged teen. Without a heart to keep blood pumping through his body, Dohnaseek keeled over dead.

Mittelt meanwhile had tried crawling away from the scene of horror. When she felt a horrible sharp pain in her leg as a strong force came down on it. She saw her bones sticking out through her flesh as her leg hung at a strange angle.

Naruto gave no indication of mercy as he began punding mercilessly with his fists on the downed girl until they were completely bloody and the girl no longer moved, the dead body a complete mess.

Despite having killed whoever was in the room the rage and hate continued to surge through Naruto's body. Giving out a horrible loud roar, he ached for more. More battle, more blood, more killing!

His body craved the feeling of shedding blood and snuffing out a life.

* * *

><p>The altar shifted to the side, again, revealing a dark haired, winged, woman with violet eyes. She spoke in an angry and disgruntled voice as she walked the stairs up "I told you to keep it quiet and you go around making even more of a disturbance than before." the voice seemed more than just a bit annoyed "Are you intentionally trying to make the ritual fail? Extracting a Sacred Gear is a very delicate and precise process." Raynare explained angrily and looked around seeing death and destruction. Her eyes fell upon the red shrouded boy who spied her with a grin.<p>

"Who are-" she wanted to demand, trying to form a light weapon in her hands however she got grabbed and dragged until she felt herself impact with the hard wall

"What are you?" she barely got out but received no answer as the wild thing plunged his arm straight through her chest until it came out on the other side. Naruto pulled his arm back, covered in the Fallen Angels blood.

Raynare's eyes widened for a brief moment of shock before she collapsed, dead, spilling more blood on the ground.

After Raynare had abandoned the Ritual for a brief instant to scold her associates, Asia had slipped out of the loosely bound pieces of rope. Raynare had counted more on the magic of the ritual keeping her sedated than the physical ropes.

The blonde nun stared wide eyed at the destruction and the brutal death of Fallen Angels.

She sensed a strange energy. So much hate, anger and malice like something never felt before in her entire life.

She looked at the blonde boy she had met two days ago, shrouded in a red cloak that resembled some kind of animal.

The boy had been so kind and nice...'What happened to him to turn him into this hate filled being?' she asked herself shivering in fear and a deep sorrow settled inside of her

It must've been something extraordinary that had turned him into this being.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice call out into the church. It was the voice of the second boy she had met that day and who she had seen yesterday and who had made her enjoy what was supposed to be her last day.

* * *

><p>"NARUTO!" he shouted desperate and concerned for his friend "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"<p>

"Be quiet Issei you don't know what might be waiting inside." a second, female, voice called out chiding him and Asia thought she could see long red tresses of hair

Naruto sensed more people one at the stairs to the bowels of the church. Scared, no malice, a lot of sorrow.

And back just in front of the entrance, five other people. Two with large pools of energy, two with middling and one low. The energy had a dark feeling to it.

Issei had rushed back to the old school building as fast as he could but it had still taken a while to get back to it.  
>After having convinced Rias to help him rescue Naruto, which had not taken very long, they still had to call back Akeno, Koneko and Kiba who were fulfilling contracts. This had taken more time than anticipated.<p>

The five person peerage then rushed to the church as fast as they could using a summoning circle to get as far as they could. But the holy ground of the church made them still take a bit longer as they could not teleport directly.

He had shouted out to his friend hoping he was still in relative good condition when his King chided him for his reckless behaviour.

As they edged closer to the church entrance which stood completely ajar Issei spotted a red haired body lying just slightly beyond the entrance, something he had just now spotted.

"No, no... It can't be." he muttered in abject horror 'What was Kushina-san doing here?' the brown haired boy thought she should be even less involved and yet she was lying there.

He rushed over to the downed body fearing for the worst "Kushina-san, Kushina-san!" he shook her body frantically to no avail and a sob died in his throat as he saw the bullet hole in the middle of her forehead

"Do you know this woman, Issei?" Kiba inquired quietly and the brown haired boy nodded his head quite fast

"She...She is Naruto's mother." Issei spilled a few tears, Kushina had always been a super nice woman. Why did someone like her have to die?

"What is she doing here, Issei?" Rias demanded to know furrowing her brow

"I-I don't know... she shouldn't be here." Issei responded as tears of sorrow fell down his face "Naruto must probably be completely devastated."

"If he is even alive." Akeno supplemented trying to stay realisticy and that's when the group noticed the red glowing form of Naruto, clad in his shroud.

They felt the malice and hate rolling off of him in waves, suffocating and all consuming.

'What is he?' Rias asked herself it was not Devil or Yokai energy he was shrouded in and certainly not Fallen Angel or Angel one either.

The boy looked hungrily at them 'As if we are prey...' Rias realized and quickly her demeanor hardened "Prepare to fight."

"But why, Buchou it's Naruto. He wouldn't hurt anyone." Issei tried to reason with his King but the rest of the peerage had already taken up combat stances.

Kiba with a black sword resting in his hands, Koneko ready to spring to action, Akeno with bright lightning crackling around her form.

"Come on Naruto. It's me Issei!" the brown haired boy shouted to his friend hoping to make him aware of their position

"Shut up and prepare to fight!" Rias growled in anger, he had never seen her serious like this "I don't need you endangering anyone right now."

Naruto had somehow went berserk and seeing as she could see the corpses of multiple Fallen Angels he must have killed them, which made him beyond dangerous. Akeno and herself could have probably done this, Kiba and Koneko could have definitely taken one each and Issei could maybe, maybe handle one as well with Promotion and the Boosted Gear once it had quadrupled his power or maybe even more than that.

Koneko was shaking all over. This malice and hate, it felt absolutely horrible. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and wait until it was over. This shroud of malice and hate it felt...it felt like Senjutsu. It felt like someone that had gone berserk drawing in too much of the malic and hate of the world using Senjutsu...just like her sister.

The bestial roar of the blonde filled the church and suddenly he blurred from sight and Koneko could feel the mass of malice close the distance within an instant. She tried to move, will her body to move but it didn't obey her at all.

"Koneko!" Kiba shouted out in warning and a clawed fist impacted upon her face sending her flying, the hateful energy burning upon her skin

"How dare you!" Kiba spat angrily and slashed down at the blonde who grabbed the incoming blade between his palms.

Mutliple bolts of lightning impacted on his body, scorching it badly at the points of impact. However the wounds faded quickly again. Naruto kicked the sword wielder away and charged at the woman who had thrown lightning at him, something which drew more of his anger out. He had deemed her the highest threat for the moment and would enjoy spilling her lovely blood.

"Ara ara." Akeno commented noticing the healing wounds "What a perfect little M you are. Can't even get hurt permanently." she anticipated his wild and enraged attack, dodging before throwing more lightning at him, which barely slowed him down.

Kiba had recovered from getting kicked away and collected his sword, attacking the wild blonde once more, making sure to dodge his dangerous swipes with the energy, as Koneko still had not recovered.

Koneko laid on the ground, hurt. Even with the endurance of the Rook piece the red energy had left red burning pain that would not fade. She whimpered pitifully.

Rias slapped her pawn across the face, for the second time this day "Do you see this!" she pointed at the hurt Koneko "Do you think your friend can be reasoned with in this state? He has to be stopped!"

If Naruto was really as rage filled as it was then he thought that it fell to him to stop his friend.

"BOOSTED GEAR!" Issei shouted and the red gauntlet with a green jewel in the center appeared on his arm "BOOST!"

A burst of power surged through Issei as he instinctually called upon his gears power.

"Promotion:Rook!" Issei felt his strength and endurance magnify as the temporary power of the Rook piece flooded him.

He rushed towards the fight between Kiba, Akeno and Naruto. The blonde was doing his best two dodge the two persons attacks. Occasionally getting hit but the wounds knitted and mended in mere seconds. With regeneration like that they would hardly be able to stop him through mere injuries.

"BOOST!" his gear called out a second time and Issei threw himself into the fray and attacked in tandem with the sword wielding Knight.

Rias called forth her magic to heal her downed Rook. She placed her red glowing hand over the spot of the wounded red skin the attack had caused.

However her magic refused to heal the wound, uselessly disspating without any effect.

"Damn it why is this not working." Rias cursed her inability to heal her Rook, healing wasn't her forte but a minor injury as that should be healed relatively quickly, but something was blocking the healing effects of her magic.

"Umm, excuse me?" she heard a timid voice call for her and she saw the blonde nun "Could I try to heal her?" Asia had snuck past the battle along the side wall of the church to get outside.

Issei had mentioned that she had a Sacred Gear specifically made for healing, so maybe, maybe she would be able to bypass whatever blocked her own healing.

Rias sighed and nodded "Please heal her." the small girl smiled at her and the two rings of her Sacred Gear appeared on the girls hand and they were enveloped into a green glow.

Slowly the red skin started disappearing and Koneko seemed to no longer feel the effects of it.

"Thank you." Rias thanked the blonde from the bottom of her heart, she had potentially saved Koneko's life

"It's okay. I'm glad I could be of help." Asia spoke cheerfully "But could you please help Naruto?" she asked of Rias "At the moment he is so full of hate but beneath that there is a heavy sorrow and guilt. Whatever drove him to this must have truly been horrible for him."

Rias nodded "I'll try. Please make sure Koneko is okay, Asia-san." she wanted to promise not to kill him but maybe there was no choice but to...kill him

Issei had mentioned that the dead woman at the entrance had been Naruto's mother. If she had been killed then it was understandable for the boy to snap like this and enter this berserk state.

Naruto roared in annoyance. His preys didn't want to die or get hit. They fought together unlike those flying pests. They covered eachother well letting him not get a hit in and each time he clashed with the pest with the glove he seemed to be stronger and now a fourth enemy joined. She was the strongest of them. He charged fully intent on spilling this opponents blood. Only to be blasted back by a wave of red and black energy. It had hurt, badly. For an instant he had felt like large parts of his body had slowly been desintegrated before his regeneration restored them. With the fourth member they fought even better. They let him not get close and drove him into a corner.

What he now needed was power. Yes more power...If he wanted to spill more blood, if he wanted to kill them he needed more.

He called forth more of the red power inside him and slowly a third red tail bubbled forth.

Fighting together Naruto had not been able to touch any of them. Their attacks seemed to slowly wear him down, specifically Rias power of destruction seemed to deal the most damage. They saw him stop for an instant and they felt more power build up and a third tail was slowly forming.

She could not let him power up any more.

"Everyone make some space." Rias oredered, her peerage following this command. She stretched out her palm, pointing it towards Naruto. Red and black energy coalesced to form a large sphere.

She would regret having to kill him but there seemed to be no other way. The orb of pure destruction surged along the ground towards Naruto, completely destroying the ground beneath it.

Naruto noticed the strange sphere coming towards him. The energy of them hurt him greatly and as powerful as this one was it would hurt even more. He would need more power. He drew on even more of the red power and for a single instant a fourth tail burst forth before the unbridled power of destrutction impacted against him. He roared out in pain but withstood the attack, forced to regenerate against the pure power of destruction he used most of his energy up.

Rias saw her attack impact with her target and suddenly there was a pillar of power surrounding the blonde and for one second she feared that she had completely failed.

When the energy dissipated they could see Naruto standing in front of them. Still largely feral but completely missing the cloak. She could still feel some of the energy surging through the boy but he was massively exhausted and weakened.

Iwardly she had marvelled at his ability to withstand her power of destruction.

Issei noted his chance to land an attack on the exhausted blonde, rushing towards him, Boosted Gear raised to strike he landed a punch square on his face "SNAP OUT OF IT!" he roared alongside it and Naruto was sent flying to the ground

They all hoped that this was the end of the fight and when Naruto stirred they feared for the worst of it.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Naruto groaned out in pain he barely knew what had happened to him. He just remembered his mother...dead and then everything was a red haze, something telling him to keep spilling blood to keep killing, filling him with hate and rage. He had lost all his reason and had been overcome by his emotions.<p>

Tears spilled from his eyes "Kaa-san..." he sobbed pitifully as his body felt unbelievably weak, having come down from the biggest rush of power

"Are you back to your senses?" he heard Issei ask carefully and he saw the gloved boy standing in front of him, looking down at his downed form

Naruto nodded carefully, trying to stifle his sobs without much success.

Issei handed him a hand "Here, I'll help you up." Naruto grasped the non armored hand and with Issei's help pulled himself from the ground "Can you...?" Naruto's question hung in the air and Issei nodded and helped his friend to the body of the dead woman

Collapsing over the body of the woman he sobbed and cried like a newborn into her body.

Rias peerage looked with a sullen gaze. Losing family hurt, it was a feeling no one wished to experience.

Rias thought that maybe she could revive the woman. She would become a Devil of her peerage and Naruto would have his mother back. A not quite fair trade considering that she would have to force Kushina into her peerage as a result. However considering that she had not discouraged the blonde completely from involving himself into this world she thought that on some level it was her fault and that she should pay him back by any means.

"Why, why? Why were you here?" she heard the boy sob, questioning the dead body even if it wouldn't be able to answer

"Because she made a choice." a powerful male voice responded, surprising everyone

A shining entity appeared at the entrance of the church, multiple golden and red wings shone brightly behind the person a halo on his head. Blonde hair fell down to his neck

Rias realized that this was without a doubt an Angel, a Seraph at that but not just any Seraph.

The halo floating over the mans head was rimmed in orange as if it was aflame and a sword with a red edge hung loosely at his side.

He was clothed in beautiful white and golden robes.

'Uriel.' Rias realized with shock and deep fear flooding her

One of the Four Great Seraphs. From what she had been told they were just as strong as the four Maou. Rias held no illusion that she could best someone as strong as her brother. If the Seraph wanted to he could kill everyone here in little more than the blink of any eye.

She felt the members of her peerage raise their weapons at the Seraph.

"Don't attack him." she shouted frantically and her peerage lowered their weapons

"Wise move, Gremory Heiress." Uriel praised her, his voice impassive "I am not here to start a conflict so neither should you." He claimed hoping to placated them.

"So why are you here, Uriel-san?" Rias asked carefully, trying not to insult the Seraph

As she said that name Akeno, Asia and Kiba gasped in shock.

"What do you mean she made a choice?" Naruto demanded angrily through his sorrow

"Just like I said." Uriel stated simply "She had the choice of coming here and learning about the world of the supernatural, the truth about the world or she could have stayed home and remained ignorant of this world. She made her choice to learn about this world to be able to better protect you from whatever dangers may lurk here."

"You are saying it's my fault she died?" Naruto spat in anger, he didn't need some kind of jackass telling him that his mother had died because of him

Uriel shook his head "No, young child." he tried to calm Naruto down "I am simply saying that she made a choice. She used her own free will to decide. The free will the lord has given to the humans. She made use of her ability to choose. Her motivations in her decision may have been you but her choice has always been her own and only her own." Uriels gaze seemed sullen for a split second " It is quite regretable that her life had ended this abruptly. But her pure love as a parent for her son is quite extraordinary and such purity is rare in humans."

Suddenly a playing card with five diamonds appeared in his hands "Love is more Gabriels area but I too can reward such exemplary human behaviour."

The card floated over Kushina's body.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted in confusion as this Uriel guy was now placing a playing card over her body but his outcry fell on deaf ears.

"I Uriel command you, Uzumaki Kushina, to be reborn as an Angel. Rise as the Five of Diamonds." the Seraph called out and for a second everything was engulfed in a bright light that blinded everyone

When it had died down the corpse of the red headed woman was glowing softly with a faint white light. A halo had formed for a split second above her head before disappearing. The hole inside her head had vanished and the steady rising and falling of her chest told everyone that she was alive.

Rias had heard rumors that the Angels had created a similar system to the Devil's Evil Piece system, considering their numbers had suffered just as much during the war.

'Clearly no rumor at all.' Rias realized and she probably should notify her brother about this developement

Naruto overjoyed at his mother living again cried tears of joy.

"Y-you are kinda heavy, Naruto." his mothers strained voice commented and the blonde slung his arms around her in happiness

Apparently this scened had brought collective smiles to the faces of everyone present even to the Devils who were now mortal enemies with the recently revived woman.

Kushina despite her sore body was already standing again.

'A remarkable force of will to be up and standing so soon after her reincarnation.' the Seraph noted

* * *

><p>Everyone safe for Rias was completely focused on the two.<p>

"Could I ask you a question, Uriel-san?" Rias inquired carefully not to anger the Seraph

"Speak Heiress of the Gremory." he told her impassive and Rias scowled slightly she hated being reduced to that name

"Why aren't you trying to turn Asia into an angel." she inquired, the girl seemed predestined for that

"The young nun's purity is remarkable and her faith in the Lord, even with all trials and tribulations, unshaken and strong as ever. A most remarkable young girl. Indeed she would make a perfect Angel." Uriel noted softly

"Then why...?" her question hung in the air

"Why not turn her?" Uriel seemed for once amused and released a small chuckle, even in the presence of his enemy

'Although' Rias reasoned 'He likely does not feel threatened and so is seeing no reason for him to act all serious.'

"The reason is free will. I do not like interfering in the choices of humans. And this young girl has made her choice." Rias seemed quite confused "The girl, in her heart of hearts, has already decided to stay with the friends she made here. Specifically Naruto and that Issei boy, even if it means for her to become a devil."

Rias seemed perplex like that. A nun the enemy of Devils becoming a Devil? That seemed absurd.

"I see you do not seem to understand. Friendship rarely is bound by such constraints as being nominally enemies, from different races. Especially for someone as pure as young Asia." the Seraph elaborated clearing some of confusion for Rias

If that was true then maybe even if Naruto's mother was now an Angel, maybe if Asia and Issei belonged to her peerage she could convince him to join. She, at first, had reservations about asking him now that his mother was an Angel.

Not just because he could be torn between the peerage and his loyalty to his mother but because she could be responsible for tearing his family to shreds when mother and son were on conflicting sides.

But maybe he could become part of her peerage after all.

Her intentions seemed painfully obvious, at least, to Uriel.

"Do not try to do what you are thinking about right now, Heiress of the Gremory." he chided the Devil whose gaze shifted towards him "If you try to do what you are thinking about you will fail. You will draw his wrath upon you and his animosity and I fear that were he to reach his full potential and full of anger and hatred, both Heaven and Hell would tremble in his presence and nothing and noone could stop him."

"Why are you so interested in him? Are you thinking of making him an Angel as well?" she asked slightly angry at Naruto being potentially taken by an enemy

"Do not presume me to be doing that." Uriel spoke his voice without inflection but she could tell he was angry and Rias definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of that "Even if I wanted to he would make a terrible Angel. He has no faith in the Lord, while his mother does not possess it either she is pure. Young Naruto's morals and ethics are quite...admirable for a human but there will come times when he may desperately need to cross lines that Angels are forbidden from crossing lest they fall." Uriel elaborated his anger having calmed much to Rias' relieve "My reason for my interests in him and his mother are because their souls are not from this world or universe. They crossed the dimensional gap or maybe they were even moved past it and placed here."

'Is such a thing even possible?' Rias asked herself and Uriel coughed once to get everyone's attention

"I'm sorry to cut this short but we will have to cut this short now." Uriel stated gathering a collective question of "We?"

"As a new angel Kushina-san's powers are still quite unstable and needs to be trained in their use." the Seraph explained and Naruto's face fell again

"You can't just take her with you like that." he complained in annoyance

"Do not fret. This is only temporary." Uriel informed him "After she has her powers under control your mother may, of course, once again, live, down here, with you."

Kushina smiled sadly at her son and gave him a hug and Uriel motioned the red haired mother to his side.

A beam of light struck the ground and the pair ascended up to the heavens. Kushina waved down at her son in a temporary goodbye.

* * *

><p>Feeling exhausted, both physically and emotional, Naruto released a small sigh.<p>

He took a quick look around him. He was still trying to grasp everything and could feel a pounding headache spreading.

He was too tired for this now.

He turned to everyone present "We all will be talking tomorrow." his voice carried a finality to it that told everyone there was no denying him or putting things off

"Of course." Rias said nodding in agreement after all it was somewhat her Pawn's fault that everything had come to this and thus as his King made it somewhat of her fault as well.

Naruto nodded curtly and turned around. Slowly walking away from the church.

* * *

><p>I bet none of you saw that coming<p>

Well not quite. From your reviews one guessed correctly. This person gets one virtual cookie.


	7. Learning about the supernatural

And here you go Chapter 7.

But first I would like to adress a few things. Number one. One or two people have decided to quite reading this story after the last chapter for my decisions. Something I can respect. I am not forcing anyone to continue reading this but however they were also quite rude in their choice of words. So I would like to remind everyone that even if you have to criticize or say something negative please do it in a civil and non insulting matter. Otherwise I will likely be ignoring it so as to spare myself the headache of dealing with people whose intent seems to be focused on tearing others down.

Secondly the whole Uriel thing. Some of you have mentioned that they did not believe him when he was talking about free will and I'll admit it didn't come quite across the way I had imagined it and he, admittedly, seems a bit manipulative. But he did not influence Kushina's free will in any shape or form. He did not threaten her with death, torture, emotional types of pain. He did not blackmail her, coerce her with a reward(since he was not going to be the one to explain the supernatural to her had she survived). Nor did he mindcontrol her by use of magic or used any substances that would have robbed her of the use of her ability to make decisions. She made the decision, as informed as she was, completely of her own volition. He never claimed that she would be safe or that she would remain the same in whatever way that can be interpreted. Nor did he claim that if he stayed at home that she would never learn of the supernatural world only that it was likely things would stay as they are.  
>And lastly he never claimed that the choices he gave her were equal in any shape or form.<p>

Now that that's dealt with. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>An infernal beeping sound filled the room. It was the dreadful cacophony of an alarm clock fulfilling its function.<p>

Naruto groaned heavily. He was tired not just from a lack of sleep though, his body did feel weak. He somehow felt as if he had run the Ironman marathon twice in quick succession while setting a world record.

"Shut up you blasted thing." the blonde mumbled incoherently and rolled on his stomach, letting his left arm fall down on the apparatus, ending the sound.

He didn't feel like waking up but he had to. Naruto took a quick and cold shower in the hopes it would wake him up. Unfortunately he had underestimated the tenacity of his tiredness as it had not helped much.

He walked down the stairs, all lights were out. There was no smell of breakfast in the air.

Naruto sighed 'That's right, Kaa-san is undergoing Angel training.' he remembered and instead of getting a wonderfully prepared breakfast he had to eat a mere bowl of cereals which did barely anything to fill him up.

This morning was absolutely horrible for Naruto. He was tired and hungry, a rather bad combination. It was undoubtly the worst morning since...ever.

It definitely did nothing to put him in a better mood. Hopefully sleeping in class would take care of some of his tiredness and improve his mood.

As he walked to school his expression was definitely uninviting. His scowl and sunken eyes got people whispering amongst eachother, undoubtly spreading a new wave of rumors.

By the end of the day he would probably hear some crazy things such as that he was in a foul mood because his assassination target had survived...basically anything like that would probably be floating around among the student body.

Issei along with his two pervert buddies were merrily talking amongst eachother.

"Good morning, Naruto." Issei called cheerfully, a big grin on his face and waving his arm as he saw his best friend

Naruto was unperturbed by that though. He wasn't in the right mood to be enjoying this morning. He kept on walking past Issei, and the other two of the pervert trio, grunting out a quick "Later."

"Wow what is up with that guy?" Motohama asked surprised "He isn't normally like that. You know anything Issei? Did anything happen between you?"

Issei winced not that either of the two perverts paid attention to that. The bearer of the Boosted Gear still felt pretty bad about being somewhat resposible for sending Naruto on a suicide mission.

Maybe Naruto had not forgiven him for that? In any case Issei had already planned to apologize later to his friend for that.

Issei rubbed his head sheepishly "No, no. I wouldn't know anything about that, you know club duties and all?" Issei deflected causing the two of them at the mention of Issei's club activities

"Yes, right. Club duties." the two muttered darkly, scowling, imagining all the heinous things Issei was doing to the beautiful and cute girls of the Occult Research Club

"Guy got probably blue balled or something." Motohama decided to blow the whole affair off so he could continue raping all the girls of Kuoh Gakuen in his mind

"Indeed!" Matsuda agreed excitedly his glasses reflecting the sunlight as he raised his hands to the sky "All he would need to do is follow the ways of the Erogami and all his wishes would be fulfilled."

"Praise be unto the Erogami!" Motohama spoke in agreement "May he reward us most plentily today."

* * *

><p>Naruto mostly slept through classes that day, except for those moments when he was reprimanded by a teacher not to sleep during class. Once school had ended his mood had considerably lifted as he was a little less tired than just this morning.<p>

'That's right.' he reminded himself 'I was going to talk to Rias at the Occult Research Club today.'

He grabbed his bag and made his way towards the old school building.

"Wait up, Naruto!" he hard Issei shout from behind him and the blonde stopped until Issei had caught up with him "Thanks."

"No problem." Naruto responded his voice flat as he didn't consider it a big deal

Issei was inwardly mulling over how he should approach Naruto about the apology however as it turned out he didn't have to as the blonde noticed his unusual body language.

"Why are you so agitated, Issei?" Naruto inquired with a raised eyebrow at his friends behaviour

"Umm...well..." Issei dragged the answer out

"Come on. Just spill what's wrong with you." Naruto said annoyance filling his voice

Issei shirked the matter a bit more before he finally gave in, sighing slightly "Alright, well...I just...I just wanted to apologize for sending you to the church and getting you nearly killed. I'm really sorry about that. I know you must be really angry with me for that." Issei finally managed to say

At first it started as a small chuckle then Naruto released a loud laugh causing Issei to stare at the blonde in confusion.

"Honestly, you are worried about that?" Naruto rolled his eyes a smirk von his face "And here I thought it was something worse, like you getting caught peeping on the public bath or your mother finding your collection again."

Issei shivered at the mentioning of that "Please don't mention that." he mumbled in a voice of deep seated sorrow

"Alright, alright." Naruto then slapped the back of the brown haired boys head lightly

"Hey!" said boy cried out in indignation and frowned "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Naruto smirked at his friend "Honestly. Me being angry for that?" the blonde shook his head in disappointment "I thought you knew me better than that."

"But you could have died!" Issei tried to argue only to get hit again which caused him to cry out once more

"Listen Issei. I always swore to help my friends in any way I could. If it meant dying then so be it. I realize that, that is probably really selfish because those that do care about me would likely do the same for me in return and would be just as devastated if I were to die but that's just the way I am." Naruto shrugged playing his selflessness off like an everyday occurence "Besides it really is more of my fault than anything for running into my near death."

"Huh?" Issei replied intelligently completely startled by that statement

"If I remember, you even tried to warn me about who was in that church but I didn't want to listen." Naruto reminded his friend blushing lightly in embarassment as he rubbed his head sheepishly "I'm not very proud of the fact that I was that reckless."

The blonde spied the large building in the distance "Now let us hurry up, Issei!" Naruto shouted as his pace quickened "The others must be waiting already."

* * *

><p>The two boys entered the building that looked more run down from the outside than it really was on the inside.<p>

This was the first time Naruto had been in the old school building and while the exterior did its best to ward people off and set a kind of creepy atmosphere the interior looked really nice and well maintained.

"Well then lead the way Issei. You are the resident club member here." Naruto motioned for his friend to go ahead so he could follow him

Issei lead his friend to a simple wooden door. He pressed the handle down and opened the door to reveal the club room inside of this club house.

It was a spacious wooden paneled room with large victorian style couches and chairs. In between those stood a table, to the side of the room was a shower tub, currently empty. Another part of the large room held an office desk with various books lying on it, as well as an incomplete chess set with red figurines and, close to it, a large circle, reminiscent of the smaller ones printed on the pamphlets he had seen Issei hand out.

He saw the red haired Rias sitting at the office desk a book in her hand. Naruto vaguely thought he could make out something about 'Rating Games' in the title, whatever that was.

'Maybe some kind of cheap hunger games knock off?' the blonde inwardly shrugged at that

The small golden eyed girl, Toujou Koneko, sat on a couch, munching on a cookie, devouring the sweet with gusto.

Yuuto Kiba, the blonde swordsman, was sitting on a chair next to the couch Koneko was sitting on, reading a book himself. Naruto smiled slightly as he recognized the book as one of his grandfathers novels.

And the last member of the club, the Yamato Nadeshik, Himejima Akeno was sweeping the club room. Although Naruto had to wonder why, as everything was absolutely spotless.

"Hello, everyone!" Issei called into the room getting the attention of everyone present, as they noticed Issei had brought Naruto with him.

"Hello, Issei-kun, Naruto-san." Kiba said inclining his head politely as a form of greeting

"Hello." Koneko greeted curtly, still devouring her sweets seemingly completely unaffected by their presence

However the blonde newcomer noticed that the white haired girl had stiffened as she took note of him.

"Welcome back, Issei-kun." Akeno greeted the Pawn a perfect smile on her lips and she giggled "Ufufufu and welcome to our illustrous club house, Naruto-kun."

"Yes, indeed." Naruto kept his answer short a bit unnerved by the behaviour of Akeno

He really didn't want to get into any teasing game with her right now.

The club president closed her book and stood up from her seated position. She walked over to one of the chairs around the table and seated herself on one of them.

A small smile graced her lips as she greeted the two boys.

"Welcome back, Issei-kun." she greeted her Pawn before turning to the taller of the two boys "And welcome to our Club, Naruto-kun."

"Yes. Nice to be here." Naruto offered her a polite smile of his own and this was the first time he had really had the time to see Rias up close.

Her red hair fell down in long crimson tresses that reached her thighs, spilling down her body very alluringly. The shade of her blue eyes matched that of his own, although perhaps they were a tad lighter.

She was clothed in Kuoh Gakuens girl uniform, a white long sleeved button down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar under a black shoulder cape and a matching button down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Naruto could absolutely see why everyone found her attractive and as most other males he was no different in that regard. She was absolutely stunning and the fact that she had red hair made matters only worse or perhaps better for him, depending from which way you were looking.

'That's not why I am here for today though.' he reminded himself sternly shaking himself out of his admiration of Rias' shapely female form, from her long, luscious thighs to her sizeable bust '...I'm doing it again.' he sighed inwardly 'I am going to have plenty of time for that later.'

"You meanie." Akeno teased with sounding disappointed and showing it in her facial expression "You are so nice to, Buchou and you show me the cold shoulder."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the devils antics "At least we are meeting on more amicable conditions today than last time." he just couldn't resist the small jab in Akeno's direction "So does your offer still stand?"

This raised a few eyebrows amongst the occupants in the room.

'What did she do?' Rias asked herself knowing that her Queen could get quite carried away in her teasing of others

"Of course, Naruto-kun. You just need to get it." she teased back with a smirk, she was sure the innocent blonde wouldn't dare to button down her shirt, she would get away with this victory

"What is this about?" Issei demanded to know "What did you do Naruto?" he asked his friend. Even if Akeno was a huge sadist she was still absolutely hot and he would be insanely jealous if he got to do anything with the busty raven haired woman

Naruto realized that if he backed down now Akeno would have the absolute upper hand and he couldn't let things come to that, however it would likely also have quite some consequences with the other members of the club.

'Damn it to hell.' the blonde thought. His determination and drive for victory would not let him back down from this

He steeled himself, his face entirely impassive as he didn't respond. Akeno was smirking, thinking she had won their little interaction between them. However her expression shifted as Naruto walked up to her and laid hand on her, beginning to unbutton her shirt.

Akeno blushed and quickly pulled out of the blondes grasp, causing him to smirk victoriously.

This caused various reactions among the others in the room.

Issei was gaping and then gave a cry of joy "I knew you had it in you Naruto!" he cried tears of joy as he lunged towards the blonde to give him a hug, which the blonde simply sidestepped out of.

Kiba was shocked that someone had actually been bold enough to out tease Akeno.

Koneko remained silent except for a very quiet mutter of "Pervert."

And Rias was just as shocked as Kiba or perhaps even more as she had known her Queen longer. She got out of her stupor and finally decided to ask the lack haired girl "Alright, Akeno. What did you tell him he could do?"

"Well I kind of told him he could take a look at my breasts if he wanted to, Buchou." the black haired Queen admitted with a hint of embarassment, causing Rias to sigh slightly

"Sorry about Akeno, she can sometimes get carried away with her teasing." the red head apologized for her club member

"Oh it's quite alright." Naruto waved her off with a smile on his lips as the feeling of victory filled him to the brim

"Now, lets get to the reason why I wanted to talk to you." Naruto demanded rather bluntly "So now spill, what is going on with this club and everything."

"Well this is going to take a while but before we begin there is a last person we will have to wait for before I begin." Rias stated and turned towards her Queen "Would you mind preparing some tea for us all, Akeno?" she asked of the black haired girl who nodded in response "No problem at all Buchou." Rias then motioned to the still empty seats around the table "Please sit down we are going to be here for quite some time."

Naruto seated himself on the couch next to Koneko who seemed to grow quite uncomfortable with his presence so close. Issei had taken up the spot on one of the chairs.

Koneko's body remembered the burning pain and the dreadful feeling of Naruto's red energy that had felt like pure, unbridled hate. Filling her with a sense of discomfort and telling her to stay away from him and yet she also sensed that his energy was back to its normal state. That incredible warm feeling of life that radiated from his core. It was beckoning her to get closer and take in that feeling for herself.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and a soft female voice filled the room with her frantic question "I hope I am not too late?"

The voice in question belonged to the blonde nun, Asia Argento, who no longer wore her nuns garb but instead the same uniform that Rias, Akeno and Koneko were wearing.

"No, you arrived just perfectly." Rias responded smiling at the newest member of her peerage

"Asia?! What are you doing here?" Issei exclaimed in surprise thinking that Asia would have left the town already

"Well, I have nowhere to go and so I asked Buchou if I could stay here so I could keep spending time with you and Naruto-san." the nun smiled brightly at the two boys and her happiness was infectious

"That's great, Asia-chan!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, happy that he could keep seeing the kind girl

"She was just finalizing her enrollment and tomorrow she will officially attend school with everyone." Rias explained for the two boys, who seemed quite surprised by this developement

The red headed woman then cleared her throat grabbing everyone's attention "Now for some well due explanations." she stated and looked at Naruto "You probably already guessed as much but none of the people part of the Occult Research Club are humans, we are all Devils."

"I suspected that there was something out of the ordinary going on for which the club served as a mere front, yes." the blonde admitted "So you are all bona fide Devil? Evil, self-serving, corrupting humans to stray from the 'righteous' path, buying souls in exchange for favors and power? Those kind of Devils?"

Rias released a slight giggle "Perhaps Devils were like that at some point in the distant past but that is long in the past. We no longer take the souls of anyone. We do jobs and tasks for humans that summon us but usually in exchange for money or barring that other objects of value. I believe you even saw Issei hand some of those fliers out."

"Ahh, so that was what those were for!" Naruto realized and he could see how those could serve to summon a Devil with the strange circle and symbols drawn on it

"Okay, I'm pretty sure Issei had always been a human though, as far as I know. So how come he is a devil and Asia too." the blonde inquired further and Akeno placed a cup of tea in front of everyone "Thank you." he gave her a grateful smile and took a sip of the hot beverage

"That is true." Rias admitted "Both Issei and Asia were humans at one point but were reincarnated as Devils using the Evil Piece System."

"What's that?" the blonde asked desiring to know more

Rias summoned a red glowing Rook piece from the chess board that was standing on her desk.

"This is an Evil Piece. They are molded in likeness of the sixteen pieces of Chess. Eight Pawns, two Bishops, two Knights, two Rooks, one Queen and one King. The King is the head of what we Devils refer to as peerage. They are High Class Devils that are given a set of Evil Pieces to reincarnate humans or other species into Devils, with the exceptions being Buddhas and Gods. These Evil Pieces imbue the newly reincarnated Devils with special powers based on the piece. A Knight, like Kiba, excells in speed. Koneko, as a Rook, excells in strength and endurance. Asia as a Bishop has increased stores of magic to use. Akeno, as my Queen, combines all of the strengths of a Knight,Bishop and Rook. And while a Pawn, like Issei, initially doesn't have any remarkable powers on his own he can temporarily take on the properties of any other piece if he arrives in enemy territory such as a church or if I were to give him permission to promote." she finished her lengthy explanation and sipped on her tea "Excellent as always, Akeno." she praised her Queen for the tea she had perpared

"Thank you, Buchou."

Naruto had absorbed what he had been told but there were still a lot unanswered questions "Alright but what is this whole system good for? Why reincarnate other beings into Devils?"

A grim smile marred Rias face for a short duration before vanishing again as she continued to inform Naruto about the world of the supernatural "Thousands of years ago the three factions of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils were locked in what is known as 'The Great War'. All three sides lost countless of people during that time until the losses became just too great and a truce was called for. So that none of the three races would face complete extinction they stopped all of the large scale fightings. As the birthrates in the Underworld are quite abysmal Devils would be facing a steady decline in population unless we were to bring in people from the outside and thus the Evil Piece System was created. Now Devils can reincarnate other beings who recently died,like Issei, or voluntarily wish to be reincarnated, like Asia, as Devils, for their service. The Master of a peerage has a certain obligation to care for their servants and take responsibility for their actions while the servant provides their loyalty and services to his or her master."

"Wait a second..." Naruto interrupted Rias "Issei died?" he asked shocked and looked at his friend who had a grim expression on his face in rememberance

"That is correct." Rias informed the blonde chakra user " Issei had been gifted with an Item called a Sacred Gear. Items of power that God grants to certain humans. Issei even has a very particular Sacred Gear inside of him. A Longinus. One of thirteen Gears that can grant their wielder the power to kill a God."

Naruto patted his friend on the back "Good going." he exclaimed with a grin even though Issei had not actually killed any god

"The Fallen Angels you encountered in the church, specifically Raynare or as you may know her Amano Yuuma, eliminated Issei for holding it and in his dying moments he summoned me and I reincarnated him."

Naruto bowed his head deeply in gratitude "Then you have my many times thanks for keeping my friend alive."

"You do not need to thank me for that." Rias told him as her motives for reviving Issei had not been entirely pure

"So that Playing Card thing of that Uriel guy is it a similar system?" Naruto wanted to know

Rias nodded "Yes, there were rumors that the Angels had created a similar system as to our Evil Piece System but nothing like that could be confirmed as of yet. However since they can't reproduce normally and some Angels still end up falling and becoming Fallen Angels it is no wonder that they would end up coming up with a similar system."

Naruto frowned slightly in thought "So... with Angels, Demons and all that...does that mean the God of the Bible is real as well?"

"Indeed the God of the Bible does indeed exist and he is the leader of the Angels." the red haired Devil answered and Naruto was outright scowling now

"Why would anyone wish to follow such a vile and hypocritical being?" Naruto finally spoke much to the surprise of everyone in the room

"Do not speak of God..." here Asia winced "of God..." she winced again

"Please do not try to say his name. We Devils can not speak his name or recite the Bible without causing us pain." Rias informed her newest Bishop as she nursed the slight headache she had experienced

"Do not speak of the Lord like that he is fair and loves everyone!" the ex-nun spoke with conviction and Naruto shook his head

"I'm sorry but I don't believe that." the blonde boy spoke with a hint of annoyance "From the way that guy places importance on his scripture I take it that the Bible is correct in its entirety?"

Rias nodded in response confirming his question.

"Well there you go. Easiest way of proving that the guy is a grade A asshole." Naruto stated non-chalantly, of course making Asia unhappy

"Why would you say that?" the blonde girl looked visibly down that Naruto seemed to be so insulting of the lord

"I admit that I am not the most well versed in scripture but thanks to my mom, who studied for cultural reasons, I know enough about it to be able to say that." Naruto explained as a matter of fact "So I don't know about you but someone that has orders like 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.' can not be reasonably considered to love everyone. Similarily forcing a woman to marry her rapist is equally as injust. There are many more vile commands like that, that showcase how evil the guy really is. And as for the hypocrisy part. Well he declares one of the deadly sins to be envy then he mentions in his Ten Commandments that 'Thou shalt not put other Gods before me.' So he obviously is envious of whatever other Gods could be put before him." Naruto explained and it did make a reasonable amount of sense to everyone present

'It can't be... God can't be like that.' Asia thought to herself a sense of despair washing over her

"So I really can't understand why anyone would be willing to follow a guy that can't even follow the rules he set himself."

The fact that he mentioned this topic made him unhappy. His mother was now going to have to follow that guys commands.

Kiba had the feeling that maybe he found someone kindred, someone who believed that the Church and so called Holy Swords caused more harm than good.

"Enough of that though." Naruto finally stated and looked straight at Rias "I wanted to thank you for stopping me when I was back in the church and went completely berserk."

"Think nothing of it but we were really lucky back there." Rias admitted with a grim smile "If you had completely powered up back there even as mindless as you were you would have very likely overwhelmed us with raw power." Rias didn't want to think what would have happened if things had come that far

"Then it was fortunate that you were lucky enough." the blonde stated grateful for the luck on Rias' part

"Who are you and what did you do to Naruto?" Issei asked jokingly and got hit once more

"Not everyone is as ungrateful as you are." the blonde mock glared at his friend

"Ufufufu but you were such a good little M. No matter what we threw at you, you would regenerate the wounds with little problem." the ultimate sadist of a girl giggled lustful "I could hurt you and hurt you and you would not stay down... so wonderful." she had an almost orgasmic look plastered on her face

"Leaving that aside..." Naruto, wisely, decided to ignore Akeno for the moment

"Ara Ara. So mean." the raven haired girl pouted

"Regardless of it being luck or not I am thankful that you managed to stop me." he bowed his head slightly

Rias really would have liked to add Naruto to her peerage with the amount of power he had shown but Uriels words echoed in her ears. If Naruto could potentially be as strong as he had claimed then she did not want to anger him by offering an induction into her peerage. For now she would settle for finding more about him "So what was that red power you used back in the church?"

Naruto shrugged "I don't know. It was something I felt deep inside myself, it was powerful and because at that moment I wanted nothing more than to kill those Fallen Angels I took in as much as I could to help me do that."

"Senjutsu." the small girl that sat next to Naruto finally spoke up "It felt like Senjutsu."

She stated much to the surprise of those that knew what Senjutsu was.

"Senjutsu?" Naruto seemed confused "What is that?"  
>"Taking in natural energy and mixing it with chakra." the nekoshou decided to inform them<p>

"Chakra? Is that what that energy is called?" the blonde asked and Rias' eyes widened

"You didn't even know what type of energy you were using?" the red haired King exclaimed in surprise "How were you even able to make use of it like that?"

At least when using magic you had to know what you were doing. You could not just simply use it just like that. Especially beginners needed a lot of preperation for them to correctly use magic although maybe it wasn't like that for chakra.

"Yeah. It just came to me naturally..." the blonde seemed to look for the correct thing to say "like I had always been using it." he looked at Koneko in curiosity "How are you able to tell that anyway?"

Koneko remained silent for quite a while before she reluctantly replied him.

"I can sense chakra." her answer remained short

Although Naruto found the answer to be sufficient he got the feeling that the small white haired girl didn't like him very much.

"Don't be harsh on her." Rias spoke softly "She is very...sensitive on the subject of Chakra." trying to avoid the mentioning of Koneko's sister "Your red Chakra was even worse for her. We all could feel the hate and malice in it and when you hit her I was unable to heal the wound until Asia used her Sacred Gear on it."

The blonde Devil seemed a bit distracted as she didn't react at the mentioning of her name.

However after what Rias had told him he felt quite guilty for what he did to Koneko. If she was as sensitive to Chakra as Rias had told him then that must have been quite the uncomfortable experience for her when he went berserk.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Koneko-chan." he apologized to the small girl

"It's okay." she answered curtly feeling still uncomfortable with the mixed feelings she was experiencing

Although she told him not to worry he still wanted to make it up to her.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you, Koneko-chan?" he asked the young nekoshou

"Sweets." she said softly surprising the apologetic blonde

"Huh?" the blonde was a bit perplexed by the quick response

"Buy me sweets." the white haired Rook told him and Naruto couldn't help but release a laugh at the simple demand "Alright I'll buy you lots of sweets."

This reminded Rias that she too had an apology to make.

"I need to apologize as well." the red head said much to the confusion of everyone

"What for?" the blonde asked simply

"As a King I need to take responsibility for the actions of my Peerage and it was Issei who unintentionally sent you to what could have very well been your death." Issei looked a bit embarassed at the reminder

"Bah, nonsense." Naruto exclaimed, shaking his head "Issei tried to apologize for that as well. There is no need for that. It was largely my own fault for not listening to Issei and being an overconfident idiot."

"Even though if I had not been so concerned for Issei's safety that you could be used against him had you been in the know and allowed him to inform you this could have been avoided." the Devil reasoned with him "Isn't there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Naruto finally relented, feeling quite uncomfortable with the whole situation "You really don't need to do anything for me." Rias threw him a look that told him she would not accept a no for an answer "Alright, alright." Naruto really didn't want the red headed girl to feel obligated to him but it didn't seem like he would be able to dissuade her.

However Naruto could not think of any good 'reimbursement' on her part so he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind "Go on a date with me then."

Silence permeated the room and one would have been able to hear a pin dropping.

Rias had of course considered a request like that but had not expected it to be his choice, then again she didn't know very much about Naruto safe for when she had observed him and for the things Issei had told her and as for the rumors the other students spread, she never cared much for those. Also considering that 'he' would be making a visit soon, maybe she could make use of this date she would be having... besides Naruto was certainly not unpleasant to look at.

"Ufufufu." Akeno giggled in amusement

"Alright." Rias agreed and Naruto looked at her wide eyed "How does next week sound to you?"

"Err..." he struggled to find words "Yes, that is fine by me." still a bit taken aback by her positive response

"What!" Issei exclaimed in surprise 'That's just not fair.' he complained inwardly

He had been in Buchou's Club and yet it was Naruto who got a date with the beautiful president.

"Great." she clapped her hands together a kind smile on her face "Now, I have something very important to ask of you. Asia needs a place to stay and since Issei mentioned you have a lot of space in your house and you were one of the people Asia wanted to stay close to, I would request of you to take her in."

"Are you sure you want me to take care of Asia-chan?" he asked throwing the girl a glance" I'll barely be able to take care of myself. So I don't know if I'll be able to take care of a second person."

"Naruto-san..." Asia spoke softly her voice filled with disappointment

"Don't misunderstand me, Asia-chan. I have nothing against you living with me." Naruto quickly put her at ease "It's just I barely know how to take care of myself, I don't want you to get in trouble because I couldn't take care of both of us."

"Umm. You don't have to worry about that Naruto-san." the blonde haired girl said smiling at him "I have no problems cleaning, cooking or anything. I can even do that for both of us."

The ex-nun blushed as she was suddenly enveloped in a bear hug by the taller blonde who was crying tears of joy "You are a real saviour, Asia-chan!"

Meanwhile Issei was bemoaning the unfairness of it all.

'He got to touch Akeno's breast, gets to go on a date with Buchou and Asia-chan is going to live with him.' his friend was so lucky

Life was truly unfair. Although Issei knew that even if he wanted to take Asia in he likely wouldn't be able to. Since he wouldn't know how to explain to his parents why suddenly a cute blonde girl would be living with them.

They likely would be under the believe that he had done perverted things to her and gotten her pregnant.

"Perfect.." Rias gave a look out of the window seeing that it was dark outside "Alright it's time to pack up. We all should be going home now."

Everyone helped put away the empty cups of tea and then bid eachother farewell while Naruto went home with his newest resident in tow. He he had been carrying her luggage for her.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at his,or rather their, house he entered the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door.<p>

He would have to get a second key made for Asia but he could take care of that tomorrow.

He turned on the lights in the entrance, illuminating a part of the house.

"Here we are." he stated and gestured around him "Now lets get you to your room."

He led her upstairs and opened the door to their guest room, which Jiraiya usually used when he was visiting.

"The room is a bit empty and all but I'm sure you'll be able to liven it up." Naruto told her with a smile and placed her luggage down on the ground

Suddenly Asia was hugging him, crying into his uniform "Thank you for being so nice to me." she said and despite her tears she sounded very happy

Very few people had been nice to her after she had been excommunicated from the church for healing a devil.

With a small smile he stroked the girls golden locks.

"Think nothing of it. I would do everything for my friends." he then pried himself out of her embrace "Now go and prepare yourself for bed, okay?"

The Devil girl nodded cutely and bounced away before embarassedly returning, asking where the bathroom was.

After Asia had finished up and left the bathroom, Naruto went inside. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth.

He took off his school uniform and dressed inside his sleeping clothes.

Naruto threw himself on his soft bed and under his covers before falling into a deep slumper.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes and saw bright light. At first he thought it was the sunlight but after looking around him he realized that it was not sunlight at all.<p>

He found himself in a vast plane of white brightness. In the distance he could see something large, no huge, lying on the ground.

'Where am I and what is that?' the blonde asked himself and decided to make his way towards the thing he saw in the distance

He noted how the white ground rippled under him with each step, as if it was water.

As he got closer and closer to the object in the distance he realized that it was an incredible large animal.

The closer he got the more details he could make out. It was a huge red furred fox, it was resting its large head on its paws. However it also seemed starved as it definitely lacked a lot of substance, ribs and bones were showing under the thin layer of skin. On the backside of the fox nine large tails were sprawled freely across the ground.

Naruto had a bad feeling as he spotted the huge fox, somehow getting the feeling that he would be devoured if he got closer.

But he had no idea where he was and in this vast whiteness the fox was the only other being here so he decided that he had no choice but to get closer.

Naruto got closer and closer to the fox until he eventually stood in front of it.

He was about to speak up when the fox cracked one of its large eyes open.

A large crimson slitted eye stared down at him and a loud rumbling voice filled the vast emptiness.

"Good to see you again, brat." the fox spoke softly, in spite of its loud voice, as if greeting an old friend

He decided that with Angels,Devils,Fallen Angels and Gods a talking giant fox didn't seem so outlandish.

"Where am I and who are you?" the blonde finally decided to ask the large nine-tailed fox who released a loud rumbling laugh

"Oh this takes me way back to our first meeting." the fox spoke but Naruto definitely didn't remember meeting any oversized foxes "But of course you wouldn't remember that." the fox stared intently at him and Naruto definitely felt nervous under the larger beings gaze "My title is the 'Kyuubi no Yoko' but my name would be Kurama."

"It is nice to meet you Kurama." Naruto decided to stay polite so as to not incur the fox's wrath "Could you tell me where I am?"

"You are in your mind." the fox explained simply before deciding to add "Or at least a certain representation of it. It is not truly that which you would refer to as 'mind'."

Naruto blinked as he absorbed that information. How did he get here and why was the fox here?

"Excuse me, Kurama. But how did I get here and what are you doing in my 'mind'?"

"You landed here after acessing my energy last night, although back then you were much too tired, in every sense, to even land here." the fox shook his head "You really took every shred of energy I had gathered after you awoke your chakra." the fox complained and seemed to look annoyed "Look at my fur. It has lost its sheen."

Naruto definitely decided not to question the absurdity of the monstrous fox, Kurama, complaining about its fur.

"By the way it was really fortuitous of the red haired girl to stop you. Had you ran rampant even with just the four tails of power you would have completely reduced this city to nothing more than ashes and a smoldering craters."

While not as strong as the Bijudama multiple Imari could still devestate long stretches of land without problem.

Naruto gulped he truly did not wish for that to happen. The Kyuubi looked at him sternly.

"I hope you do not make the mistake of drawing on my power again with nothing but feelings of anger and hatred on your mind. It will completely overwhelm you and take control of your body." Kurama told him and Naruto nodded eagerly, he would definitely not like a repeat of that performance "Well it is not like you'll be able to make much use of my power in the near future anyway. You forcefully took all that I've amassed and now I've got to start from the beginning." the fox sounded quite annoyed about that particular fact

"You still did not tell me what you are doing in my 'mind'." Naruto decided to remind the huge fox

"Of course it slipped my mind." the large fox admitted "You see, your soul isn't from this world. You once lived in a land of Shinobi where each and everyone had the potential to use the same power that resides within you. The power of Chakra. You fought many battles over the course of your life often getting nearly killed but you preserved. You were one of the most powerful people I knew. Next to Hagoromo-jiji and Kaguya-baba. And perhaps you could have even surpassed them given the time..." the fox got distracted in his musing "Well after your unfortunate death you were slated for a transmigration or in your case more of a reincarnation and I relinquished nearly all of my chakra to hide myself in your Chakra and soul to get past the whole process of keeping a soul as largely a 'clean slate' for those purposes. Hence why I am so weak at the moment. It was just after you awoke your chakra again that I woke up from my 'hibernation' and could gather energy again." Kurama explained "By the way the Karmic forces really paid you back for putting Kushina, Minato and the old pervert Jiraiya on the same world with you."

Naruto still tried to grasp what he had been told. He was the reincarnation of a super powerful Shinobi? It seemed outlandish and yet he was inclined to believe Kurama.

"Although I must say that with Kushina raising you, you are much more of a pleasant person to talk to." the large fox admitted with a fanged smile

"Why? What was I like back then?" the blonde inquired quite interested in his past life

Was he some kind of super arrogant, self entitled, emo that constantly backstabbed and betrayed the people he cared about?

* * *

><p>In a far away Universe slash World, whatever you wanted to call it, a black haired male with a rather peculiar hairstyle wondered what he had done to deserve his current torturous fate.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well you were a really nice guy." Kurama tried to find the right words for his explanation "But you were also an idealistic and naive idiot, which is what got you killed in the end." the large fox released a large breath, nearly knocking Naruto over "You were possibly the biggest idiot I ever met. The things you didn't understand because you skipped the basics or didn't listen properly...simply astounding." Kurama remembered in astonishment but Naruto felt rather embarassed that, that was something the large being was astonished about "But you also had one of the biggest hearts and capacities for forgiveness in any human it would have just been better if you could have coupled that with some intelligence." the fox commented morosely shaking its large head "But I really like this 'you' better. You are not stupid and you are most certainly on better terms with your emotions."<p>

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well last time around you really bottled up a lot of your emotions. A lot of your anger and all of your hate. Amongst other things. It was really not good for you because it ended up forming an anthropomorphic representation of it."

"So I had some kind of evil split personality?" the blonde asked tentatively and the large fox laughed

"No, no, no. If you truly were as simple minded as to be split into a good and evil half you would have very likely commited suicide long before that." Kurama commented with a large amount of amusement "No, it was simply a representation of your darker emotions. Emotions like hate and malice, things you didn't want to feel, didn't want to act upon. You shoved them aside thinking you had dealt with them. But currently you are much more well balanced in that regard."

The blonde absorbed the information he had been told.

"Say if you were present during my last life could you teach me how to use my chakra?" the reincarnated Shinobi requested

"I can help you with the things, as far as I remember them, but it is unlikely that I will be able to actually teach you." Kurama admitted apologetically "Sorry, but you will have to spend a lot of time figuring things out for yourself."

"That's alright, it's more than I had hoped for." Naruto,regardless, was grateful for any assistance

"But this world you landed in. Angels, Devils, Gods the whole package. It's really interesting." Kurama grinned at him "There is never going to be a boring day with you."

"Thanks I guess." Naruto didn't know how he should feel getting praised for something like that

"And by the way your choice in females is much better this time around." Naruto perked up in surprise not expecting a giant fox to be complimenting him for that "Just thinking back to that Sakura girl..." the fox seemed to shudder at the thought of it "I never got what you saw in her." Naruto looked up at the fox his gaze inquisitve "Just one of the most unpleasant human females I had the misfortune of knowing. She was loud, rude and spent her childhood belittling and hitting you for trying to express your affection." Naruto could only agree with her being unpleasant from Kuramas description "That Rias girl is much more interesting. Her power, in some regards, is similar to that of a Gudodama."

"What's a Gudodama?" Naruto was interested in finding out more about chakra

"A type of technique you will be able to use again once you have mastered the five elements and Yin and Yang chakra. They combine all of these to form a black substance capable of negating most techniques and has the ability to disintegrate matter when coming in contact with it. A truly fearsome technique. That energy she used almost operates on a similar level but decidedly lacks the ability to completely nullify other techniques and seems to be without use as a defensive technique." Kurama explained knowledgeable and Naruto listened intently "The other interesting girl is that Koneko. She feels pretty similar to Matatabi." Naruto was about to ask who that was but Kyuubi had already anticipated that "You could call her my sibling. You see while many people originally thought my siblings and I were demons we, in truth, were nine inequal parts of the primordial god known as Shinju. I was the strongest of my siblings. When Hagoromo-jiji created us he each gave us a name, personality and a distinct form. And that white haired girl definitely feels similar to Matatabi. Not in power but in form and compared to the denizens of this world she actually has a much greater access to her chakra."

Naruto filed that piece of information away for later. For now he had to process that he had one part of a god inside of him.

"Well it was nice talking to you again brat... even if I did most of the talking this time around." a smirk graced Kurama's lips "Now let me rest, something you could need as well."

A single piece of red energy enveloped him and sent him back into the depths of his sleep, where he had wanted to be in the first place.


	8. Hidden Movements

And enjoy Chapter number 8.

* * *

><p>"The irregular has awakened." a young woman with hazel colored, slitted eyes said<p>

She was of medium height, with long black hair with split bangs. On top of her head was a pair of black cat ears and two black tails were swishing lazily behind her.

She was wearing a black kimono, a yellow obi, and an ornately detailed headband.

The young woman was very attractive. She did nothing to hide her sizeable assets infact she seemed to be purposefully be flaunting them to attract attention and seduce whichever male would lay his eyes on her.

"I know." a much smaller figure commented her voice devoid of emotion. This figures hair was just as black as that of the catwoman but much longer, falling down to her hips.

She was unmistakably female. A defining feature of her was a pair of grey eyes with pointy ends. She was wearing black gothic lolita clothes. Despite looking like a mere young girl anyone with half a decent sensory ability could feel the strong power hidden in that small frame. There was no doubt that she was anything but a normal young girl.

"The energy he emitted two days ago could be felt for miles to anyone that has some proficiency in sensing energies. It was full of malice and hate and... quite potent." the smaller girl commented her tone dry and devoid of any enthusiasm or interest

"Mouu, if you knew already why make me tell you, Ophis?" the catwoman pouted playfully, complaining to the smaller girl called Ophis.

A pair of grey eyes was staring at the black haired catwoman. The expression of the smaller girl, Ophis, was stoney. A look that looked completely out of place on the face of such a small girl.

"Because it was the task I gave to you, Kuroka." Ophis responded and where normally one would have expected annoyance or anger, the smaller girl remained calm and unwavering "You are one of the best at sensing energies due to your Senjutsu so you were to notify me should you sense any change in him and yet here I find that you shirked your duties and took a whole day to inform me." if the smaller girl was angry she definitely was very good at not showing it. Her voice held no inflection and her facial expression were not giving away anything.

"Hehehe..." the woman known as Kuroka laughed nervously and shrunk a bit as the small loli girl intensified her stern stare. To onlookers it would have looked quite ridiculous to see a small young girl intimidate the much taller one with a mere stare.

"Did you once again spend time watching over your sister instead of fulfilling your duties?" Ophis already suspected the answer but did ask anyway.

"Why do you have to be so mean Ophis?" Kuroka pouted why was it her fault that her sister was so cute and that she had been given a task that put her close to her? It was just not fair. Kuroka couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to be so close to the epicenter of the explosion of malice. Even as untrained as Koneko was in her use of Chakra and Senjutsu Kuroka was sure that she must have felt it more than strongly. She feared that it had pushed Shirone, or Koneko as she now called herself, further away from her heritage.

Kuroka hoped inwardly that she would one day be able to reconcile with her sister and teach her about Senjutsu and Youjutsu.

Ophis sighed, showing a reaction for the first time. Dealing with Kuroka was difficult. She was easy going and often times thought little of the consequences.

But she was also one of the strongest and most accomplished fighters under her command.

"I know you would like to do nothing more than spend time with your sister but you can't be risking exposure like that." Ophis commented in exasperation "I already took a huge risk by sending you this deep into the Gremory territory."

Kuroka seemed a bit more hesitant mindful to not anger the Dragon God of Infinity "So do you want to recruit him?"

"What did you so far observe of his power?" Ophis demanded to know her voice back to her emotionless monotone

"Well his raw base power seems to be definitely in the upper region of low class devil strength maybe even lower mid class. He lacks a lot in the skill department though. Currently all that he has going for him is raw physical strength and speed and no means to close the gap between him and someone with the ability to fly. He definitely lacks any form of ranged abilities. So while he physically would likely be very well capable of holding his own in a fight his current one dimensional fighting style severely limits him. He would have little problems fighting Power or Technique types of his level but a Wizard style fighter is likely to put him in front of huge problems."

Ophis nodded absorbing the information Kuroka had given her "What of his other power. That power of malice?" the Infinite Dragon God inquired of her subordinate

"It definitely felt like someone that had gone out of control trying to use Senjutsu. The feeling of the malice of the world was definitely similar to that. For a good while his power was around high mid class low high class before for a second shooting up scratching the end of high class ranking. But he seemed to have lost all reason and seemed to be driven by little more than instinct, similar to a Juggernaut Drive. It definitely makes him more than powerful but he has shown no signs of being able control it or make conscious use of it."

Ophis remained silent after hearing the full extent of Kuroka's report.

"So want me to extend an invitation to him?" the previous playful tone Kuroka's voice held had returned

"No." Ophis shook her head "Currently he has not the required strength to be of use to us. And with him liable to lose control we might just as well be setting off bombs all around the country for all it would serve us to remain inconspicious."

"How boring." Kuroka drawled teasing the smaller girl "You really need to learn to enjoy yourself, Ophis."

"I will also be withdrawing you from that post, Kuroka." the black haired lolita stated

"What?! Why?" the catwoman exclaimed she wanted to keep an eye on her sister and if she could do so by observing the irregular as Ophis referred to him then she was glad to do so but Ophis was suddenly withdrawing her from that duty

"Because I need you to keep an eye on Cao Cao." Ophis voice held a hint of distrust "His Hero Faction has always been rather solitary and I caught a rumor that he has been meddling in Fallen Angel business, we can't risk exposure for his ambitions. Keep an eye on what he is doing."

"Alright, alright." Kuroka was more than a little disappointed and angry to no longer be assigned to her previous duty but knew that arguing with someone like Ophis was futile and the fact that she even got to see her precious little sister had been enough of a boon for her

But now she had to spy on that Cao Cao guy. Oh she didn't like him and would love to do nothing more than give him a few hits. All the hidden contempt he held in his eyes that she noticed was grating on her. The only time that didn't show was when he was talking to Ophis.

If only he wasn't the wielder of the true Longinus. Kuroka released a deep sigh. Dreading her next assignment. She would not be able to have any fun.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the High Heavens<p>

Kushina opened her eyes as they took in the bright light of the High Heavens, even past the curtains she had drawn. The High Heavens were a very luminous place. Never once did true night settle here. The most it was toned down to was the orange glow of twilight.

It never got darker than that. Hence why she had to keep her curtains constantly closed when she wanted to sleep.

She doubted that if she had not been so tired on her first day of coming here that she would have been able to sleep. During her second night here she decidedly had problems falling asleep with all the light.

Kushina was now wearing a pristine white robe, as most angels here seemed to wear. Some had some ornaments on their garb that seemed to denote a higher rank, especially those that held more than a single pair of wings.

During her first day Kushina had been fetched by Uriel who had told her she would be meeting her teacher.

She had asked him why he wouldn't be training her and he had responded that he would not be a good teacher as his peculiar style of power left him unfortunately unsuited to teaching the basics of light manipulation. However he had assured her that she would get along very well with her teacher.

He had introduced her to a beautiful blonde haired woman. She had long curly blonde hair and green eyes. Her body was voluptous and screamed perfection. Multiple white wings sprouted from her back and her golden halo shone above her head.

She was garbed in an ornamental white garb that was similar to Uriels.

Kushina knew that this woman must've been on a similar level of power as Uriel.

The red winged Angel had introduced her as Gabriel.

After the blonde beauty had been told the circumstances of Kushina's rebirth into an Angel she had been praised by the Seraph for her pure love commenting how rare it was to find in humans these days.

After that Gabriel had spent most of the day giving her an explanation of the supernatural world, telling her about the Great War and the current truce between the three races and the rules she would have to follow as an Angel to not end up falling.

Following that she had received an introductory lecture in her light based powers and today she would be using them for the first time or barring that at least try to use them.

Kushina had made her way towards a small courtyard where Gabriel was already waiting.

It was a rarther spacious area. The ground was completely flat and even. At one end of the courtyard were multiple practice targets.

"Good morning, Gabriel-sensei." Kushina bowed respectfully to her teacher who bowed in return "Good morning to you as well, Kushina." she received a smile from the Seraph

Gabriel was nothing if not polite when speaking to her or anyone for that matter.

"Now let us continue where we left off yesterday." the blonde woman stood across from Kushina "I want you to raise your right palm up and close your eyes."

"Yes, sensei." Kushina did as she was instructed

"Very good." the angelic woman praised her "Now concentrate on that bright energy inside of you. Imagine grasping it and pulling it out of yourself and into your hand."

The newly reincarnated Angel delved deep inside of herself. And there inside of herself was a bright, white energy. She touched it and it felt soft, like feathers. Kushina began pulling at it and felt it flow into her hand. She opened her eyes and saw bright particles coalesce into her outstretched palm. Slowly they began to form and take shape.

"Very good, Kushina." Gabriel praised her student as she saw the light based energy form in her hands. Gabriel ended up being quite surprised when she saw the form Kushina's energy had taken "Well that is a surprise."

A long bright glowing chain had formed in Kushina's hand "Why is it so surprising,sensei?"

Kushina's violet eyes gazed questioningly towards the Seraph.

"Usually when using light energy for the first time the energy defaults into the form of a spear." to accent her point a white colored spear of light formed in Gabriels hands "We are by no means limited to simply that form alone." the spear shifted into a long arrow, then into a sword, followed by it returning to the spear form, before the weapon dissipated "It's just the form that is the easiest for the energy to settle in but there have been instances on things being different. Why, I still remember when Uriel first formed a weapon in his hand and he burned himself." Gabriel remembered fondly at the amusing experience "It was quite a surprise that his power was more of a purifying fire than the normal light. That's why he is carrying that sword at his side so as to not burn himself when holding his weapons of fire although I think nowadays he is just carrying that around for nostalgia as he has not burnt himself in centuries." The blonde angel smiled at her musings "Now then concentrate and try to form it into another shape."

It took a lot of effort and concentration on Kushina's part to change the chains shape. For some reason her energy tried to return to that shape. Eventually she managed to form the light chains into a spear.

"Excellent now comes the difficult part." Gabriel explained and pointed towards the targets at the other end of the court "Try and hit one of them."

The red head nodded and pulled her right arm back and let the spear soar into the direction of her chosen target. Not even a second after the weapon had left her hand the spear returned to its chain shape before dissolving into harmless particles of light.

Kushina stared, confused. She blinked multiple times, dumbly, asking herself what had happened.

Gabriel giggled slightly at her students confusion "The next part is for the constructs to retain their shape while not in your grasp. As long as you directly touch it, it is quite easy to retain and keep in shape but once it leaves your hands it is much harder to control the light energy as it is very fleeting." she explained to her student who was listening intently "So this next part will take a lot of practice to get down. Just keep creating a spear and keep throwing it at the targets. It is tedious but only experience will help you control your energy once it has left your grasp."

Kushina would be spending the rest of her day trying to sling constructs of light at the targets, albeit with little success.

* * *

><p>"Hey Boss. The old man is here to talk about you know what." a rather rough voice stated<p>

The voice belonged to a tall towering man that easily dwarfed everyone else present. His head was completely bald, not one single hair grew on it. Neither was there any hair on his face, not a single beard stubble. The mans head was littered in scars. Some long, going from one end of his face to the other. Some short ones that streaked down his cheeks. They formed crisscross shapes and various other patterns. He was clothed in a completely white suit, a pair of black pants and shoes. His clothes were straining to contain his mountain like body that seemed to burst at all seams and ends with thick, fat and heavy muscle.

"Ah, yes. Galilei-san." a soft and smooth voice commented knowingly although there seemed to be a hint of distaste hidden in his words "Bring him in, Komaru."

"Alright, Boss." Komaru responded rather dumbly and opened the door of the room he was in. He left the room and went to find the person he was supposed to bring to his boss.

"Are you sure about making any deals with an old crackpot like that, Boss?" a second voice spoke clearly distrusting and sceptical of the deal his Boss had made "Honestly, Excalibur? Holy swords? He must have smoked some bad shit or maybe he escaped from some asylum." the second voice rambled on

"Kaigi-kun?" the smooth voice said, calling the second voice, anger and annoyance clearly laced in the first voice

"Yes, Boss?" Kaigi responded with quite a bit of fear, not daring to look his Boss in the eyes

Kaigi was much smaller than his colleague Komaru, which was hardly any statement of value as compared to Komaru just about everybody looked small. His head was covered in short cut brown hair. In comparison to Komaru, Kaigi had no scars on his face except for a single short one going across his right eye. Kaigi wore the same attire has Komaru had but he lacked the massive amount of muscles that his partner had. Kaigi while still relative strong looked almost like a twig in comparison to the mountain that was Komaru.

"I believe I am the one making the decisions here or did that suddenly change?" the Boss asked rhetorically, an eyebrow raised in question

"Err... no of course not, Boss." Kaigi answered very quick as he knew his Boss was clearly annoyed with him, as he had questioned the mans decision "You are the Boss, Boss." his statement was kept simple "Whatever you say goes, Boss."

"Good and here I thought I would suddenly have to question your loyalty." the voice Kaigi referred to as Boss spoke carefully with a dangerous edge to it "I wouldn't want to think you wanted to usurp me and take everything for yourself, Kaigi."

"No, no, no. I'm sorry Boss. It wont happen again Boss." Kaigi's voice was frantic and filled with panick to quickly appease the other man

"Excellent that we could come to this important understanding of our working relationship, Kaigi. Wouldn't you say so?" Kaigi's Boss continued to speak thinly veiled threats

"Absolutely Boss." Kaigi submitted obediently to his Boss

"Good now don't ever question my decisions again." the Boss's voice was scathing and filled with contempt "Crackpot or no crackpot he pays quite well. Now remain quiet until I tell you to do something."

Kaigi clamped up and remained completely quiet.

There was a knock on the door and the voice of Komaru came from outside of the room telling the ones in the room he was here to bring in the guest.

The door opened and at the side of the hulking tower of a man was a smaller, much older one.

It was a short bespectacled elderly man with grey hair and a moustache of the same color. He was wearing the garb of a priest which looked quite out of place in the office.

The office they were in was a large and spacious room. The back wall was a large panoramic window of reinforced glass that allowed anyone an excellent view of Tokyo City down below.

The office floor was parquet floor with a rather expensive looking red colored rug spread out on it.

Two large bookshelves stood next to eachother on the right and left side of the office. Each filled with a large collection of books.

In the center of the room was a large mahogany office desk. Laid out on it were many documents for the owner of the office to go through along with trinkets masterfully crafted from ivory.

Behind the desk in a large chair made from finest leather sat the owner and Boss of this office and building.

It was a middle aged man of medium height. He had necklong black hair, a black goatee and his eyes were a royal amethyst color. His face looked regal like that of nobility, alabaster skin, high cheekbones and a sharp jawline made for an impressive sight especially the first time around. The man was wearing a completely white suit just like Komaru and Kaigi except the mans pants were the same white color as his suits.

It certainly told any onlooker that this person paid attention to what he was wearing.

The impassive and calculating gaze that followed every move of the eldery man revealed him to be a person that was not to be trifled with.

"It is nice to meet you,once more, Drakul-san." the elderly man said with a sickly sweet smile in greeting

"It is a pleasure to be meeting you again, Valper-san." the man introduced as Drakul spoke carefully, testing every word as if it were poison to be speaking them "Now good old Komaru-kun told me you wanted to talk about our business proposition."

The larger man grunted in acknowledgement and the elderly man nodded hastily.

"Yes, yes. I would like to know how far your researchers have come in the months since I gave you the research." the elderly man seemed clearly uncomfortable in the room as his eyes were shifting and scanning everything for a possible way to escape

"I must concede that Azazel is truly a genius of his craft to have come so far all on his own." Drakul commented with a quite a bit of praise for Azazel "Even with a dozen of my best researchers working in tandem they only managed to understand that much of it but it is enough for some experimental prototypes."

"Oh, wonderful. Excellent." Valper Galilei almost shouted in his excitement "As soon as I can acquire the shards of Excalibur I will be most interested in seeing how far you have progressed until then in your endeavours."

"If you would like to I could lend you some of my men to help you acquire them, Valper-san." a small smirk crossed the raven haired mans lips "For a small fee of course."

Valper Galilei gulped as small beads of sweat were forming on his skin.

Drakul's prices were incredible high. It had already taken a lot of money for Valper to pay the first request off he didn't want to pay for a second one he, very likely, wouldn't need.

"No, no. That is quite alright." Valper responded hastily "I will inform you once I have acquired the Excalibur pieces."

The amethyst eyes were filled with boredom at being unable to force the old man into giving up more money.

"If that is everything then please escort our esteemed guest back to the exit, Komaru, Kaigi."

Drakul waved his hand to tell them to hurry. He did not want to have that slimy Valper in his presence any longer.

"Yes, Boss." the twin calls of the suited henchmen called out and Valper Galilei was led back to the exit of the building, giving Drakul ample time to think.

Drakul Yorushima was the leader and boss of the 'White Suits' gang. A gang so infamous for being completely impossible to legally attack as there never seemed to be enough evidence to make an investigation anything short of damaging for whoever attempted it.

What fewer people knew was the fact that he was a quarter vampire. In fact the only people who did know were those that had any connection to the supernatural themself.

His father had been a dhampeer and his grandfather a fullblooded vampire that had belonged to the Tepes Faction.

His father had been born when his grandfather had seduced a woman for a bit of fun. He had not expected for his father to be born of this union. His father had been severly mistreated as one of impure blood. One that had tarnished the noble blood of vampires and he had been treated as such by his own father, Drakul's grandfather no less.

His father had grown up to be a resentful and hateful man. He had at some point decided to leave the Tepes faction behind to live his own life.

His father had met a woman to love and cure him of his resent and hate until he had been born. His mother had named him Drakul in rememberance of his Vampire heritage, much to his fathers chagrin. However he had not been too bothered by it, that is until Drakul had grown up.

As Drakul had grown older his father had started to see the resemblance to his own father and was reminded of all the pain and mistreatment he had to endure.

He ended up taking it all out on Drakul turning him into a just as resentful man as he had been.

Drakul had always honed the very few vampiric talents his quarter blood still imbued him with. He had the ability to mesmerize the weak willed and bring them under his control.

At first he had just used it to escape being bullied but then the exhilerating thrill of having control, having power caught up to him. He had started controlling his would be tormentors and had them collect money from others for him. The feeling of needing to be in power to be in control grew bigger and bigger inside of him and he began expanding.

Using his ability to easily take areas of influence from other gangs to increase his own influence.

His abilities had allowed him to easily amass more man power and wealth than his competitors while at the same time making him untouchable to local authorities. With enough money it didn't matter who you were or what you wanted, everything had its price.

Eventually he had bought a large business as a front for his less legal dealings.

His 'Future Tech' company would be developing experimental medicine as a front for his drug research and production. With a slew of newly developed drugs and substances it was easy for him to 'mass produce' sex slaves to be sold to various buyers around the world.

He had a lot of power and money in the mundane world. But there laid so much more potential in the supernatural world. Gods, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Dragons the whole package. Beings that lived centuries and millenia would have been able to amass quite a bit of wealth. Even though he hated dealing with these beings believing them to be far too tedious for any professional transaction his greed got the better of him. Drakul wanted to amass even more wealth.

However he knew that he would not be able to interest any of these beings in his products.

He was stuck, until a man by the name of Cao Cao approached him. Even with all of his own charisma he had never met any human who could this easily captivate the hearts of his fellow men.

His leadership ability seemed almost unnatural.

Cao Cao had promised him all the wealth of the supernatural world if he would help him.

He had told him of how the leader of the Fallen Angels had developed a methode to create artificial sacred gears. If Drakul could get his hands on that research and refine it so that it wouldn't create any cheap knockoffs but would create completely authentic and indisinguishable from the original copies of these items of power, then Cao Cao had promised him all the wealth he could ever want.

Cao Cao then had told him of an easy to manipulate human that could be tempted to get this research for him in exchange for the promise of creating more Holy Swords.

After contacting this Valper Galilei, while he initially seemed reluctant, a deal could eventually be struck.

His amethyst eyes scanned a file that had been lying in front of him. It was the report of three very successful heists. Three heists that no doubt would make the headline of every newspaper and newsstation in the country.

His men had acquired three special artifcats that would be the first to undergo his trial of being able to recreate these items of power.

His researchers already were working on the first trio of items.

If everything went smoothly he would be the richest being in existence. All the money in this and every other world would belong to him.

Whatever petty agenda this Cao Cao had it would pale in front of his ambition.

* * *

><p>After Komaru and Kaigi had escorted Valper to the door the two personal henchmen of Drakul were talking to eachother.<p>

"Say Komaru doesn't this whole thing seem off to you?" Kaigi asked his partner his voice hushed "Stuff like Excalibur and this whole shit. That is fairy tale stuff. Nothing but stories. I can't believe our boss is going along that crackpot." the smaller of the two men seemed very silent and in deep thought for mere moments his eyes scanning the surroundings for anyone eavesdropping "You don't think the Boss is going insane?"

The large hulking man grunted and shrugged his musclebound shoulders.

"Doesn't matter." Komaru responded his voice flat and without any care "What matters is the Boss' money. He pays me. I do what he says. Doesn't matter what, as long as I get paid."

Kaigi sighed in exasperation and shook his head "Sometimes you are too simple minded for your own good." the brown haired man complained seemingly annoyed by his partners lack of interest in contemplating the rather strange situation

Komaru simply grunted once more in response.

"You should seriously consider using these things called words, Komaru." the brown haired thug commented jokingly "Eventually people wont be able to tell you apart from an animal."

The much larger man just didn't comment on that at all not even with one of his usual grunts.

"So did ya read todays newspaper or watch any tv at all?" Kaigin received a blank stare from the muscled giant "Ahh yes you aren't one for keeping up with the news." Kaigi seemed disappointed for a single moment before almost bursting with excitement "The heist our guys pulled two days ago, it's all over the news. Never thought the boss would pull something like that off but he did it. He'll probably be able to extort quite the sum out of the government." Kaigin chuckled but Komaru reamained silent "Man you really aren't talkative."

Komaru grunted once in response smirking.

"You are doing this on purpose!" Kaigin exclaimed in shock and his taller partner gave him a blank look "Boss is waiting."

"Yeah, yeah." the brown haired thug grumbled under his breath

* * *

><p>Naruto cracked an eye open, taking a look at his alarm. He had woken up just a few minutes before he would have been woken anyway, as such he decided it was of little use to stay any longer in his bed, despite how warm and cozy it was.<p>

He felt much better than yesterday morning when he had been endlessly tired but a good nights rest seemed to have put him right back into a perfect condition.

'You have me to thank for that.' a deep voice rumbled inside of his mind

"Kurama?" Naruto spoke in surprise and he heard the large fox snort

'No, the other giant fox occupying a space in your mind.' Kurama snarked 'Just think if you want to say anything to me. We can not have people thinking you are crazy can we?'

'Good morning to you too, Kurama.' Naruto thought with a roll of his eyes 'But you are right I suppose.' Naruto threw his clothes off so he could take his morning shower 'So you can just hear everything that I am thinking?'

'Good morning to you too.' Kurama replied much more amicable 'And no not at all. We can only receive eachothers thoughts when either of us actively whishes to make use of the connection. I can also get a grasp of what you are experiencing on the outside. Anyway, I just happened to want to talk to you this morning.'

'Alright that is good to know.' Naruto let the warm water of his shower 'So what did you want to talk about?'

'Did you intend to train with your Chakra today?' the fox asked with curiosity

'Yes, I did plan to do that.' he soaped his body thoroughly 'Why are you asking?'

'Tell me when you are starting so I can give you a few pointers.' the fox replied and a yawn escaped his muzzle 'I'm still pretty tired without a lot of my energy and will be napping, so you have to wake me when you are training.'

'Alright, will do.' the blonde washed the shampoo out of his hair, which now, wet as it was, clung to his head.

Naruto released a small curse as some of the last droplets of water had gotten in his eyes.

"Where is this stupid thing?" he moved his hand blindly around until he found his towel

He grabbed the piece of cloth and rubbed the water out of his eyes and dried his wet hair.

As Naruto exited the shower the bathroom door opened. In the doorframe stood the small form of Asia wrapped in nothing but a towel.

A small blush spread across both of their faces as Naruto did not have the luxury of being covered in a towel.

"I'm sorry." the blonde girl quickly apologized and closed the door behind her, after having left the room.

Naruto could hear the amused, rumbling laugh of Kurama echo inside of his head.

'Oh shut it fox.' Naruto thought back in annoyance but the fox kept laughing

Having seen him like that it must have undoubtly been worse for Asia than it was for him.

He doubted that as a Nun she had rarely if ever come into contact with anything pertaining to sexuality. At most for anatomical purposes.

Slinging a towel around himself he left the bathroom and entered the hallway of the house.

He walked over to Asia's room and knocked on the door "You can take a shower now, Asia-chan."

All he received in response was a muffled "Okay."

"Hope I didn't embarass her too much." the blonde mused and got dressed in his school uniform

Less tired today he prepared himself a better breakfast than yesterday. It also caused him to enjoy it much more while not in a bad mood.

Eventually Asia made it downstairs in her own school uniform.

She blushed slightly when she saw him and was about to apologize again for walking in on him like that.

"Don't apologize." he told her quickly "I should have talked to you about that. It seems I am not the only one that is used to taking a shower immediately after waking up, right?"

The blonde girl nodded meekly and Naruto ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I'll leave the first shower of the day to you provided I don't wake up much earlier than you do, okay?"

Asia nodded a small smile on her lips "Of course, Naruto-san." and suddenly the other blonde had bopped her on the head. She looked at him with confusion "What did you do that for, Naruto-san?"

"We are living together from now on so none of that formal nonsense." he explained with a playful glare "Just Naruto or Naruto-kun. Whichever you prefer, alright?"

"Alright, Naruto-kun." Asia beamed at him brightly, completely forgetting her embarassment

"Great. We will need to make a small detour before going to school." he informed her and the blonde girl tilted her head in confusion as she poured herself some cereals "We are going to visit a locksmith to make a copy of my house key so you can get in when nobody is here."

After breakfast they left the house and took the detour through the shopping district. Asia drew more than just a few looks with her cute appearance.

It didn't take them long to find the resident locksmith.

Inside of the shop they saw an elderly man with a large bald spot on his head that was rimmed by unruly white hair. A simple rectangular pair of glasses was placed on his face and he had a goatee and moustache combination.

The elderly man was staring at the newspaper that was lying in front of him on his desk.

The old man couldn't have looked more distraught as he read the piece of paper.

"Excuse me?" Naruto tried calling him politely but the man didn't respond "Excuse me?" he tried it again only to receive no response "Hey old man, wake up."

"I heard you the first time around, kid." the old man grumbled as he looked up"What do you want?"

Naruto fished a small metal key from his pocket.

"I need a replica of this key." the key was quickly snatched from the blondes grasp and he found the old man looking at it carefully

"Easy enough." the old man finally commented with a shrug and placed the key on his desk "You can come and fetch it this evening."

"Can I pay in advance?" the old man threw him a calculating glance and finally nodded and named his price

Naruto grumbled in dissatisfaction muttering something about getting ripped off by old men before taking out a stack of money and handing it over to the old man who accepted it gratefully.

Naruto turned around to Asia who had looked around the shop in interest "Think you'll be able to pick the keys up later this day after your club duties, Asia-chan?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Naruto-kun." the blonde girl replied confidently

The old man raised an eyebrow at the two "Already moving together as students? Aren't you too young for that?"

Asia blushed in embarassment and Naruto frowned at the old man"I didn't pay you to comment on what we are doing." he quipped in annoyance "What got your panties in a twist anyway? You were staring at the newspaper like it had told you your only child had died."

The old man gaped in shock "You don't know? It's all over the news...how could you not know?" Naruto shrugged in response and Asia looked at the old man in wonderment

The old man grumbled something about 'kids these days' before handing over his newspaper "Here read this and educate yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Heist of a century!<strong>

During the night between sunday and monday three of Japans most valuable and important cultural treasures have been stolen. A trio of thieves, all assumed to be belonging to the same group, broke into the Atsuta Shrine in Nagoya, the Kokyo in Tokyo and the Grand Shrine of Ise.

From there the thieves stole the Imperial Regalia of Japan. The Kusanagi no Tsurugi, the Yata no Kagami and the Yasakani no Magatama.

These three artifacts have been carefully attended to by selected priests over the centuries and were used in the Enthronement Ceremonies of the Emperors of Japan ever since.

As only the Priests and the Emperor himself did get to see these invaluable artifacts it seems highly unlikely that they can be recovered.

However His Imperial Majesty the Emperor has issued the following response to this atrocious act against our nation.

"It pains me to see these objects, that have been part of our culture and our country since times immemorial, taken and stolen from us. My heart bleeds and weeps, for our country has lost an important part today. I will not rest until these heirlooms have been found and retrieved. They will be returned to their rightful spots so that they may continue to serve the following generations of Emperors just as well as the previous."

We all will be hoping to see these ancient treasures restored to their rightful places but many of the ones involved in securing the crime scenes have so far stated that they could not find any evidence of anyone breaking into the building.

* * *

><p>Naruto handed the newspaper back to the old man. Someone had stolen not one but all three Regalia at the same time! That seemed an almost impossible feat and screamed of supernatural involvement.<p>

However that would also mean that these three items weren't any replicas but the three original items otherwise there would be no sense in stealing them.

The only question was who could have done such a thing?

Naruto didn't have an answer to that and neither did Asia.

Once they had made it to school Issei had been waiting for them.

"Hey, Naruto and Asia-chan!" the brown haired, perverted boy greeted them

"Hey, Issei." Naruto's quick and casual greeting was followed by Asia's more polite and reserved "Hello, Issei-san."

"Where are Motohama and Matsuda?" Naruto asked as he didn't see the other two perverts anywhere nearby

"They went ahead." Issei explained "Said something about how they didn't want to wait if they could instead stare at all the girls in the school."

Naruto sighed at the two boys single minded mindset "Let's go inside then."

The blonde boy went ahead followed by his two Devil friends.

When Asia had been introduced as the new transfer student she had, as it could only be that way, been hounded by the boys for her cute looks making the shy girl severely uncomfortable which had lead to her withdrawing to Naruto and Issei.

This had of course lead to complete outrage as to why and how a nice and cute girl could know the Oppai Baka and the Yakuza.

After some encouragemeant from both of her two friends Asia had mingled with the other girls in the class and quickly seemed to be accepted very well by them.

After school had ended Issei and Asia went to attend their club, the Occult Research Club.

Naruto on the other hand went to the outskirts of the city, near the abandoned house to continue his training.

* * *

><p>'Wake up, Kurama.' he thought towards the fox inside his head, something that decidedly sounded more insane than he was<p>

He somehow felt the fox stretch himself 'Alright, I'm awake.' Kurama said slowly 'You are going to train now?'

'That's right.' Naruto told his companion and began to do his warm up

'Okay for now tell me what you, so far, managed to figure out and do by yourself.'

Naruto obliged and told the fox about the Kawarimi, how he increased his strength and speed and finally about the Earth Chakra.

He could feel the fox laughing loudly inside of his head and for second Naruto felt as if he would get a headache.

'That is so like you to just skip over the basics and go straight to the advanced stuff.' Kurama told him mirthfully 'Back then, especially as a kid, you were all about the super flashy caring a bit for the'boring' basics.' Kurama calmed down as he felt Naruto's annoyance 'Alright what were you going to work on today?'

'Well I thought about working on my Earth Chakra some more. I haven't been making much progress. Currently I am taking about ten minutes give or take to form a bit Earth Chakra. I think the first time around I took about eleven minutes or so. But it's still very impractical.'

'Honestly it is impressive that you made any progress at all.' Kurama commented in amazement 'Nature Transformation is pretty difficult especially if you have no idea about what you are supposed to do. It would be best if you started by learning to control your chakra before trying to change its makeup.'

'What do you mean control? I can already control it, can't I?' the blonde asked in confusion

'No. You can draw it out and use it yes. However your control is very ineffectual.' Kurama explained' Chakra control doesn't simply refer to the ability to use it but to the ability to use it effectively. The better your chakra control is the less energy you waste. If you waste less energy it will become easier to accomplish pretty much everything as far as chakra is concerned.'

'Alright then how do I improve my chakra control, Kurama?'

'Usually the first step would be to start by trying to keep a leaf stuck to your forehead with chakra but going by what I gained from your explanation you already effectively skipped that step. It would do you well to start climbing trees with chakra.' sensing Naruto's confusion he elaborated 'You channel your chakra to your feet and use it to stick to a surface and then walk up. Try to do it first by running or you'll have to deal much more strongly with gravity trying to pull you down.

Naruto concentrated and channeled his chakra into his feet. He ran towards one of the trees and placed a foot on the bark before he was blast straight off.

'Too much.' Kurama quipped from inside Naruto's mind

Naruto lessened the amount of power flowing to his feet and tried to run up the tree again.

This time he slid straight off and landed harshly on his back.

'This time you took too little.' the fox advised him

Determination burned in the blonde's eyes as he tried it again and again. Often falling down and brusing himself.

He worked hours until he finally managed to stick to the bark of the tree and walk it up all the way.

'Good job.' Kurama praised him and Naruto could not help but let a smile spread across his face after his hard work had paid off.

Naruto stared at the dark night sky.

'I took longer than expected.'

At that moment he realized how tired and bruised his body was and longed for a hot meal, warm shower and his comfortable bed. That is why he took it as his cue to go home.

'Hopefully Asia has cooked something nice.' Naruto thought as his stomach grumbled loudly


	9. Devilish Dates

And here you go. Chapter 9 for you to enjoy. Some insight into Naruto's past and overall a bit longer than usual and with a slight...treat at the end for those that enjoy such things. Although invariably some of you will end up complaining as well. So please keep those to a minimum okay?

* * *

><p>"FUCK THAT GOD DAMN BLONDE RAT." the voice of someone that seemed to be absolutey enraged shouted and it was followed by the sound of breaking glass "The humiliation I had to endure telling the doctors I broke my nose in an accident."<p>

Yuui Inume was livid. It had been a bit over two weeks since his plan to get that girl had failed. He had been denied what, in his mind, was rightfully his to take. He was the district chief of the White Suits. He should have the right to take whatever nice piece of ass was walking around here before they were shipped off to be some old farts slave.

And the first time in practically ever he had the chance to do just that. Have some fun with a floozy and then send her off to get broken in. If it had not been for that blonde brat that had beaten him and his worthless underlings. He had broken his nose and left him lying in the cold street.

Inume rummaged through his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He removed the cork and took a big swig straight from the bottle itself before planting it harshly on his desk.

"Calm down, Boss." a second voice said, trying to placate the owner of the first voice

Inume stood up from his seated position and walked over to the idiot that had dared to tell him what to do. He almost pressed his face into the other guys face and snarled in anger "It's not you that has to endure a fucking broken nose is it?" Spittle was flying from Inume's mouth on his henchman's face

"No, I'm sorry." the second person responded demurely and shut his mouth

"You better be. I'm the district chief here! I! Not any of you!" he glared at the idiots that surrounded him, none of them dared to respond "Our great leader Drakul-sama has chosen me to oversee this area and further his operations and goals here in Kuoh."

Although Inume conceded that it didn't work quite as it should. Orders for weapons usually went missing under mysterious circumstances as did any of the specialized drug shipments.

And they never really ever seemed to catch out any girl for their special 'training programs'.

He didn't get how all of this was possible but it seemed like it was. It seemed almost like magic the way every operation was foiled but magic was nothing more than stories for kids and stupid superstitions.

Inume reasoned that there must've been another gang in the shadows or someone inside their organization sabotaging them as after he brought it up to the great Drakul-sama he had been blown off, almost as if the Boss had expected those results.

He had been repeatedly reminded that his position here was very important to their overall operations and that he should continue as he had.

Maybe that blonde brat had been responsible for all of those things disappearing?

He had after all 'conveniently' appeared the when one of his operations seemed to be successfull for once.

But how could he pay him back? Maybe his Boss could help him? That would be it. Inume decided that his Boss would be the best person to ask for some assistance. That way he would surely be able to pay the blonde brat back.

Inume mentally congratulated himself for the idea and began to write an email to his superior. After sending the electronic mail he took another swig from his whiskey bottle.

"What are you idiots still doing here?" he asked glaring at his incompetent henchmen that apparently could do nothing but stand around uselessly

"You didn't order us to do anything, Boss?" one of them supplemented carefully hoping not to anger the irate man even more than he already seemed and especially with the alcohol lowering the mans inhibitions that could end badly.

"Do I need to tell you idiots everything?" Inume yelled in anger and glared at his underlings "I don't have time to think for you guys as well. Just do whatever, just leave me alone."

The man sighed tiredly and sunk into his chair and empties his bottle of alcohol.

The group of White Suit Gangmembers left the dingy office room they were in and entered the warehouse which normally should be filled with all sorts of illegal substances and items.

Sometimes they wondered if all the money and prestiga was worth being under the command of an utterly incompetent and unlikeable idiot like Yuui Inume.

* * *

><p>Drakul Yorushima was going over some of the newest reports that had been left on his desk.<p>

His scientists had nearly managed to create a first set of prototype copies of the three regalia.

Doubtlessly they would be lacking a lot of the power the originals had but in the grand scheme of things that mattered little as they could improve from there.

Of course they would need some field data to make use of that which was the more glaring problem.

Suddenly his office door opened and his secretary entered the office. She was a pretty little thing. Back length straight brown hair, a pair of red rimmed glasses that hid a pair of brown eyes. She wore a white button up shirt and a kneelength black colored skirt. Her feet were covered in a pair of black highheels.

Her name was Hakusho Mayumi. One of the girls that didn't go through the conditioning that would see her become a slave but one that ensured her loyalty and devotion to him.

"What is it, Mayumi?" Darkul trained his amethyst colored eyes on her

Mayumi bowed slightly and pulled forth a piece of paper.

"It is a message from Yuui Inume, my lord." she stated, fixing her glasses

Drakul seemed in thought and frowned in confusion "Remind me again who that is?"

"Your district chief in Kuoh." his secretary supplemented and realization dawned on Drakul's face

'That's right.' he remembered the ugly pug faced idiot

Honestly the only reason he had given that guy that position was to have him out of his hair. Kuoh was pretty much under the thumb of the Gremory family and he needed someone as eyes and ears in that area since they were one of the few devil families that cared about the human world.

It was neigh impossible to wrestle the city from their grasp, they were too influential for that.

So he had stranded the most gullible idiot he could there. He remembered how the guy had more than once complained about every bit of his operations being foiled in some inexplicable way.

All he had to do in those cases was to stroke the morons big ego. Tell him how useful he was and how much he was needed in that area and how much he was trusted with such an important task.

Inume had lapped it all up with no complaint just like a thirsty puppy.

Drakul could feel a migraine approaching. No doubt it would be him complaining about everything being boring, not getting to do anything, operations being foiled in 'magic' ways and what not.

The raven haired quarter vampire sighed heavily and rubbed his temples to stave off the approaching headache.

"What does he want this time?" Drakul asked more than a little annoyed

"He seems to be complaining about some blonde brat that is disrupting his activities in Kuoh and wants to pay him back for it. He is requesting something to help him do so, my lord." Mayumi replied

'A blonde brat?' Drakul asked himself 'Maybe it's one of the devils...'

That gave him an idea. The replicas would be finished soon, so he could send them to Inume. If the idiot stirred up some trouble with the devils they would get some nice data from the usage of the replicas.

"Alright tell him he is going to get some 'help' sent to him soon." he dismissed his secretary before getting back to his own work

For now he would have to erase any affiliation from the official records that Inume guy had with the White Suits. It was unlikely that Inume would be successfull against the Devils even with the replica Regalia so for the case that he did survive or that they investigated his connections Drakul would have to erase everything so that the Suits could remain white, without a single speck of dirt on them.

* * *

><p>One week had passed since Naruto had talked to the members of the Occult Research Club and had been told the truth about the supernatural world.<p>

Beings like Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils were locked in a threeway conflict.

Gods of all kind existed. Yokai, Monsters, Dragons all these beings did exist hidden from the eyes and ears of the mundane who had long ago lost all their believe and acceptance of these beings once they had embraced reason, science and logic.

Since then he had taken to using his spare time to improve his chakra usage with the help of Kurama, the Kyuubi, who resided inside of his 'mind'.

And no he was not insane or mental. Kurama had been his companion since he had been born the first time on another world.

At first he had been heavily antagonistic towards him before his past self and Kurama came to respect eachother and formed a friendship which seemed to last even beyond death.

The fox had given up a lot of his own power to get past the reincarnation process, hiding inside Naruto's soul and hibernating until Naruto had awoken his chakra in a fight against a rogue exorcist called Freed.

While the fox could be sarcastic at times and found some amusement in Naruto's failures he was also very amicable and helpful in his training.

He had mastered what the fox had called Ki Nobori no Shugyō or something more commonly referred to as Tree Climbing.

It was the first exercise he had to go through to increase his 'Chakra Control'. After mastering this technique he noticeably felt how he used much less chakra in his body augmentation and that he now could form Doton Chakra within roughly Ten minutes where it previously had taken him slightly above that.

The next skill Kurama had instructed him in was Suimen Hokō no Gyō or Water Walking.

Like the tale of Jesus walking across the water of the Sea of Galilee he had learnt to walk across water. Although it was much more difficult to learn than the tree walking not just because it required him to constantly adjust the amount of chakra he was using, since water was a fluid and moving surface.

He also lacked any accessible surface of water. Naruto had to end up buying a plastic bathtub and kept filling it with water so he had somewhere to walk on.

It had taken Naruto a few days to get down mostly because he ended up spilling a lot of water and getting large amounts of water for a bathtub in the middle of nowhere was quite difficult.

As he was faced with that problem Naruto wished he knew anything about the Fuinjutsu Kurama had mentioned but the fox told him that his knowledge on that art was very scarce safe for what he knew about the seals he had been imprisoned with.

While Naruto wasn't sure if he could use the water walking perfectly on a larger and deeper area of water it definitely upped his chakra control up even more.

Previously he had been able to keep circulating his chakra for about five minutes through his body to augment his strength, speed and toughness. That time had roughly quadrupled after the two exercises as his ability to optimize his chakra usage had definitely grown by leaps and bounds.

His ability to use Doton nature transormation had improved further and he had been able to reduce the time it took him to form it down to about five minutes.

While still not down to any usable level Kurama had praised him as nature transformation was something that took years of work to get down correctly.

He had said that his chakra must remember being molded into the different forms of elemental chakra.

After those two exercises Naruto had jokingly asked Kurama if the next thing he would be learning was to walk on air.

While the Bijuu had told him that such a thing was impossible with simply normal chakra control by itself he told him that there were ways to fly using chakra.

However it was something very difficult, requiring a Kekkai Tota. A form of chakra manipulation combining three of the five elemental natures.

During that week he had also made occasional visits to the Occult Research Club.

He had exchanged words with Rias, Akeno, Kiba... basically whoever was present at the time.

He had also been dropping off sweets for Koneko as an apology for his actions back at the church. While the white haired girl seemed to keep her apathetic facade up Naruto delighted that her eyes lit up when he gave her bars of choclate or lollipops.

Akeno tried to get back at him but found it almost impossible now that he had the upperhand. Kiba would be found reading his godfathers newest book 'Wolfking'.

Rias seemed to enjoy talking to him the most or at least made the most effort to talk to him normally. Koneko was silent the most time, Kiba was too polite for his own good and Akeno's attempts to tease him were mildly annoying. However something seemed to be occupying Rias' thoughts and made her seem distant even if she denied anything of the sort.

Issei and Asia had been occupied with contract work that week and on one occasion they even went to the Forest of Familiars. A place where a devil would try to find a creature that would aid them in any way they could.

Many were basically just slightly different versions of pets that could use a bit of magic and then there were actually a whole slew of different more combat oriented ones.

Kurama had likened it to Summoning Contracts a Shinobi could sign. After asking if he had a Summoning Contract the fox told him that he had been a Toad Summoner. Kurama said the toads had taught him the basis of Senjutsu but Kurama said that if he attempted to summon anything, even if he knew how to do the Kuchiyose Jutsu, he would get no result.

Issei, completely unsurprisingly, had wanted to make a Slime his familiar after being told that it fed on clothes, women clothes in particular.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you asked, the slime was obliterated by Rias using her Power of Destruction. Something Naruto was quite grateful for. As much as Issei was his friend he didn't need him running around with a Slime disintegrating female clothing.

It would certainly be of more use to Issei's own personal health as well, since he doubted any of the females would take well to having their clothes eaten by a ravenous slime for Issei's perverted pleasures.

On the other hand Asia had actually ended up finding a familiar. A small blue sprite dragon.

Naruto had met the small bugger only shortly but he definitely didn't like him. As he, like Issei and Kiba had been shocked without warning by the little beast.

She had called the little dragon Raito as in light.

However today Naruto would not have any time to be training as he would have his date with Rias. Something he dreaded very much as he had no idea what to do.

* * *

><p>The blonde released a small sigh. He would just have to wing it somehow. He kind of regretted that his mouth had been faster than his brain.<p>

School had passed rather quickly that day in spite of all the boring lectures his teachers had forced on him.

After school he accompanied Issei and Asia to the old schoolbuilding which served as the clubhouse for the Occult Research Club.

"Honestly it's so unfair that you get to go on a date with Buchou." Issei whined as he hung his head "Do you know how many would love to be in your position right now? And you are acting like it's nothing. You have too much luck."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Issei." Naruto rolled his eyes at his friends antics "It's not like I planned any of this."

"I hope you have a nice day with Buchou, Naruto-kun." Asia chimed in a polite smile on her lips although there were some pangs of jealousy she quickly surpressed as Naruto patted her head affectionately

"Why can't you be a bit more polite like Asia, Issei?" Naruto asked mockingly smirking at his friend "Maybe if you were a bit more polite not every girl you met would bash in your head for being such a pervert."

"Never! The perverts way is a way for life!" Issei shouted exuberantly, pumping his fist into the sky as his eyes burned with the fires of perversion "I can not betray my chosen path like that"

Asia giggled at her fellow Devils perverted antics. Even if his thoughts and actions may have been considered impure she considered them to be always a source of amusement. Without Issei Rias' peerage would likely be a much more bleak place. As the four others took things a bit seriously. While it wasn't neccesarily a bad thing it was a bit disappointing that Kiba and Koneko were so reserved and Akeno and Rias were so tied down with their own duties in recent times.

So Asia considered it a great boon to have Issei to cheer her up during their times together and Naruto to be so appreciative and helpful when she got home.

Asia knew she could depend on everyone in her peerage but she wished they could all be a bit less distant.

She knew that it was likely because they all had their own troubled past and she wanted nothing more than to help them get over it but that would need a bond of trust that far exceeded what they currently had.

The trio went inside the large buidling and the others were already waiting for them.

Rias was still wearing her school uniform, as always. Naruto was glad that she didn't seem to treat it as some kind of great spectacle.

At the red haired girls side was her Queen Akeno, who wore a small smirk on her lips.

And behind her were her Rook and Knight, Koneko and Kiba who observed the whole thing without any greater excitement.

"Hello, everyone." Naruto greeted them, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable with all this attention on him "Are you ready?" he asked Rias who gave him a small smile

"Yes." she nodded and walked next to him "Let's go, Naruto-kun."

"Bring our Buchou back in one piece okay, Naruto-kun?" Akeno said teasingly and this time it got to him and a light blush spread across his face

"Yes, yes." the blonde replied hastily

"Ufufufu." the raven haired girl giggled in amusement

Naruto wanted to curse Akeno for being a sadist and taking pleasure in tormenting others but knew that it wouldn't change anything.

"Alright. Enjoy your free day." Rias said her smile strained as she thought about tomorrow "I'll see you tomorrow."

The two teens left the building and their friends behind.

* * *

><p>Rias was still deep in thought. Her brothers Queen had informed her that she would be coming at about midnight to talk to her about the final details of Riser's visit tomorrow.<p>

Oh how she dreaded the visit of that arrogant, smug faced ass. She never wanted to see him again in her life but her parents insisted on marrying him.

And to make matters worse her brother would do nothing about it despite him being the Satan Lucifer. All because of political appearances.

She would soon be trapped in a loveless marriage all because her parents decreed it. With one of the most arrogant and dislikeable Devils you could ever meet. Someone to who she was nothing but a mere trophy wife. The 'Heiress of the Gremory', 'The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess.'.

It made her sick to the core.

And there were only two options she had to get out of this...

Rias was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Naruto talking to her.

"Hey, Rias." Naruto waved his hand in front of her face. The red haired girl looked completely enraptured in her own thoughts which seemed to be quite unpleasant going by her facial expression.

"Huh?" the girl replied in surprise

"Are you alright, Rias?" the blonde asked in concern trying to determine the source of his dates displeasure

"Y-yes, of course I am alright." Rias tried to hide although not very well

"You sure didn't look like it." Naruto stated flatly and eyebrow raised at her

"I don't want to talk about it." she replied frowning slightly before her expression brightened "We wouldn't want our date tarnished by that, would we?" she asked coyly

"I suppose not." the blonde replied with no small amount of uncertainty "Just let me know if I can help you in any way."

Rias nodded blankly and Naruto released an inward sigh. This wasn't a great start at all. Even if this was more of a way not to make Rias feel obligated to him he still wanted the both of them to enjoy the date.

"Err so umm what would you like to do?" the blonde asked with a small hint of nervousness

"I don't know. I thought you had planned something." Rias replied her blue eyes looked into his and she saw him sigh

"How would I know what to do? With my reputation you can guess on how many dates I have been so far." the blonde looked quite dejected "I thought I would be able to ask you. I, more and more, get the feeling this was a stupid idea."

"Why? What's wrong?" Rias asked with a frown at the way things were going "Am I not attractive or don't you like me?"

She could understand any reservations he might had but hoped he would be able to put them aside.

"No, no that's not it." the blonde quickly shook his head to defuse the situation "You are very attractive. I think most people would give their left leg to be able to go on a date with you. And it's not that I don't like you either. You've taken great care of Issei and Asia. You made them feel welcome. You saved my best friend from death, kind of..." he trailed off as Issei technically had died "Issei is probably more happy than I've ever seen him, except for maybe those times he peeped on the Kendo teams locker room, because you gave him the means to achieve his dream." a small sigh escaped Naruto's lips "You are certainly one of the nicest people I've met simply because you didn't judge Issei or me for what our dreams are, what people say about us, because you didn't judge Asia for being a Nun and made her part of your peerage simply based on the fact that she was a good person and had nowhere to go. I can safely say that you are attractive to me on a physical as well as an emotional level but I just asked you because you wanted to pay me back and I didn't want you to feel obligated to me in any way but maybe asking you for this made it even more of an obligation to you..." Naruto stopped himself and grimaced "And now I'm even rambling..."

Rias giggled. It was kind of cute how concerned he was for everyone but himself and how nervous he seemed to be despite his normal abundance of confidence.

"Don't worry about these thing so much, Naruto-kun." she assured him with a bright smile that seemed to lift his spirit "This isn't being an obligation to me in any way." If only the thing with Riser didn't hang over her head she could maybe enjoy things even more.

"Besides I do think you are quite attractive as well." she admitted and saw him look at her in surprise

"Really?" he asked stunned by her confession "You don't think I look like some sort of foreign assassin that has been hired by the Yakuza?"

"Not at all." Rias edged closer to him and Naruto could feel the warmth of her body and smell her lovely scent, he involuntarily blushed as she trailed his thin whisker-like scars "These give you a real feral charm." she released a soft laugh as she saw him blush even deeper something that Akeno in all her tries never managed to do

She turned around "Now lets try to figure out what to do." she walked ahead of him and Naruto quickly rushed to her side "What do you and Issei usually do when you spend time together."

The blonde scratched his head "Well we grab something to eat. Spend some time at the arcades, that kind of stuff."

"That sounds good." Rias admitted, she never really got to do any of this during her childhood, she always had some of the best chefs cooking dinner for her so there was no need to eat out and because of her status she was never allowed to visit any arcades.

And since she came to the human world she was too swamped by her school work and her work as a devil.

"Are you sure?" Naruto looked with quite a bit of uncertainty at her

"Yes, of course." the red haired girl reassured him "So where do we want to go eat."

"Umm how about some Ramen? I know it's nothing fancy and all..."

"No that's absolutely okay." she said quickly, she really had no interest in any of the fancy foods

He had to admit, Ramen was somewhat of a guilty pleasure of his. He didn't quite know what it was but it struck something inside of him that made him enjoy it.

"Alright! I know this nice stand, the owner is a really great guy." Naruto was quite excited that Rias was willing to go along with something so mundane when she doubtlessly must have been used to quite different standards.

* * *

><p>He led her to the ramen stand he had been talking about. It was a small, quiet place at the outer edge of the shopping district.<p>

The pair walked inside and Naruto greeted the shop owner with a boisterous "Hey, Old man."

The old man in question turned around from his pot of boiling soup.

"Ah, my favourite customer." the old man stated fondly

The shop owner looked well into his fifties. He had short black hair with spots of grey inside of them.

A white apron protected a set of fairly normal clothes from any broth that could potentially spill.

He then spied Rias next to the blonde and a sly grin spread across the old mans face "You never told me you had a girlfriend, Naruto."

"She is not my girlfriend, old man." Naruto grumbled about meddling old man

"Then what are you doing here with her?" he prodded

"I'm on a date..." Naruto finally admitted and the old man grinned at the pair

"Aha! I knew it." he stated knowingly causing Naruto hang his head in defeat which had the effect of making Rias laugh "Now don't you want to introduce me to your lady friend, Naruto."

"I am Rias Gremory." Rias introduced herself politely "It is very nice to meet you..."

"Ah excuse my manners." the old man apologized hastily "I'm Ryouji, Manabu Ryouji."

The pair took seat in front of him.

"So what can I get for you two?"

"I will have a pork ramen, old man." Naruto ordered and Ryouji looked at Rias waiting for her order to be placed.

"I think I will have the miso ramen."

Ryouji nodded "Alright, one pork and one miso. Coming right up!" he turned around and began cooking the two bowls of ramen.

"Sorry about the old man. He is a nice person but sometimes he can be a bit exciteable." the blonde rubbed his head sheepishly and Rias shook her head

"No, don't worry. He definitely is nice. The atmosphere here is so homely. I can definitely see why you like coming here."

"The old man doesn't get all that many customers but enough to get him by." Naruto told her "And he definitely knows how to make the customers he gets feel welcome."

* * *

><p>While they were waiting for the food Rias decided to ask Naruto a question.<p>

"Say why are friends with Issei? You two seem so completely different and from what he told me you aren't very fond of Motohama and Matsudas perversion. So why do you tolerate Issei's?"

Naruto smiled reminiscently "That's a good question. I'm sure there are a lot that wonder about that." he stated in a sense of nostalgia "I don't have anything against his perversion at all. Sometimes if it gets too much I will set him straight but I'm just like Issei a male so of course I too have quite an attraction to beautiful females the only difference is that unlike Issei I keep those thoughts to myself. I can't fault him for being a simple teenage boy when I'm not much different in that regard."

Rias looked at him surprised by his maturity "That's surprisingly mature of you."

"I guess so." Naruto shrugged not really convinced of his own maturity "And my dislike of Motohama and Matsuda go back to an entirely different manner. They both actually went to the same middle school as Issei and me but back then they were two completely different people. The three of them weren't friends back then. Motohama was a sports star back in middle school. One of the most talented football players I've ever seen. He would probably have been able to be a J-League player if he continued like he did and maybe eventually make it overseas and into one of the big european leagues. And Matsuda, he still gets really good grades but he used to be the top scoring guy back in middle school. He also was really attentive and could notice details and things with a single glance...something he still makes use of." Naruto muttered the last part darkly, making Rias laugh as the glasses wearing pervert was known to be able to tell the three sizes of a girl with a single glance "Matsuda back then had always said he wanted to learn as many things as he could and become a private investigator or join the police force to help solve crimes." Naruto frowned heavily "I don't know what happened to make them change but it must have happened to both of them at the same time. But I guess it must have happened around the end of middle school. Issei and me were contemplating which Highschool to attend. My mom had wanted me to attend Kuoh Gakuen because it was just becoming co-ed and it was supposed to be one of the best educational institutes here in Kuoh. I knew that I would likely make it past the entrance exams because my grades while not the best were and still are above average." something Naruto took pride in even if he didn't pay that much attention in class "Issei was really sceptic about his chances to make it past the entrance exams when Motohama and Matsuda approached us, they must have overheard us talking. I instantly noticed how changed they seemed. They said they heard us talking and told Issei that he should try to get into Kuoh Gakuen because of how the school was just becoming co-ed and that with the higher girl to boy ratio his dream of getting his own harem, which everyone back then already knew about, would be feasible." Rias kept listening intently to her dates tale "And you know Issei, he lapped it up like it was nothing. He instantly got on with the 'new' Motohama and Matsuda. The three then decided to study together for the entrance exam and with the motivation of getting their 'harem' they made it, although Issei and Motohama made it just barely." Naruto's mood definitely darkened as he continued to talk about them "It is certainly not simply their perversion that I dislike them for but rather that they threw away everything they had, wasted and squandered every bit of their talent just to lust after girls that completely hate their guts." Naruto gritted his teeth "I don't like how they enraptured Issei. They stick together because only they know, understand and share eachothers level of perversion. If Issei didn't insist on being friends with them I wouldn't even interact with those two wastes of human space." the blonde released a heavy sigh and Rias could feel the blondes weariness and she wanted to do nothing more than give him a hug. Naruto really seemed to care about his friend, Issei.

"But the worst of all is Issei doesn't even realize or maybe he just represses it, it's hard to tell, but the two of them have been spreading rumors about Issei ever since he joined the Occult Research Club. It's not the first time they are easily swayed and turned against Issei. They are really the worst sort of friends you could have. Instead of being happy for Issei they are jealous of whatever relationship he might have with you, Akeno, Koneko or Asia. Saying things like how he is a Sadist and blackmailing you all into doing his bidding. But Issei has to ignore all this just because they share his perversion." It made Naruto so angry he just wanted to lash out at something after having, for the first time since his mother, told anyone why he disliked Motohama and Matsuda.

Rias frowned. She normally didn't care about any rumors but someone maliciously destroying her Pawns reputation didn't sit well with her. She knew that Issei was already thought of as proverbial dirt on the social ladder but she couldn't let anyone actively attack part of her Peerage like that. Perhaps she would have to have a word with Sona about those two to set them straight.

* * *

><p>Fortunately for Naruto, Ryouji placed their meals in front of them and interrupted his dark thoughts.<p>

"Here you go, one pork and one miso Ramen." the old ramen chef placed a steaming bowl in front of Naruto and Rias "Enjoy your meal."

Naruto felt his mood increase significantly as he laid eyes upon the steaming bowl.

He broke his chopsticks apart and muttered a quick "Itadakimasu.

He happily slurped his noodles and consumed the Ramen and much to his pleasure Rias also seemed to be enjoying her meal.

The two finished their meal.

* * *

><p>"That reminds me that I didn't explain why I am friends with Issei yet." Naruto remembered and Rias perked up willing to keep listening, to learn more about Naruto<p>

"Do tell." she urged the blonde interested in his tale

"Well it started at the beginning of middle school." Naruto began remembering that time "I had high hopes back then of making some friends. During my primary school days I had been a rather wild child, causing a lot of trouble and getting into fights." Naruto blushed in embarassment clearly not proud of that fact "So I kinda got a bad reputation and people kept away from me."

Rias giggled "You don't really seem like such a troublemaker. I guess it fits you but you've never really done anything that troubling. Except for those times Sona complained about you skipping classes."

"Sona?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion was she talking about the student council president Souna?

"Oh, I keep forgetting you just know her by her alias." Rias commented a bit embarassed "At school Sona goes by the name of Souna Shitori. She is the Student council president."

Naruto simply stared at Rias "Are there any more Devils at school I should know about?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Alright." Naruto returned back to his story "So back then people didn't approach me directly because of my facial scars and my blonde hair but I guess they didn't actively stay away from me. So I was sure I would be able to make friends." Naruto's expression turned grim as he remembered the next part, he didn't like to remember that "That was when one day during school I came across a girl that was being bullied by a group of older boys. I couldn't sit back and watch that continue so I went over there and told the boys to shove off and leave her alone. They thought they had to teach me a lesson for interfering into their business and because they had the numerical advantage they believed they would have an easy time beating me up." Naruto shook his head in sadness "Perhaps it would have been better to let myself get beaten up but something like that never sat well with me. So I fought back and while I don't like to say so I'm a pretty damn good fighter. I was always much stronger and faster than others not just my age. I dodged their strikes with ease and beat them up one after another. I must have broken some noses and busted more than one pair of lips because by the end of it my hands were caked with quite a bit of blood. As the boys laid beaten on the floor I tried to help the girl back up but she now seemed more terrified of me than she had been of the boys. I later heard that she described me as a 'wild savage' a 'brute' someone that had enjoyed fighting and beating others. In the end those rumors got distorted. The way I had beaten up those boys had obviously meant I was no normal boy. I had obviously undergone some special training and it ended with me being from the Yakuza because of my looks."

"That's horrible." Rias muttered in sympathy

Just because he had tried to help someone he got ostracized and hated.

"You just tried to help her and she thanked you by spreading rumors."

"Ah well actually she did end up helping me a bit reluctantly. When word spread to the teachers that I had beaten the boys and more than a little injured them they wanted to expell me only the word of the girl saved me from that... Mom would have likely killed me if I actually had been expelled." he laughed a bit about that fact "I was told they wouldn't be expelling me this time since I had acted in the defense of another and myself but that I was much to excessive. I had been sentenced to multiple weeks of detention and if I ever got into anything comparable I would definitely be expelled." Naruto smiled morosely "After that Kaa-san wasn't very happy at all with me but didn't punish me since I already had been and I had been helping another. She then got me a training log. Just a simple but sturdy piece of wood I could expend all my excess energy on."

* * *

><p>Naruto paid for both of their Ramen even though Rias had insisted she could pay for herself. The two were bid farewell by Ryouji who managed to throw a last teasing remark after Naruto as he and Rias had left.<p>

The pair then made their way for an arcade for some games. During the trip Naruto continued his story of the past.

"Of course word got out that I couldn't really retaliate anymore and so people began to insult me, harshly. Some of my things ended up stolen. Sometimes they were graffitied. It wasn't nice. Of course they never dared to outright attack me out of fear I would beat them up anyway." and while his tale seemed so sad a small, happy smile spread across his face "And then I met Issei. He had just been caught peeping on the locker room of some older girls and nearly been beat up if I had not pulled him out of their grasp but they still hurled insults at him. This was the first time I had directly interacted with Issei. Prior to that I just had heard about the strange perverted boy who shouted about having a harem."  
>"That sounds a lot like Issei." Rias marveled at how little the boy seemed to have changed since the beginning of his middle school days<p>

"But the guy just seemed to laugh it all off and proclaim how someday they would be part of his harem. Back then I thought he was an absolute moron." Naruto shook his head at his younger self's thoughts "Then I asked him how he could stand all the insults and never once lash out. How he could take it all and still smile as if nothing had happened."

The blonde's blue eyes looked with Rias and asked her, his voice serious "Do you know what he told me?" Naruto laughed and seemed genuinly amused at the thought "He said that as a future Harem King he would have to endure these trials, for he knew that his path was wrought with perils but he would preserve because he knew that once he had his harem it would all be worth it. That if he strayed now he would never achieve his goal."

"That certainly sounds like something Issei would say." Even for the short time Rias had known Issei she could tell that the boy was quite simple minded in that regard.

"Those words they were not particularily intelligent or wise. They didn't speak of any profound experience or knowledge. They were simply the pure expression of that stupid perverts determination to get a harem." Naruto remembered that moment fondly "It made me laugh. I laughed long and hard. I laughed at the sheer absurdity of Issei's statement and I couldn't help but admire his pure determination. But most important of all he never even seemed to care about the rumors that had spread around the school about me. The rumors that I was dangerous and would kill people. I had asked him and he told me that, that was nonsense and all I needed was a girlfriend or two and the world would be alright for me."

Rias knew that Naruto cared a lot about his friend and even then he seemed to value friendship quite highly.

"That's when I sort of started hanging out with him. I pulled him out of trouble when he got caught and he stopped me from making any decisions I would regret. Just like back in the Church I knew it was Issei who landed the last punch to snap me out of my rage."

"Thank you for telling me all this." Rias honestly didn't expect Naruto to be so open about these things

He waved her off "Don't mention it. I kinda felt good to finally get to tell someone else about these things, someone my age at least." the two stopped in front of a brightly colored building "Well here we are."

* * *

><p>They went inside and began playing game after game. And much to his surprise and slight annoyance Rias seemed to be insanely good at all of them. Normally when he went with Issei, Naruto ended up winning up the majority of games but Rias, Rias totally steamrolled him in all of them.<p>

After many hours of fun, frustration on Naruto's part and all sorts of different games they left the building once more.

Naruto was slumped in defeat "I don't get how you are so good at this." and the red head simply smiled victoriously at him "Must be natural talent."

She didn't yet feel comfortable to tell him that she was a japanophile and her room back home was full of all sorts of human items. Anime, Games the whole thing.

* * *

><p>The sun had set moments ago and the two were intending to part ways.<p>

"I really enjoyed todays date, Naruto-kun." the red haired Devil seemed genuinly happy and dreaded her return because she knew that she soon would have to be dealing with Riser's arrivel or at least the preparations for it.

"I enjoyed it as well." Naruto replied "I hope you weren't too bored that I was talking so much."

"No, no. Not at all." she shook her head and looked into his bright blue eyes "I did ask you about those things after all."

"Err well would you like to come over to my hourse for a bit?" Naruto asked carefully "There's a lot I would like to know about you but didn't really get to ask because I was talking." he grinned sheepishly "And I really enjoyed your company today."

Rias nodded eagerly. Every bit of fun she could have before she would have to focus on that guy was a welcome distraction.

* * *

><p>The pair had made their way to Naruto's and Asia's house. He unlocked the door and turned on the lights downstairs.<p>

"Asia must already have gone to bed." the blonde commented and led his company into the kitchen "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Rias let her eyes roam and take in the new surroundings. It was a simple house without any of the pomp she knew from the Gremory Castle

"Suit yourself, it's not going to be quite as good as Akeno's." he warned jokingly and began to heat some water

The blonde turned around to his companion and gestured towards the table "Take a seat."

While Rias got seated Naruto brought both of them a steaming cup of tea to which Rias mumbled a small thank you. Naruto then proceeded to sit down opposite of her.

"So what is living in the Underworld like?" Naruto asked with high amounts of interest, he honestly was really curious if the stories about brimstone, seas of fire and the like were real

"Well the Underworld is about the same size as the human world but we don't have any oceans so the overall landmass is much greater compared to this world. The sky used to be purple and day and night but to accomodate for all the human turned devils, the Four Maou, which are our worlds leaders, used their powers to adjust the flow of time to the human world and created an artifical moon and turned the sky the same color as the human world."

"That's awefully considerated of them." And he heard a small snort from the fox that occupied a part of his mind.

'What's up Kurama?' the blonde asked the Kyuubi

'They took four people to create a moon. Hagoromo-jiji could do that all by himself. And as a matter of fact you and one other person ended up creating a second moon.'

Naruto was quite amazed by that fact.

"Yeah, we want them to be as comfortable as possible since they make up a considerable part of our population. In fact a lot of our architecture and industry is very much like the human worlds." Rias noticed that Naruto was somehow distracted "Are you listening, Naruto?" she huffed in annoyance

"Oh yes sorry I was just lost in my thoughts." the blonde admitted sheepishly. He wasn't sure if he should tell Rias about Kurama or not

'It's your choice.' the fox advised him 'But since there's nothing interesting happening for now, I'll be going back to sleep.'

Naruto decided that he didn't quite feel like sharing Kurama's presence yet.

"So no seas of fire or people being tortured?"

Rias released a laugh "No, no. Not at all." she replied "I can't ever remember things being that way. It would make living for all the devils quite uncomfortable as well."

"Thats a good point." Naruto admitted seeing the logic behind that explanation "So what was your childhood like? I mean there must've been a reason you came to the human world."

"My childhood was okay. My parents love me, as does my brother and I barely met anyone that wasn't nice to me but..." Rias trailed off and looked quite annoyed "Pretty much everyone I met just saw me as the 'Gremory Clan Heiress' or the 'Crimson Haired Ruin Princess'. I am very proud of my Clan and my heritage but I also want people to see me for who I am. That's the reason i came to the human world. People here see me as just Rias."

Naruto could understand the sentiment, having been treated differently because of how he was perceived and not for the person he was. It was something he could relate to in a way.

"But look on the bright side. You have Akeno,Kiba,Koneko,Issei,Asia and me who don't care that you are the heiress to some great devil family. You are our friend."

That cheered Rias up and she shot the blonde a quick smile "That's nice of you but..." Rias felt the weight of her upcoming marriage, the 'duty' she had to her Clan crash down on her

"Something has bothering you this whole time now." Naruto stated firmly and looked at the girl that wasn't the same confident, caring and knowledgeable King of her Peerage he had come to know as. She seemed more like a frail, person that was just as 'human' and had problems just like everyone else "If there is anything I can do to help you. Let me know. I wont abandon anyone that I consider a friend."

"It's..." the red haired girl looked at him and he could tell how sad she seemed "I'm engaged."

"That's normally not a cause for distress." Naruto wasn't very knowledgeable but Kushina always told him how happy she was when his father proposed to her and when they had gotten married

"It's an arranged marriage, Naruto-kun." she stated, in little less than an hour she would almost be sure to lose her autonomy and her happiness "My parents engaged me to a guy I don't like and don't want to marry. If I want to marry someday it is supposed to be out of love." Tears were welling up in Rias' blue eyes and Naruto walked over to her and gave her a comforting hug, hoping it would make her feel better.

What kind of parent would make their daughter this unhappy? If he ever met them he would be sure to hit them, well maybe just her father at any rate.

"Did you try telling your parents you don't want to marry whoever it is that you are marrying?" the blonde asked softly

"Yes, but they insist on it very strongly. It's supposed to be for the good of the devils." Rias' voice broke mid sentence and a few tiny tears spilled down her face, which Naruto carefully wiped away with his thumb.

"I wish there was something I could do for you but I guess I wouldn't be able to do anything short of murdering your would be husband and maybe not even that if he is a high ranking devil." Naruto joked and brought a sad smile to Rias' face

Rias knew that there were only two possibilities well, possibly, three but she could pretty much discount the last one.

The first was losing her virginity. If she gave her virginity to someone besides Riser the engagement would likely become invalid as most engagements were stipulated to consumating the marriage which pretty much amounted to taking a persons virginity. As both the Gremory and Phenex were ancient devil families and from what she knew about the agreement between the two families such a part seemed to be included. Of course that largely hinged upon Riser being too proud to accept 'spoiled' goods something she wasn't a hundred percent sure of.

The second option was to bet the outcome of the marriage on a rating game. But since Riser had a complete peerage and she had just five pieces two of whom were newly reincarnated devils with barely any combat experience. It seemed highly unlikely to her that she would be able to beat Riser in a rating game as Riser had won eight out of the ten rating games he had participated in and the two he had lost, he had lost on purpose as favours to other High Ranking Devils. So pretty much a spotless record.

The last option was even more unlikely than the first two. Someone needed to challenge Rias to drop the engagement but that was only something that somebody that didn't care for the Phenex name and had a reason to challenge Riser for it would do. Not to mention Riser needed to accept the engagement in the first place. And then that person needed to actually beat Rise which was a quite difficult task in and of itself.

Could she ask Naruto to do this for her? She knew he would do a lot for his friends but even so far as doing it with her, simply so she could, possibly, get out of a loveless marriage?

It was incredible selfish and inconsiderate to ask him and she would prefer if she didn't have to but what choice did she have? She took a cursory glance at the clock that hug in the kitchen. Rias didn't have much time before Grayfia would appear in her office and not find her there. Then she would be using a tracking spell and teleport to her location and collect her for a stern talking to about not being at the agreed place at the agreed time.

"There might be something, which could get me out of this marriage, you could do." Naruto gripped her intensly and stared with his deep blue eyes, that burned with a fiery determination, into her own eyes

"Tell me what it is. If it helps you I'll do it." Naruto spoke with incredible force

It was the truth. He would pretty much do anything for his friends. Even if it meant he had to kill someone to keep them safe.

Rias bit her lip. Did she dare to ask Naruto for such a huge favour? She didn't want to insult him or break the trust he had put in her. But what choice did she have?

It made her uncomfortable if not sick to be using him like that. However he was the only person she could ask.

Kiba would agree if perhaps only out of sheer loyalty instead of affection.

Issei would be another candidate but she feared that the Issei would become too clingy after that.

He was a good boy, very loyal to his friends and absolutely devoted to his dream but she feared he would get false signals if she shared a night with him.

That left the only other male she knew to a reasonable degree. She knew that Naruto was willing to help his friends no matter what it was and he would be distanced and intelligent enough to not take things too seriously.

"Just tell me, Rias-chan." Naruto urged her, if he could help her he needed to know how

"There is a good chance that I could get out of this marriage if..." she was hesitant to continue because she knew once the words left her lips there was no way back.

Naruto leaned in, listening to every word that left Rias lips.

"If you took my virginity." There she said it. She spilled those words that could condemn her and ruin everything.

Naruto's brain short circuited. He couldn't believe what Rias had asked of him and thus decided to ask her for clarification "Could you run that by me again? I think I misheard you. I thought you might have asked me to..."

Naruto was already cut off as Rias, her face burning with red hot shame, affirmed that he had heard correctly "I asked you to take my virginity." her eyes were cast to the ground as she prepared for the inevitable rejection that she would get. How could she have asked Naruto to do this for her? Why did she have to jeopardize their friendship with a selfish request like that.

Naruto had dropped Rias from his embrace as his body went completely slack. He stared wide eyed at the red haired beauty.

"Do you even realize what you are asking me to do, Rias?" the blonde asked incredulous

The red haired girl looked quite dejected and sighed "I knew it was stupid of me to ask and I can understand if you hate me for asking something as selfish as that."

"That's not it." Naruto instantly corrected her "You are a hugely attractive girl, pretty much every male would give their soul for this chance and my body is telling me to accept your offer but..." Naruto grimaced "Look, your first time is supposed to be special. I doubt I would be the guy that could do that for you. It shouldn't be so you can get out of a marriage..."

Rias nodded and she felt a wave of sorrow wash over her like she had never felt before.

"However don't think that I'm going to stop being your friend over this." Naruto said firmly and hugged her once more to help her calm down "I know that you just asked me because there was no other way out for you. Yes, it was probably selfish but you didn't ask me because you wanted to offend or insult me."

Tears now freely spilled down her face. When was the last time she had felt so vulnerable? Something about Naruto's presence just made her feel like he could shoulder all her problems and blow them away to be forever forgotten.

* * *

><p>'Damn, teenage hormones.' Naruto chastized himself for his thoughts<p>

There was a beautiful, teenage girl in his arms that basically had given him permission to bed her and to make matters worse with her red hair she hit his love for red haired women dead center.

Rias looked so vulnerable and sad. Naruto desperately wanted to help her but would doing it with her really solve all her problems? He somehow doubted it but he considered her his friend. Friends didn't agree in all matters but they stuck together when they were needed the most. That was at least how Naruto saw it.

His heart gave a lurch as he made his decision. Perhaps it wouldn't be the most special occasion for Rias or him. But he would damn himself if he could have helped one of his friends and instead abandoned them in their hour of need.

He would be condemning Rias to a lifetime of sadness all because of his own romantic conceptions. Naruto knew that he would regret it if he let things come to that.

Naruto released a short nervous breath as his heart pounded ,loudly, inside of his chest.

"A-alright, I'll do it. I'll help you." he didn't sound quite as confident as he would have liked but considering the situation that was entirely justified.

"Huh?" Rias replied in surprise as she looked at the blonde boy that held her in his arms "No, no. You are right in what you said. You don't have to force yourself to do this."

Now she was the one that tried to dissuade him "I value your friendship and I realize that this is something I shouldn't ask of you."

"Shut up, Rias." he suddenly said to her "I wont be able to forgive myself if I could have helped you out of this but didn't do anything. Everyone in your peerage would hate to see you as sad as you undoubtly would be. Just let me do this for you and when you aren't engaged anymore you can find your prince charming."

"But..." Rias wanted to argue only have her suddenly be silenced by a fierce animalistic kiss that caught her entirely by surprise

The lust behind that kiss enflamed a fire in her own chest and she could not help but respond to his kiss with a fierceness of her own.

They moaned into eachothers mouth's as their lips were locked together like that.

After having been teased by Mittelt and bottling up all his lust over his entire life it just exploded out of him. His base instincts simply went rampant.

The pair finally parted from their kiss gasping for air. Naruto growled full of lust and almost ripped off Rias' uniform along with her bra. He began to fondle her large mounds of flesh and sucked on the red heads hard nipples much to the girls pleasure.

"What are you do...oooh." the girl tried to say before her words faded into a long throaty moan

Meanwhile Naruto removed his pants and pushed Rias' white panties aside to give him entrance to her dripping hole.

He pressed his hard cock against her wet folds and looked into Rias' eyes. He wanted to ask her if she was ready but he didn't get the words out in time when he saw Rias give him a short nod of affirmation.

Naruto growled animalistically and buried himself deep inside the girls nether lips.

Rias gave a short whimper of pain, as Naruto entered her. He began to move far to fast after having entered for her to settle to the feeling of having his thick rod inside of her.

It was a testimony to their inexperience. He was rough and feral in his movements completely unlike himself, almost as if he only cared about his own pleasure. And she didn't dare to move as to not upset the rhythm Naruto had set. It took a while but Rias ended up enjoying the feeling of Naruto's penis moving inside her.

She knew that her second time would definitely feel better especially since she would be able to enjoy it without the whole Riser engagement thing tainting it.

The two inexperienced teens soon came to a finish as neither had a huge tolerance for the pleasures of flesh. They released twin cries of pleasure as they climaxed, Naruto's seed splashing inside of Rias and Rias' juices coating the blonde's genitals.

* * *

><p>The two teens were completely emotionally exhausted from their activity.<p>

"I'm sorry, for being so rough I... I just lost control." Naruto truly felt bad about it.

He had not been able to control himself after all. Just like a wild animal he had penetrated her intent on nothing more than his own release.

"Don't worry too much about it. I'm just glad that you were willing to do this for me." Rias gave him a sad smile "I should really be the one feeling bad here to have forced you into a situation like that."

"Here we go again being apologetic and telling eachother not to be." Naruto grinned at her and Rias couldn't help but join and the two ended up laughing, free of every worry they had

"Yeah, I guess we are pretty stupid." there was a strange joy inside of her that had been crushed this past week to an entirely insignificant and unnoticeable part of her as she had been faced with the inevitable "Still. I am forever in your debt for this, Naruto-kun." she bowed deeply in gratitude "I probably wont ever be able to repay you for this."

"Don't sweat the small stuff." he laughed her off "I wouldn't be a good friend if I did this expecting something in return."

The blonde kept going above and beyond for the people close to him.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room and Rias was filled with a sense of dread. Grayfia had found her.

A silver haired woman appeared with a summoning circle in Naruto's kitchen.

The woman's silver hair flowed down to her back with two long braids on each side with blue bows at the end. The rest was let down in twin braids. Her eyes were just as silver as her hair. Furthermore she was wearing a complete French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white headband over her head. Her lips were covered in a red lipstick.

"Finally I found you, Rias." the woman commented coldly "I thought we agreed to have a talk about the final arrangements for tomorrow?"

The woman spoke without greater care for her surroundings until she took in the state Rias and Naruto were in.

The woman seemed completely unperturbed by this developement much to the teens embarassment "You gave your virginity to this human?" the woman asked sternly and Rias only managed to nod fearfully. The silver haired womans gaze hardened "Lord and Lady Gremory and Phenex will certainly not be pleased with this developement. I can't believe you did something this rash and foolish. Now cover yourself before we'll leave."

Naruto wanted to say something in Rias' defense but the cold and stern glance the woman sent him made a cold shiver run down his spine.

His bravery fought against it and, perhaps foolishly, won.

"Now listen here..."

The stare of the woman intensified and a cold aura filled the room and Naruto thought he could feel the temperature dropping "Shut up. You already caused enough problems as is." the woman reprimanded him and Rias wordlessly walked next to the silver haired woman.

The red haired girl sent him an apologetic glance before the two females disappeared in a flash of light.

Naruto released a heavy sigh. He hoped that Rias wouldn't be punished. It was not her fault that she got forced into a marriage she didn't want in the first place.

He then noted the slightly stained kitchen floor.

"...Well I better clean that up."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a small blonde haired girl had observed the whole thing silently.<p>

Asia's face was flushed.  
>'Naruto and Buchou. They...' she couldn't continue the thought as her face heated up once more. She had caught the two in the act<p>

At first she had woken up because she heard voices in the kitchen. She had went downstairs and peeked through the door into the lit kitchen just as Naruto had planted a fierce kiss on Rias' lips.

Asia then mutely spied on the pair in their...lovemaking. She didn't think Naruto and Rias were that close and somehow she felt a pang of jealousy as she had seen them together like that.

Her body had heated up as she had spied on them and Asia tried to cleanse herself of the impure thoughts she had. The headache she got from praying and reading the bible certainly made a welcome distraction.

Eventually she ended up falling asleep but not without ending up having a rather passion filled dream.


	10. Disastrous Developements

And here you go Chapter 10.

* * *

><p>"What led you to make such a rash and stupid decision, Rias?" the cold, sharp voice of Grayfia Lucifuge rang through Rias Gremory's office in the old school building of Kuoh Gakuen, which also served as club house for the Occult Research Club<p>

Rias had never seen Grayfia so livid. When the silver haired woman, who was dressed like a maid, was on official business she remained cold and impartial and in the presence of those close to her she opened up and, usually, she had a very open mind and tried to give Rias advice where she could. However Rias had never seen her so angry at anything.

"Giving your virginity to a human... Do you know what kind of consequences that potentially could have had?" the silver haired woman asked sternly, looking at Rias expecting an answer from the Gremory Heiress "I doubt either of Lord Gremory or Lord Phenex is going to make a big fuss about it since they have been friends for far too long to let their friendship be tainted like that but be sure that if this agreement had been between anybody other than them you could have created a feud between those houses. You know how much those are frowned upon with many of the old families decimated and you could have caused one nonetheless." Grayfia breathed in deeply to calm herself, she didn't want to face Sirzechs and tell him that his beloved sister had lost her virginity nor did she want to inform Lord and Lady Gremory about this incident right now "That was incredible selfish of you. I hope you are aware of that fact."

Rias so far had remained silent and had been quite fearful of invoking the wrath of her brother's wife and 'The strongest Queen' of the Underworld. However she finally found her courage and after recent events she decided to let all her emotions run free.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have had to resort to that if I wasn't forced to marry Riser!" she screamed in anger, no longer holding the royal composure she tried to keep up in front of Grayfia "That man is a narcissistic and arrogant scumbag with an ego the size of Lilith! I don't know why anyone ever thought that I would want to marry him or why marrying him was a great idea to begin with! Do you know how ashamed and guilty I feel to have used Naruto's goodwill like that?! He has done more for me today than either of my parents or my brother have in years!" Rias expelled all of her anger and resent as her rant continued "Oh I don't doubt they love me but father and mother forcing me into a loveless marriage? And even Sirzechs-oniisama refusing to help me in this matter? Those things don't show it very much. Why is it now that this is supposed to be my fault when everyone literally refused to ever listen to what I wanted and what I thought about this?"

An unnatural coldness filled the room.

"Do not raise your voice towards me like that, Rias." Grayfia scolded her, her demonic power getting the point more than sufficiently across.

Rias shut her mouth but anger and resentment were evident on her face.

The silver haired woman gave a small weary sigh "I am well aware of your...distaste for Riser but I am merely the maid of the Gremory. It is not my place to question Lord of Lady Gremory's actions. And you very well know that Sirzechs can not interfere without being seen to show favouritism towards the Gremory." Nevermind that Sirzechs had already decided that, should Rias prove herself determined enough to resist the marriage and show a sufficient level of strength, he would have called off the marriage regardless with his power as Maou Lucifer but Grayfia wasn't sure if he would still be able to do so with this developement, although Rias could very well end up getting her will after all.

"Be aware that I will have to report this to your parents who will likely inform Lord and Lady Phenex and Riser." Rias' blue eyes stared at Grayfia still defiant but definitely more calm "While there indeed is a chastity clause in the contract that was to serve as the finalizing step in the marriage, depending on the decisions of the House of Gremory and Phenex and of course should Riser still want to, you may have to marry him regardless."

Rias' eyes widened slightly, she had considered something like that very briefly but thought it almost an impossibility.

"It seems you have realized the folly of your mistake." Grayfia began gathering her magical energies to transport herself back to the Underworld "Take this time to reflect on your mistake. Riser was supposed to appear here tomorrow around four o'clock in the afternoon. If he still appears you can assume that you are to marry eachother, regardless of your chastity or not."

In a bright silver flash Grayfia teleported away returning to the Underworld.

Rias felt like someone had made her swallow heavy boulders. Her stomach sunk and sunk deeper as heavy feelings of guilt and regret filled her up. After coming down from her emotional high she felt just horrible. She quickly ran towards her bathroom as she retched and heaved, feeling absolutely horrible.

* * *

><p>It was well into the night when Grayfia appeared in Sirzechs' and her residence in Lilith, the current capital of the Lucifer territory.<p>

Sirzechs had been briefly startled by the sudden appearance of his wife as she appeared in their room.

"Welcome back, Grayfia-chan." her husband smiled at her "How did your visit to Rias-tan go?"

"It could have gone better." Grayfia replied bluntly, giving a soft smile at her husbands antics

"I know Rias isn't very thrilled about the prospect of marrying Riser but how bad could it have been?" Sirzechs asked jokingly as his wife was sometimes quite difficult to read

"Well, Rias lost her virginity for one." Grayfia said and instantly a red and black aura of power surrounded her husband, who seemed to be heartbroken as he kneeled on the floor crying a river of tears

"Who?" he cried pathetically "Who was it that defiled my beloved Rias-tan? Who defiled my lovely sister?!"

"It was Uzumaki Naruto." the silver haired woman explained and despite Sirzechs shameful display he immediately regained his composure

"A human?" the red haired man asked tentatively and his wife responded curtly in affirmative "What happened for Rias-tan and him to have...?" he knew a normal human would never be able to captivate Rias' heart or take her by force

He left the end of his question open but Grayfia knew what he had wanted to ask.

"Apparently she saw it as her only way to escape her marriage to Riser."

"So she merely used him?" for Rias to have selfishly used somebody like that didn't seem like her at all and Sirzechs hoped it wasn't how things had transpired.

"Yes and no. Rias used him, yes, but apparently it was a mutual agreement between them. From what I could tell and what Rias said she felt horrible for having to resort to something like this." Grayfia responded looking at her husband who seemed to be quite concerned with her retelling of the recent events

On one hand Sirzechs was relieved that Rias had not merely used someone but was still quite concerned because of the consequences it could have.

"Did you talk to mother and father about this yet?" Sirzechs inquired of his wife, who shook her head in response

"No, I was going to do that tomorrow in the morning."

Sirzechs nodded. That gave him more time to think over it as well. He was sure that Riser would be sure to insist on marrying Rias anyway despite her being 'spoiled goods' if only because marrying the Gremory Heiress was a huge status symbol and having a beautiful girl like Rias as a wife would stroke his ego to unbearable heights.

Of course his parents and Lord and Lady Phenex would see it in a horrible idealistic fashion of Riser wanting to unite the bloodlines of the two friends and bring their families together.

But while Sirzechs did not like Riser he also knew that he would serve as a good bar for Rias to prove herself against.

However her selfish actions made things a whole lot more complicated.

A human had taken the viginity of the Gremory Heiress. Breaking one of the clauses the agreement hinged upon. His father and Lord Phenex would likely modify the contract to work without the clause and make it even harder to break off.

He wasn't sure if they would even accept the ruling of a Maou to break it anymore after that.

Sirzechs feared that all of his power would end up useless like that.

It was very likely that the only ones to be able to break off the engagement after the modifications were either Lord Gremory or Phenex or Riser himself.

"If you talk to my father tomorrow try to mention Rias displeasure of marrying Riser and have him accept the outcome of a Rating Game to be able to determine the fate of the marriage, that will give me hopefully some time to talk to Naruto-kun."

He knew that this boy could not be a normal human. Someone that was a simple human would never be able to captivate his beloved sisters heart. Even if she had done the deed merely to get out of the marriage she would not have merly chose anyone.

Perhaps he would be able to determine just what had endeared his beloved sister to that person.

* * *

><p>The next day following Grayfia's eventful night the Gremory maid teleported herself to Gremory Castle. While sounding archaic the castle actually was decorated quite modern.<p>

The silver haired maid appeared in the Lords study.

"Ah good morning, Grayfia." the Lord of the Gremory greeted her jovially

Despite being quite a few centuries old he didn't look a day over twenty. He had long red hair and bright blue eyes, just like his two children, Rias and Sirzechs. He kept his red hair in a ponytail bound by a black hair band and on his chin was a short stubble of red hair.

"Good morning my Lord." she showed the Lord of the Gremory proper respect as the family maid

"Did yesterdays conversation with Rias go well? Did you manage to convince her to accept her marriage to Riser?" the red haired man inquired eagerly of his families maid

The silver haired woman kept up her impassive facade.

"No, my lord. Rias is still as adamant about not marrying Riser as the first time you told her about the agreement."

The Lord of the Gremory gave a slight sigh "I guess I expected that much. Why can't she be as accepting of the marriage as young Riser-kun? That boy is so eager to unite both of our families."

While normally a very perceptive man, Grayfia noted that the Lord of the Gremory must have been blinded too much by his friendship to the Lord of the Phenex to realise that Riser wasn't eager out of some sense of duty or obligation to his family but because having Rias as his wife would be the perfect way to boost his status and ego.

"I'm afraid I don't know, my Lord." Grayfia noted without so much as an inflection "However I have bad news."

"Well then speak up, Grayfia. You know I would never deny you the right to speak."

"It seems that Rias has given up her maidenhood." the silver haired devil informed her superior

The red haired man seemed quite a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry but could you repeat that?" he asked, the Lord of the Gremory had expected many things but certainly not this

'Is Rias really so set against this marriage that she decided to give away her virginity?' he asked himself with no small amount of uncertainty

"I regret to inform you that Rias has given away her virginity in an attempt to cancel the engagement to Riser Phenex."

Lord Gremory sunk into his luxurious chair. How should he be feeling right now? Should he be angry that his daughter had defied him like that? Should he be happy that she had found someone to share this experience with? Should he be sad that he would tear Rias and whoever it was that she had chosen apart? It was impossible to tell but one thing he was certain of, he could not simply cancel the engagement like that. It would need either both his and Lord Phenex agreement on it or Riser to be in a position where he no longer would or could marry Rias. He definitely needed to contact Lord Phenex and Riser-kun about this developement.

"My lord, one suggestion."

"What is your suggestion, Grayfia?"

"With Rias so set against marrying Riser why not settle it with a Rating Game?"

Lord Gremory seemed to consider this for a mere moment "That would probably be a satisfactory solution." he then motioned for her to leave "You may return to your regular duties, Grayfia. I will be talking to Lord Phenex about this unusual turn of events and bring up the consideration of a Rating Game." the red haired man dismissed the maid from his personal study before preparing to make his way to Phenex Castle.

* * *

><p>Drakul Yorushima was ecstatic. His researchers had presented him with great news. They had finalized the first prototype replicas of the Regalia.<p>

Drakul took the elevator down to the hidden basement laboratories which weren't accessible to the public and most of his underlings.

The walls were kept an almost pristine white. Everywhere were large computers each running several complex programs calculating, deciphering and writing various algorithms.

And in three large glass cabinets, hooked up to said computers were the three regalia.

The Kusanagi no Tsurugi. It was a simple almost inconspicious double bladed sword. The handle was wrapped in black cloth which looked quite torn and faded in color from the centuries of its existence. The blade itself though was in pristine condition. No signs of wear, no rust. The iron blade, if it even was made out of iron, looked like a freshly forged sword that had just been finished by a master blacksmith.

Next to it was a small metal shield. The metal, again, looked like it was in pristine condition. In fact it shone and reflected any light falling on it nearly perfectly, giving it the appearance of a mirror. This was the Yata no Kagami.

And finally in the third case was a small curved, green jewel, the Yasakani no Magatama. It looked like the day it was carved, shining brightly with a hidden power.

"Hello, Boss." one of the researchers greeted him

It was a small male in a white labcoat. He had short cropped back brown hair and wore a pair of glasses.

Drakul acknowledged his presence briefly "Well then lets get to the important part. Time is money and I don't like to waste money." the quarter vampire urged his employee

The bespectacled man adjusted his glasses "Very well, if you would follow me." the labcoat wearing researcher went ahead to what could only be described as a testing range.

The three replicas had been carefully laid out on soft cushions. They looked absolutely identical, except for the handle of the Kusanagi, that one actually looked newer.

"So these are the prototypes." he picked the sword up and it felt light, unlike anything he had expected from a sword of that size or any weapon of that size. He had to admit, he wouldn't have been able to keep the replicas or real ones apart even if he were to spent looking at them side by side for a lifetime.

His research and developement team had truly outdone itself on replicating the outward appearance. The questions, however, was did they manage to copy their abilities?

"So what can they do?" Drakul inquired curiously as he eyed the weapon he held in his grip

"If you would like you can test it and see for yourself." the researcher that had led him to the testing room gestured to one of objects in the distance. Propped on a pedestal was a large metal cube.

"That cube over there is thirty centimeter in length and width and ten centimeters in heights equaling a volume of ninethousand cubic centimeter. The cube is solid iron so it has a mass of around seventy kilograms." the scientist explained not that Drakul really cared for these details like his researchers did.

The scientist pointed to a marking on the ground "Please stand on that marker and then swipe the sword at the block of iron."

Drakul did as he was told and swung the sword down and a strong gust of wind emanated from the blade and moved swiftly towards the iron. The wind impacted against the metal and effortlessly sent it sailing into the reinforced back wall leaving an indentation.

Drakul was mildly impressed by this.

"I doubt that, that was even a drop compared to the original Regalia right?" the dark haired vampire asked rhetorically and the researcher that was responsible for the project nodded.

"Indeed our current estimations are that this first replica manages somewhere between fifteen and twenty five percent of the originals output in power. The weapon was likely supposed to give the Emperor the ability to strike down whoever he met so that he would be the strongest fighter of all." the scientists eyes had a determined glint to them at the prospect of continuing his research "Our current hypothesis is that the blade of wind created by the original Kusanagi would have been able to easily cleave the block in half and would still have enough power to severly damage the titanium alloyed wall behind it."

Drakul marveled at the power behind these objects. Once they were able to reliably create perfect or near perfect replicas he would be making the big money.

"What about the other two treasures?" the boss of the White Suits demanded to know

The head scientist motioned for one of his assistants. The assistant and picked up the Yata no Kagami and placed it in a small harness to hold it suspended in the air.

The assistant moved out of the area and protective bulletproof glass encased the area on the push of a button.

An automated gun sprang from the ground and opened fire on the shield. As the bullets impacted against the shield they were violently reflected into every direction, hitting the glass and causing cracks to appear all over it.

The automated gun stopped firing and the glass disappared back into the ground.

"The Yata no Kagami is highly resistant to different forms of attacks. We have tried blunt force, piercing as you saw, fire, pressure all of it. This would be the Emperors defense against attacks to never suffer a wound in battle. In fact during our first testing round an assistant broke his own arm from the reflected force of hitting the mirror with a hammer. We do not know how far the reflectory capabilities of the mirror stretch but our estimate is that this mirror is somewhere in the vicinity of thirty three point three repeating and fourty percent of total effectiveness." the lead scientist informed Drakul

"Excellent." the quarter vampire praised his employees and he was by no means someone known to give out praise "What about the Yasakani no Magatama?"

One of the assistants picked up the curved, green colored jewel.

"This is perhaps the most curious of the three items." he pointed the jewel at one of his co-workers and a green light shone from the jewel on him. The green light washed over the researcher before completely fading. The affected person had a blank look on his face.

"Jump." the assistant holding the jewel said and to Drakul's surprise the person that had been hit by the green light jumped into the air "Bark." the person barked like a dog and the holder of the Magatama gave a few more ridiculous commands all of which were followed to the letter

"As you can see Drakul-sama, the Magatama gives the holder absolute control over the mind and actions of an afflicted target. An embodiment of the Emperors will and a way to keep his subjects eternally loyal." the head researcher explaned "However in this case we can not estimate how effective the true item would be since it is a rather hard quality to measure. Although I believe that the true Magatama would be capable of enthralling close to one hundred persons, maybe even more than that, at the same time. This Magatama could end up destabilizing if it's user were to try to exert control over more than ten people at the same time."

The enthralled scientist was released and he seemed to lack any knowledge of what he had just done.

"Excellent. Pack those prototypes up and send them to Inume in Kuoh and make sure to send it over a secure route. The government will likely keep an eye on any packages being sent around the country, especially if they are being sent by someone like us." Drakul ordered his amethyst eyes gleaming at the prospect of being able to make a lot of money in the near future. He took a look at the brown haired researcher "How are you going to collect the combat data once Inume uses these?"

The researcher polished his glasses a self-assured smirk on his lips "We have integrated a monitoring chip into the items that grant us access to an assortment of data at all times. Even from Kuoh there should be no problems in receiving the data for our future evaluation."

"Excellent work. It seems the money I keep investing in you and your team is well worth it."

"You are much too kind, Drakul-sama." the scientist responded and a mad smiled spread across his face "After all without you we would have never gotten our hands on such interesting items in the first place. The age of gods must have been a truly marvellous time when objects like these were a much more common occurence. Just imagining what it must've been like back then and getting my hands on even more wonderous items makes me tingle in excitement and anticipation."

* * *

><p>Naruto cracked his eyes open as rays of the morning sun invaded his room.<p>

'Time to wake up, I guess.' he quickly checked his alarm clock and knew that he wouldn't get in an absurd amount of sleep any more

From the sounds coming from below Naruto knew that Asia was already awake so he could take his shower undisturbed.

The blonde's thoughts started drifting back to yesterdays night.

He had really done it with Rias. A small blush spread across his face as he remembered the velvety wetness of her folds.

Before his face fell as he thought back to the silver haired devil that had suddenly appeared in his home. Even if her expression had not spoken volumes of it, Naruto knew that she must have been quite angry.

He decided to talk to Rias after school to make sure she didn't get into too much trouble with whoever that person was but he was sure Rias had known her.

Although he would have to talk to her in private he didn't want to know how any of the others, that were a part of the Occult Research Club, would react if they knew about it. Mostly just Issei's and Akeno's reactions were what worried him. Koneko usually kept quiet and rarely exchanged many words, Kiba was too polite to make any comment and Asia was just too shy for that. However Naruto still didn't want anyone's opinion to be influenced just because he had helped Rias out of a sticky situation.

'And after I talk to Rias, I'll go and keep learning more about chakra from Kurama.' he decided

Naruto, freshly showered and clothed, walked down the stairs to be met with the smell of freshly prepared breakfast.

"Good morning, Asia-chan!" he greeted the cute, blonde girl as he entered the kitchen and received a shy "Good morning." in return

'Although' Naruto noted 'It's a lot more shy than usual for her.'  
>Asia had opened a bit more up in this past week in the Occult Research Club and living with him. She was still by large a more shy and reserved girl but even this was quite atypical of her.<p>

"The breakfast smells delicious." Naruto praised, grinning at Asia

When the smaller blonde looked at him a faint blush spread across her face and she looked away, something he noted but decided not to comment on, for now at least.

The pair ate breakfast in relative silence because Asia kept avoiding Naruto and talked as little as possible.

That was something that didn't sit well with Naruto at all, to be ignored as if he had done something wrong.

"Is something wrong, Asia-chan? Any reason in particular you are not talking to me?" he asked concerned.

He really hoped he had done nothing to offend the good natured and kind girl.

"No, everything is alright." she told him but she didn't even look at him as she had said that.

The scenes of yesterday night kept repeating themself over and over in her head and were intermingled with the dream she had had. In this dream she saw herself in place of Rias as she and Naruto shared a passionate night together. The mere thought made her heat up uncomfortably.

'No. I can't be thinking like this.' she chastized herself 'I can't go thinking these impure thoughts.'

Even if she was a devil now she still adhered to what she had been taught during her training to become a nun.

She just couldn't tell Naruto. What would he think of her if he knew that she had spied on him and Rias?

But Naruto wasn't defeated quite this easily.

"Come on, Asia-chan. You can tell me. I'm your friend. If you have a problem I'll help you." he tried to reassure her that whatever it was he would help her "There is nothing that would make me think less of you, Asia-chan."

"A-are you sure about that?" Asia responded with quite a lot of uncertainty in her voice.

She wanted to keep it a secret but knew that getting things like this off her chest were better.

"Of course, Asia-chan."

The blonde devil girl marveled at how simple words like that managed to fill her with confidence and ease her worries.

She steeled herself, taking a deep breath.

"I saw you and Rias...yesterday night." Asia wanted to sink into the ground in shame as she had spoken those words

Naruto stared a bit in shock "You saw us?" he asked and saw Asia nod in response

"Err...umm..." Naruto, honestly, was not prepared for this and he definitely felt guilty at the sad and dejected look Asia wore when he didn't respond.

"Look, I'm sure it was an accident." Naruto said quickly although he didn't sound very confident, completely taken aback by her confession "Just don't worry about it. I said that nothing would make me think less of you and I stand by what I said."

Although there was a part inside of him that felt incredible embarassed as Asia had seen them during what at least was supposed to be quite an intimate moment, even if it was born more out of necessity than emotional attachment.

The blonde girl perked up "Do you mean it?" she asked him and Naruto nodded in response.

Asia beamed at him and he could sense her relief "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto breathed a small sigh of relief "Now let's put away the dishes and get to school."

As they focused on their task Naruto spoke up once more his voice careful "Asia-chan?" said girl looked at him "It would be great if you didn't mention anything about Rias and me to anyone."

The blonde girl nodded not willing to indulge anyone else in what she had seen that night.

* * *

><p>School went by quickly for Naruto as his mind was filled with many distracting thoughts.<p>

The blonde followed his best friend Issei and his friend Asia towards the Occult Research Club.

"I wonder what Buchou has planned for today?" the wielder of the Boosted Gear asked to no one in particular "She said that our normal schedule was cancelled for today."

Neither Asia nor Naruto could really answer his question although Naruto guessed that it had to do with Rias' marriage.

The three entered the Club where the other four Koneko, Kiba, Akeno and Rias were already waiting.

Naruto saw that Rias looked like she did not get much sleep last night. She seemed almost slumped by a heavy invisible weight.

"What's wrong, Buchou?" the Pawn asked full of concern for his King

Seeing the normally bright, beautiful and kind leader of the Occult Research Club down like that was something he didn't think he would get ever to see and it was definitely something he didn't want to see.

"Please sit down everyone. I'll have to tell you something." she gestured for the two new devils to sit down on the couch, which the two followed

Rias prepared herself to tell them about her horrible fate. This morning she had received a letter from her father telling her that despite her actions Riser had still decided to marry her and the engagement would not be called off.

"Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Naruto already know this." Rias began and both Asia and Issei were surprised that Naruto was included among the people that knew this 'secret'

"I am engaged to..." she began when a flaming magic circle appeared in the room.

It was the shape of a phoenix encased in a circular shape, the clan symbol of the Phenex.

Rias glared at the person that stepped out of the circle.

"How I hate the filthy smell of the human world." the newly arrived devil stated with large amounts of disgust dripping from his words, instantly failing to endear himself to anyone that was present in the room

"Riser how pleasant to see you." her voice dripped with sarcasm.

The person stepping forth was a tall and handsome young man in his early twenties with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned, giving a slight view to his chest.

"No, need to be so hostile to your future husband, Rias." the haughty voice of the devil rang through the room "You should be more accepting of our marriage even after you went and gave your virginity away, to a filthy human of all things."

Gasps rang through the room as this revelation was the least expected of all.

Akeno was the first to put the pieces together. Why Naruto knew about Rias' engagement and being the only human Rias was reasonably close to.

She gave the blonde a questioning glance, knowing that now was not the time for any teasing.

Issei, surprisingly, had been able to put the clues together as well.

While he felt jealous he ,also, was insanely proud that his best friend had come to enjoy the body of a beautiful woman like Rias.

"Naruto, you sly fox." Issei smirked and slapped his best friend on the back much to Naruto's chagrin.

In response Naruto smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

What could almost be considered a torrent of flames exploded from Riser.

"So you are the filthy human that has taken Rias' virginity?" the pompous blonde growled in anger, as the temperature began to rise to uncomfortable levels

"So what? I would do it a thousand times if it meant she would not have to marry someone she never wanted to." Naruto responded harshly

This Riser guy, from the moment he had stepped in the room, just rubbed him the wrong way.

"This marriage is far too important for the good of the devils. A stupid human like you could never understand that." Rias was quite surprised that having her virginity taken by someone else had made Riser so angry. It must have been such huge blow to his pride that he was unable to do so himself that he ended up losing control now.

The other occupants in the room could only stare as the two blonde guys glared at eachother.

"Yes, I probably don't understand but if understanding it means locking a kind and nice girl like Rias in a loveless marriage then I never want to understand." Naruto growled and subconsciously began to draw on small amounts of Kurama's chakra, waking the fox.

The temperature in the room rose even further as Riser tried to intimidate Naruto even more.

"Calm down, Riser. I wont tolerate you treating a guest like that." Rias said sternly and the Phenex Clan member gritted his teeth in anger as the raging flames died down.

"I will adhere to your wish, Rias. However I want you to make this...human leave, now!" he demanded throwing Naruto a dirty look "You should be happy that killing insects is far beneath my pride as a Phenex but if I see you again I will not hesitate to turn your body into a pile of ashes."

Naruto didn't want to back down and give that guy a piece of his mind when Rias interrupted him and placed a placating hand on his shoulder.

Rias wanted to say a lot to him but she didn't have the time right now to say any of it.

"Please bear with it." she whispered to him and so, begrudingly, left the room and the club behind.

* * *

><p>It was time for Naruto to blow off some steam and demolish some trees.<p>

As he left the building he could hear the indignant shouts of Issei, who released his anger about the whole situation and his mistreatment of Naruto.

'What did you get in this time, Naruto?' Kurama finally decided to ask him and Naruto began to inform his companion about what he had missed when Kurama had slept.

'Well it seems Rias is in an arranged marriage to this Riser guy. Apparently both of their parents had drafted an agreement I don't know how long ago. She obviously doesn't wish to marry him though.' Naruto explained 'And yesterday after you went back to sleep she told me that one of the conditions the marriage hinged upon was that she remained a virgin.'

'And so you helped her by taking said virginity, right?' Kurama supplemented knowing that Naruto never left a friend hanging no matter the situation

'Yes, but it seems she has to marry him anyway.' the blonde said, clearly angry about that particular point 'And that arrogant bastard has the audacity to claim that it's for the good of the devils...' Naruto had finally arrived in the clearing he had used for training this past week

"Don't..." an enhanced kick met the bark of a tree splintering and felling the tree "Make me..." another part of the surroundings was demolished "Laugh!" the blonde screamed in rage

"As if that guy honestly cares about the good of others." the blonde spat as he began his mad rampage, destroying his surroundings more and more. He had recognized Riser straight for what he was. An arrogant, self-centered bastard that only cared about himself and how others thought of him.

This was no surprise to Kurama. That type of person was someone the old Naruto had clashed the most often with so it only stood to reason that this Naruto wouldn't be any different in that regard.

'It was good that Rias stopped you though.' Kurama commented dryly 'At your current level that Riser guy would have beaten you with very little effort. You need quite a bit more training to even think about facing him. Alternatively if I was to get to full power anytime soon I would swat him around like a fly in our full Bijuu mode but in your current state your body is not properly synched with me for that. You would at most last five minutes in it.'

Naruto knew that Kurama was probably right in regards to his strength, since the fox wasn't one to lie, but that didn't mean he liked it very much.

"Very impressive handiwork." an unknown voice spoke and Naruto turned around to find some guy wearing a red colored Super Sentai uniform

"Thanks?" Naruto replied uncertainly

Who was this person? Where had he come from?

Naruto had not sensed him approach or get close at all. He was just suddenly there and he doubted that he was merely someone cosplaying.

"Who are you?" Naruto inquired his voice laced with seriousness

"How about a fight? If you can win I'll tell you?" the cosplayer offered and settled in a loose stance

Naruto shrugged, he could use the distraction. In the blink of an eye he had appeared in front of the unknown person and threw a punch with his right fist only to find it blocked easily, much to Naruto's surprise.

A small frown marred Naruto's face but he was undeterred by his opponents skill.

Amping himself with a bit of chakra he blurred from sight again and assaulted his opponent from every angle and every side only to have his attacks blocked every time.

It was as if this unknown person was just playing with him. He didn't fight back, he simply stood there and parried and blocked every of his attacks.

"Are you even trying?" the cosplaying guy asked jovially, trying to taunt and aggravate Naruto

'Can I borrow some of your Chakra, Kurama?' the blonde asked, hoping to one up the guy. the fox grumbled in response

The fox grumbled in response 'Just a tiny bit and be careful not to get overwhelmed by the hate this time.'

Red hot power surged through Naruto's body. There was the hatred, he could feel it trying to take hold of his mind and reasoning. It tried to drown out his mind and just make him mindlessly destroy everything in sight.

He concentrated on pushing the feeling aside. The energy, this time, didn't envelope him in the red cloak of a fox but a shining yellow, golden form with black markings.

Naruto felt stronger and faster than ever. A small grin spread across his lips and he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Much to Sirzechs surprise, at the sudden increase in speed, he had been struck across and sent flying. He ended up crashing through several trees.

He had not expected Naruto to suddenly power up this much. Not that he seriously hurt him.

The golden power that had enveloped the blonde boy felt so pure and full of life. As he pulled himself from the ground the boy once more disappeared in a burst of speed but this time Sirzechs was prepared and he repelled the assault.

Although the raw speed and power were well above anything he had ever seen from any pure human even that power up made him no match for Sirzechs own centuries of experience in fights and his power as Maou Lucifer.

However soon Naruto's burst of power subsided and he was left powerless, panting in exhaustion and having done nothing more than to land a single punch.

"That wasn't bad at all." the masked man said his voice still as upbeat as before and Naruto couldn't help but glare at him

"Don't be like that." the person said, chiding Naruto like a little kid

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded to know once again and Sirzechs couldn't help but laugh

He unclasped his helmet and his long red hair fell down to his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sirzechs Lucifer." the man introduced himself and Naruto couldn't help but stare at the man

Sirzechs looked very familiar. That red was so very similar to Rias but if he was related to her shouldn't he have the same last name?

"How are you related to Rias?" Naruto decided to ask his curiosity getting the better of him

"What?" the red haired man exclaimed in surprise as he seemed dejected "My beloved Rias-tan never mentioned her brother?"

"You are her brother?" Rias had mentioned having one but never said what his name was

"Yes!" Sirzechs affirmed and was promptly hit a second time

"That is for being a horrible brother and making your sister cry. Why didn't you ever do anything to get her out of that marriage?"

"I guess I deserve that somewhat." Sirzechs nursed his bruised cheek, not that the blonde's punch had hurt him with the way he was now "I was going to get her out of it if she proved herself strong enough to survive without any protection. You can't imagine how worried I was when Rias said she wanted to live in the human world." Sirzechs spilled tears "I couldn't bear if anything ever happened to my beloved sister."

'He is such a sis-con.' Naruto thought as beads of sweat formed on his face

"If she did well enough and improved I would have cancelled the engagement but then she went and did something unreasonable... she gave her virginity to you." Sirzechs glared at the blonde and he could feel the power radiating of the red haired man

"Are you blaming me for helping a friend evade a lifetime of sadness?" Naruto returned the glare not intimidated by Rias' brother even as the person drew out more of his power "In the first place it should be your task as a brother to make sure she is not unhappy, so don't try to tell me what I did was wrong."

Sirzechs glared lifted. The blonde was not afraid to speak his mind, he was strong and had a lot of potential to grow but most important of all he was kind and cared about those he considered close to him and would help them no matter what or against who.

He could understand why it was him that she chose for this.

"No, I don't blame you at all. In the first place perhaps I should have tried to dissuade my father from keeping this engagement going but it had served so well as an additional motivation to keep Rias on her toes." Sirzechs sighed sadly "Now, I fear not even I can call off the engagement. In the first place it hinged on me speaking to our father as her brother and not Maou Lucifer."

Naruto's eyes widened. This was one of the four strongest devils in the underworld. Rias had mentioned that he was one of the four that had created an artificial moon.

No wonder he had not been able to win the fight in the first place.

"But maybe you could help Rias once more when I might not be able to."

Naruto didn't not hesitate "What do I need to do?"

"Rias is going to be preparing for her Rating Game against Riser for the next ten days. While you will not be able to participate, as you are not part of her peerage, you,however, can help her and everyone else improve. Maybe that will be enough to help her win the Rating Game." Sirzechs explained to the blonde who accepted his task immediately

Meanwhile Sirzechs would see if he couldn't try to get his father to cancel the engagement regardless of the outcome of the rating game.

"I hope we'll meet eachother once more under better circumstances." Sirzechs bid the blonde farewell and disappeared in a flash of red light.

'Whoops, I forgot to tell him where Rias will be training with her peerage.' he released a slight laugh of embarassment 'Well, he'll figure it out on his own. He's a resourceful kid.'

* * *

><p>Well that was Chapter 10.<p>

Now for something different. A power ranking of all the people Naruto has personally met so far. So of course this list will be severely incomplete in ranking everyone. And abilities/power at the current time are rated not any future ones. Also only characters that have any real combat ability will be mentioned so no random thugs.

Left column is Rank based on raw power. Here raw power is defined at the total sum of strength, speed, stamina, toughness, Demonic Power(or an equivalent) pretty much any kind of raw combat stats. Notable transformations are listed seperately

Right column is combat power. This is taking in account the persons tactical abilities, variability, technique, experience and so forth on top of their raw stats. However there might be scenarios in which a character even with a deficit in both raw power and combat power may win when considering certain circumstances. Kurama has been excluded since he doesn't fight on his own. If there are any further question I will answer them.

1. Sirzechs |1. Sirzechs

2. Uriel | 2. Uriel

Grayfia | 3. Grayfia

3. Naruto(four tails) | 4. Riser

4. Riser | 5. Naruto (four tails)

5. Rias | 6. Rias

6. Akeno | 7. Akeno

7. Issei(Queen promotion) | 8. Naruto

8. Naruto | 9. Koneko

9. Koneko | Kiba

10. Kiba | 10. Raynare

11. Raynare | Kalawarner

Kalawarner | Mittelt

Mittelt | Dohnaseek

Dohnaseek

12. Issei (Rook Promotion) | 11. Issei (Queen/Rook Promotion)

13. Issei (Knight Promotion) | 12. Issei (Knight Promotion)

14. Asia | 13. Freed

15. Issei (Bishop Promotion) | 14. Issei (Bishop Promotion)

16. Issei (Pawn) | 15. Issei (Pawn)

16. Asia


	11. Tracking the Trainees

Here you go, Chapter 11 for you to enjoy.

Also some of you were quite vocal about my decisions in terms of the power ranking. Namely the thing about Yonbi Naruto and Riser.

First of all the term combat power was a kind of misnomer on my part. Something like combat intelligence would probably fit better but it's a kind of struggle to find a perfectly fitting term for everything that I included in that term. To make matters a bit more clear.

First of all it was not meant at a "This character wins every fight. This character is absolutely stronger." or anything similar in that regard as there are far too many variables that can decide the outcome of a battle. What I meant by that second stat was something that represents the persons experience in combat and their ability to make use of their abilities. While the Yonbi's raw stats dwarf Risers by a lot it carries the penalty of limiting Naruto's ability to reason in that form. Yes, to some extent he can still realize what his opponent is doing but he can not respond to it with conscious reason. It is the same as when you are attacking a wild animal. It will just as much understand that you are threatening it and that you are a danger it should either flee from or fight but not much more than that. Naruto without any way to control the Yonbi transformation and with no experience in using it in battle or in any way at all has, for that reason, a lower combat intelligence than that of Riser who, in theory, can respond to anything with a conscious effort. But above all else, since he has partook in at least eight Rating Games, his overall experience in live combat situations against enemies with a variety of skills is much higher as well.

* * *

><p>A new day had begun for Naruto. He had come home rather late that day after he had talked to Sirzechs. Missing out on dinner with Asia. He had spent quite a bit more time training after the red haired devil had left him to his own devices.<p>

While he was quite a bit stronger than when he had first unlocked his chakra he still felt like he was moving at quite a slow pace something which, Kurama assured him, wasn't the case.

But maybe having people to spar against, people that would be trying their very best to improve themselves would make him improve more than if he just trained on his own? He would never know how well he would be able to make use of his abilities in a fight if he constantly trained by himself.

For that very reason he couldn't wait to join Issei and the others on their ten day training camp Hopefully they would come out victorious in the end, in their upcoming fight against Riser.

Naruto walked the stairs down only to be met by darkness instead of light, by silence instead of noise, by the smell of air instead of food.

Asia should have been up and been preparing their breakfast by this time of the day.

"Asia-chan?" Naruto called out, hoping the blonde girl was still somewhere in the building

Naruto turned on the lights and walked up to the kitchen table. On top of the table was a small piece of paper. It was a note from Asia.

Asia had written on it, with perfectly neat penmenship 'I'm sorry I can't prepare breakfast for the both of us today but Buchou insisted that we meet up early so that we make the most of the ten days we have been given by Riser Phenex to prepare for our Rating game. If we win Buchou wont have to marry him. Isn't that great? That's why everyone is especially fired up and determined to give their best, especially Issei-san. Not just because he doesn't want Buchou to leave everyone behind but because of what Riser said about you as well.  
>After you left he dropped a few more very insulting comments and Issei snapped and attacked him but was defeated by one of Riser's pawns.<br>I hope you aren't too inconvenienced by the fact that I'll be gone ten days.  
>Love Asia'<p>

"That reminds me." Naruto commented out loud "Sirzechs never told me where Rias and her peerage would be training."

'Damn that laid back sis-con.' Naruto cursed the devil with the Sentai fetish

Somewhere in the Underworld said Devil sneezed rather violently.

But Naruto didn't despair. Souna Shitori or rather Sona Sitri, the student council president, was a devil as well and since Rias and those belonging to her peerage would be gone for ten days who was better to cover for her than the fellow devil and student council president Sona?

'Well time to pay Kaichou-chan a visit.' the blonde thought with a grin.

During his time at Kuoh he already had visited the student council president a few times for various things.

Usually just because he had skipped class or had dozed off in class.

The bespectacled girl had more than once tried to persuade him to take his lessons seriously and respect his teachers but the result were rather evident. However he also had not been sent to her again since the last time which had been many months ago. He didn't know if it was just because the teachers had given up trying to force him to conform to their wishes or if it was something else.

* * *

><p>Sona Sitri or as she was known at Kuoh by her alias Souna Shitori was a small bespectacled, black haired girl with violet eyes. She, like every girl, was wearing the school uniform. While certainly not as buxom as either Akeno or Rias she was the third most popular girl at school. She, like the two most popular girls, was a devil and everyone on the student council was part of her peerage. She had mirrored it the same way her friend and rival Rias had done it with the Occult Research Club.<p>

Currently however she was mulling over stacks of papers that had nothing to do with Devil business. It was simple student council work.

Various clubs were requesting a readjustment of the club budgets in their favour, business as usual for the student council.

Motohama and Matsuda once again had handed in a request to make the girl uniforms even more revealing. Although they had long since been using different names for each new try since Sona had looked over the very first of their requests.

'Hoenstly Matohama and Motsuda...' the glasses wearing student council president sighed in exasperation as she adjusted her glasses 'They could at least try to come up with better aliases.'

Taking out a stamp she pressed the object rather harshly down on the paper until there was a red colored, big fat 'Denied' covering the piece of paper.

The next request was not better. A signed petition of all the female members of the kendo club requesting that Yuuto Kiba is to join their club.

Again Sona pressed the 'Denied' stamp down on the paper, placing it on the much smaller stack of papers that had been marked as 'out' compared to the large stack of 'in' going requests. While she could probably deny every single incoming request, Sona took her job as student council president far too serious to act so callous, thus she kept diligently reading every form, petition and request meticulously before deciding that it indeed should not be granted.

"Kaichou." Sona stopped her work after having been called by her Vice President and the Queen of her peerage, Shinra Tsubaki.

Tsubaki was slightly taller than Sona. The Vice President had long, straight, black hair with split bangs that went down to her knees. A pair of blue, semi rimmed glasses framed her face, but the most outstanding feature of hers were her heterochromic eyes. The left one violet and the right one a light brown.

"What is it, Tsubaki?" Sona asked of her Queen

She knew that Tsubaki would never interrupt her when she was working if it wasn't something that seriously required her attention.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san would like to speak to you, Kaichou." Tsubaki informed her King

Sona raised an eyebrow. Naruto had not been here for a long time and she had hoped it would stay that way.

"What is it this time? Did he skip class again?" the Sitri clan heiress inquired and Tsubaki shook her head in response.

"No, I'm afraid I am unable to tell you what the reason for his appearance here is." the black haired girl responded, her voice impassive "He insists that he wishes to talk to you."

Knowing the blonde haired boy he would refuse to leave unless he had talked to her about whatever it was that brought him here so it would be better to indulge him. It would be the most efficient way to be doing things. Her work wouldn't run away and it was unlikely that any more would pile up in the time that she would be giving Naruto.

"Bring Uzumaki-san to me Tsubaki." the Vice President nodded and accepted the order she had been given and in a mere minute she had returned with the blonde boy in tow.

"Excellent." the violet eyed devil praised her Queen "Would you mind taking care of some of the work that's been piled up while I chat with Uzumaki-san here?"

Tsubaki wordlessly took some of the requests that been handed in and left the two people on their own.

"Now what can I do for you, Uzumaki-san. I don't believe you are here merely for a cordial visit." Sona's inquisitive violet eyes bore into Naruto's blue ones

"Do you have to be so cold, Kaichou-chan?" Naruto mock pouted "You know that I don't like to be called 'Uzumaki-san', it makes me feel so old."

"Be that as it may Uzumaki-san." Naruto knew that she had called him that on purpose this time "I would prefer if you got to the point of your visit, there is still quite a bit of work for the student council to do before school is closing."

"I know that you are covering for Rias and the others while they are training. I want to know where they are and to allow me to join them for the same time frame." the blonde stated bluntly and Sona's cold and impassive demeanor didn't change in the slightest

"And why should I allow you to do that? You are not part of Rias' peerage, just a simple human, there should be no reason for you to be involving yourself in the affairs of us devils." the student council president retorted coldly, although it wasn't an agressive coldness but one of logic and facts

"Come on don't act like I am just a 'normal' human." Naruto rolled his eyes at her, knowing that she knew that, that wasn't quite the truth

"I will admit that you are quite strong for a human without a Sacred Gear but that still doesn't answer my question as to why I should let you meddle in an affair that pertains to Rias' peerage." Sona once again demanded to know Naruto's intentions

"They are my friends! Of course I want to help them. I wouldn't want them to lose against a slimeball like Riser." the blonde replied passionately as he spat the name of the Phenex Clan member with venom

"While your intentions might indeed be noble and selfless I doubt there would be anything you could do which would lead Rias to be more successful." Naruto had a hard time arguing against Sona's logical approach

"You don't know that!" Naruto argued getting frustrated by Sona's indifference "I might be able to do nothing or maybe I might be able to do something, at the very least one more person to help them improve might make all the difference."

Sona gave a small sigh "You fail to convince me like that, Naruto-san." she noted the agitated state the blonde was in "If that is everything there will be no need to continue this conversation."

Naruto gritted his teeth. There had to be some way to convince the bespectacled devil.

"How about a wager?" he grinned foxily at her and for the first time in a long while Sona was slightly caught off guard by the sudden proposal "If I win you tell me where Rias and the others are and allow me the ten days off."

"And should I be the one to win?" Souna inquired with curiosity "You should offer quite some incentive for me to accept this wager."

Naruto couldn't really come up with anything that Sona would value enough to accept so he decided to give her a carte blanche "How about I'll do whatever you ask of me?"

Perhaps this way Sona would be able to make the blonde take his studies more seriously.

"Very well. I'll accept your terms." Sona's eyes glinted "As the challanged party I believe it is customary for me to choose the medium for our contest, is it not?"

"Err... yes." Naruto cursed, he should have known that Sona would insist on something like that, he'd just have to hope it wasn't something impossible for him

The student council president procured a chess board.

"How about a game of chess?" she offered although Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to say no, so he nodded. Turning the board so that Naruto would be playing white she decided to at least give Naruto a slight advantage.

There were very few that were able to match her evenly in a game of chess, much less outright beat her. Currently the only one that was sort of able to match her was Rias, her friend and rival. They were currently tied at twenty wins both and fifty draws. Chess at its core was a zero sum game. Among all the combination of possible turns there was one that would always lead to victory which in turn would give the player going first, the one to have the initiative the advantage as the one going second would be pushed into a reactionary position.

Although Sona doubted there would be anyone who would be able to deduce the perfect series of turns required to win every time, maybe Ajuka Beelzebub could come close, but she doubted that she would need the initiative advantage to beat Naruto.

Chess was definitely not the kind of contest Naruto had imagined but he would deal with it. He knew the rules and he was a fairly average player although he doubted that Sona would have chosen the game if she were not confident in her ability to win against him and he doubted that he would be able to win against her but perhaps he wouldn't have to.

Sona observed her opponent as he made his first move. His first move was a simple bid for the central position with his Pawn moving from e2 to e4.

Nothing that was too unusual. A common opening for an open game. She decided not to take that offer and instead went for the pawn c5 move responding with a Sicillian Defence, turning the open game into a semi open one. Statistically this response was the most successful against whites e4 move and thus something Sona deemed the most appropriate turn to take.

The game went on like that for a while and Sona could not believe it but she wasn't winning, that is to say she wasn't losing either but she could definitely see the game ending in a draw soon.

She had always taken the turn that seemed to be the best one in any given situation but for some reason Naruto had managed to throw a wrench in her strategy. His moves had not been orderly, there wasn't any common opening strategy that he followed, in fact some moves seemed downright bizarre, only much too late had she realized that he had not tried to win the game but force her into a draw.

A draw was forced in certain situations. When there were no legal moves left for a person, for example when the only move one person could take was to put their King into check. If there was an insufficient amount of material on the board for either side to declare a checkmate. If the same position repeated itself three times in a row or if fifty moves have been made that did not result in a captured figure or contained a pawn.

Looking back at his moves they all were definitely geared towards the game ending in a draw. He had traded figures in positions that didn't seem to end in any immediate benefit beyond the trade itself. There was no advantage for him to be gained like that, except that at the same time that his pieces were reduced in number so were hers. And in the end she would not be able to prevent the game from ending in a situation where either of them had the right pieces to win.

It was a commendable effort from him and one she certainly had not expected. It seemed she had severely underestimated his unpredictability.

The blonde smirked confidently as he traded his last pawn into her last one, which she took with her King.

"I believe the game ended in a draw." Naruto commented and Sona could hear the smug satisfaction oozing from his voice

It galled her that she had not won this game despite being the obviously better player but she could not fault him for making the best of his situation.

"Yes, I can see that." Sona responded with slight irritation the bitter taste of this result on her tongue

"Since there was no specified result in the case for a draw I believe we should resort to a tiebreaker." Naruto suggested, his strategy having worked perfectly

Had he tried to face Sona outright with the intent to beat her, he would have lost but since he never tried to win in the first place the whole thing ended in his favour.

With the chance of having a different competition as a tiebreaker he would still have a chance.

"Well then what kind of contest would you suggest?" the bespectacled studen council president inquired, most of her irritation had subsided to be once again replaced by her cold rationality

"How about a test of strength, a fight?" Naruto grinned almost savagely, board games were not his forte but surely in a fight he could keep up

He didn't know how strong Sona exactly was but in the worst case he would ask Kurama for a slight boost. Even with as little chakra as Kurama could provide at the moment, the element of surprise such a sudden boost of power provided could make all the difference.

Sona internally scoffed. She granted Naruto that he was a good fighter and he was perhaps more than your average human, even without any Sacred Gear but she doubted he would be able to beat her in a fight.

But she was not going to keep standing in his way if he really wanted to join Rias. The Gremory heiress was still her childhood friend and rival, it would be quite vexing to lose her just because her preparations didn't prove enough.

The blonde had proven himself on an intellectual level to be able to keep up and make decisions that would end up benefiting him even if they didn't outright result in his victory. If he proved to be physically strong as well then she would allow him to help Rias.

Perhaps she could even get some information about him from this battle.

'And Saji would certainly benefit from some combat experience as well.' she mused

Genshirou Saji was her newest pawn, having cost four of them to be reincarnated. His Sacred Gear 'Absorption Line' was undoubtly quite useful and, under the right circumstances, could be strong but she didn't see how it warranted four pawns. If only he had cost one less she could have used her last knight...

"Alright we will have a little fight, however it wont be me that you will be facing in the fight."

That surprised Naruto a bit. He had expected to be fighting her considering she had chosen a game where she held the clear advantage in the first time around.

'But since she probably is the strongest here, I am not complaining about getting to face someone weaker.' It would make his chances to find out where Rias was considerably higher.

Sona called for her Vice President and Queen, Tsubaki.

"Could you fetch Genshirou-kun and bring him to meet us in front of the old school building, Tsubaki?" Sona requested of her second in command

Tsubaki was certainly intrigued by this request and wondered what had transpired between her King and Naruto but decided to ask her King later at a more prudent time.

"Of course, Kaichou." the black haired girl with the long hair left the two once more to fetch the newest member of the peerage and the secretary of the student council.

"We should be going as well, Naruto-san." Sona looked towards him and left the building with the blonde in tow. The pair walked in silence towards the old school building where nobody would be noticing the ensuing fight between Saji and Naruto not that the two could throw around anything that would catch attention anyway.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Tsubaki to arrive with Genshirou Saji, the student council secretary and pawn of Sona's peerage.<p>

He was a boy the same age as Issei and Naruto. He had blonde hair and grey eyes.

Saji was wearing the boys uniform but without the blazer and his sleeves were rolled up.

He seemed a bit confused as to why he had been brought to this place.

"What are we doing here, Kaichou?" Saji asked his King before he threw Naruto a pointed glare "And what is he doing here?"

If it was merely a new lesson he would be learning as a devil then there was no need for Naruto to be here.

"Naruto-san and I have agreed to a bet. Since he played me to a draw in a game of chess," something that at least shocked Saji quite a bit considering that he was gaping like a fish out of water "this second competition is something he should be more adept at." the young black haired devil explained "Genshirou-kun you will represent me in this fight against Naruto-san."

"You can't be seriously expecting me to fight him, Kaichou." it was almost laughable for him to be fighting a human without a Sacred Gear, he wouldn't stand a chance

Sona threw her pawn a stern gaze "You would best do not to underestimate, Naruto-san." she warned him and Saji could feel that he would receive another 'punishment' if he defied her "You have permission to promote and use your Sacred Gear." she then turned towards her trusted second in command Tsubaki "Please referee the match, Tsubaki."

"Promotion: Rook!" Saji felt the strength and endurance enhancing power of the Rook piece flow through him. He would have went for the Queen promotion but he doubted his body was strong enough to be able to handle that one already.

"Absorption Line!" a small lizard with a deformed head appeared on his hand

"I will win this, fight!" he declared with confidence

For the sake of his beloved Kaichou he couldn't allow himself to lose against the troublemaker Uzumaki.

After his promotion Saji definitely was no pushover and to make things more difficult he had a Sacred Gear.

'Are all Sacred Gears named so straightforward?' Naruto asked himself, as he settled into his combat stance and called upon his chakra to boost his physical abilities 'Boosted Gear, Twilight Healing, Absorption Line...'

Alone from the name Naruto could somewhat infer what this Sacred Gear was capable of.

'It probably shoots lines that connect to certain things and absorbs something else.'

Of course that left quite a few variables open like, what was absorbed? How fast did the lines move? Did it require direct contact?

But it was probably for the best if Saji didn't absorb his power.

"Are you ready?" the girl with the kneelong black hair asked them and they both gave a short nod "Hajime!" she gave the signal for the fight to start

A bright blue line shot from Saji's hand towards Naruto.

'He certainly doesn't waste time.' the blonde thought before he dodged out of the straight path of the attack 'But it has to be fast enough to catch me.'

The line itself seemed to be traveling at a fixed pace and it certainly didn't look like it could twist and turn it's trajectory to tag Naruto.

The blonde smashed his left leg towards his fellow blonde's midsection only to have him barely manage to pull his arms in front of him for a block.

'He is pretty fast.' Saji realized and even through his enhanced toughness he had felt that kick 'And strong.'

Going from his block on the offense he tried to make a grab for the blonde and grapple him to the ground but Naruto once again eluded him with his speed.

Naruto had created enough distance between them to escape the attempted grapple before he once more went on the offense.

He ran circles around Saji, throwing the occasional punch inbetween his defense but the Rook promotion made him insanely tough and although he knew that his attacks did hurt Saji, they weren't quite as debilitating or dangerous to the devil boy as Naruto wanted them to be.

'Maybe if I were to use the Doton:Domu to finish this?' the blonde considered his options it still took him quite a bit to change his regular chakra to Doton chakra for the technique that would transform his skin to stone. It would rob him of quite a bit of speed but if he was close enough when he activated the technique he would be sure to land a devestating punch against Saji.

He created quite a bit of distance between him and his opponent and concentrated on the feeling of the cold and hard earth.

Saji cursed under his breath. He was simply not fast enough to catch Naruto and if he had used the Knight promotion he would have lacked the power to leave any lasting damage on his opponent. He really could need that Queen promotion right now or maybe if he could land the Absorption Line on Naruto he could gain the upper hand.

That was when he saw the other blonde back off and create space between them, he didn't seem to move and looked like he was concentrating on something, although the way he kept his blue eyes trained on him Saji was sure he was observing his every move.

It may have been quite far fetched but Saji thought that his opponent was gearing up for a finishing blow.

'I'll probably should stop him then.' Saji rushed at Naruto, hoping to stop his next attack, whatever it would be.

Sona had observed the fight with quite a bit of curiosity. Naruto had easily been able to match Saji in the terms of strength, even with the enhancement of the Rook promotion, and her pawn was grossly outmatched in terms of speed. However it seemed that neither could really land anything remotely to a finishing blow. The toughness of the Rook negated a lot of the potential damage Naruto's blows dealt and Saji had simply been unable to even touch Naruto. However she was happy with the information she gained. The blonde had revealed a glaring fault of the Absorption Line of her Pawn. She didn't know if with more experience and training he would be able to alter the trajectory of the line mid-flight but for now it wouldn't work if the target dodged out of the path of the attack.

And with the advantage of his Sacred Gear negated the two seemed evenly matched, although she would probably give the edge to Naruto since he had the advantage of speed on his side and Saji would not be able to hold the promotion indefinitely.

Suddenly however Naruto had backed off and she could sense a slight change in his energy, as if he was preparing for an attack.

The Sitri Heiress was actually quite intrigued what this attack could be.

Saji was getting closer and closer to landing a clean hit on him, something he had to prevent at all cost until he had gathered the Doton chakra.

He ducked under the high swing and jumped away from the kick that had been aimed at his head and blocked the uppercut that Saji followed with.

'Just a bit more.' Naruto thought in anticipation and Saji continued his barrage of attacks and drove him further back until his back was against a tree and he realized with widened eyes that he could not back off any further

Seeing this window of opportunity Saji decided to try to use his Sacred Gear again "Absorption Line!" A blue line shot from the lizard on Saji's hand.

Naruto saw the blue line get closer and closer.

'Good thing I'm finished.' he grinned inwardly, this would definitely be a surprise for Saji

Naruto gathered some of his chakra for a different technique, which he exectued just before the line struck him.

Saji saw the line connect and grinned "I got you now!" he declared confidently "This fight is over." Once he would drain his opponent of his energy he would win.

However, suddenly, as he had tagged Naruto, the other blonde erupted into a cloud of smoke "What?!" he exclaimed and Saji noticed that he had tagged a wooden log 'Where did that even come from?' he asked himself in shock

"You are right, this fight is over!" Naruto declared from behind him "Doton:Domu!" he called out his technique

Saji tried turning around to defend himself in time but he was far too slow. The last thing he saw was a darkened fist impact with his face as he was sent flying with incredible force. Even with his increased toughness the blow with the hardened skin was enough to knock Saji out in a single hit.

Naruto let his technique fade and his skin returned to its normal pigmentation.

Some exhaustion had build up but that would be gone with a few minutes of rest for Naruto.

"Looks like I won the fight." Naruto declared a small grin spread across his face

"Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsubaki declared in her position as referee of the match

"Now it's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain, Kaichou-chan." the blonde smirked towards the Sitri heiress

"Naturally." she definitely wasn't mad at the outcome of the match. It would definitely be a good lesson for Saji to see that even without a Sacred Gear a regular human could match him in a fight.

But beyond that this fight had gotten her a small glimps into what Naruto's power could do.

Rias had told her that he seemed to be using chakra, something Koneko had attested to.

It seemed that his way to use chakra resembled the abilities of demonic magic ontop of being able to be used in the way of Touki.

She couldn't say if he had struggled to use his technique merely because he lacked experience in the use of it or because it naturally took that much time but she guessed that it was the former.

'Rias can consider herself to be lucky that he considers her his friend.' Even if Sona had, after her first assessment, discounted Naruto for a spot in her peerage despite his obvious talent in fighting, she would now admit that it perhaps was a grave mistake to have her evaluation be so shallow 'I doubt there is any use in me even asking him, he'd much rather join Rias' peerage considering that Hyoudou-san and Argento-san are part of it as well.'

"You will be able to find Rias up in the mountains to the north of the city. You'll be travelling a few hours on foot. You'll certainly not be able to miss the mansion the Gremory's have set up there." Meanwhile Tsubaki was helping Saji up who was slowly regaining his consciousness "And you will be excused from school for the same ten day period the others are excused for as well."

"Thanks, Kaichou-chan." he gave a, somewhat, mocking salute "I'll see you in ten days."

Naruto was quickly making his way back home to pack clothing for the ten days of intensified training that would hopefully be enough to help Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Issei and Asia win against Riser.

"Ughhh." Saji groaned as Tsubaki steadied him "Did someone get the sign of the truck that hit me?"

Saji still felt a bit dizzy after the clean hit to his head. Him being a devil had definitely helped him regain his consciousness faster than otherwise would be possible but the after effects were still a pain to deal with.

"Wait the fight?!" he exclaimed before the last moments of the fight came back to him "I lost, didn't I?" he hung his head in shame

"Indeed you did Genshirou-kun." Sona replied calmly her gaze turning to Saji "I hope this fight will help you improve further."

"I am sorry, Kaichou." he apologized bowing deeply while, inwardly, quivering in fear "Please don't punish me. I know I have disappointed you but please don't punish me."

Sona inclined her head slightly "Don't worry, Saji-kun." she commented her voice without any sort of inflection "I won't punish you. I will merely be increasing your training."

Saji's face whitened. He couldn't say what was worse. One thousand spankings or getting run into the ground, even more than normal, by his slave driver of a King.

If he was being honest with himself he would probably prefer the spankings over the torture the student council president called training.

* * *

><p>Naruto had rushed home as quick as he could and packed his backpack with fresh clothing.<p>

He certainly would have loved to know some Fuinjutsu right now and seal everything into a few scrolls but unfortunately he didn't know any, not that the weight of his pack would slow him down substantially.

It had taken him a few hours until he had arrived at the place Sona had described. Night time had already fallen and had bathed the large building and the surroundings in darkness, although light was coming from the inside of the building.

The lights were turned on meaning that there obviously were people inside.

'I hope my arrival is not too much of a surprise.' Naruto thought to himself after all he had not been able to communicate his desire to help them with their training.

* * *

><p>In the inside of the mansion the six devils were sitting at the dining table. In front of each person was a large bowl overflowing with potatoes.<p>

"It's a bit much but it's best not to let get anything go to waste." Rias declared and heaped some of the potatoes on her plate

"I'm sorry." Issei mumbled in shame, after he had found a way for him to focus his demonic energies he had been a bit overzealous and used it to peel all the potatoes instead of just some of them.

"Ufufufu. Don't worry, Issei-kun." Akeno giggled in amusement at her cute kohai's plight "It's great that, in the end, you managed to learn how to use your demonic energies after all."

"Akeno is right, Issei." Rias interjected as she took a bite out of a cooked potato "We are here because we want to improve if it means we end up wasting some food then that is alright."

Their first day of training had so far been quite successful. In the morning she had Issei spar with Kiba so he would get an idea how to fight a weapon user and how to use one himself, should the need for that arise.

After that to cool down he, together with Asia, had been instructed in the use of his demonic energies by Akeno.

Asia as it turned out had quite a talent as she had drawn out some of her energy on the first try, although it was somewhat expected from a Bishop.

Issei had been less than successful and been unable to complete the exercise, until now that is.

His third lesson had been with Koneko to improve his ability in hand to hand combat.

In the following days Akeno would keep training Asia how to focus and control her energies and Issei would spar with either Kiba or Koneko.

Granted all of this wasn't much but the time they had was fairly limited. She would at least be able to teach Issei the fundamentals of combat and with his Boosted Gear it would amount to quite some improvement.

In that moment Rias sensed someone pass the barrier that had been errected around the building.

The barrier kept anyone that would stumble by chance on this place away.

Only someone with sufficient strength could have passed the barrier without Rias permission and she certainly wasn't expecting anyone else to join them.

Which could only mean that it was someone hostile that had entered the area.

Rias released a small sigh and placed her cutlery down on her plate.

As the red haired girl stood up so did Akeno and Koneko who must have noticed the intruder as well.

"Huh, what is going on?" Issei asked in confusion, staring at Rias, Akeno and Koneko who all were standing "Why did you stand up?"

"Intruder." Koneko commented softly, her response as short as ever. As the words left the white haired girls lips the blonde Knight raised himself from his seated position as well his usual black bladed sword appearing in his hand.

"Koneko is right." Rias affirmed the reincarnated nekoshou's assessment of the situation "Someone crossed the barrier that is surrounding the perimeter. It's designed to keep anyone out that's not supposed to be here but someone that is reasonably powerful will still be able to cross the barrier." Issei and Asia were standing now as well "There was only one disturbance but there could potentially be more than one person."

Issei had called forth his Boosted Gear and everyone was prepared for a fight.

"Ufufufu. Let's punish our little intruder-chan." the raven haired devil licked her lips in anticipation of the pain she would be able to inflict upon the trespasser. Her S-Mode had definitely been activated.

* * *

><p>'This place is pretty dark at night.' Naruto thought to himself as he took in the surrounding forest area. The only light that filled the area came from the large building but even that could not illuminate everything. It served barely as a way for Naruto not to lose his way.<p>

Suddenly his senses screamed at him to dodge and he barely jumped out of the way as a small form flew through the air. The person, who he assumed to be Koneko, smashed her fist into the ground and left a small fist sized crater behind.

"Hey—" Naruto wanted to cry in indignation before a bolt of lightning streaked past him, barely missing him

"I will defeat you, intruder!" the familiar voice of Issei cried valiantly, his Boosted Gear gleaming in the night

"Will you cut it out?!" Naruto called in exasperation, he really didn't want to be randomly attacked right now or at any time really

"Naruto?!" Issei cried in confusion, just as he was about to attack his best friend who he had believed to be a hostile intruder "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I would like to know as well?" Rias inquired, her blue eyes trained on the new person. She was sure that Naruto didn't know they were here, so how had he managed to find them?

"Mouuu~." Akeno pouted in disappointment "So I won't get to inflict any pain?" she asked clearly saddened by this turn of events

'Scary.' the brown haired Boosted Gear bearer thought as a shiver went down his back

"I've come to help you train of course!" Naruto grinned and gave them a thumbs up "I can't leave you to prepare for the face-off against the scumlord all on your own."

"How did you even find us in the first place?" it seemed like Naruto had done something improbable once again

"Why, Kaichou-chan told me of course." Naruto responded as if it was the most logical thing in the world

It was true that Rias had informed Sona where she would be so she could cover for everyone but there was no way that she should have told anyone where to find them.

"How?" Rias could only stare in incredulity at the blonde, Sona didn't just give out information like that.

"I made a bet and won." he informed them

"Ara, ara. How shrewd dear foxy-kun is." a teasing smirk spread across Akeno's face

For some reason Rias couldn't help but frown as her Queen had called Naruto that.

She couldn't be jealous, could she? No, that was impossible. Despite the night they had shared it was purely out of necessity. Even if she had feelings for him she couldn't be his girlfriend after she had used him like that, it just wasn't fair to him.

"Foxy-kun?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that nickname

"Your whiskers, Naruto-san." Kiba supplied politely "They sort of give you the appearance of a fox also back in the church when you...went beserk that cloak of yours resembled that of a fox."

"Naruto-kun!" Asia cried out happily as she hugged the taller blonde "I hope you aren't too angry that I left without saying anything."

The ex nun honestly had felt bad to leave him like that.

"Don't worry." he ruffled the blonde girl's hair affectionately to put her worries at ease "I am not angry."

"So what kind of bet did you make with Sona?" Rias asked with curiosity, there wasn't a lot you could entice Sona with

"Well I bet that I could beat her." he explained and elaborated "First we played a game of chess."

'He beat Sona in a game of chess?' Rias thought in shock

Sona was one of the best chess players she knew. Their games were always very tight and Sona had even canceled her own engagement to another devil by beating him in a game of chess.

'Too bad that Riser would never agree to that.' Rias thought with a small sigh, if it was a game of chess she was absolute confident that she could beat him.

But to beat Sona in chess was an incredible achievement by itself "You beat her in a game of chess?"

"No, in chess I just played her to a draw." Something which was nothing to sneeze at either and Rias had certainly expected something along the lines of a crushing defeat "So we decided on a second contest. A fight, although I didn't fight Sona but Genshirou Saji."

After the name had dropped Issei had finally worked out who Sona was "Wait, this Sona is Souna Shitori? The student council president? She is a devil as well?!"

Akeno giggled in amusement at the pawns confusion "Why yes. That is indeed the case, Issei-kun."

Rias had ignored Issei's outburst of confusion. She knew that Sona must have let Naruto win. Not to diminish his strength but she was certain that the blonde was not capable of fighting the heiress of the Sitri clan on even ground. At least not yet.

Sona had not even made him fight her Queen or any of her more experienced peerage members but instead the freshest member of her peerage.

'So either he impressed Sona or Sona really thinks that he can help us improve more than we would be able to on our own.' the Gremory heiress theorized

Whatever the case may be she would gladly accept his help now that he was here.

"Alright everyone let's get back in, we'll be able to better talk inside."

The fact that she wanted to take a hot bath was certainly a factor in that decision as well.

"Allright, with you here we'll definitely be able to beat that smug faced bastard by the end of the ten days!" Issei exclaimed with confidence at the inclusion of his best friend into their training group

The six devils plus one human walked inside the large building. Everyone took one last bath before they called it a day and went to bed.


End file.
